ALL WE'D EVER NEED
by Ellen Siobhan
Summary: Pela primeira vez em sua vida a misteriosa Bella se aventura em uma noite com um estranho. Qual não foi a surpresa quando o reencontra em seu novo emprego...como seu chefe no FBI? Edward não se envolve romanticamente com colegas de serviço.
1. Locuras

_Essa é uma idéia que não sai mais da minha cabeça então estou me atrevendo a escrever...vamos ver no que dá._

_Essa fic é baseada na música All We'd ever need do Lady Antebellum e meio que o filme Salt. Espero que gostem, como sempre os personagens pertecem a Stefanie Meyer e o restante veio de uma mente obscecada por fics e claro Twilight, sou totalmente Team Edward, mas adoro a amizade entre Bella e Jacob...então vamos entrar nessa loucura._

ALL WE'D EVER NEED

_LOUCURAS_

Ainda estava irritada com Jasper, eu não queria sair...ainda mais ir a um pub inglês com ele e sua namorada, Alice. Sem falar que eu andava tão ansiosa por causa de minha ida para Quântico... finalmente o meu maior sonho seria realizado! Eu serei uma agente do FBI e o meu pai nem sabia ainda. Ouvi sua voz calma me provocando:

- Tira esse bico agora desse rostinho lindo! Vou te apresentar a mulher da minha vida, fica feliz por mim Belinha. – como continuar emburrada com um pedido desses? Então respondi:

- Tá bom, já que não tem jeito mesmo, sem contar que estou muito curiosa para conhecer essa tal de Alice... vou tomar banho Jass, juro que não demoro.

Dirigi-me até o quarto de hospedes do apartamento de Jasper, onde estou hospedada até definir minha vida. Lembrei-me de como nos conhecemos em Dartmouth onde cursávamos Engenharia da Computação. Logo nos tornamos amigos e ele me apresentou a Chad* que fazia Medicina.

**FLASH BACK**

Eles eram amigos desde o Ensino Médio e resolveram vir para a Universidade juntos, onde dividiam um apartamento ao invés do dormitório que os alunos tinham a disposição. Assim que conheci Chad me apaixonei e acredito que ele também por que não nos desgrudávamos. Ele foi meu primeiro namorado, claro ficava com alguns rapazes, mas nada de sério, ele também foi meu primeiro homem...eu suspirei, ele sempre foi perfeito até mesmo para me dar um fora ou trair o melhor amigo, até assim ele tinha classe. Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje...

Eu estava saindo da biblioteca onde trabalhava e vejo Chad parado em frente ao carro com os braços cruzados sob o peito, como sempre ele estava lindo. Nós já namorávamos há quase dois anos, mas ultimamente estávamos um tanto que distantes, ele estudava muito e eu além de estudar na parte da tarde trabalhava para não ficar pedindo dinheiro para o meu pai. Fiquei feliz ao vê-lo ali tão lindo me esperando, mas quando eu cheguei perto vi que tinha algo errado. Ele me deu um sorriso sem graça e disse:

- Vem, vamos dar uma volta. – e eu senti que algo estava muito errado, meu estomago dava voltas e de repente eu não queria ir com ele, era melhor adiar essa conversa. Fomos para a praça em frente à biblioteca e sentamos em "nosso" banco onde até mesmo já fizemos amor. Assim que nos sentamos ele pegou em minhas mãos e ficamos algum tempo em silencio, por fim disse:

- Eu realmente te amei desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. – e deu um sorriso triste. – Mas algo aconteceu, eu mudei, você mudou e...eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa, não posso continuar assim. – e ele despejou tudo de uma vez. Estava sofrendo eu vi, meu coração errou uma batida e era como se ele estivesse sendo rasgado eu sentia tudo muito longe, era como se estivesse em um sonho e ele continuou:

- Se eu pudesse escolher, seu pudesse mandar aqui no meu coração... – ele bateu em seu peito. – Seria você quem eu escolheria...mas eu não posso... – e ele chorou, eu chorei. – Você ficará bem eu sei, encontrará alguém que realmente te ame e que a mereça. Eu já falei com o Jasper e espero que você me perdoe...- eu perguntei:

- Eu a conheço? – ele fechou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo.

- Sim...me perdoe Bella...seu perdão é muito importante pra mim. Eu... não... é a Bree. – eu até arfei, como podia ser isso? Também eles passavam o tempo todo juntos, estudavam juntos, faziam trabalhos juntos e Chad era realmente apaixonante. Enfim o que fazer em uma situação dessas? Eu só poderia entender, levantei-me para sair e ele me deu um abraço, um beijo na testa e disse:

- Fique bem... prometa que irá se cuidar e...me convide para sua formatura no FBI. – ele me olhou nos olhos e eu senti que iria desmoronar se não saísse logo dali:

- Claro que ficarei bem e se eu conseguir o convidarei sim. – me virei e ainda podia sentir seu cheiro, fechei meus olhos e fiquei andando por um tempo até que meu celular começou a tocar, era Jasper, eu não atendi e ele continuou ligando até que o atendi e ele disse:

- Tá a fim de encher a cara? Então junte-se aos bons, te espero naquele bar que sempre vamos.- desligou o celular e fui para o local como se estivesse no piloto automático. Naquela noite enchemos a cara. Os três primeiros meses foram quase insuportáveis, sempre os via juntos e estavam muito felizes. Jasper não amava a Bree então como ele mesmo dizia, era suave, mas eu, estava literalmente no limbo. Logo Chad e Bree foram morar juntos no apartamento dela com isso a minha amizade com Jasper cresceu, nos tornando inseparáveis. Meu pai ficou sabendo do nosso rompimento e veio me consolar. Quer dizer, ele veio ver se eu queria que ele matasse o Chad ou a Bree e ele disse isso de verdade, eu só ri e disse que nem era tão sério. Sei lá vai que Charlie Swan o temido diretor do FBI pudesse realmente fazer algum mal. Como sairíamos de férias de verão, meu pai me levou a Istambul, tudo bem que ele estava em uma missão, mas para mim foi a melhor viagem de minha vida. Foi ali que toda a inocência e a fé que eu tinha nas pessoas se acabaram,foiali o meu primeiro contato...eu nem quero pensar nisso agora. Quando acabou o verão e retornamos eu já estava melhor pelo menos era o que eu passava a todos. **FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Jasper e eu ainda tentamos nos beijar uma vez o que acabou em uma crise de riso. E agora estava eu ali depois de quatro anos, indo conhecer a "mulher" da vida do meu melhor amigo. E eu espero que eu realmente goste de Alice por que a amizade dele é muito importante pra mim. Colquei uma mini saia rodada e solta azul marinho, uma blusinha de alças branca justinha bem básica, uma sandália azul marinho com salto médio e uma bolsa preta só para colocar o necessário, dinheiro, celular e documentos, deixei meus cabelos meio que despenteados, destaquei bem os olhos, passei um gloss clarinho, me olhei no espelho e gostei do resultado. Sai do quarto e Jasper me olhou de cima em baixo e disse:

- Uau! Vai matar alguém hoje hein! De mini saia! Vê se pára de loucura e transa com algum desconhecido, sabe faz uma loucura, algo que você nunca fez, por que depois que entrar para aquele lugar esqueça, tá fudida. Faça o que tem para fazer hoje, essa semana, aproveite a vida chega de tanto estudar! Você está com 23 anos! – eu ri e ele me abraçou me arrastando para fora.

Chegamos ao tal pub e ele me levou até o bar. Ele pediu duas tequilas, uma para ele e a outra para mim. Então chegou perto de nós uma mulher linda um pouco mais baixa que eu, cabelos longos e avermelhados, olhos verdes, simplesmente linda e disse ao Jass:

- Demorou muito cavalheiro. – ela fez uma mesura e ele respondeu:

- Desculpe senhorita. – e a agarrou lhe dando um beijo que chegava a ser obsceno, até desviei o olhar. Então Jasper disse:

- Alice essa é Bella, Bella essa é Alice meu amor. – ele disse sorrindo para ela e eu sorri com a reação dela:

- Oh Bella estava louca pra te conhecer! Seremos grandes amigas eu posso sentir. – e ela me deu um abraço forte. Jass riu e eu arregalei os olhos, consegui me soltar e disse:

- Nossa Alice! Você é bem forte! Também estava muito curiosa para te conhecer, Jasper não fala de outra coisa, é só: **Você irá conhecer a mulher da minha vida. **– eu fiz uma péssima imitação da voz dele e nós rimos. Ela ficou radiante e perguntou:

- Então é assim que ele fala de mim? – e o olhou com muito carinho e lhe disse: - Você sabe que também é o homem da minha vida não? – ele disse todo derretido:

- É sempre bom ouvir... – e sorriu. Eu falei:

- Olha Alice eu o conheço há seis anos e nunca o vi desse jeito! Você o tem em sua mão...só por vê-lo tão feliz você já tem minha eterna amizade. – eu sorri para ele que revirou os olhos para nós e me disse:

- Agora só falta você minha flor. – eu revirei os olhos e disse:

- Eu ainda não tenho tempo para isso, mas enfim me fale sobre você Alice. – eu disse tirando o foco de mim, ela disse:

- Claro! Mas Hoje não é um bom lugar para isso. Vamos conversar tranqüilamente em outro local e por falar nisso tenho um convite para te fazer, sábado é aniversário de meu pai e a gente sempre faz um almoço na piscina algo bem simples, só para os mais chegados, quero muito que você vá. Por favor? O Jass irá e tem um pessoal que irá tocar lá e ele me disse que você dança muito, então, por favor, por favor! – eu ri, ela simplesmente não pára de falar, agora eu entendi por que os dois se deram tão bem ele todo caladão e ela toda louquinha, então eu disse olhando para Jasper:

- Agora eu sei por que você não nega nada a ela. – e ele sorriu, então continuei: - E eu só danço musicas diferentes...bem tipo...dança do ventre...tango...e sei lá é só para me distrair nada de mais... – ela deu um gritinho:

- Ai! É perfeito! A minha mãe adora dança do ventre! E você poderia...- eu a interrompi:

- Mas só um momento Alice...e é só para a família mesmo? Eu detesto fazer isso com um aglomerado de gente eu travo e... – Jasper me interrompeu:

- É Alice, ela tem medo de gente, sabe como é, as pessoas podem mordê-la sei lá...- eu lhe dei o meu olhar matador e ele calou a boca no mesmo instante.

- Eu já sei o seu truquesinho para me desafiar, pateta. – lhe dei um soquinho no ombro e disse à Alice:

- Tá bom eu danço, mas pelo amor de Deus que tenha poucas pessoas... e Alice...Jasper dança tango como nunca vi igual. – eu pisquei para ele que me olhou mortificado. Ela o olhou com surpresa e disse:

- Jura? Você irá dançar também e depois ainda vai me ensinar. – ele a abraçou e me mostrou o dedo do meio, eu só ri. E ele disse a ela:

- Claro amor com você eu faço qualquer coisa. Eu só não contei, por que eu toco melhor do que danço...sabe como é, eu não quero ofuscar a grande odalisca. – então Alice disse:

- Own...vocês parecem irmãos brigando e isso me fez lembrar do meu irmão que disse que viria aqui e até agora nada. – ela olhou em sua volta e me disse:

- Bella não se preocupe, é uma reunião bem intima...mas por enquanto eu quero lhe apresentar alguns amigos eu venho sempre aqui, foi aqui que eu conheci o Jass. – ela disse e deu um pulinho. Ela é realmente graciosa e muito espontânea, eu gostei dela. Conheci várias pessoas, amigos de Alice e agora amigos de Jasper, todos bem estilosos e muito, muito alegres. Eu estava na minha terceira cerveja conversando com uma garota bem legal se não me engano seu nome é Megan, quando Jasper se aproximou:

- E aí, tá gostando da galera? – eu fiz que sim com um aceno de cabeça e ele sorriu olhando para Alice conversando com um grupo de pessoas, ele parecia hipnotizado por ela. Então ele olhou em meus olhos, segurou em meus ombros e disse:

- Bella...ao menos uma vez...se aventure, encha a cara, fume maconha, faça um strip tease, durma com um estranho. Álias é isso que você está precisando, uma boa de uma trepada. – eu o interrompi:

- Hey! Eu nunca "trepei" com ninguém, tá louco? – nesse momento ouço a Megan rir e diz:

- Fala que é mentira! Pelo amor Bella! Nada melhor do que uma noite de sexo selvagem com um desconhecido...isso faz milagres ! E sem contar que ele nunca vai saber quem você realmente é, pois é um desconhecido. – ela disse e tanto ela quanto Jasper caíram na gargalhada. Eu fiz uma careta e Alice se aproximou perguntando:

- O que estou perdendo aqui? – ela olhou para Jasper depois para mim. Eu que respondi:

- Me salve Alice desses dois pervertidos! Estão falando bobagens. – e Jasper lhe contou o que eles estavam falando e Alice disse:

- Eu sempre falo isso para o meu irmão por que ele é funcionário público e é todo certinho...mas Belinha eles estão certos , nada como uma aventura para dar inicio em algo novo em nossas vidas e aventuras são essenciais para não passarmos a vida em branco. – eu fiz outra careta e entramos em uma discussão acalorada sobre sentimentos e romantismo. Em um determinado momento Jasper disse em meu ouvido:

- Toda essa discussão me deu uma idéia...- e fez uma carinha de safado para a Alice a deixando vermelha. – Se eu deixá-la aqui você ficará bem? Preciso pegar Alice de jeito hoje. – eu fiz um gesto com a mão para que ele parasse e disse:

- Por favor, me poupe de suas intimidades com sua namorada! Pode ir, também não sou um bicho do mato! Eu gostei do pessoal e daqui a pouco eu vou embora...de táxi! – e revirei os olhos fazendo Jasper rir. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e Alice se aproximou me dando um abraço:

- Adorei conhecê-la! A semana que vem você está intimada a ir a minha casa, lá poderemos conversar melhor. Por favor, relaxe...sei que será maravilhoso! – ela me olhou de um jeito que derrete até um coração de pedra:

- Irei sim, pode deixar e obrigada pelo convite! – eu fiquei realmente impressionada com a moça, pois geralmente os namoricos de Jasper não gostavam de vê-lo com uma melhor amiga por perto e Alice estava mostrando o quanto era diferente e especial, ele me olhou admirado e disse:

- Amor, ela realmente gostou de você por que Bella não sai de casa, muito menos para festas! Estou realmente admirado. – eu dei de ombros e mostrei língua para ele fazendo com que eles rissem. Então eu disse:

Sempre tem a primeira vez e eu realmente gostei de você Alice. -nesse momento percebi que Megan não estava mais conosco e Alice disse:

- A Megan foi lá fora ver se meu irmão havia chego...mas ele deve estar preso no serviço. – suspirou. Jasper disse:

- Então Bella... faz algo louco em sua vida pelo menos uma vez! Dá uma trepada mulher! – eu lhe dei um soquinho no ombro e Alice disse:

- Bella às vezes uma aventura pode mudar as nossas vidas. – e olhou significativamente para Jasper, fazendo com que ele sorrisse para ela docemente. Então ele a pegou pela cintura e saiu arrastando Alice fazendo com que ela risse muito. Logo Megan voltou e continuamos a conversa agradável. Algumas pessoas começaram a dançar e ela tentou me arrastar, mas eu neguei e fiquei observando as pessoas na pista improvisada. Pedi mais uma cerveja, estava com a garrafa na boca quando me deparei com um par de olhos azuis ou verdes, sei lá devo estar bêbada. Mas meu Deus do céu! O que era aquilo? Sem duvidas ele é o homem mais bonito que já vi! E ele estava me olhando! Até olhei para trás, só para ter certeza que eu era mesma que ele olhava. E ele fez algo que não devia ser feito em público: ele deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto! Eu me arrepiei inteira ao mesmo tempo em que me deu um calorão que nunca havia sentido. Olhei para trás novamente, só pode ser outra pessoa, mas não havia ninguém atrás de mim. Ele ofereceu uma cerveja e eu, lerda que sou mostrei a minha. Ele veio então em minha direção, com o andar que lembrava de um felino sendo parado por Megan no meio do caminho que colocou a mão em seu peito e ele a afastou delicadamente. Ela falou algo para ele que respondeu, porém notei que ela ficou contrariada e afastou-se fazendo com que ele voltasse a vir em minha direção. Senti meu rosto esquentar e com certeza deveria estar vermelho, percebi alguém se aproximar, era Megan, ela disse:

- Olha só Bella, vou ao toalete e já vou embora a minha noite já deu. – teve que falar quase gritando por que o barulho estava ensurdecedor eu lhe respondi:

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe comigo eu também já vou só vou terminar a minha cerveja e já vou nessa, foi legal te conhecer. – também respondi gritando. Sorrimos uma para outra e ela se foi, olhei na direção onde tinha visto o cara mais lindo que já tinha visto na minha curta vida e ele havia desaparecido. Eu sabia que ele era uma miragem ou alucinação da minha mente bêbada. Acabei sorrindo dos meus pensamentos loucos, só eu mesma para pensar tanta bobagem, ainda estava sorrindo quando sinto um toque em meu braço e ouço uma voz quente, se é que uma voz tem a possibilidade de ser quente me dizer:

- Uma vida de escravidão por seus pensamentos. – quando olho para o lado dou de cara com ele, o príncipe ou a miragem ainda fiquei um tempo sem reação só o olhando tentando acreditar se era real então olhei para sua mão em meu braço e isso me fez acreditar que ele realmente exista, me vi respondendo:

- Embora esteja tentada em tê-lo como meu escravo você não acreditaria então...- dei de ombros e sorri ele deu um sorriso torto tão bonito que só pude ficar olhando como uma idiota.

- Eu posso querer correr o risco quem sabe...ou talvez ainda eu seja extremamente curioso como uma velhinha fofoqueira. – eu dei uma gargalhada e ele ficou com o olhar meio parado depois completou: - O som da sua risada daria uma linda melodia...oh isso foi constrangedor além de parecer uma cantada barata. – ele passou a mão entre os cabelos, acredito que o vi corar e eu disse:

- Então vamos começar do começo eu sou Bella. – e levei a garrafa de cerveja que estava tomando aos lábios, ele ficou me olhando eu fiquei um tanto sem graça e me disse:

- Oh, me desculpe! Eu sou Edward e eu não sou tão lerdo assim você que me deixou tonto. Ai eu fiz de novamente não fiz? - bateu a mão na testa e rimos juntos. – Olha só eu juro que não sou um babaca, era até um cara popular no colégio e na faculdade já no serviço sou meio chato, mas não um babaca. – e o assunto rolou fácil. Ficamos algum tempo falando sobre amenidades e de repente ele começou a flertar comigo, dando algumas indiretas e me vi respondendo as suas indiretas. Estava hipnotizada eu só via Edward em minha frente. Em um dado momento ele me levou até um lugar no bar um pouco mais afastado, sentei-me em um banco alto e eu pensei que ele sentaria ao meu lado, mas ele simplesmente parou a minha frente,como eu estava de saia e ele era rodada e soltinha afastou as minhas pernas ficando entre elas e disse:

- Que pernas são essas mulher? - ele disse passando as mãos sob a saia, eu me senti incendiar, então ouvi ele dizer: - Se eu estiver sendo muito rápido é só me avisar. – ele me falou bem perto do meu ouvido. Eu fechei meus olhos e senti como se tivesse caindo de um lugar muito alto. Ele tocou em minha cintura com ambas as mãos e eu não pensei duas vezes, estava louca para tocar em seus cabelos, me aproximei mais dele e disse:

- Estou cansada de fazer tudo devagar, às vezes temos que deixar as coisas acontecerem. – tentei fazer uma voz que ao meu entender seria sexy e parece que deu certo por que Edward me beijou. A principio foi um beijo calmo, mas logo se transformou em algo enlouquecedor, como uma explosão. Ele me puxou para mais perto e senti sua ereção, soltei um gemido fazendo com que o beijo ficasse mais selvagem.

Estávamos ofegantes, afastamos um pouco as nossas bocas, no entanto nossos corpos continuavam colados, ele passou o nariz em minha mandíbula, em meu queixo e por fim em minha orelha seguiu beijando o meu pescoço e eu ofeguei:

- Céus, Edward, se continuar assim eu entrarei em combustão espontânea. – ele riu e o som de sua risada rouca, baixa com o calor de sua respiração em meu pescoço fez com que eu puxasse seus cabelos e o trouxesse para mais perto e mordi o seu queixo.

- Ai gatinha, você me mordendo assim eu não agüento muito tempo. – sempre achei ridículo as pessoas serem chamadas por nomes de bichos, mas ele falando era bem diferente, mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e perguntei:

- Agüentar o que? – beijei seu queixo mordi seu lábio inferior e eu o ouvi gemer antes dele responder ouvimos alguém falar:

- Procurem um quarto! – eu senti meu rosto todo esquentar e o escondi no peito de Edward. Ele respirou fundo e disse:

- Merecemos isso. Me desculpe fazê-la passar por esse constrangimento. Vem vamos sair daqui. – estendeu a mão eu nem pensei duas vezes a peguei e ele foi até o caixa falou com alguém acenou para outra pessoa. Quando chegamos lá fora ele me disse:

- Tudo bem se formos até minha casa? – eu quis isso à noite toda e não seria agora que eu iria desitir então eu o puxei para mim e lhe dei um beijo. Ele me encostou em um carro e eu puxei os seus cabelos, o nosso beijo foi ficando mais intenso e ele disse:

- Ai mulher você é uma diaba, tá querendo me matar é? Olha que já tentaram... – me apertou mais junto de si até que senti meus pés fora do chão. – Vem, vamos logo para minha casa. – abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse, deu a volta e entrou também. Assim que entramos o som já ligou e estava tocando Debussy* eu fiquei admirada:

- Você gosta de Clair de Lune? – conheço poucas pessoas que gostam de musicas clássicas e Debussy é um dos meus favoritos.

- Dos clássicos é o meu favorito, mas me diga você gosta de musicas clássicas? – ele disse pegando em minha mão e a levou até seus lábios. Eu respirei fundo e disse:

- Eu não consigo pensar com você me beijando, então para eu responder você tem que parar de me beijar. – ele riu e disse:

- Então deixa a resposta para depois. – e continuou beijando minha mão e se não bastasse agora ele sugava meus dedos, eu estava pensando seriamente em pular em seu colo, que loucura! Eu ofeguei fazendo com que ele desse uma risadinha, mordeu a palma de minha mão e disse:

- Olha para mim. – ele simplesmente deu uma ordem. É sério somente com essa "ordem" eu quase tive meu primeiro orgasmo essa noite. Ainda ofegando o olhei e tenho certeza que em meu rosto eu tinha a expressão de uma pessoa torturada.

- Você sabe o que está prestes a acontecer entre nós dois? Eu não vou voltar a trás. – ele disse sussurrando. Aquilo já era uma afronta, então eu disse:

- Para esse carro! Agora! – eu usei o mesmo tom dele.

- Eu adoro mulher mandona. – ele disse em um tom divertido. Parou o carro no acostamento a rua estava deserta.

Eu não me reconheci...algo dentro de mim queimava e minhas mãos não conseguiam ficar longe daquele homem. Ele continuou me beijando e eu me sentei em seu colo de frente para ele com as costas apoiadas no volante uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e como eu estava de saia, bem curta por sinal pude sentir melhor sua ereção o que nos fez gemer junto. Nos beijávamos com loucura beirando ao desespero, ele alisava todo meu corpo enquanto eu puxava seus cabelos e o trazia para mais perto de mim, se é que isso era possível. Ele começou a se esfregar em mim o que me fez "despertar" e eu disse com muita dificuldade:

- Olha isso aqui está...uma loucura...mas...-eu não consegui terminar a frase por que ele colocou a mão entre as minhas pernas chegando até meu sexo. Eu arfei e ele ficou olhando em meus olhos com tanta intensidade que tudo mais foi esquecido. Senti seus dedos longos afastando minha calcinha para o lado e ele tocando minha intimidade, nesse momento eu senti que iria explodir. Que homem é esse? Eu nunca senti isso! Será que estava sendo muito precipitada? Ele me penetrou com um dedo então esqueci até do meu nome. Puxei sua camisa pelos botões fazendo com que eles fossem para todos os lados, comecei a morder seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que eu rebolava em sua mão. Céus! Que sensação maravilhosa! Ele fez um gesto para irmos para o banco de trás e eu totalmente inebriada não pensei duas vezes, me joguei lá para trás e Edward me acompanhou ficando em cima de mim. Logo comecei a desabotoar suas calças, ele estava sem cinto o que ajudou muito. Quando abaixei suas calças sua respiração acelerou se fazendo audível. Ele segurou em minha blusinha pela barra e eu levantei os braços para facilitar que retirasse a peça. Quando ele terminou de tirar olhou bem dentro de meus olhos como se pedisse permissão e eu os fechei respirando fundo fazendo com que ele terminasse de tirá-la. Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou meus seios por cima do sutiã e sentir sua boca ali foi desesperador, pois ainda era pouco eu sabia que tinha muito mais. Ele rasgou meu sutiã e abocanhou meu seio direito apertando o esquerdo de um jeito forte, que pegada! Ele sugava meus seios com gula e eu me sentia desfalecer. Apertei sua bunda e afastei sua cueca chegando até a frente e quando toquei em seu membro ele gemeu alto. Fiquei atordoada com o seu membro o sentindo latejando em minhas mãos. O apertei e ele rugiu fazendo com que eu gemesse alto e começamos uma dança onde nossos corpos se roçavam de um jeito frenético somente com nossas intimidades se roçando de um jeito enlouquecedor eu tive meu primeiro orgasmo naquela noite e qual não foi minha surpresa quando senti que Edward também teve o seu. Ainda estávamos ofegantes, ele repousou o rosto em meu pescoço quando eu dei risada. Então eu lhe disse:

- Se eu lhe disser uma coisa você vai acreditar em mim? – eu falei em um tom baixo eu nem reconhecia minha voz. Ele disse:

- Claro que sim...- sua voz também estava rouca e baixa.

- Isso nunca aconteceu comigo...parecemos dois adolescentes movidos pelos hormônios. – eu dei uma risadinha e ele me acompanhou. Ouvi sua voz deliciosa em meu ouvido.

- Seu eu disser que isso também nunca aconteceu comigo você acreditaria? – eu olhei em seus olhos e disse:

- Eu não sei por que, mas eu confio em você. – sorriu e beijou minha boca de um jeito carinhoso. – Agora vamos continuar com o nosso trajeto...estamos quase chegando. – e mordeu meu lábio inferior me fazendo soltar um gemido baixo. – Ma s se continuar me provocando com seus gemidos, beijos e esse corpo delicioso acredito que passaremos a noite aqui nesse carro, nessa rua deserta. – ele riu e eu senti meu rosto queimar, me senti extremamente envergonhada ele deveria me achar uma devassa. Ele levantou meu rosto para olhar em meus olhos e disse:

- Está arrependida em vir comigo? –ele disse de um jeito tão meigo que me senti derreter novamente. Eu suspirei e disse:

- Arrependida não, mas envergonhada sim. Eu nem sei quem você é, nunca o vi em minha vida e aqui estou eu praticamente...- nem consegui terminar a frase, pois achei um absurdo o que eu fiz depois que verbalizei.

- Eu não sei você Bella, mas o que eu senti e estou sentindo por você é algo mágico que não deve ser classificado como certo ou errado, estou me sentindo vivo como há tempos não me sentia e quero me entregar a esse momento como nunca fiz antes. Sempre fui muito responsável, sempre penso milhões de vezes antes de tomar uma decisão, mas o que acontece quando te toco é algo que simplesmente explode dentro de mim e não consigo afastar minhas mãos, minha boca de você. Mas se você não sente o mesmo eu vou compreendê-la e iremos no seu ritmo. – ele disse passando os dedos entre meus cabelos e esse simples gesto me dava vontade de tê-lo mais junto. Eu o beijei de forma intensa mordendo seu lábio superior me afastei um pouco, respirei fundo e disse:

- Me desculpe, você tem razão...essa ligação entre nós dois é demais para desperdiçarmos somente conversando então não se preocupe eu me sinto da mesma forma...agora liga logo esse carro que estou bem tentada a permanecer por aqui... – e ele gargalhou. Arrumamos a roupa com uma certa dificuldade, pois sempre parávamos para nos beijar e quando fui colocar minha blusa eu disse:

- Você! – ele me olhou assustado e eu continuei: -Você rasgou meu sutiã! E agora eu nem o encontro! – ele mordeu meu queixo e disse:

- Não se preocupe ninguém irá vê-la e se alguém tentar vê-la eu a abraço a escondendo, mesmo por que você arrancou todos os botões da minha camisa. – ele disse sorrindo e eu balancei a cabeça desacreditando dessa nova Bella.

- Olha só o que você fez comigo me transformou em uma descontrolada...- ele ligou o carro acelerando e disse:

- Então vamos logo para terminarmos o que começamos aqui. – eu senti um tremor em todo meu corpo o que não passou despercebido de Edward que deu um sorrisinho de lado fazendo meu coração disparar. Quantas reações ele causa em meu corpo que acredito não estar viva amanhã. Chegamos em frente a uma casa lindíssima com um jardim lindíssimo e muito iluminado. Ele parou o carro e veio até o meu lado abrir a porta para eu sair, esse simples gesto dele fazia algo dentro de mim se aquecer e dei um pequeno sorriso fazendo com que ele me olhasse com curiosidade. Como ele não perguntou, eu também não falei nada e seguimos por uma escada que dava para uma grande e larga porta de madeira clara. Assim que entramos ele me encostou na porta e disse:

- Quer beber algo? – ele me olhou de um jeito que tive que me apoiar nele para não deixar meus joelhos fraquejarem e falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça:

- Você...quero beber mais de você. – isso saiu em um sussurro e ele praticamente avançou em mim me pegando no colo e subindo alguns lances de escada me levou a um quarto que acredito ser o seu.


	2. Fugir

Acordei um tanto que atordoada, não sabia onde estava, com tempo lembranças da noite passada veio à minha mente. Que loucura! Olhei para o lado e vi o cara que conheci ontem no bar, Edward esse é o seu nome, dormindo e me dei conta da loucura que cometi. Eu dormi com um estranho! O olhei mais uma vez e admirei sua beleza, ele é simplesmente perfeito! Seus cabelos acobreados tão macios, seus olhos que são azuis esverdeados ou verdes azulados, sei lá só sei que me olham com tanta intensidade que esqueço até de respirar. E o corpo? Perfeitamente definido, com tudo na medida certa, no lugar certo. E que fôlego! Ai meu Deus! Que loucura que eu cometi! Mas valeu a pena. Cada minuto mágico que eu passei ao seu lado valeu a pena, agora eu não sabia nada sobre sexo com estranhos e o que fazer...talvez ir embora antes que ele acorde...apesar que se fosse comigo ficaria muito decepcionada...eu sou uma tola romântica mesmo, homens não tem dessas coisas, um exemplo disso é Jasper e as "garotas grudentas". Melhor ir embora antes que ele acorde e _me convide a sair delicadamente_, detestaria ser rejeitada depois da melhor noite da minha vida. Apesar de que ele não parecia desse tipo, desses que só querem uma noite e...eu nem sei quem ele é, como vou saber que tipo ele faz? Respirei fundo e tirei seu braço que estava sob minha cintura, havia um pouco de luz que vinha de outro cômodo acredito que seja o banheiro, então procurei por minhas roupas, achei minha saia, minha blusinha, mas nada de calcinha nem sutiã que acredito esteja dentro do carro. Que situação! Olhei em um sofá e achei uma camiseta branca que ainda estava com seu cheiro, vesti e dei um nozinho de lado para não ficar tão grande. Peguei minhas sandálias, mas não calcei para não fazer barulho, antes de sair do quarto dei uma ultima olhada na cama e meu peito se apertou, como será que é acordar ao lado desse homem tão maravilhoso? Sentia como se estivesse fazendo algo errado e o deixando ali ainda dormindo. Não posso me enganar...ele deve estar acostumado com esses encontros e...sei lá, não quero pagar o preço. Saí do quarto e andei por um corredor cheio de portas, vi uma escada que só poderia me levar à saída. Passei por um espelho e quase levei um susto quando me vi refletida nele, meus cabelos estava parecendo a juba de um leão, minha maquiagem estava toda borrada, estava extremamente corada e sem contar um chupão imenso no meu pescoço. Ainda bem que não fiquei, imagina só aquele homem todo gostosão acordando e dando de cara com uma bruxa? Pensei em prender meus cabelos e quando pensei em pegar algo para prendê-lo lembrei que minha bolsa estava no sofá da sala. Desci rapidamente as escadas peguei a bolsa peguei meu prendedor de cabelo, dei um jeito na minha aparência. Estava saindo quando vi uma caneta e um bloco de notas, resolvi deixar um recado.

**Edward**

** Esta noite foi a situação mais inusitada e mais intensa que já vivi até hoje. Obrigada por tudo e até qualquer dia, Lindo. **

** Beijos**

**Ah! Não encontrei algumas peças do meu vestuário...me desculpe.**

** Bella...mais beijinhos.**

Quando me virei acho que vi um cachorro ou uma... criança correndo? Céus estou tendo alucinações! Passei a mão em minha testa, calcei minhas sandálias, procurei meu celular e procurei o numero da companhia de táxi, ainda bem que Jasper me conhece, ele fez questão de colocar vários números de telefone que segundo ele eram importantes, como companhia de táxi, pizzaria, hospital, etc, mas esqueci de um detalhe...eu não sei onde estou. Quanta imprudência! Quando cheguei ao portão, me deu vontade de me bater...é fechado eletronicamente, ou seja, com senha. Que merda! Olhei ao redor e achei melhor pular o portão, sem contar que parece que Edward é louco por segurança, vi algumas câmeras, alarme que ele esqueceu de acionar, tinha até equipamento com infravermelho...cada louco com sua mania, pensei que eu era a única maníaca por segurança. Quer saber? Vou abrir o portão mesmo...seria humilhante ele ver a gravação das câmeras e ver eu pulando o portão de saia. Peguei meu celular o conectei no portão e logo ele "abriu" o portão para mim. Dei um beijinho nele, valeu cada centavo...lembrei de seu GPS, mas também saberiam onde estou e não quero perguntas sobre a minha vida. Andei durante algum tempo e quando achei ser o suficiente liguei o GPS que me deu o endereço de onde eu estava, liguei para o rádio-táxi e fiquei aguardando. Cheguei ao apartamento de Jasper e ele ainda não havia chegado, fui direto para meu quarto, tomei um banho e quase não acredito que estava deitada depois de toda essa maratona que foi minha noite, olhei no relógio 07:30 da manhã. Será que Edward já percebeu a minha falta? Eu sou uma tonta mesmo, tenho que esquecer esse assunto. Tantas coisas para me preocupar...até parece que um homem daqueles irá se lembrar de mim. Deitei e o meu ultimo pensamento foram aqueles lindos olhos de Edward, esse foi meu primeiro sonho com ele.

**Pov's Edward**

Eu não sei como caio nas armadilhas de Alice. Plena sexta-feira e ela inventa de comemorar o que mesmo? Ah, ela quer me apresentar o namorado dela, acho que é Jason, Jaspion, James...sei lá, mas o negócio é sério para ela querer me apresentar antes de levá-los até a casa de nossos pais. Nem acredito que a minha irmãzinha estava mesmo namorando, ela parece ser tão indefesa, tão delicada, e ela nunca me apresentou nem um namorado, também depois daquele deflorador** de irmã alheia...urgh! Não gosto nem de pensar nisso. Mas enfim só quero ver a reação de Emmett, se eu sou ciumento e possessivo como ela diz e faço escândalos ele é bem pior se não for com a cara do sujeito. Deixa ela, se pensa que pode passar pelos irmãos assim. Agora estou eu aqui nesse pub o de sempre, no meu primeiro final de semana de folga depois de três meses só trabalhando e nada de Alice e Jéferson...que droga. E para completar aquela amiga dela, grudenta está aqui, como é mesmo o nome da garota? Estava olhando em toda parte quando a vi...a mulher mais sensual que já vi em minha vida. Ela simplesmente estava tomando cerveja no gargalo, mas o jeito que ela tomava era totalmente obsceno. Céus! Que mulher! Já senti o resultado na minha calça apertando...pronto agora eu sou um pervertido que fica secando mulheres no bar e imaginando que bem poderia...o que estava acontecendo comigo afinal de contas? Apesar de que também eu nunca faço nada de louco como Alice sempre me diz e talvez por ter terminado meu "relacionamento" com Ângela eu esteja me sentindo um pouco sozinho ou talvez esteja na hora de começar a pensar em coisas diferentes ale, desse curso que virá agora no FBI e que irá exigir tudo de todos na equipe e seria bom eu me desligar um pouco ou vou acabar como a própria Ângela diz:- Obsessivo e sozinho por causa do trabalho. Quer saber? Eu não sei o por que, mas hoje eu vou ser um homem diferente, irei até aquela linda morena e ver o que pode acontecer. Pedi uma cerveja e estava pensando em como eu poderia abordá-la quando ela se vira em minha direção e me encara. Nesse momento eu perdi a noção de tudo ao meu redor, meu Deus, que olhos são aqueles? Um misto de inocência e mistério...talvez medo? Eu percebi que ela também estava me olhando, afinal de contas não sou tão lerdo como Alice dizia, ela sempre falava que as mulheres ficavam "piradas" comigo, mas eu nunca via nada disso, no entanto, como eu estava atento a reação da moça nada me passava despercebido, e notei que ela me olhou com um certo interesse; ofereci uma cerveja e ela mostrou que já estava bebendo uma, claro idiota, talvez uma abordagem direta, um ataque surpresa, sim é isso. Gemi internamente, estava comparando um flerte em um bar com uma missão, balancei a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos absurdos. A mulher parece que tem um imã não consigo tirar os olhos dela, de repente sinto alguém me tocar quando vejo a amiga de Alice, como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Ah! Oi tudo bem Mônica? Você viu Alice por aí? – a garota estreitou os olhos e parece que eu disse algo errado por que ela bufou e disse:

- Você é desligado mesmo ou só faz tipo? Idiota! – eu não sei o que falei, mas de alguma forma eu a ofendi e ela se afastou falando alguma coisa muito feia. Antes de falar com a morena dei uma circulada para ver se minha irmã ainda estava por aí, mas nada. Então dei a volta e cheguei bem ao lado dela. Ela estava com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e encarando a sua garrafa de cerveja, me deu uma vontade de poder saber o que se passa naquela linda cabecinha que nem pensei duas vezes:

- Uma vida de escravidão por seus pensamentos.- coloquei minha mão em seu braço e juro que senti que minha mão estava pegando fogo, ela me olhou de um jeito que eu pensei que iria me mandar embora, olhou para a minha mão que ainda a segurava fazendo com que eu relutantemente retirasse e respondeu:

- Embora eu adoraria ter você como um escravo, se eu responder...- que voz deliciosa, rouca quase tive um infarto, meu coração disparou como só aconteceu uma vez quando eu tinha treze e me apaixonei pela minha professora de Biologia, Professora Julie, toda vez que eu entrava na sala de aula meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca era uma vergonha, mas por que diabos eu estava lembrando disso nesse momento? Senti que estava sorrindo como um bobo e antes de pensar já estava falando:

– Me desculpe não entendi e como sou curioso como uma velhinha fofoqueira você terá que completar seu comentário.- se eu achei a voz dela linda a gargalhada que ela deu quase me fez delirar, céus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu nem acreditei no que falei logo em seguida: - O som da sua risada daria uma linda melodia...oh isso foi constrangedor além de parecer uma cantada barata. – sério mais cinco minutos com essa mulher e ela me acharia um retardado, se concentre idiota, você é um homem maduro com vinte e oito anos! Senti meu rosto esquentar e não acreditei novamente, eu estava corando? UH! E ainda estava excitado! Só falta ela perceber minha ereção! Que ridículo! Eu, Edward Cullen, agente especial do FBI, respeitado e temido nervoso diante de uma mulher que nunca vi em minha vida, se Emmett me visse agora...

- Então vamos começar do começo. – ela estendeu a mão e disse: - Olá eu sou Bella. – peguei em sua mão e pensamentos obscenos me vieram à mente e tratei de soltá-la rapidamente. Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la, palavras não me vinham à mente, comecei a me sentir o adolescente tolo que estava diante da professora. Logo em seguida ela faz algo que poderia colocar sua segurança em risco... levou a garrafa obscena à sua boca linda que deve ser doce e quente...meu Deus eu vou explodir! Ela ficou sem jeito e eu percebi que deveria falar algo:

- Oh, me desculpe! Eu sou Edward e eu não sou tão lerdo assim, você que me deixou tonto.- eu fiz uma pausa e percebi: - Ai eu fiz de novamente não fiz? – eu deveria permanecer de boca fechada, só estava falando besteira hoje, dei um tapinha em minha testa e rimos juntos, parece que ela estava levando na brincadeira as minhas idiotices. – Olha só, eu juro que não sou um babaca, era até um cara legal no colégio e na faculdade já no serviço sou meio chato, mas não um babaca. – ela riu novamente e depois de toda essa trapalhada eu consegui me controlar e assunto não faltou, eu me soltei e ao seu lado ser o Edward despreocupado e espontâneo era fácil. Então a atmosfera mudou e comecei a reparar no jeito em que ela sorria e às vezes enquanto ela o fazia, abaixava a cabeça um tanto que tímida, mas a minha perdição foi olhar para as pernas dela...o adolescente de treze anos hormonal reviveu em mim e quando dei por mim estava praticamente a arrastando para um lugar mais reservado do bar, a coloquei sentada em um banco mais alto não pensei duas vezes e me _**enfiei**_ em meio aquelas pernas que são uma perdição. Não me contive, passei as minhas mãos em suas pernas sob o fino tecido de sua saia e notei que ela ficou animadinha:

- Que pernas são essas mulher? – ela respirou fundo e eu pensei que agora ela iria me afastar de vez então eu disse: - Se eu estiver sendo muito rápido é só me avisar.- quando ela fechou os olhos eu só faltei pular, peguei em sua cintura possessivamente e quando senti seu toque em meus cabelos esqueci de tudo ao meu redor, fechei meus olhos como se assim eu pudesse senti-la melhor, ela se aproximou mais de mim e sua voz soou tão sensual que me senti ligeiramente embriagado:

- Estou cansada de fazer tudo devagar, às vezes temos que deixar as coisas acontecerem.- o garoto de treze anos quase teve seu primeiro orgasmo naquela noite só com a voz da mulher em minha frente, perdi o que restava de sanidade, estava quase sem controle, não pensei duas vezes e lhe beijei. A principio tentei ser o mais calmo possível, _mas tudo virou um inferno_* e quando dei por mim estava com minhas mãos em toda parte e ela correspondeu foi aí que eu perdi o controle de vez a puxei para ficar mais próxima quando a minha ereção encostou nela eu praticamente rugi perdi literalmente o fôlego e afastei minha boca , continuei beijando seu rosto lindo e macio, o pescoço onde o cheiro dela é mais concentrado, o queixo delicado, a orelha pequena, permanecendo com os nossos corpos colados.

- Céus, Edward, se continuar assim eu entrarei em combustão espontânea. – não me contive e dei uma risada de puro prazer, ela também estava sentindo a mesma loucura que eu, estávamos na mesma sintonia Senti que Bella segurou forte em meus cabelos me trazendo para mais perto, se é que isso fosse possível e quando ela mordeu forte em meu queixo eu senti que se continuasse eu gozaria vergonhosamente ali, adoro uma mordida.

- Ai gatinha, você me mordendo assim eu não agüento muito tempo.- não conseguia mais pensar, minha mente estava toda concentrada na mulher que estava me enlouquecendo nesse momento.

- Agüentar o que? – ela beijou onde mordeu com força para logo em seguida morder meu lábio inferior, minha vontade nesse momento foi de arrancar a roupa dela e terminar logo com tudo então eu ouvi alguém ao longe:

- Procurem um quarto! – Bella escondeu sua cabeça em meu peito e eu senti como se tivesse feito algo muito errado, mas nem por isso me arrependi, então achei melhor sairmos logo daqui.

- Merecemos isso. Me desculpe você passar por isso.. Vem vamos sair daqui. – estendi minha mão a ela, esse seria o momento dela desistir e me deixar ali ou seguir em frente e terminar a nossa noite juntos, sem receio algum ela segurou forte em minha mão e eu sorri feliz sabendo que aquela seria uma noite inesquecível. Fui até o caixa e falei com Zac que depois eu passava por lá e acertava, estava na porta já e vi novamente a Mônica, amiga de Alice com cara de quem estava chupando limão, a cumprimentei rapidamente e continuei arrastando Bella comigo para fora do bar. E foi então que eu pensei para onde a levaria, acredito que ela não ficaria chateada em levá-la à minha casa, pois foi o único lugar que eu conseguia pensar agora.

- Tudo bem se formos até minha casa? – ela me respondeu com um beijo selvagem que me fez chegar ao céu e ao inferno de uma só vez. -Ai mulher você é uma tentação, tá querendo me matar é? Olha que já tentaram... – pensei que nenhuma sensação se comparava com que com que estou sentindo nesse momento. Encostei-a em meu carro e a levantei um pouco com o meu abraço a apertando ainda mais em meus braços, eu vou enlouquecer. – Vem, vamos logo para minha casa. – abri a porta para que ela entrasse e mais uma vez a visão de suas pernas fez com que algo dentro de minhas calças se revirasse eu até gemi, espero que Bella não tenha ouvido isso, iria me achar um que liguei o carro o rádio ligou automaticamente tocando ainda o CD que estava ouvindo para me desligar um pouco dos problemas, quando eu ia tirá-lo, pois a maioria das garotas que conheço não gostam de musicas clássicas Bella me perguntou:

- Você gosta de Clair de Lune? – eu que já a achava inteligente percebi que também tinha bom gosto, e que isso me deixava à beira de um colapso físico, difícil tudo isso em uma única mulher. Geralmente as mulheres que eu conheço ou são inteligentes e tem bom gosto, como Ângela ou me interessam fisicamente como Heidi, mas nunca todas essas qualidades juntas em uma mesma mulher.

- Dos clássicos é o meu favorito, mas me diga você gosta de musicas clássicas? – arranquei em alta velocidade com o carro e logo em seguida peguei sua mão delicada e levei aos meus lábios ela suspirou o que eu achei interessante, acredito que ela gostou, lembrar de fazer isso mais vezes.

-Eu não consigo pensar com você me beijando, então para eu responder você tem que parar de me beijar. – eu sabia! Agora me deu vontade de provar o seu sabor.

- Então deixa a resposta para depois.- não resisti e comecei a sugar os dedos dela, realmente é como eu pensava ela realmente é doce. Essa mulher vai me levar à loucura, já conseguia me imaginar tendo ela em cima do capô do carro, fato, eu vou pirar. Mordi a palma de sua mão, quando a ouvi gemer baixinho eu só queria ver a expressão daqueles olhos lindos e cheios de promessas, não resisti:

- Olha para mim. – um brilho diferente acendeu seu olhar o que me deixou satisfeito, mas eu precisava tirar todas as duvidas agora não quero nem pensar se ela desistisse agora, diminui a velocidade do carro, me aproximei dela e lhe perguntei:

- Você sabe o que está prestes a acontecer entre nós dois? Eu não vou voltar a trás. – eu disse quase sussurrando para não assustá-la e ela me olhou de um jeito tão intenso que eu senti meu corpo todo trêmulo, não tinha mais controle das minhas emoções e nem do meu corpo, olhei para a estrada à minha frente, então ouço sua voz mais rouca que antes:

- Para esse carro! Agora! – nunca ninguém fala comigo nesse tom o que eu achei extremamente sexy, achei até divertido e ao mesmo tempo me instigou ainda mais:

- Eu adoro mulher mandona. – parei o carro no acostamento e o que aconteceu em seguida me deixou totalmente aturdido, ela sentou em meu colo com as pernas uma de cada lado do meu corpo e depois tudo virou uma confusão de braços, pernas, bocas, eu me esfregava nela sentindo o calor de sua umidade através de sua calcinha, eu tinha a impressão que minha ereção iria perfurar minha calça tamanho minha vontade de sentir aquela mulher. A ouvi dizendo alguma coisa, mas meus sentidos estavam todos nublados por tantas sensações e quando dei por mim estava com minha mão em seu sexo quente e molhado. Tocar não seria o suficiente então a penetrei com um dedo e quase perdi a consciência, seu sexo praticamente me sugava, senti minha camisa sendo aberta e voando botões para todo lado, ela beijava e mordia o meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que rebolava em minha mão, para alguém que já não conseguia raciocinar foi a gota d'água, eu não conseguia nem falar então mostrei o banco de trás que era mais confortável. Ela simplesmente se lançou lá para trás e eu não pensei duas praticamente me joguei em cima dela que já começou a desabotoar minha calça e a empurrou até os meus joelhos e quando meu corpo tocou o seu e eu senti que o nos separava eram somente nossas peças intimas ficou difícil de respirar, o ar simplesmente não chegava aos meus pulmões. Eu precisava sentir mais dela então tentei retirar sua blusa e ela me ajudou, olhei bem fundo em seus olhos como se estivesse pedindo permissão, quando ela fechou os olhos eu olhei para os seus seios tão lindos com o sutiã ainda e não me contive, os acariciei por cima da peça, mas ainda era pouco eu queria senti-los e sem mais demora eu simplesmente rasguei essa peça que estava atrapalhando eu ter maior contato com sua pele deliciosa e sentir seu sabor. Enquanto eu praticamente devorava um, minha mão apertava o outro e isso não era o suficiente. De repente começamos a nos roçar e quando senti sua delicada mão apertar meu membro eu ouvi um rosnado sair de meu peito, todo meu corpo ficou muito sensível ao seu toque e senti que estava perto de me derramar ali, eu queria mais, precisava de mais, sentia como que se estivesse em um furacão, onde tudo girava de longe essa é a sensação mais forte que já tive por uma mulher. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando senti seu corpo estremecer e percebi que ela estava gozando fazendo com que eu mesmo não me segurasse mais, senti todo meu liquido quente sair de dentro de mim, e que Deus me ajude, mas nunca foi tão bom assim. Descansei minha cabeça entre os seus seios enquanto ela passava a mão em minha cabeça, esse simples gesto já estava e deixando excitado novamente, de repente ouço sua linda risada e sua voz enrouquecida:

- Uau! – eu não consigo nem pensar, falar seria impossível nesse momento, então fiquei em silêncio esperando ela completar seu pensamento. - Se eu lhe disser uma coisa você vai acreditar em mim? – talvez sim, depois de tudo que passamos juntos eu acreditaria até em vampiros.

- Claro que sim. – não reconheci minha própria voz.

- Isso nunca aconteceu comigo...parecemos dois adolescentes movidos pelos hormônios...eu nunca senti algo assim! Isso foi...estou sem palavras! – dei risada por que é assim que me sinto e ainda bem que não era somente eu o adolescente enlouquecido e tarado atacando uma garota no banco de trás do carro.

- Seu eu disser que isso também nunca aconteceu comigo você acreditaria? – eu nunca perdi meu controle assim, nem mesmo quando adolescente, jamais fiz algo em meu carro ou agi assim por impulso. Ela olhou em meus olhos e senti que seu olhar intenso e ela disse:

- O que você nunca teve um orgasmo tão intenso como esse? – eu só consegui afirmar com a cabeça e a olhei profundamente e disse: - Eu não sei por que, mas eu acredito em você. – aquilo era tudo que precisava ouvir e senti algo como que ternura por ela, nunca uma simples afirmação teve um efeito tão devastador assim e senti meu peito aquecer ao mesmo tempo em que meu estômago dava voltas. Continuamos nos beijando sem toda aquela urgência desesperadora de antes, mas ainda muito intenso. Então eu disse:

– Agora vamos continuar com o nosso trajeto...pois minha casa não é muito distante daqui. – e mordi seu lábio inferior a fazendo soltar um gemido baixo. – Mas se continuar me provocando com seus gemidos, beijos e esse corpo delicioso acredito que passaremos a noite aqui nesse carro, nessa rua deserta. – eu ri e percebi que ela ficou sem jeito, peguei em seu queixo para me olhar e disse:

- Está arrependida em vir comigo? – senti como seu eu tivesse a assustado e não é essa a minha intenção.

- Arrependida não, mas envergonhada sim. Eu nem sei quem você é, nunca o vi em minha vida e aqui estou eu praticamente...- ela me olhou de um jeito tão...fofo, como diria minha irmã, que praticamente me senti derreter. Eu precisava explicar-lhe que eu também nunca havia passado por isso, no entanto foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu. Trazendo algo novo a minha vida tão enfadonha, como se eu estivesse procurando por isso há tempos. Toquei em seus cabelos macios e lhe disse:

- Eu não sei você Bella, mas o que eu senti e estou sentindo por você é algo mágico que não irei classificar como certo ou errado, estou me sentindo vivo como há tempos não me sentia e quero me entregar a esse momento como nunca fiz antes. Sempre fui muito responsável, sempre penso milhões de vezes antes de tomar uma decisão, mas o que acontece quando te toco é algo que simplesmente explode dentro de mim e não consigo afastar minhas mãos, minha boca de você. Mas se você não sente o mesmo eu vou compreendê-la e iremos no seu ritmo.- eu simplesmente não consigo parar de tocá-la, ela se aproximou ainda mais, me olhou de um jeito meio que **selvagem**, não sei direito e me deu um beijo delicioso mordendo de leve meu lábio superior, percebi que estava virando mania ela me morder o que me levava à loucura. Ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Me desculpe, você tem razão...essa ligação entre nós dois é demais para desperdiçarmos somente conversando então não se preocupe eu me sinto da mesma forma...agora liga logo esse carro que estou bem tentada a permanecer por aqui... – eu não consegui conter uma gargalhada de tão feliz que fiquei e começamos a nos vestir para seguirmos o nosso caminho.

- Você! – me assustei do jeito que ela falou e continuou: -Você rasgou meu sutiã! E agora eu nem o encontro! – ela enrugou o narizinho perfeito dela me deixando alucinado já estava eu mordendo seu queixo delicadamente e pensando em sair logo dali.

- Não se preocupe ninguém irá vê-la e se alguém tentar vê-la eu a abraço a escondendo, mesmo por que você arrancou todos os botões da minha camisa. – ela sorriu docemente e eu pensei o quanto fui sortudo essa noite em encontrar essa mulher, teria que agradecer e muito minha irmã tão insistente.

- Olha só o que você fez comigo me transformou em uma descontrolada...- fiquei mais empolgado ainda com sua resposta e só me restava sair logo, liguei o carro e sai rapidamente.

- Então vamos logo para terminarmos o que começamos aqui. –ela estremeceu levemente quando eu disse isso e eu só pensava em tê-la de todas as formas possíveis, um sorriso bobo se plantou em meu rosto.

Eu só pensava em chegar logo em casa e não falamos nada durante o percurso, eu a olhava às vezes e pela sua expressão estava tranqüila, minha mente era uma confusão só de sentimentos e sensações nunca antes experimentadas. Chegamos e rapidamente eu saí do carro para abrir a porta para Bella. Ela observava a casa com curiosidade ela estava sorrindo e fiquei preocupado será que ela estava notando o quanto eu estava ansioso? Assim que entramos eu a encostei na porta não estava mis conseguindo me controlar, mas antes de lhe dar um beijo eu perguntei:

- Quer beber algo? – eu estava sendo consumido por um desejo avassalador não estava mais conseguindo me controlar e ela me olhava retribuindo:

- Você...quero beber mais de você.- ela disse isso com a voz mais sexy que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Por Deus, isso nunca aconteceu comigo, mas o simples fato dela morder o lábio inferior e notei que é um hábito, fazia com que minha calça ficasse a ponto de explodir. Eu mataria para poder ficar com ela essa noite e esse foi o último pensamento "coerente" da noite, por que o restante foi um emaranhado de sensações, sentimentos, braços, pernas, beijos e tudo o que eu tinha dela ainda era pouco, estava insaciável e ela também, pois quanto mais nos amávamos mais ela queria e isso me deixava fora de órbita. Por fim lembro de tê-la aconchegado ao meu peito e adormecer com ela em meus braços...me sentia em casa, finalmente sentia que tinha o meu lar.

Acordei com o sol entrando em meu quarto e as lembranças me assaltaram, logo já senti a reação em meu corpo e minha ereção a ponto de explodir, sorri ao me lembrar de Bella e seu corpo estonteante...que loucura! Nunca havia visto e tido uma mulher com um corpo tão delicioso, passei as mãos em meu rosto para despertar e a procurei pelo quarto. Nada. Talvez ela esteja na cozinha, alias eu precisava ver que horas eram ... e meu Deus! Já são onze horas da manhã! Com certeza ela foi até a cozinha. Levantei-me e coloquei somente uma calça de moletom que estava em cima do sofá já que não encontrei minha camiseta que eu tenho quase certeza havia deixado por lá, dei de ombros e a vontade de encontrar Bella já estava me deixando ansioso. Desci as escadas e passei pela sala indo direto para a cozinha, nada. Como hoje é domingo os empregados estavam de folga, então a casa estaria vazia. Ouvi um barulho vindo da sala intima e encontro Fred com algo em sua mão, ele simplesmente sorriu pra mim e mostrou o que era, uma calcinha de algodão. Eu cocei a cabeça e não acreditei naquilo, provavelmente seria de Bella já que fazia tempo que não trazia ninguém aqui em casa.

- Me dá isso aqui Fred. – eu falei tentando parecer bravo. Ele somente riu e cheirou dando outro sorriso. – Seu pervertido! Me dê isso aqui! – ele saiu correndo e eu fui atrás, só faltava Bella encontrá-lo correndo com sua calcinha correndo pela casa. Me irritei e disse:

- Já chega Frederico! Me devolva isso agora! – quando eu falo assim, ele sabe que está encrencado. Ele parou imediatamente e estendeu sua mão em minha direção, não sem antes cheirar novamente. Eu disse: - Eu sei amigão tem um cheiro maravilhoso, mas você não pode sair por aí com isso nas mãos, por que se ela vê, pode não entender, então vai embora e nunca mais volta. – ele simplesmente sorriu e me devolveu. Frederico ou Fred como o chamamos é um chimpanzé que encontrei em minha ultima missão na África. Na verdade um integrante de minha equipe assustou-se com o barulho que vinha de uma arvore e antes que pudéssemos fazer algo ele atirou em direção ao barulho matando a mãe de Fred e o deixando órfão. Isso foi exatamente um ano atrás e desde então ele vive aqui comigo, me senti responsável por ele e apesar de todas as trapalhadas dele eu já o amava muito, claro que não falava para ninguém, mas é obvio, pois até mesmo meu relacionamento com minha agora ex-namorada foi abalado por causa dele. Ângela simplesmente tinha pavor de Fred que por sua vez também não gostava dela e a atormentava de todas as maneiras possíveis. Nosso relacionamento que já não estava lá essas coisas só foi declinando e culminou quando ela disse que não freqüentaria mais minha casa enquanto aquele "primata" estivesse lá. Eu nem pensei duas vezes, jamais o deixaria indefeso sob sua própria sorte, então foi o fim e o pior é que eu estou aliviado. Ela estava querendo passar para a próxima fase que seria...casamento. Eu não me via casando com Ângela, estávamos juntos há três anos, mas à conhecia a seis anos. Eu não a amava e nunca lhe escondi isso. Minha família também não gostava muito dela, nunca a maltrataram, mas Alice e Esme eram extremamente polidas com ela o que era contra a natureza das duas que são tão intensas. Esse fator muito me preocupava, pois minha família é extremamente unida e se fosse para me casar seria para acrescentar e não ficar de lado como foi o caso de Emmett e Makenna. Eu suspirei esse assunto sempre me estressava e eu ainda precisava encontrar a minha Bella que estava perdida pela casa. Mas quando cheguei na espaçosa sala de visitas vi um papel e algo escrito nele em cima da mesinha ao lado do telefone. Era de Bella. Quando li o bilhete meu coração perdeu uma batida...como encontrá-la agora? Que droga! Parecia que ela tinha gostado tanto quanto eu e agora vai embora assim? Peguei-me cheirando a calcinha que estava em minhas mãos, quando me toquei o que estava fazendo balancei a cabeça estava ficando tão pervertido quanto Fred. Fiquei extremamente irritado e decepcionado, as mulheres hoje em dia não queriam nada com nada e depois ainda reclama dos homens, depois de uma noite daquelas eu jamais a deixaria e iria embora assim, sem nenhum tipo de consideração. Se Emmett me visse assim ou algum de meus amigos me chamaria de mulherzinha, mas eu sempre pensei diferente da maioria, bufei irritado, também nunca mais iria quer vê-la novamente, mulheres assim não merecem consideração alguma. Quando resolvi subir o telefone tocou e pelo horário já até sei quem seria, Alice. Atendi e depois do drama de sempre combinei de ir almoçar na casa de meus pais, eu já tinha decidido isso precisava deixar Fred com minha mãe, mas para irritá-la tudo valia a pena. Subi até meu quarto tomei banho me troquei e quando estava tentando pentear meus cabelos vi uma marca imensa em meu pescoço, sorri, pelo menos algo ela deixou, além da calcinha. Eu realmente estava ficando louco, detestava esse tipo de coisa, sempre achei falta de respeito esse tipo de coisa, deixar o parceiro marcado e agora estava eu ali sorrindo para o espelho por que aquela feiticeira havia me deixado uma sendo que eu também deixei uma bem perto de sua orelha. Céus! Ainda bem que ela desapareceu por que se eu continuasse com isso provavelmente acabaria com minha sanidade. A quem eu queria enganar? Faria qualquer coisa para tê-la aqui comigo, em meus braços, eu faria amor com ela em cima dessa pia nesse instante. Eu suspirei, estava totalmente envolvido por uma estranha. Sai de meu quarto e procurei por Fred:

- Venha Fred, vamos para a casa da vovó. – ele sorriu e bateu palmas. Ele simplesmente ama minha mãe e ela a ele. O coloquei no carro e parti para a casa de meus pais.

* (**eu assisti uma entrevista do Rob onde ele citou essa frase, achei muito engraçado claro como tudo o que ele diz**).

** Adivinha quem será o deflorador da irmã?


	3. Vida em Família Pov Edward

Tarde em família

Eu estava ouvindo os grunhidos de Fred no banco de trás do carro e quando olhei pelo retrovisor não acreditei...lá estava ele com o sutiã de Bella em seu nariz.

- Larga já isso, seu monstrinho! – ele mostrou língua para mim. Eu o olhei bravo, mas nada adiantou, ele ainda teve a coragem de mostrar a peça e a levou mais uma vez ao nariz. Achei estranho esse comportamento de Fred, geralmente ele é calmo não me desobedece e nunca teve esse tipo de comportamento, talvez esteja no momento dele namorar, eu não sei como é essa situação com chimpanzés, teria que ir atrás disso o mais breve possível. Já estávamos chegando na casa de meus pais e talvez isso o acalmasse um pouco, avistei o portão da propriedade e acionei o controle remoto permitindo minha entrada, assim que estacionei avistei o carro de Eleazar mais para o fundo era bom vê-lo depois de tanto tempo.

Eleazar é um amigo da família desde sempre, ele e meu pai se conheceram antes mesmo de Carlisle começar a namorar Esme, o tínhamos como parte de nossa família; seria bom ter toda a família reunida depois de tanto tempo.

Meus pais fazem parte da equipe de Médicos Sem Fronteiras, que * _é uma organização médico-humanitária internacional, independente e comprometida em levar ajuda às pessoas que mais precisam. _Meu pai é médico cirurgião e minha mãe é jornalista e trabalha como correspondente internacional de uma revista, ambos conseguem conciliar suas vidas aqui nos EUA e na equipe MSF* sem contar que onde está um o outro também está, sorri com esse pensamento, o relacionamento dos dois é simplesmente perfeito, por isso que eu e meus irmãos somos tão ligados em nossa família, a devoção e o amor entre eles e por nós é muito intenso. Quando estava tocando na maçaneta da porta, Esme surge chorosa, me abraça e diz:

- Que saudades filho! Você está mais magro! Está abatido e esses cabelos todo bagunçado! O que é isso em seu pescoço? Oh não precisa dizer querido! – ela falava tudo ao mesmo tempo sem me dar chances de responder, então ela me beijou várias vezes no rosto, por fim me deu um forte abraço.

- O que foi tudo isso mamãe? Eu também estava com saudades e a única coisa que vou comentar é sobre os meus cabelos...- fiz uma pausa e passei a mão neles e disse: - Eles são indomáveis, não têm jeito. – eu sorri e ela devolveu, percebi que estava com os olhos lagrimejando e disse:

- Me desculpe querido, às vezes esqueço o quanto você... – nesse instante meu pai aparece interrompendo o que minha mãe iria dizer e me dá um forte abraço. Ele me olhou profundamente e disse:

- Não se preocupe com sua mãe filho, ela está muito sensível ultimamente, acho que precisamos ficar mais tempo com vocês, talvez férias com a família. O trabalho tem sido muito intenso ultimamente no MSF*. – assim que devolvi o abraço notei o quanto senti a falta deles, mais ainda de Carlisle, ainda bem que Esme não podia ouvir meus pensamentos, senão eu estaria encrencado.

- Pai senti muito sua falta! Realmente espero que fiquem mais tempo conosco, vocês fazem muita falta. – passei meus braços pelos ombros de Esme e ela se aconchegou a mim.

- Ah querido, também sentimos sua falta, mas iremos permanecer em casa dessa vez por bastante tempo. – eu só lhe dei um sorriso demonstrando o quanto isso me agradava.

Chegamos na sala e vi Eleazar próximo de algumas fotos que estavam em cima da lareira, ele estava estranhamente quieto. Quando me aproximei ele se voltou em minha direção e disse:

- Quanto tempo Ed! – ele se aproximou olhou em meu pescoço, me deu um abraço e disse: - A noite foi selvagem em Tigrão! – ele riu alto e senti meu rosto esquentar, ele ainda me fazia corar, maldito espanhol sem filtros em sua língua. Eu fiz uma careta e disse:

- Você adora me ver envergonhado não é seu palhaço? – o abracei também e todos riram do nosso jeito grosseiro de nos cumprimentarmos. Nesse instante Alice entra na sala de mão dada com um rapaz loiro, alto e visivelmente encabulado. Eu estreitei meus olhos analisando melhor o sujeito, ela disse:

- Olá família! Esse é Jasper, meu namorado e essa é parte de minha família Jazz. – ela foi em direção aos meus pais e disse: - Esse é meu paizinho lindo Carlisle e essa lindona aqui é minha mãe Esme. – ela deu um lindo sorriso e ele disse:

- É um grande prazer em conhecê-los, já ouvi falar muito em vocês. – ele deu um aperto de mãos em Carlisle e um beijo no rosto de Esme, que o abraçou.

- O prazer é nosso Jasper. Nós também já ouvimos falar muito de você. – minha mãe sorriu para ele e já sabia que a louca da Alice deve ter falado muito dele para os nossos pais. Ela veio em nossa direção e disse:

- Esse aqui com cara de assassino é meu irmão mais velho Edward e esse outro com cara de Don Juan é meu tio Eleazar. – o sujeito me estendeu a mão e disse:

- Muito prazer Edward, é bom finalmente conhecê-lo, Alice fala muito em você e no Emmett. – eu apertei fortemente sua mão e disse:

- Espero que ela tenha dito coisas boas a nosso respeito. – eu estava tentando intimidá-lo e percebi que o _Jéferson_ continuava sereno. Que droga! Então Eleazar o puxou em um abraço muito caloroso, estava visivelmente emocionado e disse algumas coisas em espanhol:

- _Es bueno verte de nuevo mi hijo_*. – o sujeito respondeu:

- _El placer es todo mío. Estás bien_?* - eu perdi algo e não estou entendendo absolutamente nada, parece que eles já se conheciam, olhei ao redor e percebi que nínguém estava entendendo nada também e eles continuaram:

_- Pero lo más lejos posible. Cigna y cómo estás*?_ – Eleazar estava preocupado com alguém o rapaz respondeu:

- _Ella es muy molesto, pero todo se solucionará, no te preocupes por tu abuela te da todo el apoyo emocional posible, a pesar de todo lo que sabes*_ ... –ele suspirou e Eleazar continuou:

- _Me alegro de que estás saliendo con Alice. Ella es un tesoro. Cuidar de ella porque es muy valioso para mí*. _

_- Usted sabe que puede confiar el poco tiempo que es muy valioso para mí también*.-_ então Alice disse:

- Ai gente eu quero saber de tudo! Como assim vocês já se conheciam? E você fala espanhol Jasper? Vamos lá quero saber de tudo. – Eleazar olhou para meu pai e disse:

- Jasper é o representante de Cygne. – Carlisle e Esme o olharam com espanto, eles se olharam e Esme disse:

- E como ela está? Precisa de algo? Podemos ajudá-la de algum jeito? Eu preciso vê-la Jasper. – eu estava mais que curioso, então passei as mãos em meu rosto e Eleazar disse:

- Acredito que é bom explicarmos toda essa história, por que a Alice e o Edward estão em cólicas para saber o que se passa. – eles riram e o rapaz disse:

- Depois preciso falar com vocês em particular se possivel e então poderei lhes explicar tudo. – eles assentiram e Alice disse:

- E por que não pode falar em nossa frente? – ela parecia estar magoada, no entanto eu sei que é mais curiosidade e para ser sincero eu também estava extremamente curioso.

- Por que é sobre uma cliente e depois da história que Eleazar lhes contar vocês entenderam. – o rapaz respondeu. Alice bufou e todos nós nos sentamos para ouvirmos a história que Eleazar iria nos contar, Esme pediu licença para verificar o almoço rapidamente e disse que já sabia do que se tratava, no entanto Eleazar disse:

- Não demore Esme você precisa ouvir o final para entender como está a situação. – ele disse seriamente a ela que assentiu e saiu. Todos estavámos em silencio aguardando Eleazar começar, ele olhou para Carlisle como que pedindo autorização e ele assentiu.

- Bem tudo começou a mais ou menos uns seis meses atras, quando Carlisle e Esme estavam com MSF* no Líbano e Sirin Adilah Dahdal* precisou da ajuda deles. – ele fez uma pausa e olhou diretamente pra mim. Nesse momento Esme voltou para a sala e sentou-se ao meu lado, segurou em minha mão e eu sorri lhe mostrando que estava tudo bem, olhei para meu pai e ele me deu um meio sorriso também, logo toda a nossa vida me veio a memória. As vezes me esqueço que não sou filho de sangue de Carlisle e fico preocupado com Esme, pois sei o quanto ela sofreu e se não fosse por meu pai e por Shirin Adilah não estaríamos aqui, alias não estaríamos nem vivos. Por isso entendo todo o engajamento deles nessas ações humanitárias e se fosse mais grato estaria tão envolvido quanto eles, mas não passo de um egoísta de merda que só envia o dinheiro. Minha mãe era uma jornalista recém formada e conseguiu uma ótima oferta de emprego em Moscou como correspondente internacional de um grande jornal quando conheceu Misha Vavenko, um advogado bem sucedido, logo foram morar juntos; dois anos depois ela ficou grávida de mim. O que ela não sabia é que Misha fazia parte de um grupo separadista islâmico. Quando eu tinha um ano, Esme descobriu que Misha elaborava planos terroristas para um grupo de radicais e tentou ir embora comigo. Antes dela consiguir sair do país ele descobriu e nos fez de reféns. Esme conseguiu entrar em contato com uma amiga dela aqui nos EUA, essa amiga acionou a mãe, uma advogada iraniana que lutava pelos direitos humanos, principalmente das mulheres e das crianças. Minha mãe sempre que falava de Adilah era com um imenso carinho, também não era para menos, a mulher perdeu a própria filha para resgatar eu e minha mãe do cativeiro em que Misha nos manteve. Foi assim que conhecemso Carlisle, ficamos mais de três meses em um quarto úmido, sem janelas e mal nos alimentávamos a situação era realmente muito precária. Sua amiga foi para Moscou com uma equipe dos Médicos sem Fronteiras, um disfarce para tentar nos localizar. O restante da história eles nunca me contaram na integra, mas sei que sua amiga morreu nos braços de Esme e que Misha morreu também em confronto com os separadistas chechenos. Eu fiquei internado com desnutrição e Carlisle foi meu médico e tem sido meu pai, eu tinha dois anos na epóca e desde então somos uma família. Logo vieram se juntar a nós Emmett e Alice. Estava perdido em minhas memórias quando Eleazar tossiu para chamar minha atenção, eu abracei Esme pelos ombros e ela encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- Seus pais mais que depressa foram encontrá-la na França, um território "neutro" por assim dizer. Adilah tem uma amiga, Carmen, que está quase nas mesmas condições que Esme se encontrava quando fugiu de Moscou, só que com um agravante...ela está no Afeganistão, e tem cidadania americana, ou seja, Adilah não pode representá-la pelas leis do Islã** e ela precisava de um advogado e foi assim que eu entrei na história e... – ele respirou fundo, apertou a ponte entre o nariz e os olhos, olhou para Jasper e continuou: - E foi assim que me apaixonei por ela. – Alice arregalou os olhos e disse:

- Você se apaixonou por Adilah? OMG! – todos nós rimos, pois só ela não entedeu que ele se apaixonou por Carmen, então eu disse:

- E a história se repete. – ele sorriu tristemente, balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Com um porém filho, eu não ainda não pude fazer nada por ela e continua presa com aquele monstro fazendo sei lá com o que com ela e sua filha. – ele disse com raiva.

- Calma Eleazar... Cygne e Adilah estão cuidando disso e...acredito que no próximo feriado, que seria...- eu respondi rapidamente:

- Quatro de julho. – ele me demoradamente e disse:

- Acredito que elas pensarão em algo. – ele desconversou e me deu a impressão que ele não queria continuar o assunto. Então Alice disse:

- Vocês estão me confundindo...afinal de contas quem é essa francesa Cygne? E Elaeazar, não me leve a mal, mas Adilah não está com uma certa idade? E o que essa Carmen tem haver com tudo isso? – ela estava bem confusa. Quem respondeu foi Carlisle.

- Querida, Cygne é neta de Adilah e Eleazar se apaixonou por Carmen que trabalhava com Adilah até antes de casar-se com o tal Saiid Mohamed que seria o líder militar de um grupo fundamentalista islâmico. E Cygne está muito abalada por que é muito próxima de Carmen. – ela riu e disse:

- Nossa eu consegui fazer um emaranhado de idéias. – eu a provoquei:

- Você não costuma ser tão _lerda _assim, acho que o amor não está te fazendo bem nanica. – ela sempre me chama de lerdo e não deixaria passar a oportunidade, ela estreitou os olhos e não respondeu nada, mas eu sabia que na primeira oportunidade ela iria descontar, voltou-se para Jasper e disse:

- E por que você é o representante dela? E o que ela faz para ser representada? – ele coçou a nuca pensativo e disse:

- Bem a mãe dela morreu em um atentado terrorista, o avô dela também e sua avó que é Adilah e suas duas tias que estão exiladas em Londres sofrem ameaças diariamente, sem contar que ela virou uma ativista dos direitos humanos, no entanto... tem alguns fatores que não posso revelar pois é extremamente confidencial que a fez adotar uma outra identidade, inclusive eu peço a todos que não comentem com ninguém que Cygne é neta de Adilah, pois isso é extremamente sigiloso. – ele fez uma pausa e olhou diretamente para mim, eu assenti com a cabeça e ele continuou: - Ela elabora jogos para computador e agora está trabalhando com sistema de anti-virus e segurança virtual, então eu a represento aí, sendo que alguns programas executamos juntos. Todo dinheiro que ela ganha com seu trabalho é revertido para o trabalho que Adilah faz para resgatar vítimas como Esme, Carmen e tantas outras mulheres e crianças. É tudo que posso dizer por enquanto. – essa Cygne com certeza é uma mulher admirável, não deve ter vida própria, mas é de um altruísmo que me deu até vergonha. Alice disse:

- Tadinha, perdeu tantas coisas e ainda é tão altruísta, isso me faz pensar que eu tenho que fazer algo por Adilah, pois senão fosse por ela não teríamos minha mãe e meu irmão conosco hoje. – Esme levantou-se e foi até onde estava Carlisle o abraçou e disse:

- Por isso que somos tão empenhados em trabalhar nessas ações humanitárias, apesar que quando conheci Carlisle ele já era um membro de MSF*, nem sei o que seria de nós se não fosse por toda ajuda que recebemos. – ela estremeceu e eu também.

Eu estava muito curioso em relação a Cygne, ouvia falar muito dela, inclusive Ângela sempre estava em contato com ela e eram grandes amigas, porém não podia falar nada a seu respeito, pois seu trabalho como diplomata na Casa Branca exigia sigilo absoluto por ser bem delicada a situação com o Irã e a mulher é uma pessoa muito importante para alguns grupos. Nós do FBI não tínhamos muito acesso a esse caso especificamente, mas a mulher é uma lenda viva e a CIA fazia questão em nos manter afastados desse caso, o que despertava a curiosidade de Charlie Swan, pois ele tinha algum problema com Adilah, mas evitava entrar nesse assunto com ele por conta do envolvimento de minha família com ela. Ainda assim essa tal de Cygne era um total mistério para mim, sem contar que não sabia que ela é neta de Adilah e acredito.

- É verdade que Cygne resgatou pessoalmente algumas pessoas? – eu perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta, o rapaz olhou para Eleazar depois me olhou e por fim quem respondeu foi Carlisle:

- Não se preocupe Jasper, alguns contatos foi o próprio Edward que nos passou. – ele ainda estava receoso, mas ainda assim respondeu:

- Sim, principalmente quando é a equipe de Garret. – eu arregalei os olhos, fiquei ainda mais curioso, pois Garret não trabalhava com amadores e muito menos com mulheres, ele é um dos contatos que passei para Adilah, ele é um ex-membro do SEALS*, um grupo altamente treinado da Marinha dos EUA e foi desligado injustamente, não sei todos os detalhes de sua exoneração, mas confio nele cegamente. Ele montou um grupo que muitos chamam de mercenários, mas o trabalho deles é muito sério, fazendo o trabalho que muitas vezes o governo não poderia fazer oficialmente e por isso não trabalha com pessoas que não são ex-membros das Forças Armadas ou treinadas diretamente por ele.

- Mas Garret e sua equipe só trabalham com profissionais. – eu disse mais curioso ainda.

- Ela é altamente qualificada, foi treinada pelo Exército Israelense, pela CIA e pelo próprio Garret. Ela é muito boa no que faz. – ele disse com um certo orgulho.

- Quantos anos ela tem? É casada? Tem filhos?Estou muito curioso em conhecê-la. – eu perguntei.

- Ela não é casada e acredito que nunca se casará...é o que ela sempre afirma pelo menos, e ter filhos também na faz parte de seus planos, ela é muito divertida e engraçada, no entanto relacionamentos é complicado...ela só teve um namorado e...deixa pra lá. Então ela nunca aparece em público não mostra seu rosto. – _Jéferson_ respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu mesmo só a vi três vezes sendo que eu só vi seu rosto uma única vez e rapidamente. Ela é bem jovem e muito bonita. – Eleazar disse com admiração.

- Pelas fotos que Adilah me mostrou, ela parece muito com a mãe dela. Talvez seja por isso que o pai a mantém distante, para não se lembrar tanto de Renée. – Esme disse e ficou perdida em pensamentos por um breve instante e continuou: - Ele amava muito a minha amiga e quando ela morreu, eu pensei que ele não suportaria, logo colocou a menina em um colégio interno e nem eu e nem Adilah pudemos ter nenhum contato com a garota. Quando descobrimos onde ela estava ele a levou para a sede... – nesse instante _Jason_ a interrompeu:

- Eu realmente preciso falar com vocês...a sós. – ele estava com um semblante carregado e Alice o olhou desconfiada.

- Vem nanica, me mostre como ficou a casa no lago depois da reforma. – _Jéferson_ estava visivelmente desconfortável e disse:

- Eu realmente sinto muito, mas não é minha história para contar. Quando vocês a conhecerem entenderão o por que disso tudo, confiem em mim. – ele olhou para Alice e depois para mim.

- Mas você disse que ela nunca aparece em público. – ela estava fazendo o típico biquinho para convencê-lo

- Um dia vocês entenderão... é tudo que posso dizer por enquanto. – ele segurou em sua mão e a beijou suavemente, ela suspirou e sorriu para ele toda derretida, eu olhei para Carlisle e sorrimos um para o outro, ele era bom, convenceu Alice a deixar essa história para uma outra ocasião.

- Vamos para meu escritório. – Carlisle disse e eles seguiram pelo corredor. Alice olhou para onde eles saíram com os olhos estreitos e disse:

- Aí tem...toda essa história sobre Adilah e essa tal de Cygne me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha – ela voltou-se em minha direção e disse: - Agora me diga, o que você aprontou ontem à noite? – eu a olhei assustado, balancei a cabeça e disse:

- Eu nunca consigo esconder nada de você mesmo... – dei de ombros e disse: - Mas voltando ao assunto de Adilah e Cygne, eu também fiquei muito curioso e só quem pode nos esclarecer toda essa história é o seu _Jéferson. – _ela me deu um tapinha no braço e disse:

- É Jasper, o nome dele é Jasper! Qual é o seu problema com nomes? – ela me encarou e eu passei a mão entre os cabelos, então continuou: - Me diga, o que você achou dele? – ela me olhou apreensiva. Eu fiz um certo suspense.

- Quer mesmo saber o que eu achei dele? – a olhei tentando ficar sério e percebi que ela estava bem agitada.

- Claro que sim! – ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu fiquei muito curioso sobre tudo isso e a atitude dele realmente me impressionou. – eu fiz uma pausa. Ela cruzou os braços sob o peito e rolou os olhos, eu ri e continuei: - Agora falando sério... a atitude dele foi impressionante. Ele poderia tentar nos impressionar com toda essa história de Cygne, no entanto ele preferiu se calar e manter-se fiel à sua cliente...e sem contar que ele a conveceu rapidamente sobre os fatos. Gostei da atitude dele...ele é confiável e leal, isso é muito importante.

- É o que diz a sua intenção? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não, é o que diz minha experiência com as pessoas. – eu a abracei e ela riu.

- Agora me conta uma coisa...-ela fez uma pausa e piscou:- Quem fez isso no seu pescoço? – eu dei uma gargalhada e antes de responder ela continuou: - Não foi a mosca morta da Ângela e nem a Heidi por que...- eu a interrompi:

- Como assim não foi a Ângela e nem a Heidi? – ela bufou e disse:

- Ah faça-me o favor Edward Cullen! Desde quando a mosca morta poderia fazer isso? Apesar de que a louca da Heidi até poderia...mas, definitivamente _você_ não perderia a cabeça a esse ponto...- fez uma pausa dramática e eu fiquei pensando como uma pessoa poderia se tão intrometida como minha irmã. Então continuou: - Então só me resta uma alternativa: tem gente nova área. – ela riu e apertou minhas bochechas. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso me deixando extremamente irritado e agora que ela tocou no assunto Bella, senti o peso da rejeição. Fiz uma careta e disse:

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – eu me senti extremamente desconfortável de falar sobre o ocorrido.

- Alternativa errada. Alias eu nem te dei direito de escolher se quer ou não falar sobre o assunto. Agora desembucha...quem é? – ela é tão pequena para ser tão mandona assim. Eu suspirei e disse:

- Sem nomes...conheci uma garota ontem no pub que simplesmente me enlouqueceu. Fiquei fora de mim. Praticamente a arrastei para fora. – nesse instante Fred aparece e eu o peguei no colo, ele encostou a cabeça em meu peito, devia estar cansado. Enquanto conversávamos nos dirigíamos para o quintal dos fundos. Continuei: - Isso nunca aconteceu comigo...enfim, sem muitos detalhes começamos no bar e passamos a noite toda nos amando e quando acordei hoje...ela havia ido embora. – nesse instante Fred desce e puxa de dentro do bolso de minha calça o sutiã de Bella. Alice arregalou os olhos e disse:

- E por isso agora você anda com o sutiã da garota em seu bolso? – eu bufei e tomei a peça da mão de Fred, coloquei de volta no bolso ele saiu correndo novamente e eu disse:

- Claro que não! Acontece que estava no carro e esse macaco pervertido fica enlouquecido com o cheiro dela. – ela estava com uma expressão surpresa e disse:

- Você não permite que ninguém chame Fred de macaco...e o que o sutiã da garota está fazendo no seu carro? - eu revirei os olhos e disse:

- Sem detalhes Alice! – ela riu.

- Safadinhos! Não conseguiram esperar chegar em outro lugar! E por que ela foi embora? O que você fez de errado? – ela fez várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu? Sei lá...é isso que eu tenho me perguntado. Eu nunca senti uma conexão tão forte com alguém como foi com ela, foi algo...mágico, diferente. - enfiei as mãos no bolso de minha calça novamente sentindo a maciez do tecido da peça e continuei: - Pensei que estávamos na mesma freqüência e... de repente, sei lá, talvez ela esteja acostumada a fazer isso, sair com qualquer um e depois ir embora sem se despedir. – passei a mão entre meus cabelos.

- Ela te deu essa impressão? De que sai com qualquer um? – Alice perguntou.

- Não, a impressão que eu tive foi justamente o contrário. Ela disse que nunca havia tido tal aventura...e eu acreditei nela, acho que o problema foi eu mesmo...- foi a única explicação para isso e tal constatação me deixou arrasado.

- Será que você falou o nome de outra mulher na hora? Sofre de ejaculação precoce? – ela começou com absurdos.

- Você não entende Alice... a noite foi perfeita! Eu não conseguia nem pensar, ou melhor, tudo o que eu pensava era nela...agora ejaculação precoce? É sério que você está falando disso comigo? Faça-me o favor Alice! – eu estava indignado com as teorias ridículas dela.

- Ah sei lá...tudo é possível! E como está sua relação com Ângela? – ela disse pensativa.

- Não está. Terminamos e pronto. Eu fiquei três meses na base de Quântico só voltando para Washigton ontem e já retorno amanhã à noite. Ela é uma pessoa muito importante em minha vida, mas não posso continuar com isso...ela quer se casar, ter filhos e eu não posso oferecer isso à ela. Eu quero muito me casar e ter um monte de filhos, mas sei que essa pessoa não é a Ângela. – eu disse com pesar.

- Eu sei que você pensa que não gosto dela...- eu iria interrompê-la, mas ela levantou a mão e disse: - Espera, deixe-me terminar o que eu comecei...não que não gosto, Ângela é inteligente, bonita, tem bom gosto, mas...não é ela Edward. Você sabe... minha intuição me diz que não é ela e como você tem uma grande tendência a se acomodar, se eu a aceitasse, seria como se eu fosse conivente com isso e você iria acomodar-se nesse relacionamento sem graça e nem adianta negar, você sabe que estou certa. – eu balancei a cabeça e disse:

- E quem disse que preciso de sua aprovação para fazer algo? – ela me abraçou pela cintura e disse:

- Assim como preciso da sua para quase tudo que vou fazer. – ela olhou-me com ternura: - Edward a nossa ligação é única! Que ninguém nos ouça, mas sua opinião é mais importante do que de Carlisle e Esme...Emmett nem se conta, afinal de contas você é meu irmãozão mais velho. – ela riu e eu a acompanhei. Beijei no alto de sua cabeça e disse em tom presunçoso:

- Eu sempre a influenciei em tudo que você fazia, mesmo com toda essa pose de independente. – ela me deu um cutucão e disse:

- Mas se você dizer a alguém eu desminto! – nós rimos e ela completou: - Assim como sua ligação com Carlisle. Vou confessar algo...às vezes eu acreditava que ele o amava mais do que a mim e a Emmett. Isso me dava um ciúme louco! Mas hoje eu admiro profundamente essa ligação e compreendo perfeitamente. – eu abracei pelos ombros e disse:

- Eu tenho uma profunda admiração por Carlisle não só porque ele me acolheu como filho, mas pela pessoa que ele é. Ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa, sempre teve muito dinheiro, é muito agradável, bonito, no entanto formou-se em medicina e se doa incondicionalmente a todas essas causas humanitárias, sem contar que depois de acolher eu e Esme, os dois resolvem adotar mais dois pestinhas...- nós rimos. - E o amor entre eles? É algo que nos constrange. Tudo isso nos uni, faz com que cada um de nós seja tão importante para o outro. – eu suspirei e disse:- Sinto falta de quando éramos adolescentes e Emmett nos colocava em encrencas... – eu disse com um tom melancólico, ela riu e disse:

- E sempre por causa de mulheres. Como ele é mulherengo! – chegamos até um balanço que fica de frente para o lago, nos sentamos. E ela continuou: - E ele continua do mesmo jeito...há uns dois meses ele acordou com duas mulheres em um hotelzinho qualquer. Uma delas era a filha do senador Randall, o nome dela é Chelsea, recentemente ela disse que estava grávida e que ele era o pai. – ela falava de um jeito engraçado, mas percebi que as coisas ficaram bem tensas.

- Que loucura! Agora ele deve ter sossegado! Mas ela está mesmo grávida? – eu me senti culpado por não estar aqui para apoiá-los.

- Imagina se aquele louco toma jeito! Ele foi a uma das festas de Samantha e adivinha quem ele encontra por lá? A louca da Chelsea...e vê se não vem falar besteiras, mas ela estava se agarrando com o Jacob e sabe o que o Em fez? – eu fiz uma careta quando ela falou esse nome, e fiz um gesto para ela continuar:

- Ele a pressionou, ela desmentiu a história da gravidez e depois...fizeram sexo grupal durante a festa. – filmaram tudo e graças ao Jasper caiu na Internet. O senador que tinha ameaçado papai e Emmett teve que vir agradecê-los por evitar o escândalo. – ela disse e parecia decepcionada com Emmett.

- Mas e ele como está? Sossegou? – eu perguntei chateado com tudo isso.

- Bem ele trabalha com Jacob...e você sabe, ele é meio complicado então acredito que logo nós teremos noticias dele e de suas aventuras. – ela fez uma pausa, suspirou e disse: - Ele só vai tomar jeito quando se apaixonar por uma mulher que o coloque na linha, daquelas que são mandonas e que ele tenha medo, é disso que ele precisa. – nós rimos e eu disse:

- E como Esme e Carlisle reagiram? Eu ligo sempre para falar com vocês em nenhum momento comentaram essas loucuras de Emmett. – eu disse magoado por não saber o que se passava na casa em minha ausência.

- E o que você poderia fazer? Mandar prendê-lo? Ele tem que aprender a se virar. Mamãe ficou bem abalada, mas papai sempre calmo e sereno conseguiu contornar tudo. Mas até que foi engraçado, você precisava ver quando Chelsea disse que ele seria pai...- ela gargalhou escandalosamente e eu a acompanhei: - Pensei que Em iria chorar... – e riu novamente. Ela olhou em direção a casa então perguntei:

- E você e o _Jasper_? É para valer? – estava curioso.

- Quando o vi pela primeira vez eu senti algo tão...Intenso!

- Intenso! – falamos juntos e ela sorriu.

- Foi assim com a garota? – ela perguntou.

- Sim foi como uma explosão...mas me fale mais sobre você. – eu não queria mais tocar nesse assunto.

- Então...eu o vi pela primeira vez naquela boate Lua Nova, ficamos nos olhando uma boa parte da noite, de repente ele sumiu. Depois como era nosso destino ficarmos juntos, eu o reencontrei no pub, onde ele tocava com sua banda e ... – ela fez um gesto com a mão indicando a casa. – Eu estou apaixonado por ele, como nunca estive antes. O que sinto por ele me completa é como se estivesse faltando uma parte de mim. Eu sinto como se dentro de mim estivesse cheio de nuvens. – nós rimos.

- Nuvens Alice? – eu perguntei.

- Sim! Eu sinto algo fofinho e gostoso dentro de mim, como se fosse algodão doce... a cada sorriso, cada gesto, cada palavra dele é como se nuvens de algodão doce me preenchessem. Sabe tenho que perguntar para mamãe e papai se é assim com eles também. – ela disse sonhadora.

- É o melhor exemplo que poderíamos ter de um relacionamento que deu certo. Será que é assim para todos? Como eles são um para o outro? – antes de comentarmos mais alguma coisa ouvimos passos e quando olhamos para trás vimos Esme, Carlisle e Jasper se aproximando. Eu olhei para Alice que seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e percebi que ela já sabia a resposta.

_ **Médicos Sem Fronteiras tem cerca de 22 mil profissionais de diferentes áreas, espalhados por 65 países, atuando diariamente em situações de desastres naturais, fome, conflitos, epidemias e combate a doenças negligenciadas._

_** Shirin Adilah Dahdal é baseada na história de Shirin Ebadi, a vida dessa mulher tem me impressionado muito por sua determinação em ver a igualdade entre homens e mulheres prevalecer._

_** Eu citei sobre leis e o Islã, mas aquilo de Adilah não poder defender Carmen foi unica e exclusivamente da minha mente não consegui encontrar nada que dissesse o contrário, ou vice e versa._

_**SEALS: A __sigla__ da unidade é derivada de sua capacidade em operar no mar, no ar e em terra. Na __Guerra ao Terror__, os SEALs foram utilizados quase exclusivamente em operações terrestres, incluindo ação direta, resgate de reféns, __antiterrorismo__, __reconhecimento especial__, __guerra não-convencional__ e operações de defesa interna. Sem exceção, todos os SEALs são membros do sexo masculino, seja da Marinha ou da __Guarda Costeira__._

* O diálogo entre Jasper e Eleazar usei o tradutor do Google.


	4. Confusão Pov Edward

Eles vieram nos avisar que o almoço iria ser servido; no entanto percebi que Esme havia chorado e a puxei para abraçá-la de lado enquanto voltávamos para casa. Alice e Jasper foram à frente, ela correndo e ele atrás dela para fazer-lhe cócegas, gostei de vê-los juntos. Ela está muito feliz e isso é o que importa.

– Não implique com o namorado de sua irmã Edward! – minha mãe ralhou comigo.

– Eu nem pensei nisso! É sério! Eu estou até gostando em vê-los juntos. De verdade! – eu disse rindo, Carlisle revirou os olhos e disse:

– Nós te conhecemos Edward! Só por favor, não faça nada como da ultima vez que ela trouxe alguém aqui...- eu o interrompi bruscamente:

– Por favor, sem entrar em detalhes e não fale o nome daquele depravado! Eu não suporto nem ouvir o nome dele. – minha mãe parou de andar e disse:

– Já é tempo de superar isso filho...ele às vezes vem aqui em casa com seu irmão, você não pode viver do passado...se até Alice não liga mais pra isso...- eu interrompi novamente:

– Vocês não querem falar desse assunto comigo...não é possível que depois de tanto tempo fora vamos falar disso...é verdade eu tenho dificuldade em perdoar e sim estou agindo de modo irracional. Agora vamos mudar de assunto. – eu disse de mau humor. Detesto pensar em como eu vi minha irmã tendo sua primeira vez com um ex –amigo, sim por que ver Alice e Jacob juntos no quarto dela até hoje me dava arrepios em lembrar, não acredito que Emmett ainda tem amizade com aquele cachorro vira-latas. Aquele deflorador de garotas inocentes! Minha mãe interrompeu meus pensamentos comentando:

– Credo Edward! Até parece que você lê a nossa mente! Detesto quando você faz isso! – eu ri e meu pai continuou em um tom sério:

– Filho antes de você ir embora preciso falar com você em meu escritório. – Carlisle disse seriamente.

– Claro pai, aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu fiquei preocupado. Ele olhou para Esme e ela respondeu:

– Não aconteceu nada demais, mas precisamos de um favor seu e é algo delicado...mas agora não é momento para isso. Vamos almoçar e garanto que o almoço está delicioso. Ah! E Mari está com saudades. – eu sorri e disse:

– Também estou com saudades dela e que não nos ouça, mas principalmente de sua comida. – nós rimos e lembrei com carinho de Mari que ajuda Esme há muito tempo na cozinha e vivia falando coisas engraçadas para os homens que julgava serem os mais lindos da Terra. Ela é muita bem casada com John que trabalha no jardim aqui de casa, acredito que ela tenha uns sessenta anos e tiveram dois filhos que moram aqui em Whashigton D.C. Ela é realmente muito engraçada.

– Ela está cada vez mais ousada Edward, realmente impossível! – eu e Carlisle rimos e Esme disse:

– Hoje ela irá enlouquecer com tantos guapos em casa! – ela é mexicana e casou-se com John que é americano, mora aqui nos EUA desde a adolescência, no entanto nunca perdeu alguns dos costumes como o de usar algumas palavras em espanhol o que é muito engraçado. Chegamos na casa e eu me dirigi diretamente para a cozinha.

– Onde está a mulher mais bonita dessa casa? – eu disse falando bem alto.

– Santa Madre de Dios! Meu menino você finalmente voltou! – ela me deu um forte abraço e depois me deu alguns tapas em meus braços. – Você merece é apanhar! Seu desnaturado! Onde já se viu? Ficar tanto tempo sem ver a sua mãe! Se fosse meu filho apanharia nessa sua bunda branca! – ela tentava parecer brava.

– Ai, o que foi isso D. Mariana? E pare de falar da minha bunda branca!Ai! – eu abracei e lhe dei um monte de beijos em suas bochechas e ela começou a gargalhar.

– Ah, menino Eduardo eu com uns quarenta anos a menos! Você não me escapava! – nós ríamos e percebemos Esme na porta da cozinha rindo também. Então Mari disse: - Olhe que desperdício! Um homem desses ainda solteiro! O que acontece com essas moças de hoje em dia Esme? – Esme riu ainda mais e disse:

– Na hora certa minha nora aparecerá, alias minhas noras, por que tenho certeza que Emmett um dia irá sossegar.- nós rimos novamente.

– Agora anda logo com essa comida por que estou morrendo de fome Mari! – eu disse e fui mexer na geladeira para procurar algo para Fred comer.

– Se está procurando algo para Fred eu já fiz está ali naquela vasilha em cima da pia. Fiz uma salada de frutas para ele, tem de tudo um pouco. – eu olhei em volta e perguntei:

– E por onde será que anda o Sr. Frederico? – ouvi um barulho vindo de fora da cozinha e fui conferir, lá estava ele com John comendo as rosas do jardim de Mari.

– Hey! Frederico! Você está comendo as rosas da Mari! – eu disse indo até ele.

– Pode deixar Edward, essas eu plantei exclusivamente para ele. – Fred virou-se para John e sorriu mostrando a gengiva acabei rindo dele fazendo graça para o homem.

– Obrigado John. Ele realmente gosta muito de flores como de cupim também, outro dia o levei ao parque, ele encontrou um cupinzeiro e fez a festa. Está impossível ultimamente, preciso levá-lo a um especialista. – eu disse enquanto passava a mão sobre a cabeça de Fred.

– Talvez ele só precise arrumar uma namorada...assim como você!- Mari disse sorrindo maliciosamente e eu revirei meus olhos e disse:

– Olha John se Mari é tão danadinha assim como aparenta você está encrencado meu amigo! – nós rimos, ela levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para John. Rapidamente decidi mudar de assunto e continuei: - Obrigada John pelas flores, acho que ele precisa dessas coisas de vez em quando. – John fez um gesto com a mão e saiu, eu me virei para Fred e disse: - Vem comigo amigão está na hora do seu almoço. – ele bateu palmas e eu nunca deixava de me impressionar como entende quando falamos com ele. Ele veio para meu colo, peguei a vasilha com a salada que Mari havia feito para ele e segui para a sala de jantar.

Quando entrei todos já estavam sentados e Alice reclamou:

– Pensei que você iria se juntar a nós só no jantar! – ela virou-se para Fred e disse: - Lindinho! Já está com toda a sua comidinha? – eu revirei os olhos e disse:

– Alice ele é um chimpanzé e não uma criança! Não precisa falar com ele assim! – e o traidor balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo, todos riram e eu disse: - Muito bem seu traidor! Jasper importa-se dele comer conosco na mesa? – era bom perguntar depois do escândalo de Ângela quando o viu na mesa conosco.

– Claro que não Edward! Alias é bem legal ter um carinha assim com a gente. Confesso que nunca vi um chimpanzé tão de perto e estou impressionado. Não sabia que era tão...inteligente, ele realmente parece uma criança. – nesse momento Fred rosnou para ele e eu cocei minha cabeça. Ele tinha um problema, ou ele gostava da pessoa logo de cara ou ele detestava...e pelo jeito Fred não gostou muito de Jasper. Então ouvi Alice falando com Fred:

– Ai lindinho da tia! Por favor, não implica com o Jasper não! Ele é muito importante pra mim. – Fred a olhou como se estivesse avaliando a situação depois olhou para Eleazar e mostrou língua, virou-se para Alice e sorriu. Entendi que ele trataria Jasper como ele tratava Eleazar, ou seja, o ignorando.

– Pelo que entendi Jasper, ele irá ignorá-lo como ele faz comigo e acredite isso é melhor do que ele não gostar de você. Não tente forçar a amizade às vezes ele te dispensará alguma atenção. Não queira ver o que ele faz quando não gosta de alguém...é horripilante. – Eleazar balançou a cabeça desanimado. – Edward teve que terminar um namoro de anos por causa do bicho. – nesse instante Fred fez um barulho ensurdecedor assustando a todos, eu o peguei no colo e disse:

– O que foi amigão? Está sentindo alguma dor? – ele olhou para mim e sorriu, eu revirei os olhos e disse: - Na verdade eu não terminei só por causa de Fred...não estava dando mais certo, eu não a amava e ela queria se casar. E pare de falar de Ângela que ele fica agitado.

– Ele mima o bicho como se fosse uma criança...imagina se ele entende o que estamos falando? – Eleazar disse e Carlisle disse:

– Eu acredito que ele entende sim o que dizemos e mais ele praticamente sente o que Edward sente é impressionante! Ângela que deu azar e... – Carlisle não conseguiu terminar por que outra vez ele fez o barulho horrível. Eu coloquei a mão sobre sua boca e todos riram.

– Eu sei o que aconteceu...ele viu primeiro que todo mundo que isso não daria certo e por favor não falem o nome da pessoa, esse barulho é horrível. – Alice disse, virou-se para Fred e disse: - Eu o entendo lindinho! Eu também não queria vê-los juntos. Agora quem sabe a garota misteriosa não seja a pessoa ideal para o seu papai? – ela disse com vozinha de criança.

– Que garota misteriosa é essa Edward? – minha mãe perguntou e antes de eu falar algo Eleazar disse:

– É a que deixou esse chupão em seu pescoço? A garota é selvagem hein Ed? – eu olhei para eles irritado, enquanto Jasper estava com olhar divertido.

– Eu acredito que minha vida sentimental não seja uma boa coisa para pauta de discussão no almoço de família em um sábado tão agradável. – eu disse com sarcasmo. Eu olhei para meu pai, ele seria o único que os faria parar.

– Então pessoal eu acredito que a vida sentimental, sexual e seja lá o que for de Edward realmente não deve ser discutida no horário do almoço. Eu iria falar com Edward em particular, no entanto como somos uma família e isso inclui você também Jasper, temos outro assunto para abordar... Peter. Em breve ele estará vindo para ficar um tempo conosco e preciso falar sobre isso com vocês. – ele olhou para todos novamente e continuou: - E estou muito preocupado com Emmett, parece que ele não tem noção que o garoto é seu filho e precisa de ajuda. – todos ficamos em silencio e Esme disse:

– Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual estaremos mais por aqui. Outra coisa precisamos do apoio de todos, inclusive o seu Edward, pois Peter o ouve mais do que o próprio pai. – ela suspirou profundamente. Eu acenei concordando e ela voltou-se para Alice: - E você querida nos ajudará com o seu jeito amoroso, pois Makenna não é muito carinhosa com ele. E talvez Eleazar, poderíamos levá-lo para interagir com as crianças daquela Ong aonde você vai às vezes, ele está com dificuldades em se relacionar com as pessoas. E Jasper se você tiver alguma idéia de como poderá nos ajudar será muito bem vindo...tenho certeza que Alice irá lhe informar de todos os detalhes referentes a toda essa situação. – ela olhou para Carlisle e ele completou:

– Eu sei que todos temos nossas vidas, nossas atividades, mas principalmente vocês, Alice e Edward...ele é sobrinho de vocês, meu neto e seu irmão precisa de ajuda, ele continua na adolescência e sei que ele amadurecerá no momento certo, mas enquanto isso precisamos agir. Makenna está com problemas de alcoolismo e acredito que até com drogas, a mãe dela que nos ligou pedindo ajuda e tudo que nós pudermos iremos fazer. Só preciso saber o que vocês pensam a respeito. – ele olhou para todos nesse momento. Eram essas atitudes de Carlisle que me faziam admirá-lo ainda mais. Ele simplesmente faria qualquer coisa para ajudar quem quer que fosse, seu amor incondicional e sua dedicação à família eram admiráveis e eu faria qualquer coisa para ajudar minha família, não só por que um dia ele também fez isso por mim, mas porque precisávamos disso para permanecermos unidos, juntos e fortes.

– Essa situação não é uma questão de escolha é uma questão de estarmos juntos como família e pronto. Se não fosse por vocês um dia terem feito o que fizeram por mim e meus irmãos, hoje não estaríamos aqui. Pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa e se preciso for peço uma licença do meu serviço e fico por aqui o tempo que for necessário. – eu disse sem hesitar.

– Não será necessário filho, só precisamos do apoio de vocês. Como disse eu e Esme estaremos mais por aqui, então Peter terá nossa total atenção. Estamos pensando em passar um tempo em Virginia Beach, pelo menos o restante desse ano. Pelo que me lembro Peter adorava aquela casa quando pequeno e talvez isso ajude nos reaproximarmos dele novamente. – Carlisle disse animado. O restante da tarde passou tranqüila entre as brincadeiras de Alice e Jasper com Fred e Eleazar nos falando sobre Carmen.

À noite Eleazar despediu-se e Alice foi para a casa de Jasper, eu decidi passar a noite aqui para colocar a conversa em dia com meus pais. Em um determinado momento Esme nos deixou a sós e retirou-se para o seu quarto, foi como seu eu tivesse quinze anos novamente e falávamos de mulheres, basquete, política e família é claro. Falei sobre Bella e como me incomodou ela ter ido embora sem se despedir e Carlisle riu de mim, dizendo que eu estava com o orgulho ferido, o que não deixava de ser verdade, mas eu jamais admitiria isso. Ficamos até de madrugada com toda essa conversa e Fred conosco às vezes parecia que ele realmente entendia o que falávamos, só faltava ele falar, dar sua opinião.

Acordei no outro dia com um cheirinho de café fresco e aquilo me despertou, logo me levantei fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal coloquei uma calça de moletom que ainda deixei por aqui uma camiseta e fiquei de pés descalços mesmo. Quando desci dei de cara com Fred, a cabeça no colo de minha mãe e ela fazendo cafuné nele, ô bichinho folgado! Assim que ele me viu descendo pulou do colo dela e veio correndo para eu pegá-lo no colo.

– Hey bom dia pra você também! Dormiu bem amigão? Aonde você dormiu? Eu também fiquei com saudades! – ele sorriu pra mim. Falei com minha mãe: - Bom dia mãe. Parece que ele não me vê a séculos e toda manhã é isso. – quando ela ia comentar algo Mari entra e avisa que é telefone pra mim. Eu fiz uma careta e perguntei:

– Disse quem é?

– É um tal de Swan...- ela falou tampando o fone com a mão.

– Então é grave, para o próprio me ligar...- peguei o telefone: - Bom dia. Para o senhor me ligar a essa hora no domingo só pode ser problema. Manda...- ele bufou:

– Ainda bem que já sabe Cullen...tem algum rackerzinho de merda em nosso sistema e não estamos conseguindo ver a lista completa dos novos alunos. Você tem algo impresso? – ele estava muito irritado.

– Já falou com Liam? Se tiver alguém no sistema com certeza ele encontrará e...- fui interrompido.

– Você realmente acha que estou aqui brincando de policia e ladrão? Claro que já fiz o Liam revirar esse sistema e tentar encontrar o marginalzinho...e só falei que tem um racker em nosso sistema por que ele mesmo está afirmando isso. Agora sem enrolação Cullen, tem ou não algo impresso? – ele irá explodir logo.

– Bem eu não tenho certeza... tenho que...- ele interrompeu novamente:

– É impressionante como a melhor policia de todo mundo tem tanta gente incompetente! – eu tirei o fone de perto de minha orelha e esperei ele continuar. Por fim eu coloquei novamente perto do ouvido: - E não adianta afastar de perto da orelha o fone Cullen! Eu fiz uma pergunta e estou esperando a resposta há horas!

– Eu tenho sim senhor uma listagem acredito que completa,mas está em minha sala, especificamente no cofre que só abre com identificação digital e agora estou na casa de meus pais. – eu disse e passei a mão em meus cabelos.

– E dái? Você tem duas horas para chegar aqui Cullen! Isso é uma emergência garoto! –ele disse e antes de ter a oportunidade de responder ele desligou. Eu bufei e imediatamente liguei para Sue.

Assim que ela atendeu eu perguntei:

– Quão ruim está a situação? – ela respondeu baixinho:

– Quase um onze de setembro...mas o problema dele é particular, quando você chegar aqui eu te explico. Teremos grandes problemas menino. Prepare-se não serão fáceis esses próximos cinco meses. Ele está mandando você pegar o helicóptero que estará a sua disposição na base aí de Whashigton e Edward? Por favor, não demore... me procure antes de falar com ele. É um pedido particular.- ela suspirou e eu disse:

– Claro fique calma, ele late, mas não morde...- eu ouvi o berro dele: (- Com quem está falando Sue? Se ela estiver nessa listagem cabeças vão rolar a começar pela sua Sue!) – De quem ele está falando Sue? – eu fiquei preocupado.

– Venha logo Cullen é uma emergência! Preciso ir tchau. – e ela desligou o telefone. Agora sim eu fiquei preocupado, Sue nunca ficava nervosa com os ataques de Charlie Swan.

Eu olhei para minha mãe e ela me deu um olhar do mal.

– Mãe eu não tenho culpa! Aquele homem sabe por medo quando quer...terei que ir imediatamente. E sobre o aniversário de Carlisle? Está tudo certo para a semana que vem? – eu tentei desviar o foco de minha saída emergencial.

– Tudo bem...você está tentando me enrolar, mas vamos falar do aniversario de seu pai. – ela estava chateada e eu detestava deixá-la assim. Ela continuou: - Eu espero que você possa estar aqui na semana que vem Edward. Sua irmã está fazendo uma programação especial, Emmett estará aqui, então, por favor, não falte é muito importante que você esteja conosco! Até Peter provavelmente já estará conosco.– ela disse em um tom triste o que não era típico de Esme.

– Mãe, me desculpe, mas aconteceu algo realmente sério, porque Sue não diria para eu ir rapidamente. Mas eu estarei aqui sábado sem falta. Não se preocupe. E papai foi correr? – eu perguntei, mas já sabia a resposta.

– Como todos os dias. – ela deu um sorriso apaixonado. – Ele é o mesmo de quando nos conhecemos...isso faz com que eu me apaixone por ele ainda mais se é que isso é possível. – ela sorriu envergonhada.

– Vocês são um fenômeno que deveriam ser estudados para entendermos melhor como funcionam essas coisas do coração. – dei um beijo em sua testa e subi rapidamente para pegar minhas coisas. Tudo arrumado voltei até a sala e meu pai estava entrando.

– Tenho uma emergência na Academia em Quântico e estou voando agora pra lá, mas sábado estarei por aqui. - dei um aperto de mão em meu pai e um beijo em minha mãe, peguei Fred no colo e corri o mais rápido que me permitia o transito. Apesar de ser domingo o transito estava intenso. Fui até minha casa e peguei algumas coisas que precisaria e decidi ligar novamente para Charlie. O telefone deu dois toques e ele atendeu:

– Já está chegando Cullen? – ele disse bruscamente.

– Senhor eu só conseguirei chegar aí à tarde...estou pegando algumas coisas em minha casa sem contar com o tempo do vôo e...- nem consegui terminar.

– Sem desculpas garoto, eu preciso de você aqui o mais rápido possível e se o seu mais rápido é só à tarde o que eu posso fazer? Mas é certeza que você tem uma listagem completa impressa com o nome de todos os alunos? – ele perguntou pausadamente, o que é bem pior, pois quando ele fala assim é porque está no seu limite.

– Eu acredito que sim senhor. – eu disse receoso.

– Para o seu bem é melhor que realmente que você tenha essa listagem, por que eu estou rodeado por incompetentes e ninguém pensa em imprimir nada! Como isso é possível? Ninguém imprime nenhum documento! E quando dá problema nessas máquinas estúpidas ou terroristas invadem nosso sistema viramos reféns deles! Onde Sue foi? Eu quero ela aqui, comigo o tempo todo! Anda logo garoto. Isso é pra ontem! – ele estava gritando agora e por fim desligou o telefone novamente sem esperar resposta. Isso estava bem estranho, primeiro ele quer a listagem impressa, segundo ele está atormentando Sue, terceiro ele reuniu todos um dia antes da equipe e antes do curso começar; tudo isso só por causa de uma listagem? De alunos ainda? O que será que está havendo?

Fui ao meu quarto e separei o que eu precisaria para essa semana e deixaria o restante para a semana que vem. Deixei Fred com Kevin, o caseiro que toma conta de tudo por aqui, Fred resmungou um pouco, mas essa semana eu deixarei ele em casa, as coisas estão agitadas e eu não terei tempo de cuidar dele.

Cheguei no quartel general J. Edgar Hoover Building e tudo já estava pronto só me aguardando. Charlie Swan é o subdiretor geral acima dele somente Marcus Mueller*, no entanto com certeza Swan é bem mais temido que Mueller, ele é conhecido por sua frieza e determinação, quando ele começa uma missão nada o detém. O agente Scott me aguardava com o helicóptero ligado. Estava a caminho quando recebi uma mensagem de Sue: _No lugar de sempre_. Fiquei apreensivo, algo estava acontecendo e envolvia Sue.

Lembrei-me quando houve os ataques de onze de setembro e estava tentando me firmar na equipe antiterrorismo, mas a competitividade era muito intensa e eu ainda era um agente novato, estava a ponto de desistir quando encontrei com Sue no foyer próximo à saída leste do prédio, é um lugar realmente lindo aonde quase ninguém vai até lá, é um ótimo lugar para pensar e Sue me disse que era o lugar favorito de uma pessoa muito especial para ela logo se tornou o seu lugar favorito também e conseqüentemente o meu. Naquela tarde abri meu coração para ela e como Sue é experiente, pois trabalha na equipe de apoio como psicóloga no FBI a vinte anos, ela me entendeu e me aconselhou; nos tornamos amigos e sempre que estava com problemas nos encontrávamos lá, não sei como, mas ela sabia quando eu estava com problemas.

Então só pode ser este o lugar.

Entrei e sentei em um banco no lugar mais reservado então Sue surge. A olhei preocupado, ela olhou ao redor e disse:

– Não se preocupe Edward, mas temos que ser rápidos. – ela me deu um pequeno sorriso, eu lhe dei um beijo no rosto e perguntei:

– O que está acontecendo Sue? – ela suspirou e disse:

– Preciso de sua ajuda, mas não quero colocá-lo em problemas...- ela disse incerta.

– É algo ilegal? Sabe que não faço nada ilegal, mas quero muito ajudá-la. – sempre que precisei ela estava ali pra mim, o mínimo que poderia fazer era retribuir a amizade dela.

– Olhe filho vou lhe contar algo para que você possa entender o que está acontecendo. Mas ninguém poderá saber dessa nossa conversa. – ela estava com raiva e ao mesmo tempo triste. Eu assenti com a cabeça e ela continuou: - Você sabe que a esposa de Charlie faleceu há muitos anos? – eu assenti novamente e ela continuou: - Bem ele tem uma filha e suponho eu que você também saiba, veja vou lhe contar algo que é sobre pessoas muito importantes para mim porque confio em você e por que preciso de sua ajuda...- ela estava indecisa ela precisa se sentir segura para poder confiar em mim.

– Veja bem Sue...eu não falarei com ninguém sobre o que você irá me contar, sabe que pode contar comigo seja lá o que for daremos um jeito. – ela sorriu largamente e continuou:

– Você realmente tornou-se um grande amigo! Enfim...espero que você não julgue Charlie por isso, mas que o compreenda. Depois que a esposa dele morreu, Charlie não conseguia olhar para sua filha, ela é parecidíssima com a mãe e o amor dele pela esposa chegava a ser doentio. Ele nem mesmo deixou a garota chorar pela morte da mãe...na semana seguinte a mandou para um colégio interno, onde ela permaneceu durante quatro a avó materna descobriu e ele a trouxe de volta antes delas terem algum contato, pois não permitia que Isabella tivesse vinculo com alguém da família de sua mãe. Quando ela veio morar com ele, ela tinha dez anos eu já era viúva, Leah tinha sua idade e Seth tinha oito anos. Eu praticamente criei essa menina por que Charlie não conseguia ficar perto dela, ele simplesmente a ignorava...ele não entende que Isabella o adora e faz de tudo para lhe chamar a atenção. Ela cresceu tornou-se uma linda mulher foi estudar fora, ela não agüentava mais a rejeição do pai. Bem o que importa no final de tudo é que ela voltou...e ela passou na prova do FBI. Só que ela não queria que ele soubesse até a aula inaugural de amanhã, no entanto Rosalie com sua boca enorme comentou como ele deveria estar orgulhoso por sua filha ter entrado para o FBI e ainda estar classificada como a segunda não tinha conferido a listagem e é por isso toda essa fúria. - ela suspirou, me olhou tristemente e disse: - E é isso meu amigo. Ele irá tentar de tudo para não deixá-la terminar o curso de formação e para ajudar ela entrou no sistema e bloqueou o acesso aos nomes dos alunos, ele sabe que foi ela e é por isso que Charlie está transtornado...e antes que você me julgue, entenda ...ela é como uma filha pra mim e mesmo que ele me odeie acredito que seja hora dele enfrentar os fantasmas. – ela ficou em silêncio e eu pensei como um sentimento pode ser bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Por ele amar tanto sua esposa, Charlie não consegue permanecer perto de sua filha...o que era contraditório por que seria uma forma de tê-la perto dele mesmo morta. Agora como eu poderia ajudá-la? Eu nem a conhecia e se ela for daquelas garotas mimadas, rebeldes e fúteis?

– Quantos anos ela tem Sue? – eu perguntei cauteloso.

– Entenda Edward...não quero que você faça nada ilegal, só preciso que você retarde a entrega da listagem e não atrapalhe a estadia dela aqui. – eu a olhei horrorizado e antes de dizer o que eu pensava sobre o que ela acabou de dizer, continuou: - Antes de qualquer coisa, eu conheço Charlie Swan e sei do que ele é capaz. E ele irá usar tudo que pode para ela não concluir o curso. Ela é especializada em programação de computadores, aprendeu muita coisa com Liam e segundo o próprio ela o superou há tempos...Isabella tem hoje vinte e três anos, mas por sua vivencia aqui na academia e por outras atividades que desenvolveu quando foi morar em Londres, ela tem a experiência de um agente veterano. Mas Charlie não pode saber de nada disso e o que eu estou te pedindo é que não entre no jogo dele, ela não aceitaria ajuda para ter benefícios mesmo que eu estivesse disposta...ela é muito integra...tenho muito orgulho dela pois apesar de todas as coisas que viveu se transformou em uma grande mulher, no entanto é tão voluntariosa e teimosa quanto o pai ...teremos um tempo interessante aqui nos próximos meses meu caro. – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

– Deixa ver se eu entendi: você quer que eu demore a entregar a listagem? É só isso? E não se preocupe eu jamais aceitaria prejudicar a moça mesmo sendo o subdiretor geral me pedindo como também não a beneficiaria em nada, não concordo com nepotismo, mas se a garota tem competência e quer trabalhar que seja bem vinda, a minha equipe está mesmo precisando de alguém com conhecimento na área de programação...quem sabe quando se formar não trabalhe na minha equipe? – Sue me abraçou e disse:

– Oh Edward! Você realmente faria isso? Deixaria ela trabalhar em sua equipe? – eu ri e disse:

– Claro que sim...desde que eu comprove que ela é realmente séria em sua área e competente... e claro esse é um pedido que uma amiga poderia fazer que eu atenderia com muito prazer, deixando claro que ela trabalhará tanto quanto todos da equipe. –ela revirou os olhos e disse:

– Eu sei disso e jamais lhe pediria algo assim, mesmo por que Isabella jamais aceitaria. Ela precisa provar ao seu pai que ela é capaz...eu sinceramente não sei no que tudo isso vai dar, estou com medo de como Charlie irá reagir e principalmente estou muito preocupada o quanto mais ele pode machucá-la...quando conhecê-la poderá me dizer ,ela tem magnetismo...parece ser forte mas é uma menina que só espera a atenção e a aprovação do pai. – ela realmente ama a garota e estava bem apreensiva com essa situação.

– Não se preocupe tudo dará certo, você estará por perto e o que depender de mim ajudarei no que for preciso. As coisas só acontecem quando realmente tem que acontecer...não sofra por antecedência. Por fim Charlie se orgulhará da filha e acabarão se entendendo você verá. – ela sorriu e ficou séria novamente.

– Não comente com ninguém sobre o que eu te falei, principalmente com os dois cabeça duras, você não sabe como eles perdem a confiança fácil, principalmente Isabella. Ela tem pouquíssimos amigos e é extremamente desconfiada, mas se ela confiar em você terá sua lealdade eternamente. Nós nunca perdemos o contato, nos falamos quase que todos os dias, ela é mais dedicada que meus próprios filhos você pode acreditar? – eu ri.

– Você parece uma babona falando assim dela. Na verdade acredito que você é a figura que ela tem de mãe não é verdade? – ela acenou com a cabeça e eu continuei: - Deixa só Leah ouvir você falando assim de outra garota, ela já é ciumenta imagina se ela ouvir isso! Mais alguma coisa Sue Clearwater? – ela me deu um sorriso doce então fiquei de pé estendi a mão e disse: - Então vamos enfrentar a fera. – nós rimos e seguimos para a sala de Charlie Swan.

– Agora muito cuidado com que você irá fazer novinho*, por que Charlie é uma raposa velha e se ele perceber que você está mentindo teremos problemas. – ela disse mudando o tom.

– Hey! Eu não sou mais um novato! – eu disse fingindo estar indignado. Ela riu e disse:

– Você sempre será um recruta, criança! – ela me deu um empurrão e eu fingi que quase cai.

– É revoltante trabalhar com antigões* como você! Eu sempre serei recruta perto de vocês, mas um dia vocês se aposentarão! – eu disse e ela gargalhou.

– Até lá só preste atenção e aprenda com os melhores. – ela acelerou os passos e entrou na sala e disse: - Swan! O Cullen já está aqui! Você não estava com pressa? - ela disse alto, virou-se e piscou em minha direção eu só poderia lhe sorrir quando de repente o Swan entra:

– E por que está se abrindo como uma mala aberta Cullen? É alguma piada que quer compartilhar com todos ou você é um bobo alegre mesmo? – ele disse e sua voz potente invadiu toda a sala, todos olharam em minha direção esperando minha resposta. Esse homem tem o dom de intimidar qualquer pessoa e comigo não é diferente, no entanto eu já sabia me virar quando ele tentava algo do tipo comigo:

– Nada demais senhor. Já estou indo até minha sala para pegar a listagem e trazê-la...- ele me interrompeu:

– Nada disso Cullen, vamos juntos você é tão rápido como uma tartaruga com três pernas já estou cansado de tanta incompetência ao meu redor. – ele olhou para Sue e disse: - Já conseguiu localizar Isabella? Se eu comprovar que você sabia disso, não sabe do que sou capaz Sue. – ele a olhou de forma reprovadora.

– Eu nem vou falar mais nada Swan, você tem acesso ao meu telefone é só comprovar que não tem nada demais em nossas ligações. – ela disse, virou as costas e saiu da sala. Ela é a única que fala com ele nesse tom, o que ninguém sabia é que Sue é loucamente apaixonada por Charlie Swan e acredito que ele também seja por ela, o problema é que ele nunca conseguiu esquecer definitivamente sua esposa morta, como será esse sentimento que até mesmo a morte não consegue apagá-lo? Ele voltou-se em minha direção e disse:

– É pra hoje ou terei que esperar até amanhã novinho? – ele saiu na minha frente, eu respirei fundo e o segui. Estava tentando encontrar um jeito de retardar a entrega quando me veio uma idéia, se eu colocasse o código anterior automaticamente ele travaria a abertura do cofre e eu poderia dizer que foi o racker que travou todos os sistemas. Paramos em frente à minha sala e Charlie esperou impacientemente eu colocar minha digital para a abertura da porta, assim que abriu ele foi o primeiro a entrar. Algum tempo atrás tivemos um problema com vazamento de informações confidenciais e desde então todas as salas tinham cofres e somente uma pessoa de cada equipe tinha a senha e em minha equipe eu sou o responsável já que a pouco mais de um ano tornei-me o chefe da divisão antiterrorismo. Ouvi chefe Swan bufando atrás de mim e me concentrei e fazer o que já havia planejado.

– Acredito que a pessoa que entrou no sistema de dados tenha bloqueado também o sistema dos cofres...já tentou abrir algum outro? – ele saiu da sala e voltou com Liam.

– O que aconteceu Cullen? – ele me perguntou parecendo apreensivo, mas não me convenceu.

– Eu não sei, tentei abrir o cofre, mas a senha não está acionando o sistema de abertura. – eu disse saindo da frente para ele verificar. Ele suspirou e disse:

– Charlie eu acredito que está tudo interligado, o que entrou em nosso sistema está bloqueando os demais. – ele disse com pesar e Charlie bufou e disse:

– Ótimo! Vamos passar a noite aqui até alguém conseguir me dizer o que está acontecendo! Isso aqui é praticamente um ato de terrorismo! E vocês! – ele disse apontando o dedo em nossa direção: - São todos incompetentes! Supostamente são os melhores dos EUA e não conseguem abrir um cofre? Imprimir uma listagem? Amadores! É o que são! – ele saiu esbravejando da sala. Eu olhei em direção a Liam e ele disse:

– Por que você digitou a senha errada? – ele perguntou desconfiado, eu passei a mão entre meus cabelos e lembrei que Sue me fez prometer não falar nada então disse a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça:

– Eu fiquei nervoso e esqueci a senha atual e não quis falar nada por que ele ficaria ainda mais estressado. – eu dei de ombros e Liam me olhou desconfiado.

– Logo ele desconfiará então é bom você tentar algo e logo...- ele estava saindo da sala virou-se e disse: - Novato você não precisa mentir pra mim...você nunca fica nervoso com os ataques de Charlie. – ele saiu rapidamente antes de eu poder falar algo. Voltei para a sala onde todos estavam e Charlie estava impossível, logo retornei para minha sala para adiantar algumas coisas para o dia seguinte. Já era quase oito horas da noite quando Rosalie entrou em minha sala e disse:

– O chefe está chamando a todos ele precisa fazer um comunicado. – e saiu logo em seguida. Mulher intrometida parece que não sabe bater na porta antes de entrar. Eu passei as mãos entre meus cabelos nem sei mais o que esperar de hoje. Cheguei à sala de Liam e todos estavam tensos, Charlie foi logo dizendo:

– Vocês podem ir embora por hoje. Mas amanhã todo aqui às oito horas da manhã, eu sei que a aula inaugural será às dezesseis horas, mas preciso de vocês aqui cedo. Sei que passei um pouco dos limites hoje, mas é um assunto muito delicado e logo mais poderei falar com vocês sobre isso.- ele fez uma pausa depois olhou para todos e disse: - O que estão fazendo aqui ainda? Querem passar a noite aqui trabalhando? Depois reclamam que eu sou grosso... – estava na porta quando ouvi:

– Cullen! Liam! Vocês ficam! – ouvimos algumas risadinhas, nós retornamos Sue estava saindo e olhou para nós com ar de deboche quando Charlie disse: - Aonde você vai Sue? – ela virou-se surpresa e ele disse: - Você fica, ainda temos um assunto pendente...chame a Hale também! – ele olhou para mim e eu fui atrás dela, mas ela já voltava e disse:

– Eu já ouvi. – entrou na sala me deixando para trás, quando queria Rosalie era uma cadela.

Ficamos aguardando o que Charlie Swan tinha a dizer. Ele recostou-se na cadeira, balançou de um lado para o outro, por fim inclinou-se para frente, cruzou as mãos sob a mesa e disse:

– Me desculpem, por favor, sentem-se. – e Rosalie logo se sentou, eu olhei para ela que deu de ombros, logo Liam afastou uma cadeira para Sue e nos sentamos mais afastados da mesa.

– Olha, amanhã terei problemas o suficiente com Marcus pelo fato de estarmos aqui em pleno domingo e com os sistemas travados por algum **racker, **tenho que resolver isso...vocês são mais que integrantes da minha equipe de trabalho...são meus amigos. Os conheço há muito tempo. – ele apontou para Sue. – Talvez vocês não saibam, mas eu fiz academia com Harry, marido de Sue. Logo nos tornamos amigos e nossas esposas também, então Harry faleceu e Sue já era psicóloga e resolveu entrar para o FBI, as crianças eram pequenas ainda e logo depois minha esposa faleceu e Sue me ajudou e tem me ajudado muito com Isabella desde então. – ele olhou para Liam: - Liam foi o primeiro amor de Isabella...- os três riram e ele continuou: - Ela deveria ter uns doze anos na época.

– Se fosse hoje com certeza você teria que me chamar de genro, Charlie. – Charlie fez uma careta. – Qual é Charlie? Naquela época eu poderia ser acusado de pedofilia, mas agora ela já é...- Charlie o interrompeu:

– Nós estamos falando de minha filha, só para lembrá-lo e outra coisa ela tem somente vinte e três anos, faça-me o favor! – todos nós rimos novamente e ele continuou: - Enfim, nós nos conhecemos há quinze anos e passamos por muitas coisas juntos, só posso agradecê-lo por tudo. – ele olhou para Rosalie e para mim, disse: - Vocês dois são os novatos mais bem preparados que tenho. São íntegros e firmes em suas opiniões...- olhou para Rosalie e disse: - Você quando quer é uma casca de ferida, no entanto admiro sua postura. – ele olhou para mim e continuou: - Você é volátil Cullen, me lembra muito eu quando da era sua idade, é confiável. Bem tudo isso é para dizer a vocês...- ele fez uma pausa, pigarreou e continuou:- Bem, minha filha...ela passou na prova escrita para agente e não sei como **EU** não fui notificado desse fato até agora. – ele olhou para Sue e Liam que nada disseram. – Enfim eu vou lhes pedir um grande favor, espero que entendam...eu não quero que Isabella se torne uma agente. – eu olhei ao redor e todos estavam boquiabertos...eu não acredito que Charlie Swan, sub diretor com certeza o futuro diretor geral do FBI nos pedindo esse absurdo. Antes de qualquer pessoa falar algo Sue levantou-se se apoiou na mesa e disse com voz baixa, no entanto ameaçadoramente:

– Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso! Tem noção da gravidade do que está tentando nos falar? – ele a interrompeu:

– Você não sabe o quanto eu estou desesperado! Ela não pode ficar aqui ela...- ele passou a mão no rosto e disse em um tom carinhoso:- Sue me entenda...- ela o interrompeu:

– Entenda você! Você não sabe o que ela passou para estar aqui hoje Charlie! O quão baixo você pode ir nisso? Hã? Ela só que estar perto de você! Será que você...e outra coisa eu sabia sim que ela havia passado na prova!- ela já estava visivelmente alterada então ele também ficou em pé e disse:

– Eu sabia! Você me traiu! Já chega Sue! - ele ficou em silencio a fitou profundamente e disse calmamente: -Depois conversamos sobre isso. – ele olhou para nós e disse: - Eu não estou pedindo nada demais...só preciso que ela tenha dificuldades aqui para que possa desistir, não estou pedindo nada ilegal, só preciso que ela entenda que esse mundo não é para ela. – ele olhou confiantemente para nós e Liam prosseguiu:

– Sinto muito Charlie, eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas. O que garanto fazer é não deixar a afeição que sinto por Isabella interferir a ponto de beneficiá-la de algum modo, mas prejudicá-la por que você não a quer aqui, está fora de questão. – ele disse e entrelaçou os dedos os levando a boca.

Eu sinceramente me surpreendi com a atitude de Liam Sheppard*, pois eu sempre o achei um pau mandado e vê-lo dizendo não a Charlie Swan era quase uma alucinação, Sue também parecia surpresa, então todos nos assustamos, pois Charlie bateu em sua mesa e disse ameaçadoramente para Liam:

– Como ousa? Eu o apoiei quando você mais precisou, eu lhe dei esse cargo! Como pode me afrontar assim? - ele estava fora de si, antes de dizermos algo Liam continuou:

– Eu realmente pensei que éramos amigos, eu realmente pensei que fosse competente o suficiente para merecer o cargo, mas já que é assim então vãos lá!...- ele fez uma pausa ficou em pé em frente à mesa de Charlie e disse: - Você vive do passado, não consegue exorcizar seus fantasmas. Você perdeu a sua esposa, perdeu a sua filha e perderá a mulher que ama. Quer saber? Eu me demito! Não preciso de seus favores, não preciso depender de você e desse seu ego imenso! – ele dirigiu-se para a porta e Sue disse:

– Charlie! Faça alguma coisa! Liam espere! – ela segurou em seu braço e disse: - Ele não quis dizer disso, ele só está nervoso. Você sabe como ele fica quando o assunto é Isabella. – ele soltou-se dela e disse:

– Pare Sue! Até quando você irá deixar ele te usar assim? Charlie não te merece! Ele não merece a filha que tem! Ele não merece nem mesmo a minha amizade. – disse e saiu da sala. Ficamos em silencio, eu e Rosalie nos olhamos e continuamos calados, estávamos atônitos, Sue foi até Charlie segurou em seu braço e disse:

– Meu Deus, Charlie! Pare com isso... fale com Liam, faça alguma coisa. – ela disse com uma voz de choro, ele soltou-se dela voltou-se para nós e disse:

– E vocês o que tem a dizer? – ele olhou para Rosalie e depois para mim. Eu ainda estava chocado e ela respondeu imediatamente:

– Chefe eu o respeito como profissional e particularmente o admiro muito...posso ser uma bitch na maioria das vezes, no entanto eu jamais prejudicaria alguém sem merecer. Se ela não fizer por onde eu serei a primeira a chutar a sua bunda pode ter certeza, mas é tudo que posso fazer, senhor. - ela disse seriamente. Ele acenou e disse:

– Pode se retirar Hale e nenhuma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui. – ele disse secamente.

– Jamais comentaria uma palavra sequer, senhor. – disse, ela levantou-se e saiu rapidamente, não sem antes me olhar apreensivamente. Agora só faltava minha opinião e eu me senti extremamente nervoso, passei a mão entre meus cabelos, percebi que ele estava me analisando agora eu tenho uma grande decisão, preciso apoiar meus colegas, não decepcionar minha amiga Sue e fazer o que é certo ou simplesmente apoiar essa idéia absurda de meu chefe. Percebi que ele tinha algo a dizer então eu disse:

– Vai Charlie, vomita. – eu disse exasperado. Ele passou as mãos no rosto e antes que pudesse dizer algo Sue disse:

– Que grande merda você fez Charlie! E as coisas tendem a piorar se você não consertar isso, eu não sei do que Isabella é capaz, ela estará aqui amanhã, eu...- ela estava muito nervosa.

– Calma Sue não fique nervosa à toa...eu vou falar com Liam, vou consertar tudo, mas eu não quero ela aqui no FBI. – ele estava irredutível.

Percebi que o problema dele era tê-la perto dele, isso me deu uma idéia e espero sinceramente que dê certo por que temos muita confusão sem nem mesmo a garota estar por perto.


	5. Revelação  Pov Edward

Tanto Charles quanto Sue me olhavam, ambos esperavam algo de mim...e eu estava tentando elaborar algo para que eu pudesse ajudar Sue e deixasse Charlie um pouco mais tranqüilo.

– Pelo que eu entendi o seu problema Charlie é tê-la por perto. – eu o olhei e ele desviou o olhar. Continuei: - Enfim na verdade não me importa os seus motivos, mas como tenho trabalhado tanto por esse curso, afinal essa é a maior contratação de todos os tempos na história do FBI e não serão os seus problemas particulares que irão foder tudo agora. – Sue me olhou espantada, com Charlie não adianta usar brigas ou sentimentalismo, somente a lógica o convence, interessante ela trabalhar com ele há tanto tempo, ser especialista em psiquiatria criminal e não conseguir ver através dele, talvez os sentimentos que nutria por Charlie nublasse sua visão. Além do fato de ter que me firmar diariamente na posição de chefe da divisão antiterrorismo, onde todo o mundo literalmente estava de olho, inclusive o próprio presidente dos EUA e que gerava uma série de melindres dentro da instituição fazendo com que meus próprios colegas tentassem puxar o meu tapete diariamente, tenho que agir como tal, embora sua vida familiar me preocupasse não posso demonstrar, o homem é osso duro de roer. Continuei: - Você sabe que o Presidente estará aqui, o seu fracasso implica no fracasso de toda a equipe que você montou e eu sendo parte disso não estou interessado em ver todo o meu esforço ir por ralo abaixo. Portanto Charlie, sugiro que deixe seus problemas pessoais de lado e se concentre no que é essencial...eu quero fazer parte da história como alguém que mudou a realidade dessa instituição e não como um incompetente que faz qualquer coisa que o chefe manda. – ele me olhava com os olhos estreitos, com certeza eu estaria na rua depois disso, mas é tudo o que consigo pensar no momento, olhei de relance para Sue que estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, isso me deu alguma confiança. Continuei: - Se o seu problema é tê-la por perto, simples... ela fará o curso aqui, você estará em Whashington D.C, quando se formar a transfira para outro país, temos bases espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro. Lembre-se Caius usará qualquer deslize contra você e sei que você quer ser o próximo diretor geral do FBI e para que isso ocorra mantenha o foco Charlie! – em sete anos no FBI e seis desses trabalhando com ele e com Sue nunca o vi assim, ele deu uma gargalhada assustando tanto eu quanto Sue e disse:

– Você é bom recruta! Está vendo Sue? É disso que preciso. – me virei para Sue e ela me analisava. Voltei para Charlie e ele continuou: - Porque não pensei nisso antes? Claro que aquela raposa do Caius usará isso contra mim. Mato dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Entenda Cullen não que eu não queira minha filha perto de mim...- ele olhou para Sue como que se pedisse desculpas e disse: - Mas ainda dói ver o quanto ela se parece com a mãe e a cada dia que passa parece que estou vendo a própria Reneé aqui e isso...- ele não completou. Sue virou de costas e ficou olhando algo na estante atrás de si. Isso realmente deveria magoá-la muito.

– Eu não estou gostando disso... – a ouvi resmungando, virou-se para nós e continuou: - Eu só espero que não a prejudiquem em nada, porque terão que ser ver comigo. – Sue disse em um tom ameaçador e juro que ela me assustou e parece que Charlie também.

– Você parece uma mamãe urso quando fala de Isabella, ela nem é sua filha. – ele disse em um tom de deboche e agora eu fiquei realmente assustado. Ela o olhou de um jeito que ele se encolheu, então disse:

– Pois saiba seu bastardo que ela é muito mais minha filha que sua se quer mesmo saber, pois é assim que me sinto! E se mexerem com meus filhos saibam que terão que lidar com isso assim como uma mamãe urso. – ela me olhou e eu inconscientemente me encolhi. Como uma mulher com aproximadamente 48 anos, com 1.65 de altura, nativa americana que parecia ser meiga em muitos momentos poderia intimidar tão facilmente dois homens dentro de uma sala? A resposta é Sue Clearwater pode, simples assim. Sempre a admirei em suas funções quando estava em trabalho seu brilhantismo sempre se sobrepôs a todos os outros recursos que tínhamos por mais avançado que fosse, mas nunca a vi tão agressiva.

– É Charlie você literalmente enfiou o dedo no olho da morte como diz meu irmão. – eu tentei descontrair o que só fez ela voltar-se e me dizer:

– Se você não percebeu isso é pra você também Cullen. – sua voz era baixa o que a tornava ainda mais ameaçadora. Foi até a porta e saiu a batendo com força. Ele respirou fundo e disse:

– Eu não sei o que teria sido de mim ou de Isabella se não fosse por Sue. Foram tempos difíceis...- ele mudou a sua expressão e disse: - Mas você levantou uma questão que com tudo isso eu nem havia cogitado: Caius ele a usará contra mim. Você irá monitorá-la, quero saber todos os seus passos e o primeiro deslize ela estará fora. – ele fez uma pausa e continuou: - Outra coisa garoto...você me mostrou hoje o quanto amadureceu não só como profissional, mas também como homem. E é exatamente isso, as suas emoções não podem ditar suas ações, você tem que estar acima de tudo isso, eu realmente tirei minha visão do foco. Mas uma coisa é saber o que tem que ser feito outra bem diferente é fazê-la...mas quem sabe um dia eu aprendo? - ficamos ali conversando mais algum tempo e logo eu sai, fui até minha sala pegar a famigerada listagem dos alunos. Algo que ele disse ficou martelando em minha mente: saber que tem que fazer algo e realmente fazê-la e agora com a listagem aqui percebi que é bem verdade, o certo seria entregá-la a ele, pois apesar de suas intenções não serem boas, ele é meu superior, no entanto trairia a confiança de minha amiga e prejudicaria uma pessoa que parece tem lutado muito para conseguir o que quer. Eu suspirei cocei minha nuca e já tinha tomado minha decisão, entregaria amanhã durante a reunião. De repente a porta abriu-se e Sue entrou sem nem mesmo bater. Nós nos olhamos e ela disse:

– Explique-se. – essa Sue rude é complicada de lidar. Eu respirei fundo e fui direto ao ponto:

– É melhor tirar o foco dele de Isabella e ele ainda me pediu para monitorá-la então fica mais fácil. Se ela é realmente é tão esforçada como você disse então será fácil para ela com certeza tirará de letra. – ela suspirou e disse:

– Você ainda não entendeu, o principal objetivo dela em vir para o FBI é estar perto do pai Edward! – Sue disse com pesar.- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas nem sempre fazemos aquilo que temos que fazer. Muitas vezes não vemos lógica no comportamento alheio, só temos noção quando acontece conosco, então, por favor, não a julgue. – outra vez sobre fazer a coisa certa e todo essa discussão me levou a pensar que quando acontecer algo que tenha uma amplitude maior ou me afete diretamente eu consiga realmente compreender todas essas coisas.

– Eu quero que você entenda que eu jamais farei algo para prejudicá-la deliberadamente. Não concordo como Charlie lida com tudo isso e se puder ajudar de algum jeito estarei fazendo, por você.- fiz uma pausa e disse: - Não tenho muitos amigos, mas os que tenho são realmente valiosos para mim. Você aqui no FBI é minha melhor amiga além de ser antigona e me dar os macetes para sobreviver aqui dentro, claro. – eu pisquei e notei que ela estava emocionada. Ela limpou a garganta e disse:

– Fico feliz em me considerar sua amiga Edward e referente a Isabella é melhor que pense mesmo assim dela, pois ela é uma menina muito dedicada, abriu mão de muita coisa para ser a segunda colocada na classificação geral. – ela estava muito orgulhosa.

– Eu realmente fiquei bem surpreso com esse fato. Tivemos mais de 150 mil inscritos*, para uma prova onde somente 15 mil foram selecionados, ela realmente deve ser boa. Na minha época eu fui classificado e me dei por satisfeito. Agora imagine que durante o curso Três mil serão eliminados? Eu fiquei em terceiro lugar e sei como é difícil esses cinco meses aqui dentro.

– E ela só não foi a primeira colocada por que não pôde colocar alguns cursos que ela fez em seu currículo, isso mataria Charlie. – ela disse com pesar. Eu ri e disse:

– Ah qual é? Ela não deve ter feito curso na MOSSAD*! – ela se calou e eu perguntei abismado: - Ela fez?

– Sinto muito, mas essa não é minha história para contar, tudo o que eu poderia lhe falar eu já falei... – ela disse e eu fiquei sem graça, agora virei um bisbilhoteiro. Levantei e fui até porta para sairmos e ela saiu na minha frente, já no corredor eu disse:

– Quem diria você e Charlie hein? – empurrei seu ombro com o meu de leve, ela deu uma risadinha e disse:

– Você é um novinho mesmo, como não percebeu convivendo conosco por todo esse tempo? – eu dei de ombros e disse:

– Sei lá, eu sou meio desligado para isso. Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo? – eu tinha essa liberdade de perguntar a ela.

– Bem juntos juntos nunca estivemos, mas enrolados tem mais ou menos uns treze anos, ele é meio complicado e eu tenho paciência então...- deu de ombros.

– Eu não me envolveria com alguém com quem trabalho, sabe ver a pessoa todos os dias e depois se não der certo fica aquele clima estranho...então uma das minhas regras é: onde se ganha o pão não se come a carne. – ela me deu um tapa no braço e disse sorrindo:

– Que vulgar Edward! Um dia quando você se apaixonar de verdade ela pode ter pés de pato, três olhos*, ser traficante até mesmo terrorista, nada será empecilho para você estar com ela, e se conseguir ficar ao seu lado todos os dias verá que é como uma dádiva, mesmo uma situação complicada como a minha, hoje eu sei que o amo mais do que amei Harry e eu realmente amei meu marido. – ela ficou pensativa e continuou: - Ás vezes queria sair para jantar, andar de mãos dadas, sentar em seu colo no domingo à tarde quando toda a família está reunida, como um casal normal... eu só me esqueço que Charlie Swan não é um homem normal e talvez nunca seja. – ela suspirou e vi o quanto essas coisas simples são tão importantes para um casal, lembrei de meus pais e todas essas coisas que Sue descreveu são normais para eles, no entanto eu nunca vivi isso com ninguém, nem mesmo com Ângela com quem tive um relacionamento mais longo e o pior não senti vontade em ater algo assim com ela e nem sinto falta, no entanto lembrei-me de Bella e seus lindos olhos castanhos e de como saímos daquele pub naquela noite, como dois namorados apaixonados, de mãos dadas e aos beijos...percebi que se continuássemos nos vendo eu iria querê-la sempre por perto...só em pensar nela algo queimava dentro de mim.

– O que você fará agora? – despertei com Sue me perguntando: - Vamos lá para casa, Seth está lá, você dorme no quarto de hóspedes e me dá uma carona, eu vim com Charlie e hoje eu não quero mais vê-lo. Amanhã a gente volta junto. – eu realmente gosto muito do Seth sem contar a companhia de Sue, mas não queria incomodar.

– Se não for incomodar vou sim. Vamos comprar algo para comer? – eu disse animado.

– Claro que não irá incomodar! Acredito que Seth já está adiantando o jantar e depois que comermos vamos lá para fora e podemos cantar um pouco, adoro quando ele, Isabella e Leah estão em casa tudo fica mais alegre. – ela estava empolgada.

– Então Leah e Isabella estão em casa também? – estou curioso para conhecer a tal da Bella.

– Quem dera, Leah está em Seatle e Isabella chega amanhã... Seth está todo empolgado para vê-la, sabe ele tem uma paixonite por ela, coisa de criança.- ela deu de ombros.

– Estou muito curioso em conhecê-la já que está causando tanto antes de chegar...- eu disse caminhando em direção ao meu carro.

– Você irá conhecê-la amanhã, faço questão em apresentá-los, não sei como não se conheceram ainda. Ela sempre vem para casa nos finais de semana quando está aqui no país e você sempre está em Whashington então nunca deu certo, mas agora que você irá dar aulas para ela não tem como. Agora mudando de assunto...como foi seu final semana? Parece que foi meio agitado. – ela disse, eu rolei os olhos e disse:

– A minha vida nunca foi tão comentada como está sendo ultimamente. – eu disse mal humorado.

– É mesmo? Me conta por que. – ela disse rindo. Eu pensei por um momento e ela completou: - Me fale como se eu fosse um dos caras...fala aí mano. – ela fez um gesto estranho como se estivesse coçando as partes baixas eu acabei gargalhando e disse:

– Eu não falo das 'minas' que eu saio pra ninguém mano. – nós rimos e ela completou:

– Come quieto né Edward? – eu a olhei surpreso e disse:

– Desde quando você é assim? Abusadinha hein? E outra eu não coço o saco...- eu a olhei em duvida: - Coço? – ela riu e não comentou nada. – Tá devo coçar de vez em quando...- nós rimos e ela continuou:

– Me conta vai sobre o seu final de semana curto, está todo marcado, fala logo. – ela comentou olhando para o meu pescoço...que estrago aquela garota fez! Eu bufei e disse:

– Então...eu conheci uma garota, quer dizer uma garota não... – eu fiz aspas com os dedos e completei: - A garota e vou te falar, foi a melhor noite da minha vida, eu nunca conheci alguém como ela, a levei para minha casa e quando acordei ela já havia ido embora. – eu disse frustrado e ela gargalhou colocou as mãos na boca e disse:

– O que? Edward Cullen deixado sozinho depois de uma suposta noite de sexo selvagem? Eu não acredito! – eu abri a porta do carro para ela entrar, dei a volta e a olhei zangado.

– Eu não falei nada de sexo selvagem...e você não sabe do pior...eu não consigo parar de pensar nela...está tatuada em minha pele, impregnou em todos os meus poros. Mas apesar de me sentir um otário foi melhor assim, detesto não ter as rédeas da situação e vou te dizer algo...ela me tirou o chão, perdi todo o meu controle Sue...fiz cada loucura que é melhor nem comentar. – eu esfreguei as duas mãos no rosto e ela riu.

– É melhor deixar os detalhes sórdidos pra lá, mas Edward às vezes precisamos perder o rumo das situações para encontrarmos o caminho certo. - ela disse melancólica.

– Você parece o Mestre dos Magos* falando assim, não fez nenhum sentido, mas sei que servirá para algo lá na frente. – nós gargalhamos e ela disse:

– Você é tão legal quando não está tão tenso, sabe você tem que relaxar mais, rir mais, ser espontâneo...- eu bufei e ela continuou: - Você é mesmo um otário Cullen...- nós rimos e assim que liguei o carro uma musica do Van Morrison começou a tocar, até o rádio estava me sacaneando Brown eyed girl*, desliguei rapidamente o rádio e continuamos rindo o caminho até a casa de Sue que é bem perto da Academia, fica em Newport News que é bem próximo da costa com o oceano Atlântico banhando toda a sua costa, bem perto da casa de minha família em Virginia Beach, por ser uma região praiana usamos mais casas.

Chegando na casa de Sue, Seth estava preparando o jantar como ela havia deu um beijo nele e subiu para o segundo andar. Seth disse:

– E aí cara? Que bom que veio jantar conosco, acho que errei a medida e estou fazendo comida para um batalhão. – ele é sempre bem humorado e simpático o contrário de Leah sua irmã que às vezes parecia me odiar, então quando ela vinha passear aqui eu evitava o máximo aparecer.

– É impressão minha ou você está cada dia maior? – eu lhe dei um abraço de lado e ele riu.

– Eu tenho treinado um pouco, sabe como é as mulheres preferem os mais fortes. – nós rimos e eu disse:

– Precisa de ajuda aí? – ele fez que não com a cabeça e disse:

– Tá quase tudo terminado, quando mamãe descer já estará pronto para servir. – e continuamos conversando sobre sua faculdade, ele faz Jornalismo na Universidade de Columbia em NY o que não fica tão longe daqui mesmo ficando em outro estado.

Logo Sue se juntou a nós e ajudei a colocar os talheres e pratos na mesa para jantarmos, eu fiz uma expressão de assustado e disse:

– Vamos experimentar a famosa comida do chef Seth Clearwater. – eu coloquei um pouco na boca e fiquei mastigando, então ele perguntou:

– Puis sr. Edward Cullen? Approuvé? – ele riu.

( Então sr. Edward Cullen ? Aprovado ?)* nada como Google tradutor...kkkkk(nota da autora).

– Oui, il est magnifique! Très bon chef Seth Clearwater! – eu gargalhei e Sue bufou.

(Sim está magnifico! Muito bom chef Seth Clearwater! )

– Detesto quando voês começam com isso ! Eu não sei falar em francês, então parem com isso ou não falo o que tem de sobremesa. – Seth deu uma gargalhada :

– Eu já sei o que é, mas tudo bem vamos lá...paramos. – eu ri com Seth. Ela deu de ombros :

– Tudo bem não vou para a praia com vocês assar marshmallows na fogueira então. – ele foi correndo até ela, sentou-se em seu colo e disse :

– Estavamos brincando mamãezinha. O seu marshmallow assado na fogueira não tem igual. Não vai negar isso para o seu bebê vai ? – ele piscou para ela que deu uma boa gargalhada. Gosto muito desse clima de familia e a familia de Sue é bem parecida com a minha mesmo quando a Leah está por aqui.

Enfim fomos para fora onde Seth rapidamente acendeu uma fogueira, em frente ao mar. Logo algumas pessoas se juntaram a nós, estavamos cantando musicas antigas e peguei o violão para cantar uma musica, me entreguei à canção fechei meus olhos e quando voltei a abri-los dei cara com uma garota muito sexy, loira realmente muito linda, só tinha um problema, ela não tinha olhos castanhos chocolate de uma pronfundidade que voê quer se afogar neles e também não tem cabelos castanhos longos que vão até suas costas, enfim ela não é Bella, então fechei meus olhos novamente e me perdi lembrando daquela garota linda.

MUSICA : Someone Like you Van Morrison.( Gente vale a pena ouvir e imaginar o Rob cantando).

Quando terminei todos bateram palmas e Sue me olhou de um jeito engraçado eu sorri para ela que só balançou a cabeça. Senti alguém sentando ao meu lado e quando olhei vi a garota que estava do outro lado.

– Olá ! Você não se lembra de mim ? – eu a olhei com curiosidade e disse :

– Desculpe, mas você não é totalmente estranha, só não me recordo de onde. – ela tem algo familiar. Ela sorriu e realmente ela é muito bonita.

– Você não me conhece na verdade, sou Irina irmã de Tânia Denalli. Já o vi algumas vezes na Acadêmia. Moramos naquela casa ali na frente. – a casa é simplesmente uma mansão, eu sorri e ela me olhou de um jeito estranho:

– É verdade, você se parece muito com ela. Muito prazer Edward. – eu estendi minha mão e ela a segurou por mais tempo que o necessário. Ficamos cantando mais algumas musicas então Sue se aproximou e disse :

– O seu quarto fica na terceira porta no corredor à esquerda. Terá uma roupa para voê tomar um banho e dormir, eu já vou me retirar estou com sono o dia hoje não foi fácil. – ela me desejou boa noite eu lhe dei um beijo na testa, ela foi até Seth que estava cantando e deu um beijo em sua cabeça que sorriu de volta.

A garota colocou a mão em minha perna e eu fingi não perceber, não senti nada nesse gesto e me preocupei, afinal uma mulher dessa dando em cima de mim e nada de reagir...antes de acontecer mais alguma coisa decidi ir dormir.

– Eu já vou dormir, está tarde já são onze e meia da noite e amanhã eu trabalho. Foi legal te conhecer ... – eu disse ficando de pé e ela me acompanhou.

– Você é ainda mais lindo pessoalmente, o prazer foi todo meu em te conhecer. – fui dar um beijo em seu rosto, no entanto ela se virou e acabei por bejar sua boca. Ela no mesmo instante aprofundou o beijo e eu sem graça em lhe dar um fora fiquei parado, não me afastei, mas também não retribui o que a fez parar. Eu avisei a Seth que já iria e ele disse que logo também iria.

Cheguei na sala e ainda estava pensando no beijo que Irina havia me dado, foi algo sem nenhum significado e não teve como não comparar com os beijos de Bella. Eu suspirei, talvez meu pai esteja certo meu orgulho ferido está me deixando obscecado pela garota.

Fui até cozinha e peguei um copo d'água, e só em pensar que amanhã a essa hora já teremos passado por toda a tempestade já me dava algum alivio. Subi as escadas e cheguei a um corredor com uma decoração bem intima, tinha algumas luzes ligadas o que dava um ar ainda mais intimista ao local. Reparei em uma parede que estava cheia de fotografias, deveriam ter mais de duzentas fotos. As fotos estavam colocados de um jeito como se fosse contada uma história, pois tinha foto de Sue ainda jovem, depois ela e Harry, logo em seguida eles se casando, ela grávida, eles com um bebê no colo de Harry e ela grávida, depois ela e um casal que eu olhando melhor percebi ser Charlie e uma mulher linda com um bebê no colo, na verdade uma linda garotinha , pois ela estava com um vestidinho vermelho e tentava pegar algo da garotinha que estava no colo de Sue, acredito eu essa garotinha seja Leah. Eu fiquei contemplando as fotos, quando de repente perdi o folego... vi uma fotografia de uma garota com uns quinze anos, um sorriso que iluminava tudo ao redor e abraçava Sue. Minhas pernas vacilaram, minhas mãos tremeram senti algo queimando dentro de mim ao reconhecer a minha Bella, mas o ressentimento também veio com força total. Ouvi barulho lá embaixo, mas nem me preocupei em quem poderia ser. O telefone tocou e logo ouvi alguém conversando animado. Continuei ali, contemplando aquelas fotos que me mostravam um pouco da história daquela mulher que me fazia sentir tantos sentimentos contraditórios. Passei a mão entre os cabelos, quando vi uma foto que me fez ofegar...nela estavam Leah, Seth, Bella sentada no colo de Jacob, ao fundo Sue e Billy Black, pai de Jacob. Que porra é essa ? Aonde eu me virava dava de cara com esse cafegeste ! Até aqui ! Com Bella ? Senti algo que nunca havia sentido em minha vida, como se tivesse me corroendo por dentro, ouvi passos na escada, quando me virei vi Seth se aproximando.

– Legal todas essa fotos né ? Minha mãe adora fotos ! Acredita que esse painel tem mais de duzentas fotos ? Ela diz que é para não esquecermos de nossas raízes. – ele dizia feliz, não me contive e perguntei :

– Não sabia que conheciam Jacob Black. – disse apontando para a foto.

– Nós somos descendentes dos Quileutes, uma tribo indigena lá em LaPush, uma praia que fica no estado de Whashigton, somos quase parentes. – ele ainda sorria, alheio a todo meu ódio em relação ao Jacob e Bella em seu colo. Continuei admirando as fotos quando vi uma que chamou muito minha atenção, Bella, claro, estava sorrindo docemente com os seus olhos castanhos tão expressivos parada em frente a torre Space Needle*, fazendo um sinal de jóia com ambas as mãos. Embora eu já soubesse a resposta eu perguntei :

– E essa aqui quem é ? – meu coração batia loucamente em meu peito.

– Ela não é a garota mais linda que você já viu ? Pra mim é...ela é Isabella Swan, ou melhor Bella Swan, ela odeia que a chamem de Isabella, somente o Charlie a chama assim...quer dizer todo mundo a chma de Isabella quando ela não está por perto. – eu ouvia a tudo sem conseguir acreditar o quão pequeno esse mundo é.

– Realmente ela é linda e parece bastante feliz aqui na Space Needle – eu comentei para ter um motivo de não sair de frente àquela foto.

– Ah, cara Bella adora Seatle e todas aquelas barcas, o tempo todo chuvoso, ela diz que lá tocam as melhores musicas e que o clima a faz lembrar de Tottenham, onde ela morou por um tempo, na Inglaterra. Você acredita que ela conhece um monte de lugares, mas em suas férias ela sempre vai para Seatle e para uma cidadezinha chamada Forks perto de Port Angeles ? É no fim do mundo, mas ela é diferente...você terá a chance de conhecê-la amanhã, ela virá tomar café da manhã conosco, fazer surpresa para minha mãe. – ele olhou no relógio que estava na parede e disse :

– Daqui a pouco né, olha só que horas são Edward. – ele disse apontando o relógio, mas eu ainda estava hipnotizado pelas imagens na parede, havia fotos de Bella de todos os jeitos possiveis. Ele me deu um soquinho e perguntou : - E a Irina ? Não rolou por que ? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

– Eu conheci uma garota que não me sai da cabeça, daí eu nem consigo notar outra. – eu passei a mão entre meus cabelos e ele respondeu :

– Olha cara, eu posso até me sentir atraído por alguém, mas eu me distraio facilmente. Talvez se eu me apaixonar de verdade...- ele deu de ombros e eu disse :

– Sua mãe acha que você é apaixonado por Bella. – estava cuirioso para saber o que acontecia entre eles.

– Eu nem me iludo cara, Bella é muita areia para o meu caminhãozinho. Ela sempre me verá como um irmão, assim é também com o Jacob e todos outros caras...ela tem o coração fechado só se apaixonou uma vez, não deu certo e ela diz que não tem tempo para essas coisas. Quando você ver aquelas pernas dela, meu amigo...depois você me conta. E quando ela dança ? Nossa é uma loucura ! Chega...vou dormir por que se continuar assim vou ter que voltar lá pra fogueira. Boa noite Edward. – ele entrou em seu quarto. Eu fiquei ali ainda diante das fotografias Eu respirei fundo e me dirigi para o quarto que estava reservado para mim. Entrei, encostei-me na porta e o que ele me disse ficou em minha mente. Mesmo quando eu namorava com Angela me sentia atraído por outras mulheres, cheguei até mesmo a sair com algumas, mas com Irina eu não senti nada. Talvez por que ela não faça meu tipo. Logo a imagem de Bella naquelas fotos vieram com força em minha mente me causando algo como euforia , como se fosse uma droga em meu corpo, imagens da noite mais perfeita da minha vida vieram novamente me atormentar, logo minha ereção já era incomoda dentro de minhas calças e me sentindo um pervertido voltei ao corredor e ao ver aquela mulher que até então estava somente em minha mente algo selvagem despertou dentro de mim, uma imagem em especial me chamou atenção. Ela estava com uma blusa curta azul marinho que lhe mostrava a barriga lisa, tinha mangas longas, usava ainda uma mini saia jeans que deixavam a mostra suas lindas pernas, torneadas e brancas, suas lindas pernas longas. Como um ladrão não consegui me controlar, furtei a foto do mural e voltei correndo para meu quarto. Céus ! Eu devo estar com problemas ! Estou na casa de uma amiga, furtando fotos de madrugada ! Olhei para a imagem em minhas mãos e tudo mais foi esquecido, reparei ainda que estava de pés descalços e por Deus, até seus pés eram lindos ! Eu conseguia sentir a maciez de sua pele em minhas mãos, seus lindos cabelos longos presos em uma trança que repousava em em seu ombro, os olhos...ah os olhos ! Estes pareciam que iriam me perfurar tamanha profundidade com que me fitavam até mesmo na foto. Seu nariz levemente arrebitado, tinha um pequeno piercing no lado esquerdo, a boca com os lábios cheios, minha respiração acelerou nesse momento e coloquei a foto sobre a cama e fui ao banheiro, constatando o obvio, estou com disturbios emocionais, talvez até fossem de ordem psquiatricos. Tirei minnha roupa e entrei rapidamente no chuveiro... ainda excitado. Achei que um banho aliviaria todo esse tesão que me inundou. No entanto as imagens não saiam de minha cabeça e quando dei por mim estava me aliviando pensando em Bella, debaixo do chuveiro na casa de Sue, minha colega de trabalho e praticamente mãe de Bella...realmente eu virei um maníaco ! Depois de me aliviar e um pouco mais calmo, cheguei a conclusão que realmente estou louco !

Saí do chuveiro, peguei uma toalha, enrolei em minha cintura e sai do banheiro pegando uma roupa que estava em cima da cama, que eu não havia reparado quando entrei. Vesti a calça de moletaon e a camiseta branca, deitei-me na cama fitando o teto.

Que mundo pequeno ! A minha Bella é a mesma Isabella de Charlie ! Que Deus me ajude, mas não sei o que fazer para dar aulas para ela ou até mesmo trabalhar com ela depois de formada se somente com uma foto eu me masturbei como um adolescente como seria vê-la todos os dias ? Eu a atacaria e seria preso por tornar-me um maniaco. Procurei meu celular para ver as horas e isso deu um estalo em minha cabeça, Seth disse que ela viria tomar café da manhã conosco para fazer uma surpresa para Sue, meu coração disparou novamente com toda velocidade. Já são três e meia da madrugada e eu sabia que não dormiria mais, então resolvi ir embora, ainda não estava preparado para reencontrá-la e muito menos em uma casa onde poderíamos ficar sozinhos e eu pudesse atacá-la. Passei a mão entre os meus cabelos peguei minha carteira e as chaves do meu carro, quando desci as escadas procurei por um papel e caneta, deixei um recado para Sue e fui embora.

Dirigi como um louco e logo cheguei em casa, senti falta de Fred, nesses momentos ele sempre me alegra é como meu pai disse, parece que ele sente o que eu estou sentindo. A secretária eletrônica estava piscando e fui verificar os recados, alguns de Alice me xingando por ter ido embora sem me despedir e outros de Angela...que droga nove mensagens ! Ouvi algumas e na quarta eu já parei de ouvi-las, eu não quero que ela me ache um insensivel, mas também não quero alimentar as suas expectativas...agora não seria como as outras vezes em que terminavamos e logo voltavamos...então não irei retornar as suas ligações.

Subi para o segundo andar onde tinha uma sala intima com uma TV, algumas almofadas e dois grandes sofas colocados em frente a TV, coisas de Alice. Passei direto indo para o final do corredor onde fica o meu quarto, deitei-me e fiquei olhando para o teto eu só tenho um pensamento : Eu estou literalmente fodido. A unica coisa a se fazer é fingir que não a conheço, ficar longe dela o máximo que puder, isso não será tão dificil, pois terão quinze mil pessoas naquele lugar, designar outra pessoa para seguir os passos dela e seguir com minha vida. É isso, como se o que houve entre nó nunca tivesse existido. Eu bufei, a quem eu quero enganar ?

Olhei as horas e já eram seis e trinta da manhã, levantei-me, tomei outro banho, coloquei o uniforme do FBI, uma calça cáqui, camiseta polo azul marinho, botas também cáqui e o boné com emblema da instituição. Assim eu poderia afundá-lo em meu rosto e me escobder do mundo. Meu celular tocou e quando olhei no visor vi que é Sue.

– Hey Cullen ! O que aconteceu que foi embora de madrugada ? – ela disse e ouvi uma risada melodiosa que me deu taquicardia no mesmo instante.

– Então, bom dia pra você também ! Eu dormi bem obrigado e você como está ? – ela riu e disse :

– Ah desculpe, você nem sabe...Isabella...- ouvi alguém resmungando e acredito que tenha sido Bella, pois Sue disse : - Então Cullen, sabe quem está aqui ? Bella ! Veio tomar café comigo, estou tão feliz ! Você quer vir tomar café conosco ? É tão perto de sua casa...- eu a interrompi :

– Na verdade não vai dar Sue, tenho umas coisas para resolver antes da reunião com Charlie, fica para a próxima. – eu disse tentando não ouvir a voz de Bella que soava animada ao fundo, provavelmente conversando com Seth.

– Aconteceu algo ? – Sue disse preocupada e percebi que ela saiu do ambiente onde ouvia as vozes ao fundo, eu suspirei e disse :

– Depois a gente conversa...- eu não quero falar sobre isso com ela.

– Quer que vou até sua casa para conversarmos ? Posso ajudar com algo ? – ouvi umas gargalhadas e um grito e Sue gritnado : - Hey vocês dois ! Eu estou em uma ligação importante ! Me desculpe Edward, mas esses dois parecem duas crianças e...ai merda ! Você não vai acreditar quem chegou aqui...Liam. Me desculpe, mas realmente preciso desligar, se precisar me ligue. Beijos. – e o sinal foi cortado. Fui para meu carro e me dirigi para a Acadêmia, quando cheguei lá estava bem agitado com muitas pessoas andando, a segurança do presidente já estava armando seu circo. Me indentifiquei na entrada como sempre e segui para a minha vaga, ser chefe tem suas vantagens.

Assim que cheguei ao meu andar notei uma movimentação diferente e dei de cara com Caius.

– Ora, ora, ora se não é o jovem talentoso Edward Cullen ! Tão cedo para trabalhar ou tem outras coisas para fazer_novato_ ? – ele sempre tentava me tirar do sério, pois eu praticamente tirei Alec, seu protegido da chefia da divisão antiterrorismo e ele não aceita isso até hoje.

– Bom dia Caius. Eu tenho uma reunião com o chefe Swan, mas resolvi adiantar o trabalho para mais tarde...voê sabe com o Presidente aqui, provavelmente ele queira os novos dados...- ele não conseguia chegar perto do Presidente e quando chegava era tudo muito rápido, no entanto eu já fui a várias reuniões com o próprio e para eles um novato ter esse acesso é inadmissivel. Continuei : - Deve saber que só darei aulas nas primeiras dez semanas, o Presidente não abriu mão e me quer em Whashigton o mais breve possivel, mas não se preocupe já tenho o nome de meu sucessor. Até mais Caius. – sai e senti seu olhar emminha nuca. Se pudesse ele me fuzilaria.

Fui para a sala de Liam, onde Charlie estava 'acampando' e dei de cara com ele totalmente desalinhado e provavelmente ele bebeu a noite toda.

– O que você está fazendo aqui nesse estado Charlie ? – ele olhou em minha direção, mas notei que ele não me enchergava realmente. Eu passei a mão entre meus cabelos e disse : - O que você fez ? – ele soluçou e disse :

– Eu sou mesmo um filho da puta Cullen. Eu fodi com a minha vida...acho que nunca mais terei o amor de Isabella...sabe ela não gosta que a chamem de Isabella. – ele desandou a chorar. Eu corri até a porta a tranquei e disse :

– Você está louco ? Sabe quem está lá fora ? Caius ! Sabe que horas são 07 :00 da manhã ! Você marcou uma reunião para às 08 :00 da manhã, pelo amor de Deus, se levante e vá tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo um café para voê. – ele me olhava com um ar perdido e disse :

– Sabe o que mais ? Vou perder Sue...eu sei que vou. Sabe quem tá vindo pra cá para dar aulas com ela ? O Indiana Jones de araque, aquele arqueologo de meia tigela, e ela fica toda derretida perto dele, só por que...- ele falava com voz pastosa e voltou a chorar. Eu passei as mãos em meu rosto, não acreditando que isso está acontecendo. Teria que levá-lo até o alojamento sem que ninguem o visse, mas como eu faria isso eu ainda não sei.

– Fique de pé Charlie. – ele tentou, mas não conseguia estava muito bebado. Resolvi pegar algumas roupas para ele vestir em seu armário, sai e tranquei a porta no caminho encontrei com Shelly uma agente do Texas e disse :

– Será que você pode me ajudar com algo ? – eu tentei fazer algum charme, sempre dá certo.

– Qualquer coisa é só pedir. – ela disse se insinuando.

– Eu preciso de uma lâmina de barbear e um recepiente com água. Fica dificil de conseguir ?- eu continuei a brincadeira.

– Nada seria dificil para você Cullen. – eu sorri e ela estava saindo quando eu disse :

– Você pode deixar na ante sala de Liam ? – ela só balançou a cabeça e saiu. Eu corri até o alojamento e quando cheguei lá percebi que não tinha a senha do armário de Charlie. Eu olhei ao meu redor e vi um aberto , olhei e só tinha alguns uniformes como o meu, peguei tudo e sai correndo. Voltando à sala Shelly estava lá me esperando com os objetos que havia pedido.

– Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa ? – ela perguntou tentando ser sedutora e me esforcei para não rir.

– Na verdade preciso...mas não quero incomodá-la mais...- eu dei um sorriso.

– Nada...pode falar. – ela se aproximou e eu ouvi um grunhido vindo da sala.

– Enão preciso de um café bem forte e sem açucar, sabe como é estou de ressaca... – ela passou a mão em meu peito e disse :

– Qualquer coisa gato. – e saiu atras do meu pedido. Eu respirei fundo e entrei na sala, a cena à minha frente era desoladora, o homem estava deitado no chão e havia vomito ao lado da cadeira. Eu só pensava em matar Charlie Swan. Alguém tentou entrar, mas eu havia trancado a porta, ouvi alguém batendo.

– Quem é ? – eu perguntei assustado.

– Sou eu Cullen. Dá para abrir a porta ? – Sue respondeu irritada. Eu respirei aliviado e fui até lá, nesse instante Shelly chegou com o café e disse :

– Mais alguma coisa lindinho ? – e antes de responder Sue respondeu por mim :

– Sim mais uma coisa...que você suma daqui ! Agora de preferência. – ela disse autoritária eu ri internamente. Quando ela estava entrando eu disse :

– É bom se preparar para o que está aí dentro. – eu disse lhe dando passagem. Ela ficou estática na porta eu a empurrei e tranquei a porta atrás de mim.

– Meu Deus Charlie ! O que aconteceu aqui ? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim.

– Você veio ver a minha desgraça de perto Clearwater ? É isso ? Pois veja...Sue por favor o Indiana Jones está vindo... – o meu código de honra masculino bateu mais forte e nem mesmo Sue poderia ver um homem se humilhando daquele jeito.

– Olha só, ele está falando coisas impossiveis desde o momento em que cheguei então por que você não tenta...- eu fui interrompido por ela :

– Então Cullen eu estou tentando resolver um problema mais grave que isso aqui, então me faça um favor o leve até minha sala, vou pedir para Tom ir ajudá-lo, não se preocupe ele é de confiança, lá dentro tem um banheiro onde ele poderá tomar um banho. Preciso que você vá até a reunião que esse tonto marcou e dispense o pessoal, Caius marcou uma outra com todos os instrutores as 11 :00 então tente levá-lo até o auditório por favor. Eu sei que você consegue. – e ela saiu dali rapidamente. Para ela deixar Charlie naquele estado realmente deve ser algo urgente. Logo Tom chegou e o levamos rapidamente para a sala de Sue.

Tudo pronto chegamos no auditório às 11 :20, todos estavam lá e Sue me olhou impaciente.

– Me desculpem pelo atraso, mas tive um problema er...de saúde e não consegui chegar aqui antes e Edward estava me ajudando... – ele coçou o queixo e Caius disse :

– Sem problemas Swan afinal você é o sub diretor geral, quem sou eu ? Um relés mortal para questioná-lo. Mas estavamos justamente querendo saber o paradeiro do Liam Sheppard você tem alguma idéia de onde ele possa estar ? – ele estava aprontando algo e isso é quase palpável. Silêncio total e percebi que Charlie estava meio confuso, então respondi :

– Ele também não está muito bem, na verdade acredito que comemos algo ontem que não caiu muito bem e estamos...-apontei para Charlie e para mim : - Estamos um pouco indispostos e acredito que Liam também por que não consegui falar com ele. – eu tentei melhorar a situação. Charlie que estava ao meu lado bufou, olhei para Sue e ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

– Claro deve ter sido isso, então começaremos logo com esta reunião. – Caius disse em um tom de tédio.

A reunião transcorreu de forma relativamente tranquila, até que Tom entrou e falou algo no ouvido de Sue, ela no mesmo instante ficou tensa, pediu licença e saiu da sala. Logo ela retornou e falou algo para Charlie, então Caius disse :

– Talvez queira compartilhar algo conosco Swan...- ele fez um gesto para os demais.

– Na verdade minha filha Isabella precisa falar comigo e como é urgente terei que sair para resolver esse problema. – Charlie disse tenso.

– Claro que sim, mande um abraço a ela, garota adorável...a propósito já conseguiram resolver a questão da invasão no sistema ? Dentro de pouco tempo Marcus e o presidente chegará, tenho que estar com tudo pronto. – ele olhou diretamente pra mim.

– Ainda não resolvemos a questão da invasão nos sistemas, mas tenho uma listagem que imprimi para conferir depois. Assim que acabar a reunião levarei em sua sala. – ele assentiu e Charlie saiu com Sue atrás de si.

A reunião acabou e todos foram almoçar, eu saí para a minha sala, estava com receio em andar pelos corredores e dar de cara com Isabella. Como um covarde me escondi e pedi para Tom me ligar em meu celular quando o Presidente e o Diretor Geral chegassem.

Entrei no sistema e como se nada tivesse ocorrido estava tudo lá, todos os nomes dos alunos e seus curriculos e tantas outras informações. Olhei o currilum de Bella e fiquei impressionado com tantas coisas que ela havia feito em tão pouco tempo. Em seguida recebi a chamada de Tom e me preparei para o que estava por vir. Havia entregue a listagem para Tom entrgá-la a Charlie e outra para Caius, verifiquei mais alguns dados no meu lap top se alguém precisasse estaria com todos os meus dados ali. Saí pelo corredor e a segurança estava em grande número o que indicava a presença do Presidente ali no prédio. Meu coração batia loucamente em meu peito, por tudo o que isso significava, todo esse projeto que elaborei juntamente com Marcus Miller* e Charlie Swan e a contratação de tantos agentes juntamente com técnicos, nada poderia dar errado eram nossas reputações em jogo, mais que isso, pois precisávamos de pessoas qualificadas para combater o crime que crescia de uma forma vertiginosa...sem contar que agora não teria mais como me esconder de Isabella Swan, a simples lembrança fez com que minha respiração ficasse dificil... eu tenho que manter a coerência. Assim que cheguei no auditório onde o Presidente estava me identifiquei e Sue veio em minha direção.

– Por onde você andou? Você não sabe o tanto de confusão que tive que resolver hoje...- ela suspirou, olhou-me e disse : - Você está horrível ! O que aconteceu com você ? – eu dei um meio sorriso e nesse momento chamaram a todos para entrarem no auditório para iniciarmos a aula inaugural, o Presidente só entraria depois. Eu pedi para ela ir na frente, pois queria ir ao banheiro primeiro. Chegando lá não acreditei no que estava acontecendo comigo, eu estava tendo um ataque de pânico, depois de enfrentar terroristas, de quase morrer em confrontos, eu estava assim por causa de uma mulher. Me certifiquei se estava sozinho, olhei-me no espelho e disse para a imagem refletida :

– Seja homem ! Isso nunca aconteceu com você e não será agora que irá dar uma de maricas e surtar por causa de uma mulher. Seus superiores contam com você! – lavei o rosto e em uma caminhada determinada segui para o salão principal onde parecia um pequeno estádio que caberiam vinte mil pessoas, o local estava repleto, mas ainda assim senti uma vibração diferente no ar. Enfiei o boné quase todo em meu rosto e fiquei um pouco recuado. Agora já tinha conseguido dominar a minha ansiedade. O Diretor da Acadêmia, Caius, fez seu discurso de boas vindas aos alunos, depois foi a vez do Diretor Geral Marcus Miller e por fim o Presidente dos EUA foi chamado e o povo o aplaudiu, apesar de sua popularidade não estar muito em alta.

Ele fez um discurso enaltecendo os soldados que estão no Afeganistão e a Operação Liberdade Duradoura, elogiuou ainda o nosso serviço de inteligência que trabalha juntamente com a CIA e como a divisão antiterrorismo tem trabalhado duro em nosso país e descoberto os planos dos terroristas, nesse momento ele pediu para que eu falasse.

– Nesse momento senhoras e senhores peço que o diretor da Divisão Antiterrorismo venha até aqui e nos fale sobre o que tem ocorrido em nosso mundo hoje. Por favor... – ele me olhou, eu repirei fundo e pensei : fale e mostre somente o seu trabalho.

– Com vocês um dos mais jovens diretores do FBI Edward Cullen. - o Presidente disse com uma empolgação que nem eu acreditei, olhei para Tyler um dos integrantes da equipe e ele deu de ombros. Eu respirei fundo e fui até o microfone:

– Boa tarde a todos. O que tenho para mostrar não é uma realidade muito boa, mas graças a pessoas competentes e dedicadas em manter esse país e o mundo mais seguro temos conseguido evitar barbaries como o 11 setembro. – relaxei me concentrei nos dados passei rapidamente mais algumas informações e dei as boas vindas aos novos agentes. Então Caius assumiu novamente a programação e eu fui para perto de Liam. Eu lhe perguntei :

– Falei muita besteira ? – ele me olhou de um jeito divertido e disse :

– Tá brincando ! Você deveria ser o porta voz do FBI ! E o negócio com o uniforme ficou legal... – ele riu e então me lembrei que havia esquecido de trocar de roupas para a cerimonia da aula inaugural. Eu suspirei e disse :

– A propósito...seja bem vindo de volta. – eu sorri de lado e ele deu um empurão de leve no meu ombro. Ouvi a voz de Caius :

– E agora senhoras e senhores tenho uma surpresa para todos... quero chamar aqui a frente os três primeiros colocados. – vi Charlie coçar o queixo, esse é um gesto de quando ele está nervoso, eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa. – E sr. Presidente tenho uma surpresa para o nosso Subdiretor Geral...talvez não seja mais uma surpresa a essa hora...mas por favor, queira subir até aqui, Riley Biers o primeiro colocado ! – todos bateram palmas.

– A grande surpresa ! Aqui conosco srta. Isabella Marie Swan ! Segunda colocada e filha do nosso Subdiretor ! – todos aplaudiram e a vi subindo as escadas, ela parecia um tanto que surpresa e sem jeito, o rosto corado. Os seus olhos encontraram os meus e por um momento eu vi a mesma garota que eu conheci naquele bar, logo depois ela assumiu um olhar distante.

– E o terceiro lugar Austin Marks ! – e todos aplaudiram novamente. Logo em seguida foi feito o encerramento e o três tiveram que permanecer ali no palanque, havia várias autoridades e todos estavam os cumprimentando. Eu não consaguia tirar os olhos dela, que estava com um conjunto de saia e terno cinza chumbo, a saia acima dos joelhos mostrando toda a perfeição de suas pernas...enfim uma camisa cor de rosa, os cabelos estavam soltos sobre os ombros e somente um batom estava em seus lábios que a todo momento estava sendo maltratdos,pois ela não parava de mordê-los, simples e perfeita. Às vezes nossos olhares se cruzavam e talvez eu tenha visto ela um tanto que fragilizada, mas logo se recompunha e seus olhos ficavam distantes quase que frios. Percebi Isabella um tanto tensa quando Aro Volturi, diretor da CIA, se aproximou dela e li seus lábios enquanto ele falava com ela :

– Querida Isabella ! Que bom vê-la novamente e para alguém que não gosta de chamar a atenção isso aqui é um circo. – ele disse sorrindo e seu olhar demonstrava admiração, ela estava de costas então não consegui saber sua resposta, no entanto ele se divertiu, deu uma sonora gargalhada e chamou Caius para participar da conversa :

– Venha ver Caius o quanto a nossa garota cresceu e ficou voluntariosa ! – ele a olhou seriamente e disse : - Quando cansar de brincar de policia e ladrão venha trabalhar comigo Isabella ! – Caius a abraçou de lado e disse :

– Aro continua a importunando com essas sandices ? Não se preocupe seu pai estará aqui para protegê-la. – ele disse e deu um sorriso no minimo falso. Ela retirou os braços de Caius de seus ombros e virou-se em minha direção, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, percebi ela corando o que não passou despercebido a Aro que me olhou e acenou para eu me aproximar. Olhei ao redor ainda procurando por Sue enquanto me aproximava deles, mas exatamente quando chegeui até eles Charlie também se aproximou e disse :

– Que bom que está aqui Edward queria lhe apresentar a minha filha, no entanto Aro e Caius monopolizaram a sua atenção. Isabella esse aqui é Edward Cullen meu outro braço direito...- ele olhou para mim e disse : - Desculpe garoto, mas Sue sempre será meu braço direito. Essa aqui Cullen é minha filha Isabella Swan. – eu estendi minha mão e ela hesitou por um momento então eu disse :

– Muito prazer Isabella. – ela fez uma careta e percebi o olhar atento de Aro Volturi sobre nós. Ela estava com o rosto corado e respondeu :

– O prazer é todo meu sr. Edward Cullen. – ela respondeu friamente.


	6. Máscaras

O tempo que dormi eu sonhei com Edward...sempre aqueles olhos profundos me prendendo a ele. E o mais engraçado é que eu sonhei que ele era um príncipe, sim e ele vinha cavalgando em um cavalo que não era branco, no entanto nunca chegava até mim...e por isso acordei frustrada. Passei o dia irritada pensando um jeito de vê-lo novamente e agora estou eu aqui do lado de fora do pub esperando o meu príncipe aparecer. Passei o dia péssima...o arrependimento por não ter ficado e esperado Edward acordar me consumia.

Eu sou patética, fato. Já fazia duas horas que eu estava aqui plantada...criando raízes. Droga! Saí rapidamente ainda pensando no que fazer... talvez eu deva ir até sua casa já que ele não apareceu por aqui. Sem pensar muito no assunto entrei no carro de Jasper que "peguei" emprestado, eu até pediria emprestado, mas ele não estava em casa... procurei no GPS do celular o endereço onde eu peguei o táxi hoje pela manhã, desliguei o celular, retirei a bateria e fiz o mesmo procedimento com o outro celular convencional, pelo menos assim eles não teriam acesso em minha vida.

Assim que cheguei no local eu me perguntei o que eu estava fazendo ali...eu não posso me ligar a alguém, eu não posso prender ninguém a essa minha vida. Eu respirei fundo e encostei a minha cabeça no volante...droga, droga, droga! Ainda com esses pensamentos desci do carro e olhei a grande propriedade, me dei conta que ele é rico, pois para manter uma propriedade daquelas só tendo dinheiro para a manutenção. Respirei fundo e pensei: Perdido por um, perdido por mil. Toquei o interfone, nada. Toquei mais três vezes demoradamente, olhei para dentro do portão e não havia nenhum carro à vista, então pensei que sendo sábado, o homem sendo um deus daqueles é claro que não estaria em casa. Dã, Bella acorda! Eu segurei no portão com ambas as mãos e apoiei meu queixo sob o meu braço, quando percebi uma movimentação no jardim e vi um homem de aproximadamente uns sessenta anos, ele estava bem distraído mexendo, acredito eu que em alguma planta e não havia percebido a minha presença ainda. Resolvi chamá-lo:

– Hey! Senhor! – eu gritei. Ele olhou em direção ao portão e finalmente me viu. Aproximou-se e disse:

– Pode falar moça. – ele colocou as mãos na cintura.

– Boa noite, me desculpe incomodá-lo há essa hora...- eu disse já me arrependendo em falar com o homem. O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu suspirei e ao invés de perguntar pelo meu príncipe eu disse: - Eu sei que está tarde, mas eu estava passando por aqui e vi a propriedade tão linda e... – ele me interrompeu:

– Veja moça, a casa não tá a venda, isso aqui é herança, ninguém irá vender. – ele olhou em direção a casa e continuou: - Embora só more aqui um rapaz e seu filho, se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de filho...- o homem riu e continuou:- Mas ó só...eu adoro o trocinho viu moça? – ele riu novamente e eu fiquei curiosa, então Edward tem um filho.

– Então tem uma criança aqui? Nesse jardim tão lindo! – eu tentei ser simpática e dei assunto ao homem, pelo jeito ele gosta de falar. Ele gargalhou agora.

– Eu to brincando moça! É um bicho que o homem cria como se fosse um filho, tem até nome de gente...Frederico ou Fred é assim que todo mundo chama o bichinho. Vê se pode? – ele disse dando uma gargalhada. Patético. Mas espere aí, eu realmente vi algo na sala quando estava de saída ontem, então era o tal cachorro.

– Tem gente que é assim mesmo, ama tanto seu bicho de estimação que o trata como se fosse da família... – eu disse com um falso entusiamo.

– E você moça? Tem algum bichinho de estimação? – eu cocei minha cabeça, eu não tenho tanta paciência em ser simpática com as pessoas, sem contar que eu nunca tive um bicho de estimação e jamais teria, onde já se viu deixar um bicho dependente de mim?Eu sorri forçadamente.

– Eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas, trabalho muito e sempre viajando...mas diga, como o senhor se acostuma morar em uma casa com um homem solteiro? Estou vendo que o senhor é um cavalheiro e ele deve trazer bastante namoradas aqui. – eu disse docemente, tentando descobrir algo dele. Estou no fundo poço, fato.

– Nada...o menino tinha uma namorada que vinha aqui de vez em quando e agora que a moça falou é que eu percebi que a danada sumiu e já faz tempo. Ele também quase não pára aqui, trabalha viajando. – ele piscou e disse em um tom confidente: - Mas acho que ontem tinha alguém aí com ele...se é que a moça me entende. – ele riu e eu senti meu rosto esquentar eu tentei sorrir mais uma vez e disse:

– É realmente uma bela casa pena que não está a venda. O senhor é muito simpático, obrigado por conversar comigo. – ele sorriu e disse:

– O prazer foi meu, ver uma belezura que nem a senhorita, alegrou minha noite. Vai com Deus minha filha. – um estranho sentimento me assaltou naquele momento, algo como carinho em relação àquele que eu nunca vi antes me tomou. Afastei aquilo de minha mente e sai apressada do local. Tudo que se relaciona a Edward é diferente para mim. Até mesmo um senhor que eu nunca vi em vida me desperta algum sentimento...que droga!

A mente domina a matéria. A mente domina a matéria. A mente a matéria. Esse é o meu mantra, nunca desviar disso.

No meio do caminho recoloquei as baterias nos celulares e assim que liguei recebi a chamada de James.

– Você consegue complicar tudo Bella. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil te rastrear...só de ontem para hoje eu já a perdi DUAS vezes! Sendo assim logo terei que chipar você. – ele disse sério.

– Em primeiro lugar: VAI à merda James! Em segundo lugar pra você é Cygne, principalmente nesse celular! Em terceiro lugar só tente eu disse só tente me chipar pra saber o que pode te acontecer. Em quarto lugar você não tem o que fazer não? Pelo que eu saiba você só tem que me rastrear quando eu estou em missão. – eu disse muito irritada e ele riu.

– Você é demais irritada assim. Ainda acaba comigo mulher. – ele disse cheio de malícia e eu não fiz nenhum comentário, isso só alimentaria o tesão recolhido dele. – Mas enfim, agora que você irá brincar de polícia e ladrão irei rastreá-la em todo o tempo o tempo todo. – ele disse cinicamente.

– É seu sonho sendo realizado não é esquisito? Saber o que eu faço o tempo todo em todo o tempo? – eu usei a frase ridícula dele. Homens tão previsíveis. - Quem lhe deu essa ordem absurda? Eu não vou aceitar essa palhaçada, olha aqui James...- ele me interrompeu:

– Olha aqui você Cygne. Eu não vou arriscar a sua vida por um mero capricho seu. Ninguém precisa me dar ordens quando a sua segurança está em risco. Eu sou seu guardião e sei o que é melhor para você. – eu bufei.

– Pois vá se acostumando, por que quando eu quiser eu vou me desconectar novamente. – eu disse em um tom petulante, ouvi uma risada ao fundo e sabia que era Garret. Então ouvi James resmungando:

– Eu falei pra você que não trabalho com criança. – eu ouvi a risada mais alta. – E só tente Cygne se desconectar que eu apareço pessoalmente onde você estiver. E quando você menos esperar eu irei chipá-la, sua inconseqüente! Minha obrigação é mantê-la viva e assim o farei. – ele estava todo irritado. Não consegui me controlar e disse com minha melhor voz sexy:

– É sério que você me acha uma criança James? Vou me lembrar disso... – eu fiquei em silêncio e o ouvi respirando profundamente, então continuei: - A propósito eu quero ter privacidade. Todo mundo tem a sua privacidade e eu quero pelo menos um pouco da minha. – eu disse já séria. Eu entendo o trabalho do James, mas se eu deixar ele controla até o que eu como.

– E por que você está se escondendo? Você está fodendo com alguém? – ele disse ríspido.

– Seu nojento! Eu não saio FODENDO por aí...quer saber e se eu estiver? Qual é o problema? – eu disse o desafiando.

– Me dê o nome dele, quero pesquisá-lo...- eu o interrompi.

– Nunca! Você não é meu pai! Alias nem meu pai faria isso! – eu estava indignada.

– Eu só vou falar essa vez...me. dê. O. nome. Do. Individuo. Isabella Swan.- ele disse pausadamente e agora eu sei que ele está muito irritado, e por algum motivo eu me justifiquei:

– Olha só...eu só o vi uma vez, eu não sei se iremos prosseguir com isso, na verdadeeunem quero nada disso em minha vida, então não se meta em minha vida. – eu disse com os dentes cerrados. A quem eu queria enganar? Se o homem estalasse os dedos eu iria aos seus pés como um cachorro, alias quem me dera trocar de lugar com o seu cachorrinho de estimação.

– Você não entendeu minha querida, ainda assim eu quero o nome dele...- eu o interrompi:

– Eu acho que você ainda não entendeu...NÃO SE META EM MINHA VIDA! – eu disse quase gritando nesse instante Garret entrou na conversa.

– Olá Cygne! Não se preocupe com James, às vezes ele parece ser mandão, mas é só preocupação, você sabe ele tem tendência a ser superprotetor. – eu ouvi barulho de algo sendo derrubado ao fundo e sabia que é James nervosinho descontando na primeira coisa que ele encontrou em sua frente.

– Oi Garret. Eu acredito que James como meu guardião não está dando certo, nós não nos entendemos e se eu deixar ele quer mandar até no que eu estou vestindo. Ele quer direcionar a minha vida e não foi isso que combinamos. – eu disse irritada.

– Eu entendo, no entanto estamos um pouco apreensivos com sua entrada para o FBI, você sabe Aro Volturi está de olho em você. Entenda uma coisa, James é o melhor rastreador que eu conheço, então eu não abrirei mão de sua segurança, ele continua como seu guardião. Eu e Adilah nos preocupamos muito com você...ela não suportaria se algo lhe acontecer querida. – ele falava como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança.

– Então diga isso a esse farejador. Até mais. – desliguei rapidamente antes de ouvir as asneiras do idiota do James.

Entrar para a equipe de Garret foi como uma tábua de salvação pra mim. Além de ter deixado Lála extremamente feliz eu conseguia fazer algo de útil em minha vida. Quando lembro de tudo que passei para hoje ser membro da missão acredito que posso ir mais além.

Então por que ultimamente eu estava tão ansiosa quanto a fazer o curso de cinco meses em Quântico? E por que cargas d'água eu segui os conselhos de Jasper?

Eu agora estou aqui correndo atrás de um cara que eu só vi uma vez! Faça-me o favor Bella! Você é uma mulher forte, independente conhecida por sua frieza, prestes a entrar para o FBI, rastejando atrás de um homem? Ué e você não rasteja atrás de seu pai há anos? Mas é diferente ele é meu pai e...espera aí isso não entra em discussão e...por que mesmo eu estou discutindo comigo mesma? Ainda com esses pensamentos absurdos cheguei ao apartamento de Jasper e ele estava lá com a namorada na sala de jantar preparando algo para comer. Eu ainda estava perdida em meus pensamentos e na briga interna quando ouço Jasper falando:

– O que você está fazendo? – ele me olhou com ar divertido.

– O que você acha? Estou monologando comigo. – ele deu uma gargalhada e ouvi uma risadinha vindo de Alice. – O que tem isso demais? – eu coloquei as mãos em minha cintura e ele veio até mim, me abraçou e disse:

– Não tem nada demais sua louca! E essa é a nova palavra do seu dicionário? – eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e disse:

– Pois é a mais nova palavra do meu vasto vocabulário. – eu sorri e fui em direção a Alice. – Me desculpe Alice, mas às vezes eu me perco em meu mundo e falo sozinha. – lhe dei um beijo no rosto e Jasper me olhou espantado.

– O que foi isso? – ele me perguntou. Eu o olhei assustada e perguntei:

– Do que você está falando?

– Você realmente beijou a Alice? – ele perguntou assustado.

– Não eu beijei a sua mãe e os peitos falsos dela. – eu respondi e mostrei o dedo do meio para ele.

– Deixa a minha mãe fora disso...e eu vou falar pra sua avó que você está falando palavrão. – ele fez uma careta.- Você que está no corpo da Bella onde ela está? Você é um alienígena? Irei chamar a agente Mulder...- eu o interrompi:

– Deixa de ser ridículo! – eu olhei para Alice e disse: - Depois ele reclama por que as vadias não gostam de mim. – eu arregalei os olhos e disse:- Não que você seja uma delas...ou que ele trazia várias aqui...ou que eram todas vadias...- ela deu uma gargalhada e disse:

– Não se preocupe Bella eu já entendi.- ela riu e disse: - Vocês parecem duas crianças brigando...agora deixa de bobagens e venha jantar conosco, trouxemos comida chinesa. E a propósito adorei a palavra monologando...sabe as vezes eu chego até mesmo discutir comigo mesma. – eu arregalei os olhos e disse:

– Que bom que isso acontece com você também, pensei que fosse a única louca, claro além do Jasper...- e continuamos a conversa enquanto jantávamos. Depois de um tempo Alice disse:

– Bem vocês se importam se eu tomar um banho? – eu me dei conta que eles queriam privacidade e disse:

– Me desculpem, acabei tomando muito de seu tempo e nem vi a hora passar. – me levantei e comecei a juntar a louça e colocar na pia e Jasper disse:

– Fique longe da minha cozinha! – Alice nos olhava intrigada.

– É tudo mentira Alice. Seja lá o que ele te disser eu às vezes deixo uma coisa ou outra cair, mas eu sou uma boa cozinheira e também...- ele me interrompeu:

– Ela é uma descoordenada na cozinha você não sabe do que ela é capaz! – nós rimos e eu disse:

– Então ótimo! Alice vai tomar seu banho que Jasper irá lavar a louça enquanto eu seco e guardo. – ele fez uma careta.

– Pode deixar que eu lavo a louça amor. – ela disse lhe dando um selinho. Jasper se desmanchou e disse:

– Pode ir Alice eu preciso mesmo falar com Bella antes dela viajar. – eu o olhei espantada. Não consigo esconder nada dele, droga. Ela me olhou e deu um sorriso imenso e disse:

– Então já que você já vai vou me despedir e esperar por você na festa do meu pai no sábado. E Belinha eu já te agradeço por fazer isso por mim. – ela me deu um forte abraço que eu retribui depois ela deu um selinho em Jazz e saiu para o quarto dele.

Eu e Jasper ficamos um tempo em silêncio até que ele disse:

– Então...a noite foi boa hein? – eu o olhei assustada, agora já constatei ele lê mentes.

– Como você sabe? – eu perguntei. Ele riu e disse:

– Ou você encontrou um vampiro ontem ou o cara estava com um tesão da porra, seu pescoço está... – eu o interrompi.

– Ah tá, não precisa continuar...então...você que falou para eu "trepar" ontem...- dei de ombros e ele riu.

– É isso aí Belinha! Mandou vê hein? E aí como foi? – ele perguntou curioso. Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos, continuei em silêncio então ele me cutucou e disse:

– Conta logo! Como foi?

– Depois dizem que mulher é curiosa! Jasper sem os detalhes sórdidos...foi a melhor noite da minha vida! – eu disse colocando a mão sob meu peito.

– O que? Tá de brincadeira? A melhor de todas as noites de sua vida? – ele perguntou todo dramático.

– Pois é...a melhor noite nesses meus vinte e três anos! E sem detalhes...agora me responde como soube que eu iria ainda hoje? – eu perguntei.

– Não senhora me conta tudo! Teve quantos orgasmos? Chegou a ter orgasmos múltiplos? – eu lhe dei um soquinho em seu ombro e disse:

– Essa é uma conversa que eu não teria nem com uma mulher se eu tivesse uma amiga tão íntima quanto mais com você seu pervertido. Pode esquecer...- ele me olhou daquele jeito que me convencia a fazer qualquer coisa. – Só uma coisa...eu nem dormi essa noite! Só que eu fiz uma besteira tão grande Jazz...- eu disse pensando na besteira de ter saído sem me despedir. Continuei em silêncio secando a louça que ele estava lavando então eu disse:

– Você sabe que eu não me arrependo de nada do que faço não sabe? – ele afirmou com um aceno. – Pois acredite estou arrependida de algo que eu fiz... – ele me interrompeu:

– Você fazer sexo anal no primeiro encontro não quer dizer na...- eu o interrompi:

– De onde você tirou que eu fiz sexo anal? Pelo amor de Deus Jasper! Deixe eu terminar de falar se não eu paro e não falo mais nada. – eu disse irritada. Ele fez que passou um zíper na boca e eu continuei: - Então pateta...conheci o cara mais lindo que já vi na vida naquele bar ontem depois que vocês foram embora, para encurtar a conversa conversamos e começamos a nos agarrar ali mesmo, então ele me levou até sua casa e como já disse passei a melhor noite da minha vida. – eu suspirei e ele revirou os olhos. – Ele caiu no sono e começou a me dar um desespero, você sabe eu nunca fiz sexo casual e não sabia o que esperar dele quando acordasse...e se ele me mandasse embora ou se ele me achasse grudenta como você falava das garotas que você saia? Ou pior se ele tivesse se arrependido e não saber como me dispensar? Enfim surtei, peguei minhas coisas e vim embora...não sem antes deixar um bilhete na sala, mas eu me arrependi e voltei lá hoje para ver se o encontrava, talvez ele voltasse lá no pub...sei lá. Como ele não foi até o pub eu fui até a casa dele e você nem sabe...- eu disse ainda me lembrando da conversa que tive com o homem na frente da casa de Edward. Ele fez um gesto para que eu continuasse – Ele não estava em casa e eu acabei praticamente interrogando o jardineiro que estava mexendo em algo no jardim. – eu balancei a cabeça e ele riu.

– Isso foi patético Isabella! – ele disse presunçoso. Eu fiz uma careta.

– Diz algo que me surpreenda. – eu fiz uma careta.

– E agora? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas pegou o pano que estava comigo e secou as mãos.

– Como vou saber? Nem sempre eu sei como agir em todas as situações. – eu ironizei. Ele balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Como você pode ser tão insegura? Olhe para você mesma e veja a mulher maravilhosa que é! – ele me segurou pelos ombros e sacudiu levemente, a mascara de indiferença que sempre uso caiu nesse instante. Então ele continuou: - Você não é mais aquela menininha tonta que não sabe se defender. Você é uma mulher que sabe o que quer porra! – eu abaixei meu olhar para meus pés. – Olhe pra mim! Nem todos os homens são como seu pai que a ignora ou seu ex-namorado idiota que a trocou por outra! – nesse instante senti uma dor me queimando por dentro, me afastei das mãos dele e sai da cozinha com ele logo atrás, eu continuava em silencio.- Fala alguma coisa caralho! Reaja, me bata, grite, chore, mas coloque pra fora o que você está sentindo! – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e disse:

– Detesto que você fale tanto palavrão e espero que Kebi e Amun estejam na casa de Alice no sábado por que eu não dançarei com play-back. – disse aparentando uma calma que na verdade não existia, pois por dentro me sentia quase explodir, virei e me encaminhei para o quarto.

– É mais fácil fugir do que enfrentar a realidade não é? – ele fez uma pausa e eu fiquei parada com a mão na maçaneta sem ter o que falar. – Covarde!- eu suspirei e ele falou baixo, mas foi como a ultima gota que faltava para transbordar toda a ira que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

– Covarde? Eu sou covarde? Você não sabe o que está falando! Pensa que foi fácil o que eu fiz ontem? – eu respirei fundo e falei mais alto agora: - Eu segui seu conselho e olha só no que deu...eu passei a noite toda "trepando" com o homem mais maravilhoso que já conheci, mas por eu ser tão insegura na bosta da minha vida tive que fugir e agora eu estou parecendo uma psicopata seguindo os rastros do cara...passei por cima dos meus tabus, dos meu medos, das minhas inseguranças, James quase me descobriu e você vem me falar que eu sou covarde? Vá pra casa do...- antes de continuar a porta do quarto de Jasper se abriu e então me lembrei que Alice ainda estava por aqui. Eu respirei fundo olhei para ela, mordi meu lábio inferior e disse: - Me desculpe por isso...e não se preocupe com essa discussão o seu namorado tem a leve tendência a ser psicólogo nas horas vagas e eu e meus dramas são seu material de estudos favoritos. – eu olhei para ele e disse: - Estou me cansando de você e suas teorias ridículas. Pare de achar que entende como me sinto. – eu disse friamente e ele continuou:

– Será sempre assim? Hã? Fugindo de tudo que você gosta? Eu não sei o que você está fazendo, mas não está...- eu o interrompi:

– Quer saber de uma coisa? Cuida da sua vida! Se isso não basta arruma um gatinho que tem sete vidas, mas pelo amor de Deus me deixa em paz! Eu sou insegura! Eu sou patética! A minha sentimental é ridícula! Eu sou desastrada! Pronto tem mais alguma coisa que eu estou esquecendo? – eu coloquei a mão na testa: - Claro estou esquecendo...meu pai foge de mim tanto quanto o Bin Laden foge do Exército americano...satisfeito? Não lembro no momento de mais nada que possa ser citado, maaaas tenho certeza que você encontrará um jeito de me lembrar de mais alguma coisa em minha vida que não funcione. – entrei no quarto aparentando uma calma que não sentia, peguei minha bagagem e quando estava saindo ele veio em minha direção, tentou segurar em meu braço que eu tratei de puxar em um safanão. A expressão de Alice seria cômica se eu não estivesse tão fora de mim, ela estava com os olhos arregalados e marejados, sua mandíbula estava escanrada e olhava freneticamente para nós dois. Eu respirei fundo e disse a ela:

– Me desculpe mais uma vez...não se preocupe já tivemos discussões um pouco maisacaloradasque esta, pena que você presenciou uma delas...obrigada pelo jantar...- Jasper me interrompeu:

– Bella não faz assim...você precisa colocar pra fora, fala comigo...você está se perdendo de você. Será que não entende? Olha o mundo que você vive? Eu quase não te reconheço...cadê aquela garota feliz que levava tudo na brincadeira? Que sorria e gostava de tomar banho de chuva? Porra Bella! Você é feliz? – ele fungou e eu estava a ponto de desabar, eu realmente não sabia mais quem eu era. A minha maior preocupação era em nunca decepcionar as pessoas que eu amava e, no entanto estou aqui fazendo meu melhor amigo chorar por que estava preocupado comigo. Eu nunca consigo responder as expectativas das pessoas que estão ao meu redor. Estou sempre os decepcionando...eu não sei até quanto mais poderia suportar. Eu respirei fundo tentando engolir o bolo que se formava em minha garganta, voltei lentamente para olhar em seus olhos e disse com toda a dor que eu sentia no momento:

– Eu só não quero decepcionar mais ninguém em minha vida, quero poder fazer algo que contribua para algo maior que eu...se eu sou feliz? – nesse momento uma única lagrima escorreu dos meus olhos: - Desde os meus seis anos de idade isso se tornou irrelevante em minha vida, Jazz. – eu passei a costa de minha mão direita em meu rosto. – De lá pra cá cada vez que eu me iludi que poderia ser uma garota feliz e sorridente, eu só tenho levado rasteiras então o que realmente é ser feliz? É ganhar muito dinheiro com que você sabe fazer? – eu o olhei firmemente. – Eu acho que não. É casar, ter uma casa amarela com cerca branca e crianças no quintal brincando enquanto eu estou em uma cadeira de balanço aguardando o meu marido chegar? Eu também acho que não...então enquanto eu ainda não achei o sentido da minha felicidade eu sei que posso fazer algo muito maior que olhar para meu umbigo...mesmo que isso esteja me tornando uma pessoa tão dura a ponto de poder matar um ser humano sem um pingo de remorso, mas sabe o que acontece quando eu olho nos olhos de alguém e vejo a esperança ressurgir? Que ela acredita que sua vida realmente pode mudar graças ao que eu fiz? Que de alguma forma eu sou útil para alguma coisa, mesmo sendo apenas...eu. – outra lágrima caiu de meus olhos eu não esperei nenhum comentário, virei as costas e sai sabendo que admiti ser uma pessoa perigosa em frente a Alice, uma pessoa que mal conheço, no entanto tenho uma estranha sensação de segurança perto dela. É...muita coisa estava mudando dentro de mim ultimamente, eu só não sei como acompanhar todas essas mudanças


	7. Nem tudo é o que parece

_Hiding my heart away - Adele_

Teria que avisar Sue que estaria em sua casa pela manhã. Liguei e quem atendeu foi Seth que se alegrou com minha chegada e disse que faria uma surpresa para Sue, pois ela estava chateada com alguma coisa que não disse a ele e que minha visita a faria feliz, eu concordei e logo desliguei o telefone.

Não conseguia me acalmar depois de toda essa discussão com Jasper... será que ele não entende o que acontece comigo? Dei um soco no volante do carro. Que droga! Será que ele não entende que não é tão simples assim? O telefone tocou e pelo visor vi que era James e mais uma coisa para me preocupar, por que agora ele saberia de toda a minha conversa com Jasper. Burra! Nem lembrei do meu celular! Burra! Continuou tocando e eu simplesmente ignorei, com certeza era algum comentário absurdo sobre a minha discussão com Jasper.

Usávamos um sistema que ouvia toda conversa de uma pessoa mesmo que o celular estivesse desligado, como se fosse um microfone*. Em todos os celulares é possível esse procedimento, no entanto oficialmente somente o FBI e a CIA utilizavam,no entanto somente com autorização judicial poderia ser utilizado esse sistema, mas as coisas nem sempre funcionam sempre dentro da legalidade _e isso é oficial_. No meu caso além de ser rastreada por voz "quando" em missão também sou rastreada pelo celular com um programa que funciona como um GPS tudo isso para que Lála e Garret ficassem mais tranqüilos em relação à minha segurança o que eu achava um certo exagero já que quase ninguém sabia de minha ligação com ela ou com a ONG.

Respirei fundo e lembrei-me de como entrei no grupo de Garret. Na verdade tudo começou com o primeiro contato de Lála e sobre a sua história e de meu avô Albert. Ainda lembro da voz dela contando detalhes de uma história que poderia mudar tantas vidas principalmente a minha.

Meu avô Albert era americano e de família judia minha avó iraniana e de família mulçumana, ambos se conheceram ainda na universidade de Oxford, Londres. Ela fazia Direito e ele Jornalismo, assim que se formaram foram morar no Irã, ele foi repudiado por sua família por se casar com uma mulçumana. Na cidade de Teerã fundaram a ONG Amanhecer onde trabalhavam com direitos humanos e paralelo a ONG eles tinham seus respectivos trabalhos, Lála tornou-se a primeira juíza no Irã e Albert trabalhava na TV da capital. Em 1979 houve a revolução Islâmica promovida pelo aiatolá Khomeini* e minha avó foi destituída de seu cargo como todas as outras mulheres que tinham algum cargo de chefia no governo iraniano. Meus avós seguiram com sua luta pelos direitos humanos, porém agora com mais intensidade e voltado mais ainda para as mulheres e crianças. Meu avô morreu em um atentado no ano de 1982, logo depois que a guerra entre o Irã e o Iraque foi declarada. Minha avó ficou viúva e com três filhas em um país mulçumano. Por Albert ser um cidadão americano e por causa de toda tensão no Oriente Médio a sua morte foi investigada pelo FBI e Charlie foi designado para tal missão. Lá ele conheceu Reneé e logo se apaixonaram. Ficou provado nas investigações que a morte de Albert foi um atentado terrorista devido seu trabalho na ONG e assim que pode Charlie tirou Reneé do Irã e a trouxe para Seatle nos EUA, ele iacreditou que com a distância ela teria parado com o serviço que prestava para a ONG Amanhecer, oficialmente sim, no entanto ela não conseguia deixar o trabalho que custou a morte de seu pai sem mais nem menos. Ela também era jornalista, formou-se aqui nos EUA especificamente em Princeton, antes de conhecer meu pai. Depois que se casaram Reneé fazia seu trabalho na ONG à distância claro que sem Charlie saber, porém Lála não concordava com Reneé por se submeter a Charlie, no entanto não a questionava, ela acreditava e ainda acredita que cada um tem o seu caminho a seguir. Meu pai tentava evitar o máximo de contato com Lála e nossa família...ela só me viu quando nasci, depois ficou cada vez mais difícil, pois Charlie tinha medo de algo nos acontecer. Quando eu tinha seis anos minha mãe fez uma viagem para Moscou para ajudar uma amiga que estudou com ela aqui nos EUA e morreu por lá. Meu pai cortou todo contato com Lála e colocou-me em um colégio interno. Quando ela me descobriu no colégio ele me trouxe para Quântico onde eu tinha aulas com professores particulares. Meu contato era restrito a Sue e seus filhos, com os agentes que trabalhavam na Academia e com Charlie e mesmo assim quase não o via, pois ele estava sempre em missões ou dando aulas...eu sempre as assistia, escondida claro, mas as minhas preferidas eram as de Liam, adorava me esconder em seu laboratório cheio de computadores, grande parte do que sei hoje é graças a ele. Às vezes fugia e jogava bocha com umas senhoras em uma vila de pescadores próxima a Academia.

Enfim consegui ir para a universidade e depois do término do meu namoro com Chad meu pai me levou a uma viagem de "férias", eu sei muito bem que ele estava em missão e sei também que foi Sue que o convenceu em me levar, no entanto aproveitei o máximo que pude na maioria das vezes sozinha e teve um lugar especifico que ficava na Turquia um tanto que distante de Istambul, mais ou menos uns 700 Km que me marcou muito foi a Capadócia. A visão dos balões no céu muito azul nas primeiras horas da manhã nunca me saíram da memória quase fez que eu perdesse meu medo por altura e me arriscasse a sobrevoar aquele pedaço de paraíso. Enfim foi em uma dessas manhãs mágicas onde eu contemplava os balões que Lála conseguiu um meio de me contatar, eu nem me lembrava da existência da minha família por parte de mãe e como Charles é órfão não tenho parentes por parte dele. Contei tudo o que me aconteceu desde a morte de minha mãe e Lála ficou muito triste com a rejeição de Charlie. Ali criamos um elo muito forte e convenci Charlie a me deixar estudar em Londres aleguei que estava sofrendo muito ainda por causa do fim do meu namoro e ele me enviou. Lá conheci minha tia Kate e Ava ficamos bem próximas, principalmente Kate que eu não conseguia chamá-la de tia, ela sempre tinha as palavras certas nas horas que eu mais precisava. Ela e minha mãe se pareciam com meu avô Albert, mas tia Ava é idêntica minha avó Lála que tinha os traços bem árabes. Tia Ava é extremamente compenetrada, séria e dificilmente você a vê sorrindo, no entanto tem um coração enorme, ela é casada com um homem muito gentil Christopher e quase não tive contato com eles, pois seu trabalho de diplomata na embaixada inglesa o fazia viajar muito e tia Ava o acompanhava em suas viagens quando não estava dando aulas na universidade de Oxford onde para todos os efeitos eu havia terminado meu curso. Eu tenho dois primos sendo que só conheci pessoalmente Hassan que trabalha integralmente na ONG e Said estava na universidade de Princeton e sempre nos desencontramos nunca coincidiu de nos encontrarmos no mesmo lugar.

E mesmo tendo sido praticamente criada por Sue e amá-la e por ter Seth e Leah em minha vida e os considerá-los muito eu ainda me sentia extremamente só, no entanto quando conheci toda a minha família senti algo como um sentimento de não ser "solta" no mundo. Quando conheci a Ong me apaixonei pela missão e entrei de cabeça, eu gostava de trabalhar diretamente com o resgate de pessoas, principalmente mulheres que eram mantidas trancafiadas por seus maridos tiranos.

E foi assim que conheci Garret e sua equipe, pois Lála só me deixaria participar das missões se eu tivesse o treinamento adequado e isso segundo ela somente com Garret um ex-oficial do SEAL* e com Efraim Shavit* ex-diretor da Mossad*. Eles montaram uma equipe e o treinamento é realizado em uma villa que pertence a Garret no sul da França.

O maldito treinamento é realizado em um ano e meio, onde uma pessoa passa pelas situações mais absurdas que se é possível imaginar. Eu fui a segunda mulher a conseguir completar o treinamento e a primeira a fazer parte da equipe de Garret, o que aconteceu com a outra mulher ninguém comenta é praticamente um tabu dentro do grupo. Lembro de James me desafiando constantemente durante o treinamento e devo admitir que pensei inúmeras vezes em desistir, teve um dia em especial que eu quase desisti, achei que por ser mulher eu seria incapaz de prosseguir, no entanto James me levou ao meu limite e quando eu quase joguei a toalha desistindo ele simplesmente abaixou a calça e qual não foi minha surpresa quando eu vi que ele não tinha a perna direita da coxa para baixo, sendo que ele fazia todos os exercícios e todos os treinos igual aos demais. Naquele dia aquele homem conquistou minha admiração. Ele também foi membro do SEAL, se aposentou depois que uma mina terrestre arrancou metade de sua perna, palavras dele. Eu não sei o que aconteceu conosco, depois desse fato começamos a nos dar bem, no entanto de um ano pra cá ele começou a me provocar tanto que não podemos nos falar por mais de cinco minutos que já estamos discutindo e sempre ele que começava a me provocar. Entfim tudo o que sou hoje devo principalmente a Lála que insistiu tanto para eu fazer esse treinamento, a Garret que sempre me incentivou e ao ridículo do James que quando pensei em desistir me mostrou que sempre posso ir além. O trabalho do grupo é resgatar pessoas como caso em que minha mãe foi morta e que segundo Lála isso aconteceu por ela não ter o treinamento devido e que isso não aconteceria comigo, pois eu estaria cercado por todos o cuidados que ela e Garret poderiam me proporcionar. Só de pensar nos absurdos que um ser humano pode proporcionar a outro pelo simples fato de ser malvado me dava um arrepio na espinha. Terroristas, psicopatas e assassinos em geral falavam em nome de um deus para fazer atrocidades com as pessoas.

Nunca me esqueço de meu primeiro resgate e da fisionomia de uma menina que aparentava ter aproximadamente dez anos, mas que na verdade tinha quinze anos. Ela vivia trancafiada em um porão desde os oito anos e pior de tudo o seu próprio pai a mantinha lá para se satisfazer de seu corpo tão esquelético que não entendia como a frágil garota suportou todo esse horror. A desculpa do infeliz é que a sua esposa teria sido morta em um bombardeio e ele não tinha como se aliviar, sendo que o infeliz tinha mais três mulheres dentro de casa. A garota juntamente com mais algumas outras crianças foi retirada da casa e quando ele a viu saindo a ameaçou e disse que a mataria. Eu acredito que ele pensou que fossemos da força de Paz e que não entenderíamos o que ele falava já que ele utilizava a língua local o _dari,_ mas tanto eu quanto Garret tínhamos uma noção da língua, foi o que bastou, pois ele continuou com os insultos, a ultima coisa que lembro dele falando é que a mataria com uma granada em sua bunda, a garota voltou-se olhou para o homem depois se voltou em minha direção e o seu olhar me disse que ela já estava morta, assim que ela saiu eu retirei minha mascara deixei que ele me visse, falei em sua língua natal que não o mataria com uma granada enfiada em seu rabo para não desperdiçá-la, mas que ele morreria nas mãos de uma mulher para saber o valor de uma, ele me olhou com desprezo e cuspiu em mim. Não pensei duas vezes, atirei em seu pênis, virei minhas costas e o deixei lá sangrando até morrer. Sei que ele morreu por que a rede local de imprensa divulgou. Aquilo me deu uma dor de cabeça, pois Garret não aceitava o assassinato como um meio de justiça tanto Lála quanto Shavit eram indiferentes, pois eles já tinham visto tantas coisas medonhas que matar esses vermes não era nada demais, ainda assim tive que entrar em um programa que James apelidou de _a hora do castigo, _mas que segundo Garret_ seria _para eu não ter minha consciência me atormentando, então eu fazia terapia, tai chi chuan e outras basbaquices para amenizar toda essa raiva em mim. Sinceramente...eu acredito que a morte é uma verdade que não podemos negar e ninguém pode adiantar a morte de outra pessoa, se aconteceu de alguém morrer é porque sua hora era chegada*, James vibrava com minha atitude diante desses fatores e dizia que eu era durona. Mas também eu não saia exterminando as pessoas por aí, só acontecia de alguém morrer quando resistia ou colocava a vida de alguém em risco, tanto do grupo quanto da vitima. E como dizem por aí bandido bom é bandido morto, **N/A.(**Adoro quando o capitão Nascimento diz isso!**)**, então sem falso moralismo ou falso senso de justiça isso sinceramente não me abala.

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos, e a discussão que tive com Jasper voltou a me importunar eu detesto brigar com Jasper por que definitivamente ele é muito emotivo e ficará a semana inteira se remoendo, bem pelo menos agora ele tem Alice ao seu lado acredito que será mais fácil pra ele. Acabei rindo lembrando de nossas discussões, às vezes a impressão que tenho é que Jasper sente o que as pessoas ao seu redor estão sentindo só que potencializado fazendo com que ele sofra em dobro, era sempre assim, quando discutíamos no dia seguinte eu nem me lembrava o motivo e ele estava todo deprimido. Ainda com todos esses pensamentos nem me dei conta que já estava amanhecendo e bem perto da casa de Sue, e me sentia estranhamente apreensiva talvez pelo começo do curso ou talvez seja por que pela primeira vez em minha vida enfrentarei meu pai, pois não consigo nem imaginar sua reação quando ele souber que estarei por aqui.

Finalmente cheguei a casa de Sue e fiquei contemplando o mar, aquela visão me acalma, me traz paz e isso é algo que não tenho sentindo ultimamente, ainda mais depois que conheci aquele homem...até que fiquei bastante tempo sem pensar nele, talvez seja isso que eu precise, me focar em outra coisa e não na gostosura perfeita daquele homem. Respirei fundo e decidi entrar por que só em pensar no meu príncipe já começava a sentir um calor! Ah Isabella Swan! Você está tãããooo ferrada! Quando ia bater na porta Sue a abre, me olha com espanto e diz:

– O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – eu ri.

– Eu também estou com saudades! Como você está? – eu disse ironicamente, ela me olhou envergonhada e disse:

– Oh! Querida me perdoe! É que eu vim ver se o carro do meu amigo ainda estava por aqui e...mas vem aqui e me dá um abraço sua desnaturada! – ela disse já me abraçando.

– Safadinha hein Sue! Agora é assim? Trouxe um amigo pra dormir aqui? E o que o Sr. Charlie Swan pensa disso? – eu disse em tom de deboche e ela me olhou brava.

– Deixa de besteira menina! O garoto tem idade pra se meu filho! E seu pai não tem nada haver com a minha vida. – ela disse com indiferença. Eu bufei e disse:

– Sei diz fala isso pra ele! E agora vai atacar os garotões é? Safadinha! – ela riu e me mandou entrar. Assim que entramos Seth desceu e me deu um abraço:

– Meu Deus! Esse menino não para nunca mais de crescer? Já está do tamanho do Jacob praticamente. – ele fez uma careta e disse:

– Ah Bella! Você me chamando de menino é broxante! Eu aqui cheio de amor pra dar e você me vem com isso? – ele disse todo preguiçoso.

– Que bobeira é essa Seth! Seria incesto esse pensamento seu! Eca! – nós rimos e Sue perguntou para o Seth:

– Você não viu o Cullen? Eu acordei ele já não estava mais aqui. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela estava preocupada.

– Não sei mãe ele não falou nada, mas olha lá tem algo ali no balcão. – ele disse e voltou a me abraçar. Ficamos conversando enquanto Sue ligava para alguém. Ele continuou: - Então...me conta já arrumou namorado? Quero saber de tudo hein magrela. – eu o olhei me fingindo de ofendida e disse:

– Ah! Então eu sou magrela? Você vai ver só a magrela aqui te derruba e você nem vai saber como. – eu disse o desafiando.

– Isso é desafio Isabella Swan? Por que se você bobiar eu te derrubo e ainda te arrasto para aquele tanque de lama que tem lá nos fundos de casa. – ele estreitou os olhos e eu achei melhor não brincar com isso e comecei a rodear a mesa, logo estávamos correndo ao redor e começou uma gritaria só. Era sempre assim quando estava com Seth eu me sentia criança novamente. Sue chamou nossa atenção, pois ela estava conversando com alguém ao telefone, mas nós simplesmente a ignoramos quando de repente a campainha tocou. Seth foi atender comigo em seu encalço e nem acreditei quando vi Liam ali parado na porta. Me joguei em cima dele e gritei:

– Eu não acredito! Liam! Você aqui! Pensei que só o veria na aula inaugural de hoje a tarde! Como é bom te ver! – ele sorriu sem jeito, me abraçou e logo Sue chegou ao nosso lado.

– Olá Bella, que bom que chegou mais cedo. – Liam estava muito estranho, olhou para Sue que pediu que ele entrasse.

– Entre Liam, vamos tomar café depois conversamos. – ela disse em um tom muito sério. Eu estranhei, mas não quis comentar nada sobre isso. Então eu disse:

– E aí professor Sheppard? Preparado para as aulas? Estou tão animada! Já resolveram o probleminha com o sistema de vocês? Charlie já sabe que eu estarei por aqui nos próximos meses? – eu estava falando animadamente, no entanto estava bem apreensiva para saber a reação de Charlie. Sue e Liam trocaram um olhar tensio e eu disse:- O que está havendo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu estreitei meus olhos e Sue disse:

– Depois do café Bella, por favor.- tudo estava estranhamente tenso e até mesmo Seth que é sempre alegre estava calado. De vez em quando Seth ou Sue perguntava algo e eu respondia com monossílabas, eu tenho certeza que é algum problema com Charlie e eles estavam tentando me esconder. Eu acabei de tomar meu café, cruzei minhas mãos em meu queixo e perguntei:

– Quem vai começar a falar o que está acontecendo? – olhei para Sue e Liam. No mesmo instante Sue olhou para Seth e ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e disse:

– Ok, eu já entendi essa é a minha deixa para sair. Eu vejo você ainda né? – ele disse sorrindo.

– Claro Seth. Quando você voltará para NY? – eu perguntei docemente.

– Eu sairei daqui amanhã depois do almoço e depois volto para o meu covil. – nós rimos e Sue o olhou feio. – O que? Eu não sou descendente de lobos? Então Dona Sue foi isso que eu quis dizer. – ele abraçou a mãe e disse: - Não preocupe mãezinha eu ainda sou virgem não é verdade Bella? – ele nem esperou eu reponder saiu dando risada. Assim que ouvimos batendo a porta da sala batendo eu me voltei olhei para os dois e perguntei:

– Quem vai começar? – os dois se entreolharam, Liam hesitou, mas começou:

– Veja Isabella é um problema que já estamos resolvendo e bem você não tem que se preocupar com nada...- eu o interrompi.

– Pare Liam! E não me chame de Isabella. Veja você...tem algo acontecendo e eu tenho certeza que isso diz respeito a mim. Então eu vou perguntar novamente: quem irá me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – eu disse firmemente. Sue deu um suspiro resignado e começou a me contar as idiotices de meu pai. Eu nem me surpreendi com nada do que ela me disse mesmo sabendo que ela estava amenizando e muito, pois de vez em quando Liam bufava e a olhava repreendendo. Por fim eu olhei para Liam e disse:

– E o que você está fazendo? Está deixando tudo para trás e indo embora? Voltar para Whashigton? Aqui é o seu lugar! É aqui que você sempre trabalhou e mesmo que Charlie seja um grande ingrato você tem que fazer isso por você Liam. Não espere nada de ninguém, mas faça o que tem que ser feito por você! Aquela Academia é sua vida! – Sue me olhou com orgulho.

– Você se tornou uma mulher Bella. – Liam disse com pesar. Eu o olhei espantada.

– E isso é ruim? – eu estava atônita. Sue riu e disse enquanto me abraçava:

– Não minha querida, isso significa que nós envelhecemos. – ela disse docemente. Eu abracei de volta, olhei para Liam e disse:

– Mas pense em algo bom, você terá a honra de dar aula para mim. - eu disse presunçosamente. Ele riu e disse:

– E? – ele fez um gesto para que eu continuasse.

– E quando eu estiver fazendo o meu grande discurso de primeira colocada irei citar o seu nome agradecendo por tudo o que fez por mim. – eu disse com um ar arrogante.

– Cadê a Belinha toda tímida, com óculos que mal conseguia falar com as pessoas sem gaguejar? – Liam disse surpreso. Eu ri amargamente.

– Essa meu amigo morreu faz algum tempo e vou ser sincero eu gosto mais de mim assim. – Sue e Liam se entreolharam e Sue disse:

– Eu tenho que ir mais cedo para a Academia teremos uma reunião antes da aula inaugural e você Isabella não tente mais nenhuma gracinha. – ela disse brava, eu sorri inocentemente e ela continuou: - Por favor, Bella eu te conheço, não faça nenhuma bobagem já chega de tanta confusão. – ela disse preocupada.

– Eu não faço idéia do que você possa estar falando, mas tudo bem eu a verei na aula inaugural. – eu disse tentando não demonstrar que minha vontade no momento era fazer algo para deixar Charlie Swan muito olhou para Liam e disse:

– Fique com ela e pelo amor de Deus não a deixe fazer mais nenhuma besteira e a mantenha longe de computadores. – ela disse e subiu para o segundo andar. Eu olhei para Liam e disse:

– Você nem tente me impedir. Ele merece uma lição e eu não deixarei isso barato...- fui interrompida por Sue.

– Você não irá fazer nada Bella. Você irá comigo eu não a deixarei aqui sozinha com Liam. – ela me segurou pelo braço e saiu me arrastando. Percebi que Sue é bem fortinha. Eu olhei para Liam e ele deu de ombros. Eu revirei os olhos e ela continuou: - E você Liam vai até aquela reunião e fala com Charlie...- ele a interrompeu.

– Eu não vou a reunião nenhuma e concordo com Bella, Charlie realmente precisa de uma lição eu estou cansado de seus modos grosseiros e sem noção. – eu o olhei assustada e disse:

– É isso aí Sheppard! É tempo de se rebelar! Vamos mostrar a ele que não pode brincar com as pessoas assim. – Sue nos olhou horrorizada.

– Ah Meu Deus! Eu estou lidando com adolescentes revoltados agora! Vocês dois vão comigo! Agora! – quando ela fala assim ninguém ousa desobedecê-la. E pensando bem era até bom eu ir com ela, assim Charlie não saberia se eu já havia chegado ou não.

A minha intenção quando decidi entrar para o FBI era de estar mais perto dele, no entanto ele já mostrou que sua vontade é me afastar mais então ele que agüente as conseqüências. Acreditei que estava na hora de reconstruir nosso relacionamento, mas ele mais uma vez me decepcionou e eu não vou ficar correndo atrás dele como Jasper disse. Mas vou infernizá-lo, Charlie terá que lidar com as conseqüências de suas escolhas. Sue me olhava desconfiada e eu fingia que não estava acontecendo nada, de vez em quando eu e Liam nos olhávamos e caíamos na gargalhada a deixando realmente preocupada. Liam foi dirigindo o carro de Jasper, onde estavam todas as minhas coisas, Sue sentou com ele na frente e eu fui atrás contemplando a paisagem.

**OUÇA ESSA MUSICA: Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson**

Chegamos na Academia, eles se identificaram e Sue achou melhor ocultar que eu estava por ali o que só iria contribuir para eu fazer alguma coisa mais intensa. Eu estava pensando desde explosões a incêndios de grandes proporções tamanha a minha raiva. Eu suspirei, a quem eu queria enganar? Eu amo esse lugar quase como se fosse meu lar não poderia fazer nada contra tudo isso. Respirei fundo e imagens de minha infância em Forks invadiram minha mente, minha mãe dizendo que eu parecia tanto com meu pai que provavelmente seria uma agente do FBI como ele, depois eu aqui na minha adolescência e minha paixonite por Liam, minhas aulas de krav maga com Ziva (adoro CSI), eu assistindo as aulas de Charlie escondida e maravilhada como ele amava o que fazia, não adiantava eu inventar qualquer desculpa para estar aqui, na verdade esse foi meu sonho durante todo esse tempo. E eu irei mostrar a meu pai que posso ser uma boa agente não por que ele assim o é, mas sim por que eu nasci para isso. Chegamos a uma sala que suponho ser um almoxarifado, Sue olhou pra mim e disse:

– Eu vou ter que resolver algumas coisas e falar com seu pai, enquanto eu estiver fora, por favor, não faça nada de estúpido. – ela suspirou profundamente.

– Assim você me magoa Sue. Eu jamais faria algo de estúpido. – olhei para Liam e disse: - Você acha que eu poderia fazer algo de estúpido Liam? Diz para ela que eu já sou uma mulher, adorei quando você disse aquilo. – eu disse irônica. Ele só deu um sorriso cínico e ela completou:

– Esse tipo não combina com você querida. Eu sei que Charlie a magoou, mas entenda tem muitas pessoas envolvidas nisso aqui. Esse curso é muito importante não como plataforma eleitoral do nosso Presidente, mas pessoas trabalharam meses para que isso acontecesse. – ela virou-se para Liam e disse: - Você trabalhou meses para que esse curso saísse, para formamos agentes competentes e bem treinados então mais uma vez não façam nada de estúpido. - eu bufei e ela saiu. Peguei meu pequeno notebook de minha bolsa e disse:

– Agora a brincadeira vai começar. –Liam levantou-se e veio em minha direção.

– Espere. O que você irá fazer? – ele disse assombrado.

– O que você acha? Vou acabar o que comecei, alias eu sabia que deveria ter apagado tudo, mas não achei melhor só brincar um pouco. Agora eu irei resolver tudo. – eu disse seriamente.

– Espere Bella. O que Sue disse é verdade. Trabalhamos duro para que isso acontecesse. Sabe esse é o maior curso na história do FBI e realmente não quero que seja somente uma plataforma eleitoral. Quero realmente colaborar com algo grande e...- ele já estava dando nos nervos. O melhor seria deixá-lo sem ação. Sem pensar duas vezes dei um golpe nele que logo desmaiou, o amarrei com os seus cadarços em uma cadeira próxima da porta e continuei o que estava fazendo. Assim que conectei o notebook com meu celular a porta se abriu e vi Tom o assistente de Sue me olhar com uma expressão mortificada, antes de chegar até ele tropecei em meus próprios pés e cai. Ótima hora para os meus dois pés esquerdos aparecerem. Ah! Quer saber? Deixa esse tonto fazer o que quiser, já estou enrolada mesmo. Estava começando a ficar nervosa e os questionamentos começaram a aparecer. Será que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa? Será que não é melhor eu parar com tudo isso? Estava ainda com todas essas duvidas quando Liam começou a despertar, ele fez alguns barulhos e sem levantar os olhos em sua direção eu perguntei:

– Você está bem? Desculpe o mau jeito, mas você não parava de falar e...- ele me interrompeu:

– Bella! O que você está fazendo? Está entrando no jogo de Charlie! Assim ele terá motivos para expulsá-la. Tudo pelo que você lutou não terá nenhum sentido. – eu sei que ele tem razão, mas estou cansada de fazer tudo certo e ele sempre me olhar com desagrado. Passei a mão entre meus cabelos e disse:

– Então o que eu faço Liam? Hã? Deixo ele fazer sempre tudo do jeito que ele sempre fez? Atropelando todo mundo para realizar suas vontades? – eu fechei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça. – Eu não agüento mais...- fui até ele e o desamarrei, olhei em seus olhos e disse: - Me perdoe. Estou agindo como ele. – ele me abraçou e nesse instante Charlie, Sue e Tom entraram com tudo na sala.

– Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Charlie disse com toda a sua voz potente. Eu o olhei por um instante e percebi que ele estava um tanto pálido, abatido, mas ainda assim me assustava como sempre com seu olhar profundo. Olhei para o fofoqueiro do Tom e Sue pediu para ele sair. Eu olhei para Charlie com o ar de desafio.

– O que você acha que está acontecendo aqui? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha e continuei:- Liam está me dando os parabéns por eu fazer o curso, o que mais poderia ser? – eu olhei para Sue e ela disse:

– Que bom, acredito que Tom se enganou com alguma informação e...- Charlie a interrompeu:

– Eu acho bom você não causar mais nenhum transtorno garota, por que o primeiro vacilo que você der estará fora. – ele disse em tom de ameaça.

– Ora eu também estava com saudades _papai._ É muito bom ver que você está bem também depois de tanto tempo. – eu disse com sarcasmo. Ele bufou e disse:

– Escute aqui garota, não brinque comigo Isabella. Eu sei muito bem que você entrou no sistema e apagou as listagens, aquilo foi um ato terrorista! Eu sei que você entrou para o curso só para me provocar, mas vou adiantando isso não dará certo, eu...- eu o interrompi.

– Escute aqui você. Não pense que pode colocar medo em mim, pois eu não sou mais aquela garotinha que tinha medo de tudo! Eu sei o que quero e vou falar uma coisa que você pode até não acreditar, mas o mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo! Eu tenho a minha vida e como bem sabe eu fui criada aqui. Nada mais comum que um dia eu quisesse ser uma agente também. Portanto não entre no meu caminho, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. – eu disse em um tom baixo, Charlie estava vermelho de raiva e no momento que ele levantou a mão para me bater Liam o segurou e disse:

– Não Charlie, você se arrependerá mais tarde. Vocês estão nervosos, depois vocês conversam e aí irão se entender. – ele disse de um jeito calmo. Eu olhei para Liam depois para Charlie e disse:

– Você nem mesmo reconhece o que as pessoas fazem por você seu ingrato. – apontei para Liam e disse: - Ele sempre o apoiou, sempre esteve ao seu lado e você nem mesmo reconhece isso. Sabe durante algum tempo eu realmente o admirei, mas quer saber? Eu tenho vergonha de ser sua filha! Deveria ter me deixado naquele colégio interno assim eu não teria que lidar com sua indiferença! – ouvi um gemido vindo de Sue, mas não olhei em sua direção.

– Cale a sua boca Isabella! Você não sabe de nada! Não sabe como foi difícil todos esses anos...- eu o interrompi:

– Me poupe Charlie! E chega de tanto drama já estou ficando cansada de toda essa...palhaçada. Volte lá para o que realmente é importante para você. Só vou lhe dar um aviso: me deixe em paz. Eu não preciso de nada seu. – ele riu e disse:

– Não você realmente não precisa de nada meu, somente do meu dinheiro e...- eu o interrompi novamente:

– Acha mesmo que eu usei um só centavo que você me mandou? – eu dei uma gargalhada. – Eu prefiro mendigar na rua a usar algo que venha de você. Pode olhar lá na conta que você abriu pra mim está tudo lá. Só esqueça que eu existo, por favor. – eu disse em um tom cansando: - Se quiser continuar com o teatrinho de pai perfeito na frente das pessoas por mim tudo bem, mas me deixe em paz. – olhei para Sue e disse: - Me desculpe, mas eu não consigo ficar no mesmo lugar que esse homem. – peguei minhas coisas e sai de lá.

Me dirigi até a vaga de Sue peguei minhas malas e me dirigi até o local aonde ficava os dormitórios femininos e procurei pelo quarto que eu já sabia que eu ficaria com mais três alunas. Liguei o notebook e restabeleci a listagem, apaguei meus rastros para que ninguém me identificasse e me deitei. Essa discussão me esgotou e acabei me lembrando novamente de Jasper. Minha vida tem sido discutir com todo mundo ultimamente. Fechei meus olhos e acabei dormindo, acordei de um sono sem sonhos, dessa vez não sonhei nem com o meu príncipe. Estava demorando para a louca obcecada pensar no deus do sexo. Peguei uma roupa que havia separado para a aula inaugural, um tailleur cinza chumbo com uma camisa rosa e um par de scarpam pretos, o básico, não sou de ficar inventando nada de extravagante. Peguei meu nécessaire e fui tomar um banho. Estava em cima do horário então nem lavei meus cabelos, me troquei e fui direto para o auditório onde seria a aula inaugural que por sinal já estava lotado. Sentei em local mais afastado, coloquei minha bolsa em meu colo e percebi que tinha duas ligações uma de James e outra de Jasper. Eu sorri e pensei em Jasper, ele deve estar se corroendo nesse momento assim que possível eu ligarei para ele, agora só em pensar em James e ele sabendo de todas as minhas discussões meu estomago embrulhava, tenho certeza que ele mostra tudo para Lála. De repente começaram algumas movimentações, olhei em meu relógio e já estava atrasada em dez minutos o inicio da aula. Os instrutores se posicionaram no palanque e consegui ver que Liam estava ao lado de Sue. Logo começaram os discursos e Caius como sempre tentando se aparecer mostrou toda uma eloqüência tediosa, depois foi a vez de Marcus que é o diretor geral e por fim Presidente dos EUA. Estava olhando para Charlie quando vi um homem com o uniforme usado na Academia, o boné tampando todo o seu rosto praticamente e posso jurar que ele me lembrava demais o meu príncipe. Sem exagero, mas assim que possível eu vou procurar ajuda, pois eu acredito que esteja desenvolvendo algum transtorno obsessivo, além de sonhar com ele agora o vejo também. Então ouvi o Presidente falando:

– Com vocês um dos mais jovens diretores do FBI Edward Cullen. – eu juro que eu pensei que estava pulando dos penhascos de La Push nesse momento, pois a sensação foi a mesma. As pessoas batiam palmas e eu só pensava que isso não poderia está acontecendo. Não comigo, não aqui! Me afundei mais ainda na cadeira que estava sentada. Então lembrei de Sue falando de um tal de Cullen que dormiu em sua casa e ainda de Liam tê-lo citado em nossos e-mails...eu estava muitooo ferrada. Quando o homem começou a falar eu praticamente senti meus ovários explodirem com som daquela voz e constatei que era realmente meu príncipe.

– Boa tarde a todos. O que tenho para mostrar não é uma realidade muito boa, mas graças a pessoas competentes e dedicadas em manter esse país e o mundo mais seguros temos conseguido evitar barbáries como o 11 setembro. – e ele continuou com aquela voz macia e doce, como veludo e mel em meus ouvidos. Ele poderia ler uma agenda telefônica em mandarim que ainda assim soaria em meus ouvidos como contos eróticos, pois a minha calcinha estava totalmente encharcada. Olhei ao meu redor e percebi que tinha várias mulheres de boca aberta ou suspirando enquanto Edward falava. Cedo demais ele terminou o seu discurso. Ele foi para perto de Liam e ainda o vi dando aquele maldito sorriso Liam deu um empurrãozinho em seu ombro. Como assim eles tinham tanta intimidade? Como isso foi acontecer? Eu passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos quando ouço novamente a voz de Caius e senti um arrepio em minhas costas quando ele falou meu nome. Eu não consegui prestar atenção no que ele disse, mas acredito que era para eu ir até o palanque, senti meu rosto todo esquentar, minhas pernas tremiam, mas algo dentro de mim me empurrava naquela direção. Quando cheguei bem perto senti seus olhos em mim e foi como se tudo tivesse mais cor, como se o som fosse mais nítido e vê-lo ali tão lindo em minha frente foi como se eu estivesse ainda sonhando. Balancei minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e desviei o olhar que quase fez com que meus ossos derretessem. Percebi o olhar de Aro Volturi em mim, aquela ratazana velha e meu olhar cruzou com o de Charlie e por um breve momento talvez eu tenha visto um brilho de admiração, mas com certeza foi só impressão.

Logo fomos cumprimentados pelo Presidente e mais algumas autoridades, aquilo com certeza era uma plataforma eleitoral. Senti um arrepio em minha nuca e podia jurar que seria Edward me olhando, o procurei pelo local e o notei do outro lado e realmente ele estava me olhando e essa constatação quase fez com que meus joelhos cedessem, patética Bella, você não passa de uma patética. Notei Aro vindo em minha direção e automaticamente fiquei tensa. Ele se aproximou e disse:

– Querida Isabella ! Que bom vê-la novamente e para alguém que não gosta de chamar a atenção isso aqui é um circo. – ele me olhava com admiração eu revirei os olhos e disse:

– E você é o domador das feras? Ou seria o palhaço? – ele deu uma risada escandalosa e as vezes eu o acho meio estranho. Cresci vendo ele e Charlie brigando, tudo era motivos para discussões entre eles. Não achando pouco ainda chama Caius para participar de nossa agradável conversa:

– Venha ver Caius o quanto a nossa garota cresceu e ficou voluntariosa ! – voltou-se e me disse seriamente: - Quando cansar de brincar de policia e ladrão venha trabalhar comigo Isabella ! – Caius colocou o braço sob os meus ombros e disse:

– Aro continua a importunando com essas sandices ? Não se preocupe seu pai estará aqui para protegê-la. – eu retirei o seu braço de meus ombros e disse:

– Vocês são ridículos. – me afastei um pouco de Caius e quando olhei para o lado Edward nos encarava, senti meu rosto esquentar Aro no mesmo instante percebeu e ficou acenando para Edward.

– O que está fazendo Aro? – eu perguntei afobada. E antes dele me responder meu pai se aproximou e disse:

– Que bom que está aqui Edward queria lhe apresentar a minha filha, no entanto Aro e Caius monopolizaram a sua atenção. Isabella esse aqui é Edward Cullen meu outro braço direito...- ele olhou para Edward e disse: -Desculpe garoto, mas Sue sempre será meu braço direito. Essa aqui Cullen é minha filha Isabella Swan. – então algo iluminou dentro de mim, Edward já sabia quem eu era quando me encontrou naquele bar, pois foi meu pai que o enviou para me espionar. Como eu fui burra! Claro que um homem desses jamais se interessaria por mim. Idiota! Notei sua mão estendida em minha direção e por um momento pensei em dar um soco naquele rosto lindo dele. Então ele disse:

– Muito prazer Isabella. – peguei em sua mão rapidamente.

– O prazer é todo meu Sr. Edward Cullen. – respondi com meu coração gelado e Aro parecia se divertir assistindo nosso dialogo.

– Não já nos conhecemos de outro lugar? – ele me disse cinicamente. Minha vontade era responder que nos conhecíamos do inferno. Que ódio!

– Impossível, senhor. Mas como sou muito comum é fácil de me confundir com outra pessoa. – respondi em um tom indiferente. Caius quem respondeu:

– Querida Swan, você pode ser tudo menos comum. – e ouvi a risadinha cínica de Aro e eu poderia jurar que ele sabia que eu e Edward já nos conhecíamos. Então Charlie interrompeu:

– Me faz um favor Cullen leve Isabella para conhecer o laboratório do Liam enquanto eu converso com Aro. – ele praticamente mandou e o olhar de Edward brilhou, agora não me restam mais duvidas, Charlie realmente mandou esse capacho atrás de mim. Eu respondi rapidamente:

– Não precisa, de verdade Sr. Cullen, Liam irá me mostrar assim que possível eu não quero atrapalhar...- ele segurou em meu braço e disse:

– Não será incomodo algum Isabella faço questão de acompanhá-la aproveito e mostro onde fica a Divisão antiterrorismo. – ele praticamente me arrastou por um corredor. Assim que me vi sozinha com ele eu o empurrei e disse:

– Me solta! Seu idiota! Seu capacho! Imundo! Como pode? – ele me olhou assustado e eu continuei: - Foi Charlie quem te mandou não foi? Ele mandou você me seduzir? Você é nojento! Que ódio! – ele ainda me olhava atônito e disse:

– Do que você está falando sua louca? – eu não me segurei e lhe dei um tapa em seu rosto.

– Não fala comigo! Como pode entrar no joguinho sujo do meu pai? Como pode fazer isso comigo? Claro como um homem como você se interessaria por alguém como eu? – eu ia lhe dar outro tapa quando ele segurou meu braço com força e disse:

– Hey! Você é louca mulher? Tem algo errado aqui e posso garantir que seu pai não tem nada haver com que aconteceu entre nós dois. – ele disse ainda me prendendo ao seu corpo. De repente eu comecei a me sentir muito quente e seus olhos foram me arrastando para um lugar que eu já conhecia então eu disse:

– Me solta! Como pode ser tão baixo assim?- tentei me soltar, mas ele é bem mais forte que eu.- Me larga! – eu disse mais uma vez o calor estava aumentando consideravelmente.

– Eu vou te largar, mas se você me bater mais uma vez irá ter volta. – ele disse baixinho bem próximo de mim e por mais incrível que isso possa parecer fiquei terrivelmente excitada. Ele me soltou e eu disse:

– Eu tenho nojo de você Cullen! Nojo! – virei minhas costas e voltei para o auditório ainda o ouvi dizendo:

– Não é o que parece Swan!

_* esse sistema existe inclusive até aqui no Brasil é utilizado.  
>* a revolução Islâmica realmente aconteceu e esse fato realmente aconteceu com Shirin Ebadi.<br>* Efraim Shavit é a junção de dois ex- diretores da Mossad.  
>** é o trecho de uma entrevista de Shirin Ebadi na revista Claudia do mês de julho2011.  
>Enfim que eu me lembre é só por enquanto. Até terça-feira.<em>


	8. Arrependimento

Como eu não percebi isso antes? Como um pai pode fazer uma coisa dessas com a própria filha? Será que isso não terá fim?

Eu estava tão cega de raiva que nem vi Sue na minha frente só percebi por que ela segurou em meu braço.

– O que aconteceu com você Bella? – ela me olhou assustada.

– Nem queira saber Sue, não é nada que valha a pena. – eu respondi em um tom totalmente desanimado. Ela suspirou e disse:

– O que Charlie fez dessa vez? – ela perguntou chateada.

– Ele virou cafetão e arrumou um sem vergonha para me seduzir e...- é mesmo, o capacho me seduziu pra que mesmo? Agora até eu fiquei confusa, na certa ele iria fazer algo antes de eu acordar, mas ainda bem que eu sai antes e ainda estava me sentindo culpada. Argh! Mas por que o capacho me levou para casa dele? Ela olhou atrás de mim e disse:

– Eu quero muito que você conheça uma pessoa. – quando eu olhei para trás lá está o capacho me olhando todo desconfiado. – Vem até aqui Cullen deixa eu te apresentar a Bella. – ela virou para mim e disse: - Esse aqui é Edward Cullen.- e virou-se para o Cullen e disse: - Essa aqui é Bella. - eu juro que se eu pudesse eu daria outro tapa naquele rosto. Ele sorriu e disse:

– Eu já a conheci, Sue. Mas acho que ela me confundiu com alguém. – ele disse cinicamente. Eu não precisava fingir perto da Sue.

– Olha aqui seu capacho, somente meus amigos me chamam de Bella, para você é Isabella ou Swan de preferência e se você tiver um pingo de vergonha nessa sua cara...- indecentemente linda esse foi meu primeiro pensamento.- nessa sua cara enfim... nunca mais fale comigo. Seu porco. – eu olhei para Sue que estava assustada e disse: - Pede pra ele te explicar o que ele e Charlie aprontaram dessa vez por que eu não tenho coragem. Eu não sei como uma pessoa pode ir tão baixo e...- ele me interrompeu:

– Você só pode ser louca Swan. Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas se você não se lembra foi você que se jogou em cima de mim. Então para de falar bobagens e aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos sobre isso. – eu olhei para Sue e disse:

– Mantenha esse canalha longe de mim por que eu não sei do que eu sou capaz. – o olhei com desprezo e sai rapidamente dali e fui buscar minha bolsa que havia deixado próxima ao local onde Aro e Charlie ainda conversavam. Nem os olhei e me dirigi até o foyer, lugar onde eu conseguia pensar com mais clareza.

Ali ainda continuava o mesmo lugar onde ninguém aparecia...impressionante como esse lugar transmite paz. Eu respirei fundo, estou me descontrolando a todo o momento, essa definitivamente não sou eu. Jasper ficaria orgulhoso em me ver desse jeito, a todo instante explodindo. Tudo culpa desse maldito Cullen! Como faço para tirar essa história a limpo e confrontar Charlie e claro o capacho do Cullen? O que estaria acontecendo com o meu pai? Tudo bem que ele não me queria no FBI, mas daí dar ordem a um dos seus subordinados para seduzir a própria filha já é demais, até mesmo para ele. Eu ainda estava me remoendo quando ouço passos vindo em minha direção, não é permitida a presença de alunos nessa ala do prédio e agora não tinha como eu me esconder o lugar é todo aberto. Ainda estava apreensiva imaginando o que faria para me esconder quando vejo Sue se aproximando e pelo jeito ela deu uma lição no capacho do Cullen por que seu rosto não estava nada bom. Bem feito pra ele! Ela parou em minha frente e disse:

– Me conte o que aconteceu. – quando ela manda, eu vou dizer uma coisa, ela realmente manda.

– Você quer toda a história? – ela bufou. – Assim...desde o começo? – ela bufou novamente. – Ah tá! Eu conto. – eu fiz uma pausa e senti todo o meu rosto arder, eu teria que contar minha aventura com Edward...ai que vergonha, pois eu ainda me sinto uma adolescente perto dela.

– Eu ainda estou esperando Isabella. – ops! Ela nunca me chama de Isabella. Eu respirei fundo e comecei:

– Resumindo...eu conheci o Cullen em um bar e eu ...- ela me interrompeu:

– Agora respire e comece novamente e sem enrolação. – ela disse ríspida. Eu respirei fundo novamente e a olhei desanimada, ela cruzou os braços sob o peito e eu vi que não teria jeito.

– Então ta...eu conheci o Cullen em um bar, resumindo eu fiquei louca e transei com ele. Detalhe ele não me disse que é um agente do FBI e passei a noite em sua casa, então eu acordei e com medo de ele me ignorar ou algo do tipo eu fui embora antes dele acordar. Você acredita que eu me arrependi e voltei na casa dele à noite do dia que havia passado a noite em sua casa? – nem esperei ela responder. – Eu sei que é meio confuso, mas...eu voltei e ele não estava em sua humilde residência – eu disse com sarcasmo, fiquei calada por um momento e depois prossegui. -Bem e quando chego aqui quem eu vejo com toda a intimidade com Charlie Swan? Ele, com aquele sorriso indecente...- por um momento me perdi em lembranças, em como aquela mandíbula se transforma em algo terrivelmente pornográfico quando ele beijava...oh! Querido Deus! Eu estou perdida! Eu nem sei o que eu estou pensando.

– Está perdida mesmo Isabella. – eu a olhei espantada. – É você estava falando e não só pensando. – ela disse com um certo divertimento. Eu fechei a cara e ela continuou: - Como alguém tem uma mandíbula pornográfica? – ela disse quase rindo.

– Enfim então eu matei a charada: Charlie o mandou para me seduzir. – ela balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal de negativo e quando me olhou ela estava com uma expressão estranha.

– O que eu vou fazer com você? Tão cabeça dura quanto o pai. Se eu não a conhecesse a acharia uma esnobe. – ela respirou fundo, sua expressão era dura, o seu olhar não tinha a doçura de sempre então disse: - Bella o mundo não gira ao seu redor. As pessoas têm vida própria, pensam por si só. Você está redondamente enganada ao pensar isso do Edward. Seu pai tentou sim fazer com que não só ele mais eu, Rosalie Hale e Liam a atrapalhasse, mas durante o curso. Todos nos negamos é claro a fazer tal coisa e o Cullen foi o mais contundente e ainda me ajudou a não entregar a listagem impressa com os nomes dos alunos...outra coisa Charlie jamais pediria para alguém seduzi-la e alias me explique: porque o Edward a seduziria? Qual seria o intuito dele? – eu fiquei em silencio sentindo meu rosto passando de corado para vermelho escarlate. Eu não soube o que responder. – Ele nunca nem se envolveu com alguém do FBI, alias essa é uma de suas regras, nunca se envolver com alguém que trabalha ao seu lado. – ela fez outra pausa, respirou fundo e continuou: - Bella você está tendo uma oportunidade aqui...na Academia de ter uma vida normal, não a desperdice. Eu não sei com que você está envolvida, mas não estou reconhecendo o seu comportamento. Só para você saber, depois que o seu namoro com o médico terminou seu pai mandou Félix...como posso dizer...er...conversar com ele, pois ninguém iria abusar de sua filha e sair impune...palavras dele. Então como você pode dizer isso de seu próprio pai?- ela estava com as mãos na cintura me olhando duramente. E até imagino que tipo de conversa Félix teve com Chad. Ouvi sua voz novamente: - Você tem inúmeros motivos de desconfiar de Charlie, no entanto nem mesmo ele iria tão longe. Concentre-se no aqui e agora, viva sua vida intensamente, você só tem vinte e três anos! Descubra quem realmente você é, forme-se nesse curso como almeja sendo a melhor. Esse tempo aqui na Academia será o melhor de toda a sua vida se assim você o permitir ser. Ainda hoje sinto saudades do meu tempo de aluna...só viva Bella...a vida passa tão rápido como grãos de areia por entre os dedos e quando você menos esperar estará com minha idade se perguntando o que fez de sua vida...- ela respirou fundo e em seus olhos eu vi decepção e aquilo me envergonhou profundamente, abaixei os meus olhos : - Apesar de seu pai ter sido ausente em seu dia a dia ele sempre a acompanhou mesmo que a distância...tente derrubar esses muros em volta de vocês, alguém terá que fazê-lo e já adianto que terá que ser você. Vou lhe revelar um segredo: homens são extremamente covardes quando o assunto é lidar com seus sentimentos, incertezas, enfim emoções são coisas muito complicadas para eles, pois os deixam fragilizados. Só deixe de agir como uma idiota...- ela nem deixou eu falar nada e saiu. Respirei fundo e o constrangimento me tomou. Como eu iria olhar para Edward agora?

Eu realmente agi como uma prepotente...passei as mãos em meu rosto...eu simplesmente não me sentia mais eu. Estou perdendo todo o controle de minhas emoções, estou perdendo o foco de meus objetivos e realmente eu preciso buscar o equilíbrio. Com esses pensamentos me dirigi ao meu dormitório e enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao dormitório feminino sentia vários olhares em minha direção e aquilo estava me deixando extremamente desconfortável.

Quando cheguei em meu quarto havia uma garota acredito que de minha altura e simplesmente linda, assim que ela me viu deu um sorriso e disse:

– Nossa você? Em meu quarto? Uau! – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela continuou: - Desculpe...é que você é Isabella Swan não? – não esperou eu responder e completou: - E eu sou Gianna Bonatti. – eu respirei fundo e disse:

– Sim eu sou Isabella Swan...e você conheceu mais alguma das meninas que ficarão conosco? – eu tentei desenvolver um assunto, afinal tudo poderia ser interpretado como se eu fosse uma esnobe e depois do Cullen não quero deixar essa imagem para mais ninguém. Dei um meio sorriso.

– Sim... eu já conheci Jéssica Stanley e Jane Stevens, só faltava mesmo você. – ela disse tudo muito rápido e por fim deu uma risada ridícula. Eu virei de costas e revirei meus olhos, com certeza esse seria um tempo muito longo. – Você já pegou os seus uniformes no almoxarifado? – ela perguntou e notei que ela queria ser simpática.

– Ainda não. Já estão entregando? – eu disse tentando estender a conversa.

– Sim eu vou te mostrar onde fica e aí depois nós poderíamos dar uma volta e você poderia me apresentar aqueles agentes maravilhosos e...- eu a interrompi:

– Obrigada pela gentileza, mas não irei agora buscar meu uniforme preciso resolver outros assuntos nesse momento...- ela ia dizer algo e eu completei: - E são particulares por isso não precisa me acompanhar. Obrigada. – coloquei minha bolsa em cima da cama que havia separado, peguei o celular saindo rapidamente do quarto antes que ela insistisse me acompanhar. Já percebi que a garota gosta de ciscar...

Me dirigi até o almoxarifado para retirar meus uniformes, no entanto resolvi ir por outro caminho um tanto mais longo eu não tinha mais nada o que fazer e foi nesse momento que meu celular tocou automaticamente bati em minha testa: James. Passei a mão em meu rosto...eu estou tão ferrada. Me afastei para um local mais tranqüilo e olhei no visor confirmando minha suspeita. Droga! Mas de repente o alivio me inundou quando me recordei que no momento da minha discussão com aquele indecente do Cullen o meu celular não estava comigo. Respirei aliviada, ainda que momentaneamente. Ponderei se atenderia ou não por fim a ligação cessou e eu retornei a ligação. No segundo toque eu ouvi sua voz:

– Você ainda está viva? Se não for incomodar muito será que dá para você atender o seu celular de vez em quando ou tirá-lo de dentro de sua bolsa? – ele disse ironicamente. Eu resolvi irritá-lo um pouco:

– Depende...se você me garantir que sua ligação é realmente importante eu posso tentar agendar um horário para...- eu o ouvi resmungando algo e eu ri, quer dizer ri não eu gargalhei e completei: - Eu adoro tirar você do sério! – eu ouvi uma respiração profunda e o que ele disse a seguir me deixou sem palavras:

– E eu adoro o som da sua risada...é doce e suave. – ele disse de um jeito terno. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e então ele continuou: - Você tem uma reunião amanhã às 19 horas com Adilah e com Garret. Um carro a buscará aí na Academia e...- eu o interrompi:

– Não aqui na Academia não. Eu os encontro onde eles quiserem, mas aqui não é uma boa idéia. Me passe o endereço e qualquer outra informação que você tiverpara meu email...ou ligue se achar necessário e eu prometo que o atenderei. – resolvi desligar antes dele resolver falar algo para me deixar sem graça novamente. Ainda estou tentando entender quando tudo o que tínhamos mudou. Estava guardando o celular em meu bolso quando senti meu corpo colidir com algo e quando olhei para cima vi a mulher mais linda que já havia visto em minha vida. Ela é alta, loira, cabelos longos e cacheados, o corpo é simplesmente perfeito, ou seja, ao olhar a mulher eu me senti outra vez aquela adolescente desajeitada, coisa que eu nunca havia deixado de ser, magrela, de óculos, tentando me esconder do mundo, minha auto estima despencou para menos 100. Eu respirei fundo e quando eu ia me desculpar, ouvi:

– Não olha por onde anda não garota? – ela disse bruscamente. Eu me recuperei rapidamente da surpresa que o esbarrão e a beleza daquela mulher me deram e disse:

– Provavelmente não e você? Também não olha por onde anda? – eu disse de forma insolente. Ela me olhou de cima até embaixo e disse com um tom bem alto chamando a atenção das pessoas que passam ao nosso redor:

– Qual é o seu nome aluna? – ela perguntou em um tom autoritário. Eu tenho mania de morder o interior da minha bochecha quando quero controlar o que eu vou dizer e sei que isso parece uma careta, mas é inevitável. Eu tenho que responder humildemente lembre-se Bella, você é uma aluna e pelo tom da Miss Universo ela deve ser instrutora. Eu respirei fundo novamente.

– Isabella. – disse em um tom neutro. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Isabella? – e fez um gesto para que eu continuasse e naquele momento eu soube que ela já sabia quem eu era. Percebi que ser filha de Charlie Swan me traria problemas naquele momento. Eu passei a mão em meus cabelos e disse:

– Isabella Marie Swan. – não consegui controlar e disse com um tom debochado. Ela deu um sorrisinho cínico:

– Ora, ora, ora...então você é a tal da Isabella Swan? – ela me olhou de cima até embaixo e disse: - Eu sinceramente esperava mais. Você ainda ouvirá falar muito de mim... sou Rosalie Hale e serei sua instrutora de Mediação de Conflitos. – ela disse em um tom de ameaça. Percebi que algumas pessoas nos olhavam e não consegui me controlar.

– Pensei que esta matéria quem ministraria seria um agente com mais experiência. - olhei de cima até embaixo e disse:- Também esperava mais de uma matéria tão importante. – então ela riu sem vontade e eu a acompanhei. Ela estreitou os olhos:

– Espero não decepcioná-la já que seremos parceiras. – ela disse falsamente. – Irei me certificar pessoalmente para que suas expectativas referentes ao curso não venham decepcioná-la. - ela disse ironicamente. Eu não respondi e dei de ombros, de repente senti um arrepio em todo meu corpo e soube que Edward estava acompanhando a cena. Mordi meu lábio inferior e dei um sorriso tão falso quanto o dela:

– Não se preocupe...eu simplesmente não tenho expectativas. – eu disse docemente e ela riu novamente:

– Você é boa...esse curso parece que terei um bom desafio pela frente. – ela me olhou com um ar de divertimento.

– Irei me certificar pessoalmente para que suas expectativas não venham decepcioná-la. – eu repeti suas palavras e ela acenou com a cabeça eu respondi e ela saiu praticamente desfilando. Eu respirei fundo, olhei ao redor e vi os cabelos acobreados ao longe se afastando e mais algumas pessoas que voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes. Eu gostaria de entender o que foi isso. Parece que estou conseguindo tudo o que menos eu queria...chamar a atenção para mim.

Me dirigi ao almoxarifado e a fila estava imensa...decidi retirar depois o material e fui até a cantina que é muito bem equipada, tomara que Maggie ainda esteja por aqui e seu café maravilhoso. Meu estomago resolveu se manifestar bem agora parece que estava só esperando o sinal. Fui pelos fundos aonde havia uma porta para entrega de material. Quando cheguei ao local lembrei das vezes em que eu me escondia ali até Maggie me dar uns donnuts e um café preto...esse é um dos meu s vícios desde pequena. Estava tentando passar despercebida quando eu a ouvi:

– Oh! Belinha! Você está aqui meu bebê! – ela veio em minha direção e me abraçou. Eu sorri e percebi que também havia sentido a falta dela.

– E você nem vai acreditar. – eu disse ainda abraçada a ela: - Eu voltei, mas agora você terá que me alimentar pelos próximos cinco meses...eu agora sou uma aluna.! – ela deu um gritinho e disse:

– Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube! Oh Meu Deus! – ela me olhou e disse: - Você está tão magrinha! Não está se alimentando direito. Está pálida e o eu...- eu a abracei e disse:

– Ai para Maggie! Assim estou quase me sentindo fraca. Pare de falar e alimente essa pobre garota faminta e magricela! – ela me levou a um lugar reservado aos funcionários e eu disse:

– Por mais que eu esteja com fome eu não quero prejudicá-la. Não posso ficar por aqui, pois agora eu sou uma aluna. Então vou lá para fora e se você puder me sirva lá. – ela sorriu e disse:

– Vou ajeitar os melhores bolinhos pra você criança.- ela tocou meu rosto e eu senti algo muito bom referente àquela mulher algo como um carinho muito especial e isso me fez lembrar de Carmem. Eu suspirei, esse lugar está me deixando muito sentimental...eu não sou assim, eu não deixo ninguém se aproximar muito, no entanto esse lugar me traz lembranças de um tempo em que eu era tão inocente.

Encaminhei-me até o lugar onde estavam as mesas e as cadeiras, escolhi uma mais afastada de frente a uma janela e sentei-me lá. Logo ela veio até minha mesa com dois donnuts e um sanduiche, uma xícara de café puro. Ela me olhou e disse:

– Não se preocupe eu já acabei o meu turno...e agora quero sabe tudo de você. – ela cobriu minhas mãos com as mãos dela. E contei por alto como vim parar aqui e mais algumas coisas engraçadas que passei na França e então ela me perguntou:

– Mas você não estava na Inglaterra querida? – ela disse em um tom tão inocente que me envergonhei. Senti meu rosto esquentar e sabia que estava vermelha...incrível essa minha incapacidade de mentir para as pessoas que eu conheço.

– Pois é, mas assim que acabei meu curso na Inglaterra eu passei um tempinho na França...sabe como é. – dei de ombros para não ter que explicar mais nada. Aproveitei e mudei de assunto: - Mas me conta e como está tudo lá? E as meninas? Tem algum babado novo? – e ela começou a me contar as novidades do grupo que fazia algum tempo que eu não freqüentava enquanto eu comia tudo o que ela me trouxe. Por fim ela completou:

– Nos reuniremos sem ser nessa sexta-feira, mas na próxima, ou seja, a cada quinze dias e você é muito bem vinda. – ela disse sorrindo.

– E eu irei. No mesmo horário de sempre? – ela confirmou com um aceno afirmativo e então eu senti que ele estava ali. Senti um arrepio em minha nuca e um frio na boca do meu estomago. Não o procurei com o olhar, mas sabia que ele me olhava, então Maggie disse:

– Tenho que ir ainda irei até o mercado antes de ir para casa. E amanhã eu preparo o seu café não preocupe não irá me atrapalhar em nada. – ela sorriu e eu lhe dei um beijo em seu rosto enrugado. Olhei pela janela e vi o reflexo de Edward pelo vidro e fiquei observando o que ele fazia. Ele sentou -se próximo ao balcão e tomava algo, ele fechou os olhos e parece que ele respirou fundo. Eu desviei meu olhar, isso é ridículo, eu teria que lhe pedir desculpas por causa do meu comportamento absurdo, essa seria a atitude certa e a mais sensata, no entanto algo me impedia de ir até ele...tá eu sei o meu orgulho estava me impedindo de me aproximar. Coloquei minha xícara sob a mesa e passei as mãos em meu rosto, eu tenho que ir até lá e dizer humildemente que preciso falar com ele, com certeza ele será ríspido e eu sendo merecedora de sua grosseria ficarei na minha e farei o que tenho que fazer. Peguei minha xícara de café e levei aos meus lábios, mas já tinha acabado, essa seria a minha deixa de ir até o balcão pedir por mais café e aproveitar para falar com ele. Respirei fundo meu coração batia descompasadamente e levantei de um salto. Ele bem que poderia ter saído e assim eu ficaria em paz por que poderia usar esse argumento comigo mesma, no entanto ele estava lá, olhando atentamente para o conteúdo de sua xícara e observar ele ali sentado me fez lembrar dele lá no pub, lindo me olhando daquele jeito...só de lembrar daquela noite senti meu rosto esquentar e nesse momento ele levantou os olhos e me encarou. É sério o homem exala testosterona! Pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, esse homem é uma arma de destruição em massa! Ainda com esses pensamentos incoerentes eu me via me aproximando cada vez mais dele e meu rosto eu tenho certeza deveria estar no tom de vermelho tomate, pois eu sentia até os meus dedos da mão formigar. De repente ele levantou-se e falou algo com o atendente e estava saindo, me apressei e ainda com a xícara em minhas mãos disse:

– Sr. Cullen será que eu posso falar com o senhor? – quando minha voz saiu nem eu a reconheci. Ele ficou tenso e hesitou em voltar-se e me olhar. Eu me senti insegura como a tempos não me sentia e só pensava em sair correndo, mas eu não poderia continuar com isso. Eu não teria um momento de paz em pensar que eu acusei alguém injustamente, ainda mais depois de tudo o que se passou entre nós dois. Ele virou-se passou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos, olhou-me de um jeito que doeu, ele estava magoado. Com essa eu não contava e isso me desarmou, eu posso lidar com a indiferença, com a raiva, com o desprezo...mas magoa? Droga! Ele olhou em minha mão e disse:

– É melhor colocar a xícara no balcão ou vai tomar mais café? – e sua voz teve um impacto ainda maior que seu olhar magoado, minhas pernas tremiam, o frio na boca do estomago agora era praticamente o Pólo Norte e eu simplesmente perdi a minha voz. Sua voz aveludada foi tão gostoa de ouvir. Eu fechei meus olhos e o ouvi novamente. – Está tudo bem com você Isabella? – sua voz cheia de preocupação me inundou com uma onda de culpa, ele não poderia simplesmente ser mal educado e mandar eu sair de sua frente? Mas não, ele tem que ser todo perfeito! Eu passei a mão entre meus cabelos voltei até o balcão coloquei a xícara lá e retornei até onde ele estava, orando para que ele já tivesse saído, mas não, ali estava ele em toda a sua glória com aquele olhar. Isso será complicado. Eu respirei fundo e disse:

– O senhor poderá falar comigo? – eu disse com a voz baixa ele me olhou com receio e disse:

– É sobre algo com o curso? Por que se for particular aqui não é o melhor lugar...- eu não o deixei terminar.

– Por favor, Edward não torne isso mais difícil do que já está sendo. – eu disse quase em desespero. Ainda receoso ele disse:

– Tudo bem, mas eu estou com pressa. – disse asperamente e fiquei mais aliviada em ele me responder assim, com isso eu posso lidar. – Me acompanhe, por favor. – ele saiu na frente e nem se preocupou se eu o seguiria ou não. Eu estava gostando dessa atitude dele, pois não precisaria me preocupar em ser "educadinha" com ele, explicaria o que aconteceu e pronto, não precisaria nunca mais falar com ele novamente. Enquanto eu o seguia tirei a bateria de meu celular assim ninguém saberia o teor de minha conversa a não ser que ele estivesse grampeado e... não eu já estou ficando louca. Balancei a minha cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Olhei em suas costas e não pude deixar de reparar no jeito como ele anda, parecendo um felino e por Deus, o que é essa bunda toda saliente nessa calça? É o que eu disse, o homem é todo perigoso e sabe o quanto é todo gostoso, pois anda sem nem olhar para os lados enquanto todo mundo se vira para olhá-lo melhor. Algo como que um sentimento presunçoso se apossou de mim e lembrei que a pouco tempo eu deixei aquele homem louco e...o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não estou me reconhecendo! Eu suspirei alto e acredito que ele pensou que ele pensou que eu estava reclamando de algo, pois ele parou abruptamente, virou-se e disse:

– Se quiser podemos conversar aqui mesmo, você que escolhe. – ele olhou ao redor e eu notei algumas pessoas nos olhando. Eu fiz uma cara de pouco caso e disse:

– Vamos continuar com isso Cullen eu não quero que você desperdice seu tempo comigo. – eu disse com uma voz monótona. Ele voltou a andar e nem respondeu o meu comentário. Grosso! E isso que ele é...e eu sou bipolar só pode, pois em um instante estou me derretendo por suas gentilezas e no instante seguinte já estou o xingando de grosso...estou enloquecendo.

Por fim chegamos a uma sala que parecia de reuniões, muita coisa havia mudado por aqui por que essa sala eu não conhecia. Ele percebeu que eu olhava a sala um tanto confusa e disse:

– Essa sala é nova, sei que você conhece tudo por aqui... faz pouco tempo que a construimos. – eu levantei uma sobrancelha de forma inquiridora e ele deu de ombros. Depois com um gesto apontou para todo seu corpo e disse:

– Sou todo ouvido. Pode falar. – cruzou os braços sob o peito e percebi que ele não iria facilitar. Só mesmo uma pessoa como eu para entrar nessas situações, eu já não tinha problemas o suficiente então decidi arranjar mais um, eu pensei sarcasticamente. – Você pode ser mais objetiva com suas palavras? Eu realmente não entendi o que você disse. – ele me olhou de um jeito confuso e me deu uma vontade de passar a minha mão entre seus cabelos macios e sentir a textura deles em meus dedos. Então eu arregalei os olhos eu disse algo em voz alta que estava pensando. Isso ainda me trará problemas.

– Exatamente o que você não entendeu? – eu perguntei com cautela. Ele suspirou e disse:

– Então entendi algumas palavras como situações, problemas e cabelos. – eu arregalei os olhos e disse:

– Então...eu estava pensando alto e acredito que escapou por minha boca sem eu perceber. – eu fiz silencio o olhei ele respirou profundamente e continuei: - Me desculpe. Eu errei em meu julgamento sobre você e até mesmo sobre o meu pai. Não tenho justificativas pelo meu erro. Conversei com Sue e estou profundamente envergonhada por minha atitude ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu conosco. – ele me olhou de um jeito intenso e juro que senti todos os meus ossos virarem gelatina então sem esperar por um convite sentei-me na cadeira mais próxima e ele seguiu o meu gesto. Ele ainda me olhava de um jeito intenso e eu comecei a ficar desconfortável, passei a mão em meus cabelos e por fim desisti de olha-lo, então ele tocou em queixo o levantou para olhá-lo, eu senti minha pele arder, o que vi em seus olhos fez eu perder o fôlego e antes de pensar em algo eu o ouvi dizendo:

– Olhe pra mim, por favor. – como se tivesse levado um choque eu fiquei de pé, Edward assustou-se com minha atitude e também voltou a ficar de pé. Eu tossi para limpar minha garganta e disse:

– Não se preocupe que ninguém saberá do que houve entre nós eu sei o que você pensa sobre isso, Sue me contou e mais uma coisa para eu admirá-lo...- eu passei novamente a mãos entre meus cabelos e ele também o fez ao mesmo tempo em que nós sorrimos um para o outro, então continuei: - Sei o meu lugar de aluna e espero que possa realmente me perdoar por julgá-lo indevidamente. – fiz uma pausa e fiz um gesto mostrando nós dois e completei:- E sabemos que o erro que cometemos não irá se repetir no final espero...- ele não deixou eu continuar:

– É assim que você vê o que aconteceu entre nós? Um erro? É assim que você define tudo o que vivemos naquela noite Bella? Foi por isso que foi embora sem se despedir? – e ele me olhou novamente magoado.

– Desculpe me expressei novamente de forma errada. – eu respirei fundo e soltei tudo como uma enxurrada: -Você quer mesmo saber a verdade? Não foi um erro, foi a melhor noite de minha vida. É isso que você queria ouvir? Pois bem aquela foi a melhor noite da minha vida... pronto falei. E sabe por que fui embora? Por que fiquei com medo de você me mandar embora ou simplesmente me ignorar...sei lá isso nunca aconteceu antes comigo. - eu respirei fundo e continuei: -Mas isso não muda nada entre nós...eu sou uma aluna você é meu superior e o pior eu serei mais visada que tudo durante esse curso por ser filha de Charlie Swan. Então o melhor para nós é esquecermos e cada um seguir sua vida. – e antes de pensar em algo mais coerente para falar eu senti Edward segurar firmemente em meus braços e me puxar em sua direção e quando eu senti seus lábios sob os meus tudo ao meu redor deixou de ter qualquer importância.


	9. Surpresas

Continuamos nos beijando, eu enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos o trazendo para mais perto de mim. Suspiros, gemidos e arquejos eram as únicas coisas ouvidas naquela sala, logo Edward sentou-se e me puxou para sentar em seu colo e como um dejavú veio tudo em minha mente... a nossa noite naquele pub e como praticamente transamos dentro de seu carro. Algo dentro de mim explodiu e me deixei levar, vieram ainda lembranças de nós dois em sua casa e como ele quase me enlouqueceu.

– Diz que isso aqui é um erro. – eu o ouvi sussurrando em meu ouvido. Ele continuou: - Diz que quando eu te beijo assim é um erro. – e ele mordeu levemente meu lábio inferior.- Diz que isso aqui é um erro. – ele pegou minha mão e levou até o volume em suas calças e disse: - Diz que o que estamos sentindo é um erro Bella. – ele apertou minha mão ao redor de sua ereção. Eu não conseguia ter pensamentos coerentes com ele me beijando assim. Senti sua mão subindo através de minhas coxas eu me levantei rapidamente para ele ter mais acesso. Eu estava perdida nesse redemoinho de emoções, eu sabia que tínhamos que parar, mas eu não conseguia. Ainda com a minha mão em seu cumprimento eu apertei mais uma vez e com a outra mão tentei abrir seu zíper, mas não consegui isso fez que causasse um frenesi em Edward que começou a rebolar embaixo de mim, ele levantou minha saia até minha cintura e fez com que eu me sentasse de frente em seu colo, causando assim um atrito em nossos sexos. Não conseguia falar nada, eu não conseguia nem pensar!

– Essa sua saia me deixou louco! Só que não quero você usando roupa tão justa, não quero que ninguém veja o quanto você é gostosa. Só eu posso ver tudo isso aqui, entendeu? – ele disse de um jeito possessivo e isso me enlouqueceu, me deixando mais quente...eu devo estar louca sempre detestei homem ciumento. Ele continuou: - E...quando descobri...que a mi...nha Bella...- ele falava e beijava meus lábios, meu pescoço, minha orelha e eu totalmente entregue, sem vontade própria gemia baixinho. Ele continuou: - É a Isa...bella de Charlie? – ele voltou a beijar a minha boca com sofreguidão:

– E co...mo você dês...cobriu? – eu consegui perguntar entre um beijo e outro. Eu enfiei minha mão por dentro de sua calça chegando até sua boxer ouvi seu gemido alto ele jogou a cabeça para trás e disse:

– Ai mulher você ainda será a minha morte. – gemeu novamente e depois voltou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto isso eu massageava seu comprimento vagarosamente, eu estava amando sentir toda a sua dureza em minhas mãos. Senti a pontinha molhada e espalhei para ficar mais fácil de deslizar. Ele começou a se movimentar em direção à minha mão. Então ele voltou ao assunto: - Na ca...sa de Sue. - ele ofegou e continuou: - As...fotos...corredor...ah! – não conseguíamos pensar, éramos somente sensações, só o que importava nesse momento eram os nossos toques, os nossos corpos que estavam quentes e se roçavam de um jeito enlouquecedor. Senti seus dedos empurrando minha calcinha para o lado e quando senti os seu toque em mim pensei que desmaiaria ali.

De repente ouvimos alguém tentando abrir a porta e foi como um balde de água fria, eu pulei e fiquei de pé ajeitando minha saia, Edward me olhou com uma careta e disse:

– Precisamos conversar e não pode ser aqui... você pode me encontrar em outro lugar? – ele parecia ansioso e se ajeitava, eu sei que tenho que dar um basta nisso então eu disse:

– Isso entre nós dois não dará certo. – ele passou a mão entre os cabelos e eu continuei:

– Olha só eu não estou interessada em ter sexo casual com ninguém...e eu sei como são os caras iguais a você...um catalisador de feronomios...por anda mulheres se jogam aos seus pé pra mim. – eu fiz um gesto para ele me olhar, respirei fundo. – Eu sou uma garota comum, e no momento só estou focada nesse curso... – ele suspirou exasperado.

– Pára! Do que você está falando? Nós podemos esperar o curso sei lá...terminar. Qual é Bella? – ele passou a mão em seu rosto e continuou: - Eu só sou um cara muito a fim de conhecer melhor uma garota. Você está sendo absurda. E pode ter certeza você é o contrario de comum. – ele se aproximou e disse: - Você não pode ignorar o que acontece entre nós. – ele passou o dedo indicador em meu rosto da mandíbula até o meu queixo e esse simples carinho me fez querer agarrá-lo. Eu fechei meus olhos tentando trazer um pouco de juízo, mas estava difícil, desde o seu toque até o seu cheiro, tudo nesse homem é extremamente sedutor. – Sente isso? Essa conexão? Essa ligação entre nós? – ele beijou meu pescoço e continuou: - É quase mágica. - me vi presa em uma teia de envolvimento onde ele parecia me hipnotizar, senti sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido e me afastei. Ele me olhou surpreso e eu disse:

– Isso é atração física, desejo. – eu disse em um sussurro.

– Então me diga...já sentiu isso por alguém? – se aproximou novamente e me olhou profundamente, eu fiz que não com a cabeça e ele sorriu, aquele sorriso torto indecente, eu juro que minha vontade naquele momento foi de pular sob aquele homem, ele continuou: - Isso acontece raras vezes e poucas pessoas têm essa oportunidade, acredite em mim. – sua voz aveludada penetrava em meus ouvidos e eu me senti quase que em transe. Eu ouvi um barulho como se fosse de um celular e me afastei. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e disse:

– Eu não posso, a minha vida é tão complicada, você não tem noção na confusão em que está se envolvendo e como já disse não estou disponível. – ele coçou o queixo sua mandíbula ficou mais pronunciada e me deu uma vontade de lamber aquela região, céus! Ele realmente tem a mandíbula erótica...eu respirei fundo e ele levantou as sobrancelhas, eu balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando desanuviar minha mente.

– Por que a gente não conversa fora daqui? Durante a semana não teremos tempo de sairmos, mas no final de semana nós poderíamos nos encontrar e...droga eu não estarei aqui esse fim de semana, mas eu...- ouvimos o barulho de seu rádio comunicador (vulgo nextel que existe desde 1987 nos EUA) e ele bufou. Então eu ouvi uma voz forte de mulher:

– Cullen, será que dá para você trazer essa sua bunda bonita até aqui? – eu o olhei espantada e ele sorriu sem graça e ela continuou: - Pelo menos é o que eu acho já que você nunca me deu a oportunidade de vê-la ao vivo e a cores, mas nunca é tarde...- ele a interrompeu:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa para você me incomodar Victória? - ele estava constrangido e foi áspero com a mulher. Ela deu uma risadinha e continuou:

– Hey, quem é você e o que fez com o meu chefe _workaholic?-_ ela deu uma risadinha e continuou: - E o que você está fazendo para eu te atrapalhar? – ela disse.

– Sem enrolação Victória, diz logo qual é o problema? – ele estava impaciente, passou a mão entre os cabelos e percebi que quando ele faz isso é por que está irritado. Então eu ouvi:

– Nicolai Umarov*. – sem dizer mais nada acabou a comunicação e imediatamente eu fiquei tensa, fazia tempo que eu não ouvia esse nome, Edward automaticamente mudou sua postura e disse:

– Eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir. Espero que pense no que eu te pedi, pois acredito que precisamos conversar. – ele me olhava com intensidade. Sem pensar eu perguntei:

– Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – ele me olhou confuso e eu completei: - Deixa para lá...mas olha só...- eu apontei para nós dois novamente: - Vai por mim...não vai rolar. Eu sou uma bagagem muito pesada para um cara legal como você carregar. Vai por mim. – eu disse isso e me dirigi para a porta. Ele me segurou pelo braço e disse:

– Você me deixa confuso...dá para parar de falar através de enigmas e ser mais direta? – ele disse aborrecido. Eu mordi minha bochecha e disse:

– Desculpe é tudo o que posso dizer. – cheguei até a porta e parei com mão na maçaneta, ele estava extremamente irritado eu ainda ouvi ele dizendo:

– Você é louca só pode e quer me deixar louco também. – eu fiz um movimento com a minha mão direita e sai sem olhar para trás.

Nicolai Umarov*. Só em ouvir esse nome a realidade me sacudiu, agora era tudo o que faltava um lunático terrorista que queria "salvar" a Chechênia. Nicolai Umarov se autointitula "emir do Emirado da Chechênia**" que luta pela criação de um Estado separado da Rússia cuja Constituição seria baseada na Sharia, a lei islâmica. O grupo luta contra os "crimes cometidos pela Rússia" contra o povo da Chechênia. E lá se vai meu mundo se fundir novamente, pois os governos iranianos* e paquistanês apoiaram discretamente os separatistas da Chechênia, estabelecendo laços com os grupos de muçulmanos do Cáucaso, que muitas vezes receberam apoio financeiro de organizações árabes muçulmanas do Oriente Médio. Ou seja, Shirin Adilah se envolveria com certeza...que merda. Imediatamente liguei para Hassan ele poderá me manter informada enquanto não posso fazer nada. Depois de ouvir tudo o que ele tinha me passado me dirigi até o almoxarifado para retirar meu uniforme. Quando cheguei lá dei o meu nome e um rapaz de aproximadamente me trouxe algumas peças, quando conferi o tamanho percebi que meu uniforme eram dois números a mais. Eu dei pigarro para chamar a atenção do rapaz e disse:

– Por favor, esse uniforme está com a numeração errada, eu não uso 44 para calças e nem GG para camisetas e agasalhos. Você pode verificar para mim? - ele me olhou estranho e disse:

– Desculpe senhorita, mas o seu uniforme é esse. – e voltou-se para a pessoa que estava atrás de mim. Eu insisti:

– Desculpe, mas acabou a numeração? – só pode ter acontecido isso, pois antes de chegarmos aqui preenchemos um cadastro com todos os dados inclusive a numeração das roupas. Ele disse:

– Senhorita, por favor, qualquer duvida fale com o Sr. Cullen.- e virou-se para a pessoa atrás de mim. Senti meu sangue ferver e não acreditei que ele teve coragem de fazer isso. Idiota! Estúpido! Intrometido! Ouvi alguns resmungos atrás de mim, peguei meu material e sai da fila antes que cause mais algum tumulto. Pelo visto esse tempo aqui seria mesmo bem longo. Fui marchando até o meu dormitório e quando estava chegando ouvi alguns gritinhos...pelo visto seria um tempo muito, muito longo. Assim que entrei vi uma mulher de aproximadamente 25 anos, cabelos longos castanhos e olhos castanhos claros sorrindo pra mim e eu juro que tentei retribuir, dando um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes o que nem sempre parece ser simpático.

– AH! Meu Deus! É você mesmo! – ela deu um gritinho e ouvi um outro gritinho vindo de outro lado do quarto e um rosnado vindo na direção de minha cama só que no beliche de baixo. Então ouvi Gianna falando:

– Sim! Não é tudo? Eu te disse! – eu olhei para elas assustada e notei a mulher que estava no beliche em baixo da minha que revirou os olhos assim que nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela é loira, grandes olhos azuis e aparentemente não estava satisfeita com aquela palhaçada, já gostei dela. Eu olhei novamente para as outras duas e disse:

– Desculpe, mas não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui. – eu estava extremamente confusa Quem respondeu foi a garota que estava no beliche embaixo do meu:

– Então eu falo. Essas duas...pessoas estão empolgadas por estar no quarto de vossa alteza Isabella Swan! Se é que você me entende. – ela disse em um tom de tédio. Eu cocei minha cabeça e disse:

– Desculpe mais eu ainda não estou entendendo. – eu ainda não consegui entender o por que de tudo isso. E então a moça que falou assim que eu cheguei disse:

– Oh! Me desculpe! Eu sou Jéssica Stanley e aquela mal educada ali embaixo é Jane Scott, você já conheceu Gianna e estamos muito felizes em estarmos no mesmo quarto que a filha de Charles Swan! Nós queremos ouvir tudo! E menina me perdoe mais aquele homem é quente hein! Tem jeito de ter uma pegada! – e ela continuou falando quando viu que eu não iria falar nada, agora olhando para Gianna. Me voltei para Jane e revirei meus olhos, ela deu um meio sorriso e mais uma vez eu percebi que tivemos empatia.

– Hum hum...bem olhem só meninas, sinceramente eu não quero tocar nesse assunto, pois vocês sabem toda informação sobre um agente é confidencial. – notei que as duas histéricas ficaram decepcionadas e que Jane achou engraçado o meu comentário pelo brilho de seus olhos. Se elas soubessem que eu realmente não teria muita coisa para falar do grande vice-diretor Charlie Swan, pois eu literalmente não sei o que se passa em sua vida a não ser que suas aulas eram maravilhosas quando ele as ministrava. Eu me desliguei da conversa no quarto e coloquei minhas coisas em cima da minha cama, bufei lembrando do uniforme ridículo que teria que usar amanhã graças aquele idiota. Mesmo sem querer um sorriso quis aparecer em meu rosto quando me lembrei de seu comentário que não queria que ninguém me visse de roupas justas...somente ele. No mesmo instante senti algo ferver dentro de mim. Estou perdendo o juízo só pode. Talvez seja esse curso, ou algo que foi implantado em meu cérebro por alguém...sei lá eu só não estou mais me reconhecendo.

Peguei minhas coisas para tomar um banho assim que terminei me joguei em minha cama, Gianna e Jéssica ainda tentaram puxar assunto, mas eu não respondi fingindo que estava dormindo.

Acordei às 06:30 da manhã e como as aulas começarão somente as 09:00 ainda terei tempo de tomar o café de um banho rápido, coloquei o uniforme ridículo, dois números maiores que o meu. Outra vez um sorriso involuntário apareceu em meu rosto...ele me paga. Trancei meu cabelo e coloquei o boné dentro da minha bolsa onde estava meu material, meu notebook e meus celulares sem bateria é claro. Estava me olhando no espelho quando me assustei com um grito. Olhei assustada ao meu redor e nesse mesmo instante Jane acordou sobressaltada e alguém caiu da cama de cima do outro lado.

– Vocês têm que parar com essa mania ridícula de gritar por qualquer merda. Qual é o problema dessa vez ô emergente? – Jane disse muito irritada. Jéssica apontou para mim e nada disse. Eu olhei para Jane, ela me olhou de baixo para cima deu um meio sorriso e disse:

– Qual é o problema com a alteza aqui se vestir parecendo um skatista? – ela perguntou irritada, mas percebi que ela estava achando a situação engraçada. Eu estreitei meus olhos e a olhei, então ela continuou: - Alguém te sacaneou Swan. - eu bufei e Gianna que ainda estava sentada no chão e disse:

– É só você mandar seu pai resolver isso, simples assim. Sabe por que...- eu a interrrompi:

– Olha só meninas eu não quero desapontá-las, mas em hipótese alguma irei incomodar meu pai para beneficiar a mim ou seja lá quem for. Então senhoritas sugiro que se arrumem e se apressem por que a fila na cantina é imensa e não deixarei ninguém furar fila. Bom dia. – sai rapidamente dali, mas ainda olhei para Jane e percebi um brilho de divertimento em seus olhos. Mesmo ela tentando parecer mal humorada percebi que ela só é introvertida e que não quer chamar atenção para si ao contrario daquelas outras duas doidas.

Me dirigi até a cantina e logo vi Maggie procurando algo no meio da multidão, assim que ela me viu deu um lindo sorriso e eu o devolvi.

– Você fica linda sorrindo desse jeito. – eu ouvi a voz aveludada que causava um verdadeiro terremoto dentro de mim. Eu automaticamente parei de sorrir e o encarei irritada.

– Você é louco ou que? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez uma expressão de desentendido. – Não se faça de sonso Cullen. Olhe só para essas roupas. – ele me analisou e disse:

– Muito melhor, assim ninguém fica te medindo. Eu só estou cuidando dos meus interesses. Mas você ficou bonita ainda assim, mesmo com toda essa roupa de skatista. – e ele deu o maldito sorriso torto, me fazendo sorrir de volta e seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais. Eu bufei e disse:

– E deixe de tentar me deslumbrar com esse seu maldito sorriso. – disse emburrada. Nós falávamos quase em sussurros, pois tinha pessoas atrás e a nossa frente. Ele se inclinou ainda mais em minha direção e disse:

– Eu te deslumbro Isabella***? – eu sempre odiei que me chamassem de Isabella, no entanto ouvir Edward pronunciando meu nome quase me fez derreter. Me ouvi respondendo:

– Com bastante freqüência. – logo em seguida me arrependi de ter falado e eu o ouvi respondendo:

– É bom saber... que tenho algo a meu favor. – ele ainda estava bem próximo falando baixo para que ninguém ouvisse, então eu percebi alguns olhares em nossa direção e disse:

– Pare já com isso estamos chamando atenção! – eu o repreendi e ele deu uma risada alta chamando mais atenção em nossa direção. – Dá para parar com isso? – eu disse emburrada sentindo meu rosto esquentar e tendo a certeza de que estava vermelho quando ele comentou:

– Você fica adorável quando fica corada. – não consegui me conter e revirei os olhos ele segurou outra risada quando eu o olhei brava. Notei uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos nos olhando a distancia, ela estava em uma mesa com mais algumas pessoas que se viraram em nossa direção para verificar o que ela estava olhando, Edward olhou para onde eu estava olhando e ele percebeu a intensa troca de olhares entre eu e a mulher de cabelos vermelhos e frios olhos azuis. Ele chamou minha atenção tossindo para limpar a garganta. Eu voltei meus olhos em sua direção e o olhei com curiosidade.

– Desculpe por isso aquele pessoal é da minha divisão e eles não estão acostumados comigo rindo a essa hora da manhã...- ele deu de ombros. Eu disse:

– O problema da ruiva não é o seu bom humor matinal, mas sim uma mulher ao seu lado. Vai por mim. – eu disse irritada e novamente ele deu uma risada alta. Eu me virei para ele indignada e disse: - Qual é o seu problema? Quer mesmo chamar atenção para nós? – eu estava ficando extremamente irritada com essa situação.

– Desculpe, mas você fica linda com ciúmes. – ele ria baixinho.

– Ora não seja presunçoso! Por que eu estaria com ciúmes de você? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas fazendo um movimento engraçado e eu acabei rindo. – Ridículo! – nesse momento chegou a minha vez no caixa, fiz o meu pedido e senti seu toque quente em meu braço, olhei e ele estava encostando o seu braço no meu. Eu o olhei e balancei a cabeça, ele disse:

– Então quando vamos nos ver? – eu bufei e nesse momento ouvi a voz de Maggie:

– Querida! Dormiu bem? – eu sorri e respondi:

– Dormi sim Maggi, obrigada. – então ela perguntou:

– O de sempre? – eu fiz que sim com um aceno de cabeça e ela me entregou um pacote e uma xícara com café puro. Edward nos olhou surpreso e disse:

– O que é isso Maggie? Favoritismo? – ele disse sério e ela arregalou os olhos e disse:

– Não seja mal educado menino. Eu alimentei essa garota desde pequena. – ela disse brava e eu só faltei lhe mostrar a língua, na verdade eu quase o fiz, mas me lembrei onde estava e levantei o ombro direito fazendo com que os dois rissem, acabei rindo também. Me afastei e percebi ele me acompanhando.

– Você não irá tomar café comigo. – eu olhei espantada.

– Não se preocupe vou deixá-la interagir com o restante do grupo. Mas estou esperando quando você me dará a resposta. – ele disse sorrindo e se afastou. Eu respirei fundo e procurei uma mesa para me acomodar, novamente encarei a ruiva e me senti satisfeita em ver que Edward não foi até a mesa que ela estava, ele se juntou a Liam que me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e uma expressão confusa. Eu devolvi o aceno e dei um meio sorriso. No lado oposto encontrei uma mesa vazia e sentei-me lá. Estava começando a comer meu donutt quando Jane sentou-se a minha frente. Eu lhe dei um meio sorriso que foi respondido da mesma forma. Comíamos em silêncio, eu estava perdida em pensamentos e Jane também, pois ela encarava seu sanduíche com muita concentração. É bom poder ficar ao lado de alguém e poder ficar em silencio fato que não seria possível perto daquelas duas loucas do nosso dormitório. Estava ainda pensando essas bobagens quando noto mais alguém sentando conosco e o seu rosto não era totalmente desconhecido só não me lembrava de onde.

– Bom dia, sou Riley Biers. – ele disse tentando ser simpático.

– Bom dia, sou Isabella. – eu disse séria e Jane grunhiu algo que pode ter sido considerado um bom dia, no entanto ela nem o olhou e ele a olhou intrigado e eu dei de ombros. Na verdade eu estava adorando o comportamento de Jane ser tão anti-social, assim passávamos despercebidas.

Eu olhei ao redor e percebi que havia várias mesas vazias, mas não quis ser mais antipática e ele também não tentou puxar assunto.

Senti alguém me olhando poderia dizer que estava me fulminando com seu olhar e depois de uma rápida checada notei que Edward e Liam nos observavam, a ruiva que me encarou quando estava com Edward e então eu encontrei quem me "fulminava" com o olhar...a Miss Universo, ou seja, Rosalie Hale.

Eu suspirei e quando pensei em levantar mais alguém se juntou a nós, um rapaz muito bonito, loiro de olhos azuis. Qual é o problema desse lugar? Todos tinham olhos azuis ou verdes? E todos tinham que ser tão bonitos? Ele sorriu e eu acabei sorrindo de volta o que fez com que Riley bufasse.

– Bom dia! Eu sou Michael Newton, posso me sentar com vocês? – ele disse já se acomodando.

– Bom dia "Senhor" e fique a vontade, pois já acabamos. – Jane respondeu rispidamente, fato que eu nem estranhei, pois já estava me acostumando com seu jeito. Fiz um aceno e levantei-me com Jane.

Quando estava colocando minha xícara no balcão sinto alguém se aproximar quando olho para o lado a Miss Universo estava bem próxima com mais duas pessoas, a ruiva e Tânia Denalli. Cocei minha testa e pela minha visão periférica notei que Edward iria levantar-se, mas Liam o segurou. Então Tânia foi a primeira a falar:

– Bom dia Isabella, vejo que conseguiu o que queria. – ela disse com um falso sorriso. Eu realmente não tenho nada contra ela diretamente, mas quando lembro o quanto Sue sofreu por causa do envolvimento de Tânia com meu pai uma certa antipatia por ela tomava conta de mim. Eu só acenei com a cabeça então ela continuou: - Bem essa aqui é Rosalie Hale e essa é Victória Stone e claro serão instrutoras em seu curso. – eu cruzei os braços sob meu peito e disfarcei a surpresa que o nome de Victória me causou e antes de poder falar alguma coisa Rosalie comentou:

– Eu tive o prazer em conhecê-la ontem. Agora me diga uma coisa...- me olhou de baixo para cima e deu uma risadinha: - Tudo bem que você não gosta de chamar atenção para o seu lindo corpo...- disse com cinismo e continuou: - O uniforme folgado assim está simplesmente ridículo, alias combinou com você. – ela disse alto, acredito que deve sofrer de problema de audição por que a mulher tem mania de falar alto...e eu tentei ficar calada, mas algo dentro de mim se agitou, Tânia a olhou surpresa e antes de pensar eu me ouvi respondendo:

– Que bom que gostou me inspirei em minhas superiores, ou seja, em minhas instrutoras. – eu disse com uma falsa inocência e também em um tom alto. Ouvi a risada de Victória e de Jane, dei uma rápida olhada ao redor e percebi algumas pessoas que estavam prestando atenção em nossa conversa também soltando alguns risinhos. Senti meu rosto esquentar e ouvi a voz de Victória confirmando que era a mesma do rádio comunicador de Edward:

– Você realmente disse isso? O meu Deus Rosalie! Já gostei de você garota. – e ela ainda ria recebendo um olhar gélido de Rosalie.

– Você não tem juízo não garota? Me desafiando assim? Você não me conhece não sabe do que sou capaz. – ela disse baixo.

– Você também não me conhece e também não sabe do que eu sou capaz Miss Universo. – eu disse também baixo a olhando firmemente.

– Na verdade ela foi Miss Tenessee não conseguiu ser Miss Universo. – Victória respondeu inocentemente fazendo com que todas nós ríssemos até mesmo Rosalie e me espantei por ouvir Jane dando uma sonora gargalhada. Toda tensão foi dissipada instantaneamente depois disso e elas se afastaram, ouvi Jane suspirando.

– Você é durona Swan. – Jane comentou andando ao meu lado.

– Essas vacas se perceberem sua fraqueza chupam seu sangue e jogam a sua carne aos cães. – eu disse com ironia. Ela acenou e seguiu para o outro lado. Eu estava me dirigindo para o auditório quando ouço:

– Muito bom lá na cantina Bella. – Liam disse com um sorriso. Eu sorri de volta e disse:

– Essa Rosalie é mesmo uma vaca, mas estou preparada. – eu respondi.

– Preciso falar com você. Pode ser lá? – ele perguntou já sério.

– Claro espere um momento e depois você vai. Já tenho alguns dados que você irá precisar. – ele me olhou com surpresa e eu dei um meio sorriso me afastando. Ainda dei uma olhada para ver se Edward estava por ali, mas não o vi em parte alguma.

Cheguei ao foyer, tirei meu notebook da bolsa, coloquei as baterias em meus celulares e tinha quinze ligações de James. Que merda! Conectei em meu notebook, sentei e cruzei minhas pernas colocando minhas coisas em meu colo. Olhei no relógio e já eram 08:15 ainda daria tempo de passar algumas coisas para Liam, nesse momento ele chegou com sua bolsa e seu notebook, ele me olhou e sorriu.

– Vamos logo Liam por que eu não posso chegar atrasada na sala de aula. Eu estou tão feliz! Eu estou em uma escola! – eu disse empolgada.

– Você é tão boba Bella. – ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. – A propósito o que foi aquele lance com o Cullen? – eu o olhei espantada e mostrei o celular ele entendeu e eu disse:

– Com o Cullen, com a Rosalie, com a Tânia, com o Michael...quanto mais eu fujo mais problemas eu arranjo. Nem sei por onde começar e como não temos tempo a perder vamos para o que Hassan me passou.

Passei tudo o que tinha e Liam ficou realmente surpreso com todas as informações e disse que passaria para a Divisão Antiterrorismo, fazendo com que meu coração disparasse só por citar isso.

– Você sabe que logo teremos que nos reunir com Alec e Jamal**** terá que ser aqui em meu laboratório...eu darei um jeito. – ele coçou a nuca, estava apreensivo. – Quando que poderíamos imaginar que Nikolai voltaria? – eu estava insegura se alguém me pegasse eu estaria realmente enrolada.

– Falarei com Hassan e depois te respondo. – olhei no relógio novamente e já faltava sete minutos para as nove horas e eu teria que correr para não chegar atrasada. – Eu darei um jeito de falar com você, tenho que ir. - juntei tudo e sai correndo.

Assim que cheguei e sentei, Michael Newton entrou e ele mostrou ser muito competente em sua disciplina.

Todo pessoal da área de suporte de laboratório e administrativo foram transferidos para a sede em Whashigton, outra parte para Clarksburg e também para Winchester ficando aqui em Quântico somente os candidatos a agentes. Na verdade já éramos agentes do FBI, no entanto se não passássemos no curso seríamos exonerados da função.

Hoje já é sexta-feira e todos os dias eram iguais, eu encontrava com Edward no café da manhã onde eu o ignorava e ele me provocava depois ia para as minhas aulas e não o encontrava ele estava particularmente impossível.

– Então como será seu final de semana? – ele perguntou se aproximando atrás de mim na fila. Eu bufei e disse:

– Não é de sua conta. Deixe de ser tão insistente.- eu disse entre dentes. Ele riu e disse:

– Você sente minha falta durante o dia que você não me vê? – ele perguntou como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Eu o olhei irritada e ele continuou: - Irá sentir minha falta no café da manhã esses dias que não irá me ver. – ele afirmou e deu aquele sorriso lindo dele e eu revirei os olhos: - Você poderia ir comigo ou me encontrar. É uma festa de família, mas você seria muito bem vinda...- eu o interrompi:

– Por favor, deixe de falar absurdos essa hora da manhã. – eu disse impaciente, logo chegou minha vez no caixa e sai de perto verdade a minha vontade era de falar que as vezes eu perambulava para encontrá-lo "por acaso" e que sim eu sentiria sua falta no final de semana, mas isso não nos levaria a nada então o melhor seria eu ignorá-lo...eu só não sei até quando.

A rotina estendeu-se também na sala de aula, todas as vezes que Rosalie e eu nos encontrávamos saiam faíscas e chegava ser engraçado, por que nos provocávamos, no entanto eu tinha uma certa simpatia por ela, mas sempre que podia ela me expunha. Percebi que era de sua personalidade ser uma vaca com todos e não me chateava com suas idiotices.

Não me encontrei com Lála na terça-feira, porque ela não pode ir, mas iríamos nos encontrar a semana que vem, pois ela estava em Whashigton. Falei com Jasper e ele estava todo emotivo por termos brigado a semana passada e depois de garantir que eu estava bem ele ficou mais tranqüilo. Eu e Jane tínhamos quase que um acordo fazíamos as refeições juntas, éramos da mesma sala, mas não sentávamos muito próximas, mantendo assim o nosso espaç foi para Clarksburg, mas Jéssica ficou aqui e ainda bem em outra sala, ela sentava conosco durante as refeições e apesar de falar muito até que estava gostando de tê-la de colega de quarto; Riley também ficou em minha sala e ele sentava conosco durante as refeições como algumas outras pessoas. E agora estava eu tentando dormir para ir cedo para Whashigton e como irei de carro sairei bem cedo. Avisei para Jane que passarei o final de semana fora e ela disse que também iria passar fora em NY especificamente. Não vi Sue durante a semana e muito menos Charlie, mas Liam me disse que eles estavam em Whashigton.

Estava muito cansada e esqueci de colocar o relógio para despertar acordando quase dez horas da manhã! Levantei rapidamente, tomei um banho coloquei uma roupa confortável e percebi que estava sozinha, as minhas colegas já deveriam ter seguido em suas viagens.

Me dirigi até o carro de Jasper e peguei a estrada. Cheguei ao apartamento de Jasper às 17:00 e fui direto para meu quarto eu estava muito cansada da viagem, antes de me deitar liguei para ele e pedi para me acordar as 18:30 mandar o endereço por mensagem SMS que iria chegar lá até oito horas da noite.

Quando Jazz me ligou eu já estava acordada e podia ouvir musica no fundo.

– Está animado aí não? – eu perguntei a ele.

– Estamos passando o som e está incrível a festa que a Alice organizou, você nem vai acreditar. – ele estava muito empolgado e eu prometi a mim mesma que o deixaria feliz e seria mais "espontânea" essa noite.

– Mal posso esperar para ver tudo! – eu tentei demonstrar entusiasmo, pois ele merece.

– Você está bem Bella? – ele perguntou receoso.

– Estou minha semana foi ótima e estou com saudades de você. – eu disse sinceramente. – Tenho um monte de novidades para te contar. – e como ele é muito curioso já perguntou:

– Como o que, por exemplo? – eu dei uma risadinha.

– Terá que esperar para saber. Agora deixa eu me arrumar que não quero muito tarde aí. – nos despedimos e fui tomar um banho.

Separei tudo que eu precisaria maquiagem o lenço com as contas, minha calça de ioga azul marinho e um top com pedras e contas e claro meus lenços. Sem eles para esconder meu rosto eu não me imagino dançando.

Cheguei no endereço e fiquei surpresa com a suntuosidade da casa, era simplesmente uma mansão. Havia seguranças na entrada, controle de entrada e identificação. Olhando pelo jardim pude ver algumas tendas montadas e fiquei abismada que a festa era somente para os "mais" chegados.

Consegui me identificar e fui encaminhada para uma área próxima a um palco onde eu vi alguns dos integrantes da banda de Jasper. Cumprimentei-os e logo vi Kebi e Amun. Passei as musicas que iria dançar e Kebi lembrou-me de uma performance que fiz uma vez com uma corda e achei legal acrescentar algo diferente, pois a festa aqui será algo grande. Logo chegaram Jasper e Alice que me deu um abraço apertado e vi sua preocupação comigo, lhe dei um sorriso confiante e ela levou eu e Kebi para uma casa que havia atrás da propriedade e fiquei boquiaberta...simplesmente havia um lago e uma casa. Eu olhei para Kebi e sorrimos uma para outra e eu disse:

– Eu moraria aqui sem muito sacrifício. – eu disse rindo e correndo para entrar na casa. É extremamente confortável com uma sala ampla com alguns sofás, uma TV tela plana, alguns pufs, com cores claras e bem aconchegantes. Um som maravilhoso, uma cozinha estilo americana que dava acesso à sala e tinha uma escada que acredito eu para subir para um quarto ou sei lá o que.

– Bem eu as levaria para conhecer tudo, mas eu realmente preciso voltar lá para frente. Fiquem a vontade e na cozinha tem comida e bebida. Você vai ficar bem Bella? – Alice estava tentando nos deixar a vontade. Eu sorri e antes de dizer algo ela completou: - Quando terminarem é só voltar por que Jasper já irá começar, pois já estão chegando alguns convidados. E logo lhes apresentarei meus pais, eles estão com uma visita muito importante, mas acredito que já devem aparecer por lá. Até já meninas. – ela saiu rapidamente. Logo comecei a colocar minha roupa e Kebi foi até a cozinha.

– Posso te falar uma coisa Bella? – ela disse da cozinha. Eu a olhei e assenti. – Estou mega nervosa. Você viu o tanto de gente? E são tudo grã-finos.E se eu travar e minha voz não sair? – ela disse ansiosa. Eu reparei melhor em Kebi e ela realmente é muito bonita, cabelos cor de mel, olhos grandes expressivos castanhos claros, um pouco mais baixa que eu no entanto com um pouco mais de curvas. Ela realmente é muito bonita. Eu sorri e disse:

– Que bobagem você é linda, canta muito e Amun estará lá para você sua boba. – ela suspirou e disse:

– É verdade, Amun estará comigo. Nada como poder trabalhar com o amor de sua vida. – ela disse e voltou a comer. Com isso que ela disse logo lembrei de Edward...mas como eu não tenho sentimentos românticos em relação aquele prepotente convencido isso não tem nada haver comigo. É somente atração física...

Coloquei minha roupa e fui fazer minha maquiagem, eu marco bem meus olhos e passo somente um gloss de morango nos lábios, pois a minha boca fica por baixo do véu que uso em meu rosto, então não preciso me preocupar. Eu e Kebi seguimos para o palco e Jasper, seu violino*e os 100 Monkeys já estavam tocando November Rain (David Garret com orquestra tocando November Rain é tudo assistam). Ficamos nos bastidores por um tempo enquanto eles tocavam mais duas musicas: Hungarian Dance e Kashimir. Eu estava ficando nervosa, ajustei meu véu e nesse momento Jerad veio nos avisar que já iríamos nos apresentar.

As luzes foram apagadas e quando eu subi ouvi alguns assobios o que era comum olhei para Amun e ele olhou para Kebi vi a troca de cumplicidade entre os dois e desviei meu olhar, pois era um momento dos dois. E logo uma musica calma começou na linda voz de Kebi e me perdi nos movimentos da musica.

**Shadow Of The Moon **Blackmore's Night

Uma parte da musica em especial me chamou a atenção:

Through the darkened fields entranced, [Através dos campos escurecidos extasiados]

Music made her poor heart dance, [A música fez seu coração pobre dançar]

Thinking of a lost romance...[Pensar em um romance perdido]

Long ago...[Há muito tempo]

Assim que terminou houve muitos aplausos e peguei a corda, as luzes foram apagadas e quando acenderam eu estava segurando a corda como se estivesse em uma forca e a percussão me envolveu em um som quase que hipnótico onde meu corpo era levado com seu som peculiar.

Shakira

Whenever, Wherever

.com/watch?v=AvItkoP3Zok

(Procurem: Shakira Oral Fixation Tour) É algo que dá pra morrer de inveja...

.

Estava no meio da musica quando tive a estranha sensação que tenho quando estava perto de Edward, balancei minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e o véu caiu de meu rosto, consegui colocá-lo rapidamente, acredito que ninguém reparou em meu rosto. Outra vez um trecho da musica me lembrou dele.

A qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar  
>Nós fomos feitos para estarmos juntos<br>Eu estarei lá e você estará por perto  
>E esse é o trato meu querido<br>Lá em cima, aqui em baixo  
>Você nunca terá que se perguntar<br>Nós sempre podemos improvisar  
>Mas esse é o trato meu querido.<p>

Quando acabou a musica ouvi um grito bem familiar:

– Minha odalisca preferida! - e dei um sorriso, fui até Amun e pedi para trocar de musica ele acertou tudo com a banda e com Kebi que já estava acostumada com os improvisos.

Shakira Ojos Así

Logo Kebi se juntou a mim em uma parte da musica e realmente ficou muito boa. Assim que acabou ouvi o grito dele:

– Tô aqui minha odalisca!

Eu e a banda agradecemos e fomos muito aplaudidos Alice apareceu no palco dizendo que agora teríamos o jantar e que todos estavam convidados para se dirigirem para outro ambiente e que mais retornaríamos para cá. Então ela se virou para mim e gritou:

– O que foi tudo isso Bella? Terá que me ensinar tudo! Quero dançar como você! – ela deu um pulinho e segurou em minha mão: - Vem tem algumas pessoas que eu quero que você conheça. – peguei uma garrafa com água e bebi um pouco fui seguindo Alice assim que desci as escadas me deparei com uma cena que não esperava... um homem e uma mulher aos beijos, até aí tudo bem, mas os cabelos acobreados e todo bagunçado eram peculiares demais para pertencer a outra pessoa que não fosse Edward Cullen e nesse exato momento ele se afastou da mulher e quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus vi a surpresa e o susto estampado em seus olhos. Logo a decepção que eu senti foi escondida e eu disse olhando em seus olhos profundamente:

– Olá Cullen. – me virei para a mulher, sorri e disse: - Muito prazer em conhecer a namorada do meu chefe. – eu vi os olhos de Alice se arregalarem e a mulher, só para variar lindíssima sorrir, então estendi minha mão e disse: - Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas você pode me chamar de Bella. – não olhei em direção a Edward e a mulher disse algo que eu realmente não consegui ouvir e sai no meio da multidão. Meu sangue fervia e uma onda de tristeza com raiva ardia dentro de mim. Me senti inflamar. Eu sabia que não deveria confiar em Edward...mas ainda assim a decepção parecia queimar dentro de mim. Então eu ouvi:

– Bella! Espera! Eu posso explicar! – ele segurou em meu braço eu olhei na direção que ele segurava e disse entredentes.

– Você não precisa me explicar nada...agora me larga e a propósito...pra você é Isabella eu já falei que só meus amigos me chamam de Bella. – me soltei e segui procurando por "ele" e senti alguém me segurando pela cintura.

– Minha odalisca! Eu não acredito que fui te encontrar aqui!- eu bufei e disse:

– Pare de me chamar de odalisca Jacob! – fazendo ele gargalhar.

_* Nicolai Umarov é totalmente ficticio, com um adendo: Umarov é realmente um lider na Chechenia.  
>** Tem realmente toda essa tensão e onde eu cito Chechenia é na verdade Cáucaso e toda a situação citada sobre esse conflito é veridica.<br>*** Eu adoro essa frase em Crepusculo!  
>**** Adoro o filme Quem quer ser milionário e como vamos lidar com ciencia tinha que ter um indiano não é minha gente?<br>PS: Eu tentei postar alguns spoleir e praticamente saiu quase que um capitulo inteiro...foi sem querer e desculpe._


	10. Amigos

___–Minha odalisca! Eu não acredito que fui te encontrar aqui!- eu bufei e disse:_

_– Pare de me chamar de odalisca Jacob! – fazendo ele gargalhar_.

Ele sabe como eu me irrita ser chamada assim, mas nem mesmo isso estava me afetando nesse momento. Mas por que eu estava tão irritada afinal de contas? Homens como Edward Cullen não estão com as Bella Swan da vida. Eu bufei e outro pensamento me veio...o que diabos Edward estaria fazendo aqui? Ele disse que estaria em uma reunião de família...mas seria essa família exatamente? Eu ainda ouvia Jacob falando algo comigo, então respirei fundo coloquei um sorriso em meu rosto e o olhei verdadeiramente notando que ele estava diferente.

– Jake! Você cortou os cabelos! – eu disse indignada e levei minha mão esquerda até seus cabelos curtos. Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que faz com que tudo ao redor fique iluminado.

– Olha como faz tempo que você não me vê! Não tem vergonha não? Abandono de incapaz é crime! – ele disse brincalhão. Esse jeito de Jacob que o fazia ser tão especial, sempre de bom humor.

– Own! Me perdoe! Você ficou um fofo com esse cabelo. – eu disse e minha mão ainda continuava em seus cabelos. Então eu ouvi uma voz que mais se parecia com um trovão.

– Cara quando uma mulher usa adjetivos como fofo e lindinho se referindo a sua pessoa, pode ter certeza...ela o vê como um ser assexuado. – ele deu uma gargalhada. Quando olhei em direção da voz me assustei com a imagem, Emmett Cullen o melhor quarteback da temporada passada e estava sendo dessa também aqui! Então algo iluminou minha mente Edward Cullen...Emmett Cullen, oh meu Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Ele alheio ao meu drama continuou: - Eu também sou um fofo? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e acabei dando uma risada fazendo ele gargalhar.

– Você pode ser tudo menos fofo. – eu disse ainda rindo e ele fez algo muito engraçado:

– Yes! – deu um soquinho no ar fazendo com que eu desse uma risada mais alta dessa vez. Jacob segurou em minha cintura e disse:

– Muito engraçado você Emmett. A propósito essa odalisca aqui é a Bella. – ele virou-se para mim e disse: - Esse trator aqui é Emmett e cuidado Bella...ele é metido a engraçadinho.- eu revirei os olhos e senti sendo puxada em direção a Emmett, ou melhor, me senti sendo esmagada por duas toras que ele chamava de braços.

– Nossa! Que abraço de tamanduá! – e eles riram. Jacob deu soco em seu ombro que ele revidou.

– Cuidado estúpido! – Jacob disse me protegendo com seu corpo. Eu olhei ao redor disfarçadamente e os meus olhos cruzaram com Edward, ele olhava para os braços de Jacob ao meu redor, eu me senti um pouco confiante. E então eu disse:

– Eu estou acompanhando o New York Giants e vou te dizer algo você será o melhor quarteback da temporada novamente vocês só tem que arranjar um wide receiver decente. – ele arregalou os olhos e Jacob riu.

– Ela é aquela Bella que você fala tanto? – Emmett perguntou para Jacob que levantou o polegar fazendo um sinal de afirmativo. Ele voltou-se em minha direção e disse: - O Jacob me falou muito a seu respeito inclusive de sua paixão pelos esportes. – ele sorriu e duas covinhas se fizeram presente em seu lindo rosto eu não me contive:

– Apesar de todo seu tamanho você também é bem fofo quando sorri assim tão docemente. – eu disse inocentemente. Ele fez uma careta engraçada e Jacob gargalhou eu continuei: -Você é o melhor quarteback da temporada! E o que foram aqueles touchdowns? – Jacob me interrompeu:

– Antes que vocês comecem eu vou ali er...verificar algo e já volto. – ele coçou a nuca e eu disse:

– Um negócio? É sério que você disse isso? – eu me virei para Emmett e disse: - Agora ele chama as garotas que ele está afim de negócio? – ele ficou emburrado e saiu resmungando algo e Emmett dando uma estrondosa gargalhada. Continuamos falando um tempo sobre o aniversário de seu pai Carlisle Cullen e mais uma vez meu chão quase se afundou com a revelação, voltei a falar sobre meu time favorito de football New York Giants e que eles queriam Jake com eles no time quando Alice se aproximou com ninguém menos que o podre do Cullen.

– Bella você já conheceu meu irmãozão! – e foi ali que eu finalmente "percebi" que eles eram irmãos. Emmett interrompeu a minha grande revelação.

– Agora que já somos amigos Belinha deixa eu te apresentar para o Dudu já que pelo visto você conhece Alice. – ele virou-se para Edward e disse: - Por favor, cara não seja tímido e fale com minha nova amiga. Esse é meu irmão Edward. Ele é meio devagar, mas... – ele olhou pra mim e sorriu: - E essa linda garota é a Bella. – Edward me olhou com receio e antes dele dizer algo eu disse:

– Eu já o conheço ele é meu chefe. – eu disse seriamente. Emmett ficou surpreso, porém Alice não mostrou nenhuma surpresa. Olhei para Edward e disse: - Não sabia que é irmão de Alice. – ele passou a mão entre os cabelos e disse:

– Eu não sabia que você a conhecia. – sua voz fazia com que meus batimentos cardíacos ficassem alterados e isso me dava uma raiva do meu corpo idiota. Ele continuou: - Também não sabia que você dança. – ele disse me olhando intensamente.

– E eu não sabia que você tem uma namorada. – eu disse estreitando meus olhos e Emmett interrompeu:

– O que? Essa nem eu sabia. –ele virou-se para Edward e disse:- Finalmente encontrou a garota certa? – ele disse com ironia e quem respondeu foi Alice:

– Foi um mal entendido é apenas Lauren. – ela disse com voz entediada e Emmett disse segurando no ombro direito de Edward:

– Aquela louca, sabia que ela tentou agarrar papai? – ele revirou os olhos e continuou:

– Dudu ouça o conselho de seu irmão mais velho: enquanto a garota certa não chega que venham as erradas! - ele deu uma gargalhada e continuou: - Se você não experimentar como saberá se é a garota certa? – ele ainda ria sem noção do que acontecia entre eu e Edward, no entanto Alice estava bem atenta acompanhando a nossa troca de olhares.

– Bella eu preciso falar com você. – ele disse com aquela voz que fazia com que minhas pernas ficassem moles eu respirei fundo e disse:

– Então Cullen, hoje é dia de festa, aniversário de seu pai que eu nem conheci pessoalmente ainda então não é tempo de nos chatearmos com bobagens. – eu disse com cinismo. Foi então que Emmett percebeu algo:

– Hey estou sentindo o climaaqui! – ele me olhou assustado: - Espere aí você é do FBI? Ah meu caralho eu sempre sou o ultimo, a saber, das coisas nessa casa! – nesse momento Jasper se aproxima com um casal muito bonito e...Eleazar! Olhei para Jasper surpresa e ele disse:

– Está tudo bem aqui? – ele perguntou quando se aproximou de Alice e colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e Edward bufou. Então Alice disse:

– Ah! Finalmente! Minha mãe estava louca para te conhecer pessoalmente! Eu e Jasper já falamos tanto de você que ela estava praticamente quicando de curiosidade! – ela disse animadamente. Eu sorri timidamente e me dirigi para a mulher muito bonita e jovem para ser mãe de todos eles e antes de falar algo ela disse:

– Você não imagina há quanto tempo eu queria conhecê-la pessoalmente querida! – e a mulher me abraçou quase tão forte como Emmett. Eles realmente são uma família emotiva, eu pensei. Então eu ouvi:

– Querida está assustando Isabella. – ela me soltou e quando me virei para o homem que me chamou pelo meu nome vi um astro de cinema, sem duvidas depois de Edward ele é o homem mais lindo que já vi. Senti meu rosto esquentar e ouvi a risada de Emmett, eu olhei para ele novamente e Emmett diz:

– Fala a verdade...o coroa não dá um caldo? – ele balançou a cabeça e continuou: - Precisa sair com ele pra ver o estrago...chove mulher. – senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais e imaginei que estaria vermelha como um tomate. Ao meu lado Emmett dá um pulo e diz:

– Que caralho Alice! O que é porra? – ele disse esfregando a barriga e todos dão risada.

– Olha os modos Emmett Cullen! – Esme disse e virou-se em minha direção e disse: -Me desculpe querida, mas às vezes eles parecem que foram criados em uma matilha de lobos. – ela sorriu para mim e senti aquele sorriso esquentar minha alma...foi um sorriso tão amável que não tive como não sorrir de volta.

– Não se preocupe Sra Cullen pelo que já conheci de Emmett percebi que ele é bem espontâneo. – ela balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Por favor, me chame de Esme eu faço questão. – ela disse em um tom maternal e me vi sorrindo de volta. Esme continuou: - Esse aqui é meu marido Carlisle. – eu olhei para o astro de cinema e disse:

– Muito prazer Sr. Cullen...- ele me interrompeu:

– Por favor, me chame de Carlisle. – ele piscou para mim e eu senti meu rosto esquentar novamente e lá se vai mais uma gargalhada de Emmett:

– Isso será engraçado. – ele disse ainda rindo eu o ignorei e falei com seu pai:

– Muito prazer Carlisle. Na verdade eu sempre ouvi falar muito sobre vocês e seu trabalho com MSF* é muito nobre o que vocês fazem. – eu olhei para Esme e continuei: - São tantas as coincidências nessa noite...eu sempre ouvi falar de vocês através do MSF, acompanho o trabalho de Emmett no New York Giants, conheci Alice através de Jasper que é mais que um irmão para mim e agora praticamente trabalho com Edward, parece uma teia de coincidências. – eu disse sorrindo e Esme segurou em minhas mãos, ela estava visivelmente emocionada então disse:

– É o destino...quando as coisas tem que acontecer, acontecem no momento certo. – e ela me abraçou novamente. Dessa vez ela soltou um pequeno soluço e acredito que ela estava chorando. Eu olhei assustada para Alice que estava em minha frente que olhou acredito que tenha sido para Carlisle, pois o ouvi falando:

– Amor você está assustando Bella assim. – ele disse a soltando de mim. Ela me olhou com os olhos marejados e disse:

– Me desculpe, mas você se parece demais com uma amiga muito importante para mim e vê-la me fez...bem esqueça eu...me dêem licença por um instante. Já volto. – e saiu rapidamente. Eu olhei para Eleazar e disse:

– É bom vê-lo bem Eleazar. – eu disse estendendo uma mão e ele segurou em minhas duas mãos e antes de levá-las aos lábios disse:

– Eu também fico muito feliz em vê-la mais uma vez. – e ele beijou as minhas mãos me deixando muito envergonhada, ouvi a voz de Emmett:

– Vocês já se conheciam? – ele disse curioso. Eleazar me olhou com receio e eu disse:

– Sim, nos vimos uma vez. – eu pisquei para Eleazar que relaxou nesse instante, pois havia ficado tenso com a pergunta de Emmett. Nesse instante Esme se aproxima novamente e eu pergunto: - Está tudo bem Esme? – eu perguntei preocupada. Ela sorriu envergonhada olhou para Carlisle voltou seu olhar para mim e disse:

– Sim meu bem, me perdoe por antes e assim que possível conversamos sobre isso. – eu acenei e nesse instante Jacob retorna e coloca seu pesado braço sobre os meus ombros.

Imediatamente Edward fica tenso e diz:

– Se você não reparou essa é uma conversa entre família. – ele disse rudemente. Jacob deu um sorriso cínico e antes dele responder Esme disse;

– Edward! Que modos são esses? – ela voltou-se para Jacob e disse: - Me desculpe Jacob. Eu sinceramente não sei o que está se passando com meus filhos hoje. – ela olhou para Edward o repreendendo com olhar e eu respondi:

– É verdade Esme, Edward está certo. Vamos Jacob eu preciso colocar minha blusa que deixei atrás do palco. – eu estava saindo quando ouço sua voz:

– Espere Bella! – eu o olhei com espanto. Ele estava com a mandíbula travada, o nariz inflado como se estivesse respirando com dificuldade. – Eu preciso falar com você. – ele disse irritado.

Nesse momento toda a raiva que eu estava dele me dominou fazendo com que eu me esquecesse das pessoas ao meu redor. Então ele fica me provocando a semana inteira, beija outra na casa de seus pais, destrata meu amigo e ainda fica irritado? Ele veria irritação que faria até mesmo um leão da montanha parecer um gatinho*.

– Eu já lhe disse que só meus amigos me chamam de Bella seu arrogante mentiroso. – eu o cutuquei com o meu dedo indicador em seu peito com força. Ele respondeu:

– Então vai para o quinto dos infernos sua presunçosa mimada. – virou as costas e saiu. Eu fiquei surpresa com a sua reação e então me dei conta das pessoas ao meu redor fazendo com que eu ficasse extremamente envergonhada. Todos me olhavam atônitos.

– Eu não sei o que dizer. Ele nunca teve uma reação assim. Eu...eu...- Esme estava constrangida. – Me desculpe Bella, eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer. – ela disse muito constrangida.

– Não se preocupe, na verdade nós estamos com problemas de comunicação desde a Academia. – eu disse tentando me justificar, percebi alguns olhares curiosos e continuei: - Eu estou fazendo o curso de Agente em Quântico. – eu fiz um gesto com a mão e continuei: - Enfim é uma longa história. – no mesmo instante Carlisle disse:

– Com licença irei falar com meu filho. – e saiu rapidamente.

E para piorar tudo Eleazar disse:

– Estranho Eduardo nunca se comporta de maneira rude.- senti meu rosto esquentar, olhei para Jasper buscando socorro, mas ele estava pensativo e não disse nada.

– Estou profundamente constrangida eu estraguei a festa de Carlisle, por favor, me desculpem. Aonde posso encontrá-lo? Eu preciso falar com Edward isso não pode continuar mais. – eu coloquei as mãos em meu rosto, Emmett e Jacob deram risada e se distraíram com alguma coisa, então Alice disse:

– Chega de tanto drama! Olhe só ninguém percebeu nada. Você não estragou coisa alguma. – ela virou-se para Jasper e disse:- Será que vocês podem tocar algo enquanto papai não volta? – ele concordou imediatamente e se retirou para reunir a banda. Alice me olhou e disse:- Posso falar com você em particular? – eu concordei e pedi para pegar minhas coisas atrás do palco. Vesti uma blusa soltinha que ficava caída em um ombro e calcei minha rasteirinha, nada adequado para uma festa dessa, mas foi como eu vim vestida.

Ela me levou para a casa do lago em um jardim onde havia dois balanços, ela sentou-se em um e eu a acompanhei sentando no outro. Ela respirou fundo e disse:

– Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – ela disse séria. Eu suspirei passei a mão entre meus cabelos e ela deu um meio sorriso, eu fiz o mesmo gesto que Edward faz quando está nervoso e isso não passou despercebido por Alice.

– Irei resumir a história toda e em outra oportunidade eu lhe conto tudo inclusive a minha vida. – eu fiz uma pausa tentando criar coragem, respirei fundo e soltei o ar sonoramente. – Então...Edward é o cara do pub que eu citei quando briguei com Jasper, eu estou fazendo o curso de agente e ele trabalha na Academia do FBI em Quântico como você sabe e...meu pai é o seu chefe...sou filha de Charlie Swan. – eu fiz uma pausa balancei a cabeça e continuei: - Quando eu cheguei lá houve um mal entendido e eu acabei discutindo com ele, por fim nos acertamos e aí ficamos juntos novamente, mas eu o avisei que não poderia me envolver e ele ficou a semana inteira me provocando e quando chego aqui eu o encontro aos beijos com outra. – passei minhas mãos em meu rosto e continuei: - Eu...eu acho que fiquei com ciúmes, eu não sei... só sei que fiquei muito irritada. Foi isso. – eu dei de ombros. Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou calada por um tempo eu a olhei exasperada e ela disse:

– O que? – ela me olhou assustada.

– Você não irá dizer nada? – eu perguntei com um tom de voz mais alto. Ela levantou os dois dedos indicadores e disse:

–Calma! Eu estou pensando sobre tudo o que você me disse. São muitas informações. – ela me olhou, levantou uma sobrancelha e disse: - Veja...ele me falou de você...não me deu nomes, mas falou sobre a garota do pub e no momento que ele me falou o ocorrido, eu imaginei que fosse você. Que mundo pequeno! É o destino...só pode! – ela ficou pensativa novamente e voltou a falar:- Espero que você entenda algo...apesar de Edward ter todo aquele jeito de bad boy sexy ele é extremamente pacato as vezes até mesmo tímido. – Alice deu uma risadinha e continuou: - Às vezes Emmett o provoca dizendo que ele não gosta de mulher ou outras coisas, eu só o acho lerdo mesmo, mas voltando ao assunto principal...o que houve entre vocês mexeu demais com ele. Ai Bella o que posso te dizer é que ele é um homem diferente, ele é muito sensível, pois teve uma infância muito difícil e a adolescência não foi muito diferente refletindo em sua vida adulta claro, no entanto não é minha história para contar. Mas ele vive para o trabalho, como vê ele nem precisaria trabalhar se quisesse ou poderia fazer outra coisa, mas sua paixão é combater o crime. Ele saiu com poucas mulheres, namorou uma garota por uns cinco anos, mas era um namoro tão sem graça que acabou e ele nem sentiu falta da menina, enfim tente entendê-lo...nunca aconteceu algo com ele como o que aconteceu entre vocês pelo menos até hoje. Ele é um ótimo filho, um ótimo irmão, um ótimo amigo um policial maravilhoso e de repente vê-lo sair dos trilhos é algo...MARAVILHOSO! – eu a olhei assombrada e ela disse:- Espera! Sabe o Jasper estava tentando fazer com você aquele dia no apartamento? – eu fiz que sim com um aceno, ele estava tentando fazer com que eu desabafasse e ela continuou: - Então eu sempre tento isso com Edward, pois ele é aceita as coisas muito bem, ele tem que reagir e de algum jeito você conseguiu isso! – ela disse e bateu palmas. Só agora eu percebi que ela é louca...antes de poder dizer algo ela continuou: - Pense nisso. – eu bufei e respondi:

– Você está dizendo isso por que não viu como foi minha semana...eu parecia com um espetáculo de fogos de artifício a toda hora explodia...um horror, Jasper iria adorar ver como foi isso. – ficamos em silencio por um momento e continuei: - Eu não sei o que fazer Alice. – respirei fundo e a encarei: - Eu me sinto muito atraída por ele, mas no momento a minha vida está uma bagunça terrível. Eu só vou estragar toda essa coisa diferente que temos e piorar a situação dele. – eu disse com pesar. Ela veio até a minha frente abaixou-se, segurou em minhas mãos e disse:

– Que tal começar do começo? Vocês não podem ter nada agora, pois você está no curso nesse momento e isso os prejudicaria muito então seria bom que você falasse como se sente e deixasse claro que por agora não tem o que ser feito referente a isso e saiba que toda essa irritação entre vocês nada mais é do que frustração por não poderem compartilhar de algo juntos e inconscientemente sabem disso, porém não conseguem verbalizar. – eu a olhei surpresa e disse:

– Você é psicóloga? – ela sorriu e disse:

– Fiz até o quarto ano, mas Emmett precisava de mim...como sua Relações Publicas e outras coisas e acabei desistindo de me formar e entrando no mundo da publicidade. Hoje tenho minha própria agencia que anda quase sozinha graças ao meu pessoal que é muito competente. – ela disse sorridente.- Enfim minha amiga o que tiver que acontecer acontecerá cedo ou tarde, confie em mim. – ela disse docemente.

– Você está certa, afinal de contas somos adultos e o que tiver de ser será. – eu disse confiante. Ela deu um tapinha em meu joelho e disse:

– Eu sempre estou certa Bella acostume-se com isso. – eu revirei os olhos fazendo com que ela risse e continuou: - A oportunidade de conversarem acontecerá e você irá lutar pelo que quer tudo bem? – ela ficou em pé e disse animadamente: - Vamos voltar lá para a festa e você...- apontou o dedo indicador para mim: - Irá dançar novamente e ainda irá ensinar alguns passos para as pobres mortais como eu.- ela deu um pulinho gracioso me fazendo rir. Eu fiquei em pé também, coloquei o meu braço em seus ombros a apertei de encontro ao meu corpo e disse:

– Tudo bem sua bruxinha, alias dançarei mais duas musicas e mais um tempo de percussão para as aulas. – ela deu um gritinho e eu ri novamente. Seguimos até o local onde estava sendo a festa e assim que chegamos notei que Carlisle já estava no local.

O procurei entre os convidados e o vi em um grupo de pessoas, onde ele se destacava não só por sua beleza, mas ele exalava um magnetismo impressionante. Os seus olhos encontraram os meus e houve um pedido mutuo de trégua, eu lhe dei um meio sorriso que foi retribuído com aquele sorriso torto indecentemente lindo. Senti Alice apertando minha mão eu a olhei e ela sorriu me soltando e se dirigiu até onde estava seu irmão.

Praticamente Jasper se materializou em minha frente.

– E aí posso saber o que está acontecendo? – antes de responder a mulher que estava beijando Edward se aproximou e disse:

– Oh! Um deus nórdico e uma odalisca juntos? Personagens perfeitos para uma festinha bem animada. – ela disse agarrando Jasper pela cintura que arregalou os olhos. Ela continuou: - Então...meu nome é Lauren. – ela sorriu tentando parecer sexy, mas algo estava estranho nela. – Esse deus nórdico tem nome? – ela disse ronronando e eu acabei rindo. Antes de Jasper conseguir dizer algo Alice apareceu.

– Então...- ela afastou os braços da mulher que ainda estava em Jasper e disse: - O deus nórdico aqui tem nome e tem dona. – Alice disse sorrindo. – E não é para seu bico. – a tal de Lauren deu uma gargalhada e disse:

– Mas o que acontece com os homens nessa festa? Todos estão "ocupados ou comprometidos" pelo menos os interessantes. – ela fez um muxoxo e saiu rebolando. Eu olhei para Jasper que estava assustado e disse:

– A mulher fatal te assustou deus nórdico? – eu e Alice caímos na gargalhada e ele nos olhou irritado, nesse instante Esme anunciou que seria servido o jantar.

As pessoas se serviam à vontade em um local onde estavam as comidas e foi nesse instante que vi um garoto de aproximadamente 13 anos ao lado de Edward, eles conversavam animadamente e ele me lembrava alguém. Eu estava me servindo de salada quando olho à minha frente e o garoto que estava com Edward me olha e dá um lindo sorriso...um sorriso com covinhas igual ao de Emmett eu devolvi o sorriso e ele disse:

– Você dança muito hein? – e sorriu novamente.

– Você gostou? – eu perguntei e ele deu de ombros e disse:

– Claro que sim. Eu gostei também de ver o namorado da tia Alice tocando, não pensei que poderia tocar rock com esses instrumentos...ele é bom. – ele disse percebi que ele gosta de musica, no entanto eu ainda não sabia quem ele é.

– Alice é sua tia? – eu estava muito curiosa.

– Sim me desculpe...- ele disse sem graça e continuou: - Eu sou Peter filho do Emmett. – ele disse demonstrando indiferença. Eu fiquei surpresa e disse:

– Eu não sabia que ele tem filho.

– Claro que não, ele não fala para ninguém...sabe eu fui um erro de sua adolescência apesar que ele ainda não saiu dessa fase. – ele disse com amargura. Nesse momento Edward se aproximou e o interrompeu:

– Nunca mais diga isso Peter. Você nunca mais repita que foi um erro de seus pais. Você nasceu por que era o momento. – ele me olhou e disse: - Vejo que já conheceu a _Isabella._ – ele deu ênfase ao meu nome e aquilo me deu uma pontada, pois eu sempre insistia para ele me chamar de Isabella, e ele falando meu nome assim fazia meu coração disparar. Eu fiquei sem jeito e disse:

– Bem, hum, legal te conhecer Peter até mais. – eu me afastei rapidamente, pois ainda estava com receio de começar uma conversa com Edward. Procurei por uma mesa e vi Emmett e Jacob em uma e me juntei a eles.

– Posso sentar-me aqui com vocês? Eu não quero atrapalhar a diversão. – eu disse tentando soar séria, mas falhando miseravelmente.

– Pode ficar Belinha, alias ter uma mulher bonita por perto só acrescenta diversão. – ele disse malicioso. Jacob lhe deu um soquinho e disse:

– Mais respeito animal. – ele o olhou feio fazendo com que Emmett desse uma gargalhada.

– Eu não sabia que você tem um filho. – me dirigi a Emmett ele levantou as sobrancelhas e eu continuei: - Eu acompanho o canal de esportes e em suas entrevistas e você nunca citou seu filho. – eu disse com um tom de repreensão, pois lembrei que o garoto disse que ele é um erro para seu pai. Ele entortou o rosto e disse:

– Eu nunca citei sobre Peter em minhas entrevistas? – ele disse como se fosse impossível eu o olhei com raiva e disse:

– Não, você nunca citou seu filho em uma entrevista. Eu não sei como vocês colocam filhos no mundo e depois simplesmente esquece de nossa existência. É um absurdo. – eu disse com raiva.

– O que diabos deu em você Bella? – ele me olhou assustado. – Eu prefiro você brigando com o Dudu. Eu hein! – ele disse olhando ao redor e vi Esme e Carlisle se aproximando com Peter. Eu sorri para eles e Esme disse:

– Está gostando do seu jantar Bella? – ela disse com um tom preocupado.

– Está tudo maravilhoso, obrigada Esme. – eu fiquei em pé e falei para Carlisle: - Me desculpe por toda aquela cena mais cedo, eu irei conversar com Edward quando tiver uma oportunidade e lhe garanto que não irá se repetir. – ele sorriu e mais uma vez eu o achei lindíssimo, senti meu rosto esquentar e ouvi Emmett dizendo:

– Mãe a Belinha está paquerando papai na sua frente.- ele falou pra mim: - Você curte um homem mais velho é isso? – eu o olhei mortificada e me virei para Esme, mas antes de eu falar algo ela disse:

– Não se preocupe Bella ele gosta dessas brincadeiras infames. E que mal tem admirar a beleza de um homem e eu sei que Carl é um homem lindo não é mesmo Bella? – ela disse divertida e eu concordei com um aceno.

– Muito bem meninas estão me deixando envergonhado, obrigado amor é bom saber que ainda me acha bonito. – Carlisle disse a Esme e logo eles estavam tão envolvidos no mundo deles e nem se deram conta das pessoas ao redor, então Emmett disse:

– Pai, por favor, não deixe eu pensar em você fazendo aquilo com minha mãe...mães não fazem essas coisas, afinal de contas eu posso ficar traumatizado! – eu, Jacob e até Peter caímos na risada enquanto que Carlisle e Esme ficavam envergonhados. Esme pegou em minha mão e saiu me apresentando para alguns parentes. Ela me deixou conversando com uma médica que estava me explicando sobre a dificuldade em conseguir próteses para crianças vitimas de minas terrestres, logo ela foi atender uma ligação quando eu reparei em Edward conversando com algumas pessoas e como ele exalava magnetismo. Ele bebia algo e cada vez que levava o copo aos lábios parecia que ele acariciava a borda do copo com a boca, às vezes ele passava as mãos entre os cabelos ou então passava em seu peito e foi então que notei o quanto suas mãos eram lindas, dedos longos...ele acendeu um cigarro e eu juro, sempre odiei cigarros, mas observar ele fumando tornou-se uma tortura, pois seus braços se contraiam e quando ele exalava a fumaça sua boca fazia um biquinho lindo... todos esses gestos eram tão inocentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sedutor...

– Os Cullens realmente sabem dar uma festa... – Jacob disse e ficou em silencio por um momento eu ainda olhava para Edward e o ouvi novamente: - Não me diga que você está secando o babaca do Cullen? – eu me assustei ao ouvir a voz de Jacob. – Sinceramente eu esperava mais de você Bella. – eu bufei.

– Ah me faça um favor Jacob me deixe em paz! – eu disse irritada. Ele riu e disse:

– É sério então? Você está mesmo secando ele? – nem precisei responder por que ouvimos pelo sistema de som Alice chamando a atenção de todos.

– Senhoras e senhores teremos mais um momento com a nossa...como posso chamá-la? – Alice dizia alegremente no microfone. – Então teremos mais uma apresentação de dança do ventre!

–Odalisca! – o idiota do Jacob gritou. E apesar de ficar tensa eu preferia nesse momento dançar a responder as perguntas de Jacob. Parece que ele leu meus pensamentos, pois disse: -Isso ainda não acabou Dona Isabella. – eu me afastei rapidamente e fui atrás do palco para colocar o lenço em meu rosto. Quando chego ao palco eu pergunto:

– Qual musica irei dançar? – eu olhei para Alice que ainda estava lá ela pegou o microfone e disse:

– Pessoal quais musicas vocês querem que Bella dance? – Esme gritou:

– A que ela dançou com a corda! – e ouvimos assobios eu procurei por Edward no meio das pessoas e ele estava no mesmo lugar sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

– Ótimo! Então a performance da corda e a outra a banda escolhe depois teremos uma surpresa...se preparem! – Alice estava muito empolgada.

N/A: Quem não encontrou no capitulo anterior tente agora vale muito a pena assistir (dá até raiva)

Shakira Whenever, Wherever (Oral fixation tour Dubai)

As luzes foram apagadas e a musica começou com um instrumento de cordas, logo a voz de Kebi começou e esse é o sinal para eu entrar. Coloquei a corda sob o meu pescoço e olhei em direção a ele, logo a percussão começou e a cada batida meu quadril se movia em seu ritmo. Uma luz como se fosse chamas foi direcionada em mim e tenho certeza que isso foi idéia de Ben*.Saber que Edward estava ali me vendo dançar fez com que algo diferente fluísse de dentro de mim, e vou admitir sem falsa modéstia eu danço bem e também quero que ele saiba disso, pela primeira vez desde que eu danço, ou seja, desde meus 03 anos de idade eu não irei dançar por que gosto mais sim para me exibir para outra pessoa. Fato, eu estou no fundo do poço com tantos sentimentos contraditórios.

Quando a musica terminou olhei em sua direção disfarçadamente, é claro, ele estava com uma espécie de carranca, mas não me convenceu. Pedi a próxima musica e Amun que iria cantá-la para que eu e Kebi ensinássemos alguns passos e de onde eu estava notei que Esme sabia alguma coisa e fiz que ela subisse ao palco improvisado, mesmo envergonhada ela se juntou a nós e dançou deixando um Carlisle hipnotizado pelos movimentos dela. Eu e Kebi nos afastamos um pouco e ela continuou sem perceber que estava praticamente sozinha. Seus movimentos me eram familiares, mas dei de ombros essa dança é muito comum. No final Kebi chamou as mulheres que queriam aprender mais alguma coisa para virem mais à frente e a percussão nos ajudou. Descemos e nos juntamos a elas o que rendeu até mesmo uma tia de Carlisle dançando bem empolgada. Jasper agradeceu a todos e a musica continuou, no entanto com um Ben* como DJ.

Perguntei a Alice onde havia um banheiro para eu lavar meu rosto e me refrescar e ela me levou até seu quarto.

– Fique à vontade se quiser tomar um banho eu acredito que essas roupas sirvam em você. Eu vou lá para fora por que está terminando e agora começam a vir os podres da família. – ela tirou algumas peças de dentro de uma sacola e saiu dando risada. Eu acabei me rendendo a sua sugestão, prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e entrei em seu banheiro que mais parecia um spa. Tinha de tudo desde uma banheira imensa a um toucador com muitas luzes e muitos, muitos cremes, perfumes e outras milhares de coisas. Não mexi em nada entrei no Box e tomei uma ducha bem rápida, não queria abusar. Notei que não dava para ouvir o som da festa e fiquei admirada com a organização de todos os detalhes lembrando do comentário sobre os Cullens saberem dar uma festa. Voltei ao quarto e decidi colocar a minha roupa mesmo, só não iria vestir minha calcinha novamente por que estava suada e ninguém perceberia, pois a calça é bem soltinha. Olhei dentro da sacola e encontrei um top branco que coloquei e por cima a blusinha que estava antes de ir dançar. Resolvi descer e me preparar para ir embora, amanhã me encontrarei com Lála, olhei no relógio e ainda era 23:45 da noite. Até que foi divertida a festa e não foi cansativa. Estava no corredor quando ouvi uma musica, segui em direção de onde vinha a musica e havia uma escada que subia para outro andar. Cheguei à porta de onde ouvia a musica e abri bem devagar para fazer barulho, quando me deparo com visão mais loucamente sexy que meus olhos poderiam ter visto em minha tão curta vida...Edward estava tocando piano sem camisa, estava de costas para a porta então ele não me veria...as palavras de Alice me vieram a mente:

– _A_ _oportunidade de conversarem acontecerá e você irá lutar pelo que quer tudo bem_? – bem essa é uma boa oportunidade. Eu respirei fundo e entrei fiz um barulho com meus pés e foi então que eu percebi que estava descalça. Imediatamente Edward parou de tocar e virou-se bem devagar, ele sabia que era eu. Ele me olhou com receio e eu resolvi falar logo:

– Desculpe...hum, hum..atrapalhar, mas eu ouvi a musica e não sabia que era você e...- eu olhei para os meus pés já me arrependendo de ter entrado. Eu simplesmente não sabia mais o que eu gostaria de falar nesse momento. Então eu vi um movimento em cima da cama do lado direito e levei um susto, pois eu vi um macaco? Eu olhei intrigada para o macaco e olhei para Edward, ele definitivamente não queria colaborar. Resolvi descer...essa foi uma péssima idéia. – Desculpe mais uma vez eu...eu... – e fui em direção à porta.

Quando toquei na maçaneta eu ouvi Edward falando:

– Fique...por favor. – ele disse bem baixo. Eu me virei e olhei para ele ainda com receio e ele continuou: - Deixe eu te apresentar para o Frederico. – ele deu aquele sorriso idiota dele e eu me vi correspondendo. – Isabella esse aqui é Fred, Fred essa aqui é Isabella. – ele disse sorrindo. E não é que o macaco deu um sorriso? Não me contive e fui em direção à cama sentei na beirada e disse:

– Oi Fred! Você parece que está doentinho! Já ouvi falar de você...- olhei para Edward e disse: - Pensei que ele era um cachorro. – passei a mão em sua cabeça e ele fechou os olhos e acabei rindo, quando afastei minha mão ele a pegou e colocou novamente sobre a sua cabeça fazendo com que eu desse uma gargalhada e Edward me acompanhou.

– Cuidado Bella...desculpe _Isabella_...ele é muito mimado e agora que está com indisposição estomacal parece um bebê de tão manhoso que está. – ele disse olhando para Fred que mostrou língua para ele fazendo com que eu risse novamente. Eu o peguei no colo e cheirei a sua cabecinha, ele realmente parecia com um bebê. Eu estava passando a mão nas costas de Fred e resolvi falar logo.

– Me desculpe por toda aquela cena de mais cedo...eu fiquei muito envergonhada e acredito que...- ele se levantou de onde estava e veio em minha direção eu arregalei os olhos e ele disse:

– Calma Isabella...eu só vim pegar uma camiseta. – ele pegou uma camiseta preta e a vestiu foi até o outro lado da cama e sentou-se encostado na cabeceira, Fred saiu de meu colo e foi até ele, sentando em seu colo. – Ele comeu algo que lhe fez mal e ficou esta essa semana com minha mãe, mas o levarei comigo para Quântico ele fica triste quando não estou por perto. – o macaco nem é bobo...quem não ficaria? Eu balancei a cabeça com esse pensamento e senti meu rosto esquentar sei que estava vermelha. – O que houve que você ficou corada desse jeito? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

– Nada que mereça ser verbalizado. – eu me levantei e fui até a janela que simplesmente ia de um lado a outro da parede. Reparei melhor no quarto e fiquei surpresa com tudo ali. Havia um piano imenso preto, uma cama gigantesca, uma TV grande também, um aparelho de som e ao lado uma estante com muitos livros e cd's de cima até embaixo. Tinha ainda mais duas portas, me voltei para a janela e vi o lago. Eu o olhei curiosa.

– Pergunte o que você quer perguntar. – ele disse divertido.

– Esse quarto aqui é seu? – eu disse quase em sussurro.

– Sim quando era adolescente. Por que? – ele estava curioso.

– É que você mora sozinho naquela casa daquele tamanho e tem tantas coisas suas aqui ainda...- eu não terminei.

– Bem eu recebi aquela casa de herança e resolvi me mudar para lá, mas aqui também é minha casa. Sei lá não quis cortar o cordão umbilical de uma vez...- ele deu de ombros. Eu respirei fundo e disse:

– A minha casa fica no estado de Whashigton, em Forks para ser mais precisa. Tudo o que é importante para mim está lá.- eu disse sem pensar e ele me olhou surpreso. Eu dei um meio sorriso e dei de ombros. – É a casa que eu morei com meus pais enquanto minha mãe estava viva. Assim que minha mãe morreu Charlie a abandonou e eu a comprei faz algum tempo e desde então lá é o meu lar é para lá que sempre volto. – eu disse sem conseguir parar, eu não falo desse assunto com ninguém. Ficamos em silencio, mas era um silencio agradável nada forçado, então ele disse:

– Sabe acho que deveríamos recomeçar...- ele apontou para nós e continuou: - Meu nome é Edward Cullen. – e sorriu, o famigerado sorriso torto e estendeu a mão em minha direção.

– E eu sou Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella, pois meus amigos me chamam assim. – eu disse timidamente e ele deu uma risadinha. Eu sai de perto da janela fui até onde ele estava e segurei em sua mão claro que senti aquele calor que sinto quando ele me toca. Ele colocou Fred na cama e disse:

– Senta aí fique a vontade ou você quer descer? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas e eu respondi rapidamente:

– Não! Quer dizer eu prefiro ficar aqui, já cansei de festa por hoje e eu realmente quero conversar com você. – eu disse o olhando firmemente.

– Prossiga, sou todo ouvido. – ele disse sério dessa vez. Eu me sentei na cama e soltei meus cabelos do coque que havia feito para tomar banho, pois não queria molhá-los. Respirei fundo:

– Então Edward...bem irei começar do começo desde da primeira vez que nos falamos e...- ele me interrompeu:

– Tem certeza disso? Por que você ficará irritada e...- eu o interrompi dessa vez:

– Eu não irei me irritar...- ele me olhou desconfiado.- Eu prometo desde que você não se comporte como um idiota. – eu disse séria.

– Então como você irá me reconhecer? – ele disse divertido eu revirei os olhos e disse:

– Tudo bem você pode ser idiota eu só não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências. – demos uma gargalhada e percebi que poderíamos ter algo além de toda aquela coisa volátil que havia entre nós.


	11. Amigos Parte II

Eu encostei na cabeceira da cama e respirei fundo.

– Você tinha razão em me chamar de presunçosa e mimada...eu realmente pensei que você teria que me dar explicações por beijar aquela mulher sendo que não somos nada. – ele ia me interromper e eu continuei: - Por favor, deixe eu terminar por que já é difícil o suficiente eu vir até aqui e falar com você se me interromper não sei se terei coragem de continuar. – eu respirei fundo e sentei em posição de índio em cima da cama de frente para ele, Fred que estava sonolento veio para o meu colo e colocou a cabecinha em meu ombro, ele estava cheirando meu pescoço, acabei sorrindo, pois sua respiração fazia cócegas. Edward revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo ultimamente, mas meu comportamento geralmente não é esse que tenho apresentado por isso você tem razão em me chamar de mimada, pois tenho agido como tal...sem contar naquela situação em que eu pensei que você estava de conluio com Charlie para me seduzir. Céus! Devo realmente ser louca! – senti meu rosto quente e sabia que estava vermelha...enquanto isso Fred segurava uma mecha de meu cabelo e a analisava profundamente. Edward deu um meio sorriso, mas não me interrompeu. Fred cansou de olhar meu cabelo e deitou em meu seio como se fosse um bebê olhei em seus olhos e por um momento eu me perdi em seu olhar tão profundo, parecia que ele queria dizer algo e ficamos nos encarando ele esticou a mãozinha e passou em meu rosto se demorando em meu nariz eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta então ouvi Edward dizer:

– Bem parece que você enfeitiçou meu menino _também_, ele nunca fica quieto assim nem mesmo quando está doente. Frederico seu pervertido está tentando conquistar a Isabella? – ele disse divertido e notei que ele me chamou de Isabella. Eu fiz uma careta e disse:

– Por favor, sei que depois de tanta babaquice não mereço consideração, mas me chame de Bella, pelo menos enquanto estamos a sós ou fora da Academia. – ele deu de ombros e eu continuei: - Tudo aconteceu tão rápido entre nós, desde a primeira vez que nos vimos naquele pub...isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Eu nunca me envolvi com alguém tão rápido na verdade eu só tive um namorado. – ele me olhou surpreso. – Eu sempre fui nerd nunca estudei em um colégio e sempre fui muito tímida. Vim me soltar um pouco quando entrei em Dartmouth e depois que conheci Jasper, mas logo sai da universidade e voltei a ser uma geek...eu não me relacionava bem com as pessoas. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas e eu disse: - O que? Eu era bem pior tá bom? – ele riu alto. – Veja hoje...eu fui muito simpática, me socializei com varias pessoas...na academia é diferente...as pessoas esperam que eu seja " A filha do chefe Swan". Você não sabe o que eu tenho passado por isso. – eu disse com pesar e ele disse:

– Tem alguém a incomodando por isso? – ele disse surpreso. Eu suspirei e disse:

– Um fator importante...não podemos confundir as coisas, ou seja a nossa amizade com o FBI, sabe as coisas rolam bem entre Liam e eu por que ele não interfere em algumas situações que sei ele tomaria partido. – ele respondeu:

– Nem me fale...teve um dia que quase surtei, você e Rosalie pareciam que iriam se atracar na cafeteria e Liam bem tranqüilo, depois eu as vejo dando risada, não entendi nada aquele dia. – eu ri.

– Nem me fale... – lembrei do dia em que conheci Victória. - Mas então...o que na verdade eu quero te dizer...- eu fiz uma pausa, meu coração batia loucamente em meu peito e tenho certeza que ele poderia ouvir a qualquer momento. Eu acariciei a cabeça de Fred que ressonava tranqüilamente em meu colo e o coloquei na cama. Respirei fundo novamente e olhei bem dentro de seus olhos e me perdi naquela imensidão azul, às vezes tenho a impressão que ele tem um olhar inocente, ou então desprotegido como uma criança. Mordi meu lábio inferior e continuei: - É que nunca me senti tão atraída por uma pessoa como me sinto por você. – passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos e Edward fez o mesmo gesto o que nos fez sorrir. – Mas entenda...a minha vida é uma bagunça, eu nem posso lhe contar o que acontece sem envolver várias pessoas e sinceramente eu não sei me relacionar com as pessoas se não puder confiar nelas, seja qual for o tipo de relacionamento e isso é uma merda. – eu respirei fundo e continuei: - Ao mesmo tempo eu quero muito conhecer você melhor e pode ser que tudo piore ou sei lá...mas eu não posso te oferecer nada além de minha amizade e já aviso eu sou uma péssima pessoa para se ter amizade. Está vendo só? Eu estou começando a divagar e começo a me enrolar...- e ele me interrompeu:

– Bella calma. Não precisa ficar nervosa a gente vai achar uma saída para tudo isso. E você tem razão não podemos ter nada agora. Sabe, eu sai de um longo relacionamento faz um pouco mais de três meses e eu realmente preciso me achar. O que faltava com minha antiga namorada nós temos sobrando e sinceramente isso tem me assustado para caralho. – ele respirou fundo, levou o dedão entre os lábios como se fosse morder e depois continuou: - Eu não sou do tipo que _fica _com uma ou com outra eu sou meio careta e às vezes sou até motivo de piada entre meus amigos sem contar Emmett, pois tudo para ele é motivo de piadas. Sem falar que eu nunca me envolvi com alguém do meu trabalho, isso nunca soou bem para mim. Mas com você as coisas perderam o rumo e quando me percebo estou observando todos os seus passos e tudo o que você faz...isso poderia ser desastroso para você, pois além de ser filha do chefe Swan se envolver comigo a deixaria muito em evidência a cobrança irá aumentar e acredito que dificultará a sua vida ainda mais. No entanto quero muito sua amizade e pelo que vejo iremos conviver juntos não só na academia, mas acredito que a verei por aqui também percebi o quanto você e Alice se entenderam sem contar o _Jéferson_ que é bem próximo a você. – quem diabos é Jéferson? E antes de perguntar ele continuou: - Seja feliz. Eu não irei perturbá-la com minha obsessão ou coisa parecida eu acredito que as coisas acontecem no momento que tem que acontecer e talvez para nós não foi o momento certo. – ele disse com pesar e estranhamente eu senti uma dor em meu peito quando ele disse isso o que me surpreendeu. – Você tem razão vamos construir nossa amizade com base na confiança, afinal de contas já somos bem íntimos. – ele riu e eu o acompanhei, encostei na cama e ele continuou: - Mas me diga o que é aquilo você dançando hein? – ele assoviou e eu fiquei encabulada, percebi que ele queria mudar de assunto.

– Deixa de ser bobo. Eu danço desde meus três anos...minha mãe era filha de iraniana e faz parte da cultura e eu _meio_ que aprendi de tanto vê-la dançando pela casa. Depois que ela morreu dançar era como tê-la por perto. – eu sorri sem jeito.

– Você sente muita a falta dela? – ele perguntou se recostando na cabeceira também o clima ao nosso redor mudou, estava mais intimo, não nos olhávamos, mas ao mesmo tempo eu poderia descrever suas expressões enquanto ele falava.

– Sim, às vezes tenho a impressão que ela chegará cantando e dançando alegremente...- parei de falar lembrando como nossa casa era alegre. - Sabe quando ela morreu eu não perdi só minha mãe...o meu pai morreu também naquele dia. – eu disse e nem senti dor ao falar desse assunto que eu sempre evitava.

– Eu perdi meu pai aos 11 anos, mas infelizmente não sinto a sua falta, pelo contrario me sinto bem por ele não estar mais entre nós. – eu fiquei surpresa em saber que Carlisle não era o seu pai e ele continuou: - Deve estar surpresa por Carlisle não ser meu pai não é? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, deitei de lado e apoiei a cabeça sobre meu braço e fiquei olhando seu perfil perfeito. – Mas ele é muito mais que meu pai, ele me salvou de um mundo que eu nem gosto de me imaginar nele e mais ele salvou minha mãe. – ele também se deitou de lado de frente pra mim e me fitou em seus olhos eu vi tanta fragilidade que me deu vontade de pegá-lo no colo como havia feito com Fred e ele continuou: - Mas essa é uma longaaa história. – e tentou sorrir para acabar com o clima tenso que se instalou eu não resisti e passei minha mão em sua cabeça, quase como um cafuné ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Eu não sabia que você fumava. – eu disse baixinho.

– E não fumo...quer dizer já fumei, mas consegui parar e agora muito raramente. – eu lembrei dele fumando e como eu o achei sexy...se o colocassem para fazer um comercial de cigarros com certeza milhões o seguiriam. Eu ri desse pensamento bobo e parei de fazer o cafuné. Ele disse manhoso:

– Não pára! Tá muito bom...- e praticamente ronronou automaticamente eu me senti esquentar, mas voltei a passar a mão entre os seus cabelos macios, ele voltou a falar:

– Você amiga do Black...que mal gosto. – ele fez uma careta.

– Desde que me conheço por gente...eu o tenho como um irmão, mas...- eu parei de falar e escondi meu rosto no travesseiro, como falar que meu primeiro beijo eu dei nele, sim eu praticamente o agarrei por que já tinha 15 anos e nunca havia beijado ninguém.

– Agora continua eu fiquei curioso. – ele disse inquieto.

– É muito constrangedor...- eu ri novamente e escondi meu rosto. – Mas enfim...eu tinha 15 anos e ainda...ai deixa pra lá. – eu me escondi novamente e Edward rugiu, isso mesmo eu o ouvi rugindo.

– Eu não acredito que foi ele que a deflorou também! – ele estava com raiva eu arregalei meus olhos e disse:

– Não! Claro que não! – eu fiz uma pausa e disse: - Então eu tinha 15 anos e nunca havia beijado ninguém...então um dia em La Push eu o agarrei e o beijei...até hoje ele fica me zoando por isso. – eu disse ficando vermelha e então algo me chamou atenção: - Por que você disse...Também? Quem ele deflorou...meu Deus Lice é a Alice? Oh! E foi você o irmão que o surrou? – eu me sentei e dei uma gargalhada ele me olhou irritado.

– Até hoje eu o odeio por tirar a pureza de Alice. – até ele deu risada dessa vez.

Ficamos conversando por muito tempo sobre muitas coisas sem importância e em um certo momento meus olhos começaram a pesar e a inconsciência me dominou.

Acordei com uma luz muito forte em meu rosto e algo irritando meu nariz passei a mão para retirar o que estava me incomodando. Meus pensamentos estavam confusos...me espreguicei e quando abri os olhos me deparei com Fred me olhando com curiosidade eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta nesse momento eu ouvi a risada rouca de Edward, eu olhei atrás de Fred e fiquei surpresa ao constatar que dormi em seu quarto.

– Bom dia _minha mais nova amiga_. – ele disse com um tom divertido. Eu coloquei a mão sob a minha boca e respondi:

– Bom dia meu _querido amigo_. – minha voz também estava rouca.

– Me desculpe por deixar Fred te acordar, mas ele estava inquieto. – eu o olhei confusa. – Ele estava passando o dedo em seu nariz. – ele disse sorrindo e acordar com aquele sorriso é motivo de ser um bom dia mesmo. Eu suspirei alto, Edward perguntou: - Dormiu bem _amiga?_– eu sorri.

– Sabe que nem vi. – eu respondi e ele deu uma risadinha. Fred nos olhava com curiosidade por fim olhou para Edward pegou sua mão e colocou em minha cabeça. – O que ele está fazendo? – eu perguntei curiosa. Edward riu.

– Eu não tenho a mínima idéia, geralmente ele tem ciúmes de mim, mas hoje ele está mais acessível. A propósito eu não costumo dormir com minhas amigas. Estamos quebrando as regras. – ele estava com muito bom humor fazendo piada com tudo. Foi então que me lembrei que estávamos na casa de seus pais. Eu arregalei os meus olhos e me sentei de uma vez o assustando:

– Edward! Eu não acredito! Eu dormi aqui! – Fred bateu palmas e eu fiquei exasperada e Edward que estava com os olhos arregalados fez um sinal para que eu continuasse a falar: - Vocês não entendem? O que vão pensar que fizemos? – eu olhei para Edward e ele deu de ombros.

– Nada. Alias e se pensarem o que tem demais? – ele disse indiferente. Eu estreitei os meus olhos e ele disse: - Nós já fizemos mesmo...- eu bufei e ele continuou: - Tudo bem que não foi essa noite, mas...- ele deu de ombros e disse: - Se você quiser usar o banheiro fique a vontade. – mostrou uma porta do outro lado e naquele momento eu senti que realmente precisava ir ao banheiro e realmente não ia adiantar eu ficar surtando pelo que já aconteceu. Levantei-me e fui fazer minha higiene matinal. Eu o ouvi dizendo:

– Se quiser pode usar minha escova de dente eu procurei uma nova para você, mas não encontrei. – eu olhei e não achei nada de mais em compartilhar a sua de dente, afinal já compartilhamos coisas bem mais intimas, acabei sorrindo com esse pensamento e pensando como foi perfeita a nossa noite. Dormi com Edward Cullen...sorri novamente me olhei no espelho e disse para mim mesma: - Você é patética Bella. Sai do banheiro e Fred já estava no chão ao lado da porta, parecia bem melhor hoje. Olhei para Edward e meu coração falhou uma batida, ele é perfeito, fato! Aquela barba por fazer, céus! E ele estava usando uma bermuda branca e uma camiseta pólo cor de rosa, cor que eu particularmente não gosto muito, mas nele eu percebi que se tornou minha cor favorita...sou totalmente influenciada por ele, pois até mesmo fumando eu o achei perfeito! Eu respirei fundo tentando trazer algum oxigênio para meu cérebro, pois eu estava embriagada por sua presença e ele disse:

– O que? Tem algo errado comigo? – ele se olhou e continuou: - É minha camiseta né? Eu sei é meio bicha, mas eu não encontrei outra...- eu o interrompi:

– Não tem nada de errado com você Edward, pelo contrário...agora vamos. – eu disse irritada peguei em sua mão e o puxei para fora do quarto eu o olhei e ele estava com um sorriso no rosto, Fred já havia saído do quarto. Ele olhou para nossas mãos entrelaçadas e eu as soltei no mesmo instante, o ouvi suspirando e sai na sua frente, mas chegamos juntos na sala onde havia algumas pessoas inclusive um homem alto, loiro, lindo abraçando Esme de um jeito que eu pensei que iria esmagá-la. N/A ( Imaginem Chris Evans, meninas ele irá ferver)

– Hey animal solta a minha mãe! – Edward disse descendo a escada ao meu lado, olhou para Emmettt e disse: - Você não está vendo não idiota? Ele está praticamente quebrando suas costelas! – eles deram uma gargalhada enquanto eu os olhava com desconfiança, então o homem disse:

– E aí seu viadinho! Camisinha rosa! – ele veio em nossa direção abraçou Edward, aqueles abraços de macho.

– Vem aqui que eu vou te mostrar o viadinho. – e Edward o abraçou forte dando aqueles tapas que eu juro quebraria as costelas de uma pessoa normal.

– Olhem os modos cavalheiros tem damas no recinto. – Esme disse em tom de repreensão, mas percebi um tom carinhoso em sua voz eu a olhei e ela sorriu para mim que retribui.

Nesse momento ouvi a voz de Emmett:

– Mas me conta uma coisa...como é isso entre vocês hã? – eu o olhei confusa e ele continuou: - Ontem estavam praticamente aos tapas e simplesmente passam a noite juntos...- olhou para Edward e disse: - Você se deu bem com a odalisca hein Dudu! – eu senti meu rosto esquentar e Edward disse:

– Nós não passamos a noite juntos, nós...er...- ele me olhou e eu senti meu rosto esquentar mais ainda se é que isso fosse possível e ele continuou: - E a Bella já não disse que não gosta que a chamem de odalisca? Deixe de ser intrometido seu...- antes dele continuar Esme interferiu:

– Meninos, por favor! Vocês estão constrangendo a Bella. – ela lhes lançou aquele olhar de mãe, fazendo com que os dois se calassem. Ela se voltou em minha direção e disse: - Querida tem escova de dente e material necessário para sua higiene matinal no quarto de hospedes eu irei acompanhá-la. – ela disse gentilmente.

– Não precisa Esme eu usei a escova de dente de Edward e já estou de saída...- antes de terminar ouvimos urros que quase me fez enfartar de susto. Tanto Emmett quanto o outro homem gritavam e faziam gestos com as mãos enquanto que Edward estava totalmente vermelho então eu ouvi:

– Me digam! Morremos? Essa é uma realidade paralela? Estamos na ilha de Lost*? – Emmett fazia uma expressão de pânico então o outro homem disse:

– Na verdade ele foi abduzido como em Arquivo X**...ele não é Edward. – eles me olharam com ar acusatório e o Emmett perguntou:

– O que você fez com ele? É uma agente espiã de outro pla...- foram interrompidos por Carlisle, enquanto Esme ria e Edward praticamente se escondia atrás de mim.

– Vocês podem me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – Carlisle perguntou com sua voz profunda e Emmett respondeu, pois Esme não conseguia falar de tanto que ria.

– É melhor sentar-se, pois eu jamais pensei viver para ver isto acontecer. – ele disse com uma expressão séria. Eu não estava entendendo nada, olhava de um para outro totalmente confusa o que fez Esme e o outro homem rirem mais. Nesse momento entrou Alice, Jasper, Eleazar e Peter fazendo com que todos nos olhassem com ar de interrogação. Jasper me olhou e estreitou os olhos eu revirei os meus olhos e Carlisle disse visivelmente irritado:

– Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? E Christopher você chegou atrasado garoto a festa foi ontem. – o homem fez um gesto para Carlisle que iria falar depois e olhou para Emmett que estava com um ar divertido, mas que tentava ficar sério e começou a falar:

– Eu irei explicar, mas já lhes aviso o reino dos céus está realmente próximo. – Alice bufou e ele continuou: - Irei resumir: Bella e Edward dormiram juntos e ela usou a escova de dente dele e acredito que a toalha de banho também. – ele me olhou e eu concordei com um aceno afirmando e todos romperam em um OH! Jasper me olhou e perguntou para Emmett:

– E qual é o problema? – era o que eu queria saber. De repente todos começaram a rir, rir não gargalharem deixando eu e Jasper sem entender nada e Edward atrás de mim muito irritado.

– Me desculpe queridos...- Esme tentava se recompor e tentava nos explicar: - Mas é que...Edward... – e rompeu novamente em uma gargalhada Eu olhei para Edward e ele disse:

– São todos loucos. Vem comigo Bella. – e saiu me arrastando para uma área próxima a cozinha onde estava posta uma grande mesa com um brunch. Logo todos nos acompanharam e dessa vez quem falou foi Carlisle:

– Nos desculpe Bella e Jasper, mas vocês não sabem o que já sofremos por causa disso com Edward. – eu ainda estava confusa.

– Desculpe mais ainda não entendi. – eu disse confusa e Esme disse:

– Esperem, antes de constrangermos mais ainda Edward deixe-me apresentar Christopher para Bella e Jasper. – ela se virou para ele e disse: - Querido essa é Isabella uma querida amiga nossa e Jasper namorado de Alice. – ela se virou para mim e disse: - Bella, Jasper esse Christopher ele é como se fosse um filho para nós. – eu senti um certo desconforto por parte dele quando ela mencionou ele ser um filho para eles, mas talvez tenha sido coisa de minha mente fértil.

–Por favor, me chame de Chris. – ele disse estendendo a mão para Jasper que prontamente segurou e me deu um beijo no rosto. - Muito prazer Jasper e Isabella. - eu disse:

– Então me chame de Bella. – eu sorri e ele respondeu:

– Claro Belinha. – eu achei engraçado, pois ele me lembrou o jeito descontraído de Emmett.

– Mas que porra de inha é essa Christopher? É Isabella! O nome dela é Isabella! Ou então Bella, nada de Belinha! – Edward disse exasperado todos o olharam surpresos e Peter disse:

– Totalmente encoleirado. – balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para Emmett que disse:

– Diabos de garoto traiçoeiro. – e deu uma nota de vinte dólares para o garoto. Nesse momento Edward levantou-se, mas antes dele sair ouvimos:

– Sente-se Edward. – Carlisle disse calmamente, ele ainda hesitou, mas por fim sentou-se e bufou. Todos se sentaram e Esme disse:

– Depois quero conversar com os dois. – e apontou para Peter e Emmett que abaixaram a cabeça envergonhados.

Eu estava sentada entre Edward e Jasper, logo depois seguia Alice e Eleazar do outro lado estavam Esme, Emmett, Peter e Chris. Eu estava muito constrangida e Jasper perguntou:

– Agora que já se acalmaram, alguém pode nos explicar o que foi isso? – ele disse calmamente. Se fosse outra pessoa perguntando iria parecer que estava irritado, mas Jazz tem um jeito diferente de falar com as pessoas. Eu olhei diretamente para Emmett que começou com tudo.

– Eu posso falar? – ele perguntou para Carlisle e Esme que respondeu:

– Sem exageros. – ela afagou a bochecha de Edward que deu um gemido e abaixou a cabeça, fazendo que todos dessem uma risadinha e eu acabei os acompanhando.

– Enquanto vocês se divertem eu vou preparar o café da manhã de Fred. – ele disse se levantando não sem antes olhar para Carlisle que assentiu, o homem é realmente o patriarca da família, eu pensei com admiração.

– Mas aí vai ficar sem graça Dudu. – Chris disse rindo que recebeu um olhar mortal de volta. Eu olhei novamente para Emmett que começou.

– Na verdade não é nada demais...só que ele não deixa ninguém usar as coisas dele...tipo escova de dente, toalha de banho...e assim se ele estiver bebendo em um copo e você o colocar na boca ou só pegá-lo mesmo, ele imediatamente troca. Teve uma vez que Esme fez ele dividir um refrigerante de latinha com Alice ele deveria ter uns 15 anos...lembra Alice? – ele se voltou para Alice que já ria.- No mesmo instante o garoto vomitou tudo. Teve outra vez que fomos acampar com o time de football da universidade o desgraçado era o quarteback na época pois o animal corria como um leão mesmo sendo calouro, mas então no acampamento eu esqueci de levar a escova de dente e não é que o doido viu que eu usei a dele e ficou os três dias sem escovar os dentes? – ele fez uma pausa – E aí o bicha do Chris ofereceu a toalha de banho para uma garota que o Dudu estava pegando quando o menino viu...gente ele além de não falar mais com a garota não se secou mais com a toalha, acabou deixando no lixo...o cara sofre de toc*** Belinha, ele tem mania de limpeza. – Alice interrompeu:

– Também não é assim...ele só não gosta que usem as coisas particulares dele ué. – ela deu de ombros e Chris disse:

– Você é café com leite* ô baixinha, nem vem...- ele olhou para o Jasper e disse: - Ela sempre o defende mesmo ele estando errado. – ele disse e Alice mostrou língua para ele fazendo com que todos ríssemos de sua atitude.

– Ele não deixava nem mesmo a namorada que estava a pelo menos um século com ele tomar algo no mesmo copo que ele minha gente! Vai por mim o cara é doido. – eu me incomodei com o assunto da namorada. Nesse momento ele retornou e disse:

– Então já se divertiram muito às minhas custas? – ele disse com ironia e Emmett respondeu:

– Pergunte para Carlisle se eu falei demais. – Edward olhou em direção a Carlisle que fez que não com a cabeça e eu e Jasper ficamos surpresos nos olhamos e começamos a rir.

– Vocês também não! – ele disse contrariado no mesmo instante eu disse:

– Me desculpe. – mas não consegui segurar a risada enquanto Jasper tremia ao meu lado se segurando para não rir também por fim Jasper disse:

– Não se preocupe Emmett, Bella também sofre de toc*, tem mania de limpeza ela não pega em maçanetas e...aí! – ele deu um grito, pois eu havia dado um beliscão em sua barriga.

– Quer mesmo fazer isso Jasper? – eu perguntei inocentemente e todos riram. Enfim o brunch prosseguiu nessa atmosfera, mas a brincadeira de entregar os "podres" uns dos outros foi cortada por Carlisle. Peter e Eleazar estavam cochichando e eu acredito que eu ouvi meu nome, no entanto quando perceberam que eu prestava atenção na conversa deles logo pararam. Depois de alguns minutos Fred chegou e quando Edward foi pegá-lo ele veio em minha direção e estendeu os braços como se fosse uma criança e eu prontamente o peguei no colo e o encostei em meu peito. Jasper me olhou surpreso e disse:

– Mas você não gosta de animais! – e eu o olhei surpresa e disse:

– E desde quando Frederico é um animal? – no mesmo instante Fred mostrou o dedo do meio para Jasper que o olhou fazendo careta que retribuiu mostrando a língua fazendo com que todos rissem. Peter estendeu a mão para Eleazar que tirou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares e entregou ao garoto. No mesmo instante Esme disse:

– Até você Eleazar? – ele deu de ombros e disse:

– O garoto tem uma bola de cristal só pode. – Esme olhou para Carlisle que disse:

– Depois eu quero conversar com você rapazinho. – ele olhou seriamente para Peter que disse:

– Em minha defesa só posso dizer que sou apenas uma criança sendo influenciada pelas más atitudes desses adultos que não dão o exemplo de pessoas honradas e dignas...- antes de ele terminar o que falava Emmett, Chris e Edward foram em direção ao garoto que saiu correndo e eles o seguiram. Nesse momento o celular de Jasper tocou e ele se afastou. Eu estava concentrada em um pedaço de bolo quando Fred abriu a boca como se tivesse pedindo um pedaço e eu disse:

– Eu acho melhor perguntar ao seu pai por que se não me engano mocinho você estava doente por comer bobagens. – ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

– É incrível o monstrinho não gosta de quase ninguém e se derrete para a Bella. – Eleazar disse. Eu o olhei e Alice disse:

– Ele é doido pelo cheiro dela, outro dia ele encontrou o...- ela parou de falar e olhou pra mim, depois voltou a falar: - Ele encontrou uma...er...camiseta de Bella e acho que ele nem a conhecia ainda e ficou cheirando o tempo todo. – ela disse ficando levemente corada.

– E onde estava essa camiseta de Bella, Alice? – Esme perguntou e Carlisle deu aquele sorriso torto tão parecido com o de Edward que se fossem pai e filho não pareceria tanto. Antes de alguém falar mais alguma coisa Jasper apareceu e disse:

– Temos que ir. – ele disse me olhando seriamente e voltou-se para Eleazar: - Depois entrarei em contato com você. – Eleazar concordou com um aceno e me olhou eu desviei de seu olhar e disse a Esme:

– Muito obrigada por tudo e desculpe qualquer coisa... eu realmente gostei muito da festa. – ela sorriu meigamente.

– Imagina meu bem você será sempre bem vinda e logo estaremos mais perto de vocês iremos passar um tempo em Virgínia Beach e exijo que passe o final de semana conosco, desde que não se importe com a loucura que é minha família e seus agregados. – ela segurava em minhas mãos e eu logo concordei. Me levantei, pois Jasper estava ao meu lado me esperando e enquanto eu me despedia e ele disse:

– Alice posso falar com você? – ela logo o acompanhou e eu fui até Carlisle.

– Obrigada Carlisle sua festa foi muito animada, obrigada por tudo. – eu estendi minha mão e ele me abraçou.

– Eu que agradeço por tudo Bella. – ele se afastou e me olhou profundamente me fazendo corar. Era como se ele quisesse me dizer mais alguma coisa com um simples olhar. Eu dei um sorriso e Eleazar se aproximou.

– Mi carinho, obrigado por tudo e me sinto honrado em conhecê-la.- ele beijou meu rosto demoradamente se afastou e disse: - Qualquer novidade, qualquer coisa que precisarem, por favor, não hesite em me ligar. Jasper sabe onde me encontrar. – eu segurei em sua mão e disse:

– Tudo ficará bem não se preocupe. – eu disse e fui me dirigindo para a saída, ainda olhei em direção para onde as "crianças" correram, mas não havia nem sinal deles. Jasper já estava se dirigindo ao carro eu olhei para Esme e disse:

– Diga tchau aos meninos por mim Esme. – eu queria muito me despedir deles, na verdade queria muito me despedir de Edward, mas eu jamais falaria isso em voz alta. Me abaixei para me despedir de Fred e quando estava o colocando no chão ouvi Emmett resmungando:

– Que porra Edward! Você também viu! – olhei rapidamente para trás e eles vinham em nossa direção com Chris e Peter molhados enquanto Edward deu um soco no ombro de Emmett. Eles se aproximaram e Alice disse:

– Pensei que iriam brincar o dia inteiro de pega-pega! Bella e Jasper têm que ir. – ela olhou diretamente para Edward, ele se aproximou e disse:

– Por que você não vai amanhã de manhã comigo. Pegamos um vôo cedo e chegamos lá ainda com sobra de tempo. – antes de responder eu olhei ao redor e percebi que todos haviam se afastado até mesmo Fred. Eu sorri envergonhada e disse:

– Parece que nos deixaram a sós. – ele me olhou intensamente.

– Me desculpe por toda essa bagunça, mas eles não têm limites e a deixaram...- eu toquei em eu braço e disse:

– Não se desculpe, por favor. Eu adorei cada momento que passei com vocês. – me afastei um pouco ele colocou as mãos no bolso e disse:

– Eu também, foi muito boa a nossa noitada. – ele disse rindo e eu o acompanhei. – Vai embora comigo amanhã. – ele disse com uma voz tão doce que fez com que minhas pernas ficassem bambas eu quase desfaleci. Eu respirei fundo e disse bem baixinho:

– Eu não posso...tenho um compromisso importante agora e...- eu me calei, não posso falar assim das minhas fraquezas.

– E? – ele parou e ficou de frente me olhando eu levantei meu olhar e não teria nada que ele me perguntasse agora com aqueles olhos penetrando em minha mente que eu não responderia.

– Eu tenho medo de avião...- eu baixei meus olhos ele segurou em meu queixo e disse:

– Não precisa ficar envergonhada. – ele sorriu e aquilo só ficava pior a cada momento que passava, pois aquele sorriso fazia com que eu sentisse algo diferente como se tivesse muito quente, enfim aquele sorriso me excitava. – Então você nunca viaja? – eu o olhei sem entender. – De avião. Sabe você nunca viaja de avião? – eu sorri.

– Se eu puder evitar...- eu disse balançando meu corpo para os lados. – Mas por outro lado não tenho medo de helicópteros. – eu sorri. Ele segurou em minha mão e disse:

– Eu fiquei feliz por termos conversado e acertamos tudo entre nós. Qualquer coisa que precisar pode contar comigo. – ele sorriu docemente, eu olhei para nossas mãos entrelaçadas respirei fundo e disse:

– Você também...- ele me olhou confuso e eu continuei: - Pode contar comigo, afinal de contas agora somos amigos não? – eu disse olhando cada detalhe de seu rosto perfeito.

– Claro, claro...- ele suspirou e continuou: - Agora somos amigos. – ele se aproximou e eu pensei que meu coração iria sair do peito, ele beijou minha testa demoradamente e se afastou: - Fique bem Bella. – eu estava com os olhos fechados quando eu os abri ele já estava próximo à porta de entrada da cozinha. Eu respirei fundo e quando estava retornando vi que Alice me aguardava. Ela sorriu e eu lhe devolvi um sorriso tímido.

– Vejo que conversaram. – ela afirmou e eu assenti.- Bom isso é realmente muito bom. – ela disse entrelaçando o braço no meu. Nos despedimos novamente e quando fui dar um beijo em Alice eu disse:

– Obrigada por tudo. – ela me olhou profundamente e disse:

– É o que os amigos fazem...estou aqui para isso. – ouvimos Jazz de dentro do carro:

– Isabella Swan você quer chegar atrasada? – eu entrei rapidamente no carro e partimos.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, liguei o rádio e Jazz pegou o celular tirou a bateria e disse:

– Será que você pode me dizer o que foi tudo isso com o Cullen antes que eu morra prematuramente e deixe a minha linda namorada viúva? – eu ri e disse:

– Namoradas não ficam viúvas Jasper somente esposas. – ele bufou e eu continuei: - Nós somos amigos agora. – ele bufou novamente: - Ah eu não sei! Eu realmente não sei! Quando descobri eu te falo. – ele recolocou a bateria no celular e disse:

– Eu ainda irei ficar paranóico nessa porra. – ele apontou para o celular e eu fiz uma careta ele continuou: - O Cullen pode falar palavrão que você não liga agora eu...- eu dei um soquinho em seu ombro e continuamos falando sobre bobagens. Chegamos em seu apartamento eu peguei algumas roupas, algumas outras coisas e disse:

– Preciso que você ache uma casa para mim.- apontei para minha bolsa de viagem e continuei: - Não posso continuar assim, mas tem que ser perto da Academia, mas não tão perto, por favor. – ele me abraçou e disse:

– Sim chefa, pode deixar. Agora tome cuidado e me liga, manda sinal de fumaça, qualquer coisa, mas não deixe de falar comigo. – ele apertou meu nariz.

– Pode deixar deus nórdico. – eu disse rindo e ele me olhou seriamente e disse:

– Gosto te ver assim, feliz, me enchendo o saco, mas feliz. – me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu me afastei indo em direção a porta.

– Pode deixar deus nórdico, pois estou feliz! Agora vamos até lá fora comigo. – ele pegou minha mala e a SUV preta já me aguardava do outro lado da rua, nos dirigimos até lá e quando a porta se abriu eu fiquei surpresa por ver quem estava ali.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu olhei para Liam que estava no banco de trás com Hassan e foi Lála quem respondeu:

– Entre criança, temos muitas coisas para conversar. – ela disse naquele tom calmo dela. Ela me abraçou e eu retribui o abraço. Olhei para Jasper e disse:

– Obrigada por tudo e vê se providencia a casa. – lhe dei um beijo não rosto e entrei.

A viagem de volta para Quântico foi cansativa, pois Liam e Hassan estavam acertando tudo para eu poder ajudar com o caso do Nicolai, por fim entramos em conferencia com Marcus Miller o diretor geral do FBI, eu dei um gemido baixo, realmente eu estou ferrada.

– Não se preocupe criança, Hassan não deixará que seu pai interfira em nada e ele nem saberá de sua participação. – Lála disse tentando me tranqüilizar. Ouvi Hassan falando:

– Boa noite Marcus. – ele respondeu prontamente e Hassan continuou:

– Quero a garantia de que Charlie Swan não irá interferir na formação de Isabella na Academia. Se isso não ficar claro ela não irá mover um dedo nessa operação. – ele disse duramente e continuou: - Ele também tem seus contatos e se ele descobrir do envolvimento da garota pode prejudicá-la e para ela é importante se tornar uma agente. – ele se calou.

– Pode confiar Hassan eu irei pessoalmente falar com o presidente e lhes garanto que mesmo que Charlie vier a descobrir nada poderá fazer com Isabella. – ele fez uma pausa e continuou: - Vocês têm a minha palavra. – eles continuaram as negociações e eu me desliguei do que estava acontecendo ali naquele momento, voltando para os momentos que passei na casa de Edward e meu coração disparou, senti meu estomago cheio de borboletas e um sorriso bobo se fixou em meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos e cai na inconsciência acordei com a voz de Lála:

– Acorde criança, vamos comer algo ainda temos muito que conversar. – eu me espreguicei e entramos em um restaurante que estava completamente vazio eu a olhei e ela disse: - Pergunte ao Liam foi ele quem fez os arranjos dessa viagem. – e saiu na minha frente. Eu o olhei e ele disse:

– Vocês não podem aparecer juntas em publico então eu reservei todo o restaurante. – ele deu de ombros e continuou: - E você não larga essa bolsa horrível não? – ele sempre implica com a minha bolsa e sabe que não ando sem ela.

– Você sabe que tudo o que preciso está aqui dentro, então não tem como deixá-la para trás. – nos sentamos e fizemos os nossos pedidos, eles voltaram a falar de Nicolai e de repente aquilo tudo me cansou, uma sensação de nostalgia me invadiu e eu perguntei se estaria fazendo a coisa certa. Será que essa é a vida que sonhei para mim? Me lembrei de Esme e o quanto ela parecia feliz com sua família um suspiro alto saiu sem eu me dar conta.

– Há algo errado criança? – Lála perguntou-me e seu olhar me invadiu, eu mordi meu lábio inferior e disse:

– Eu conheci uma pessoa ontem que me impressionou muito. – eu disse e voltei a ficar em silencio, ela continuou me olhando e eu continuei: - Esme Cullen. – eu disse simplesmente ela pegou em minha mão e disse:

– Realmente Esme é uma mulher impressionante. Eu a vi dançando ontem na festa de Carlisle. – eu estava surpresa e ela continuou: - Você lembra tanto a sua mãe quando...- ela se calou e eu disse tentando mudar de assunto:

– Você estava lá ontem? – eu teria percebido sua presença.

– Sim, mas não cheguei a ir até a festa, eu a observei de longe. Os Cullen são pessoas muito importantes para mim, criança, principalmente Esme. – e a conversa mudou de rumo ali.

Chegamos em Quântico, nos despedimos e eu me dirigi ao meu dormitório. Assim que cheguei tomei um longo banho, coloquei uma camiseta coladinha e uma calcinha no estilo cueca e me deitei sentindo todo o cansaço do final de semana me tomar. No entanto meu ultimo pensamento foi: Edward Cullen.

Acordei no outro dia com a voz estridente de Jéssica.

– Eu não acredito! Ainda dormindo Swan? – eu resmunguei alguma coisa e ela continuou: - Sabe que horas são? Já está na hora do almoço. – e eu me assustei com aquela informação, sentei-me na cama e ouvi Jane:

– Deixa de ser exagerada Stanley! – ela me olhou e disse: - Ainda são 11H30. Dorme aí Swan. – e foi ao banheiro. Eu me levantei e peguei uma roupa normal, ou seja, calça jeans e uma camiseta de manga curta azul marinho e um par de tênis, pois às segundas-feiras podíamos usar qualquer roupa desde que não fossem fora do "padrão". Assim que Jane saiu do banheiro eu entrei tomei um banho, coloquei minha roupa e trancei meus cabelos, não gosto de deixá-los soltos aqui, pois poderíamos ter algum treinamento surpresa e ele me atrapalharia. Quando fiquei pronta fui para o refeitório e não vi Maggie por lá, mas também não havia mais ninguém interessante, leia-se Edward Cullen e também ninguém da sua equipe e nem mesmo Liam. Peguei meu pedido e sentei-me no lugar de sempre logo os outros chegaram. Todos falavam como foi o fim de semana só eu que fiquei calada apenas observando até mesmo Jane falava algo. Então Jéssica perguntou:

– E você Swan? Como foi seu final de semana? – eu dei de ombros e disse:

– Foi bom. – eu me calei ela bufou e Riley disse:

– A Swan é a rainha da comunicação. – ele estava sendo sarcástico, eu não me sentia confortável em falar de minha vida particular.

O dia passou tranqüilamente, as aulas passaram rapidamente e a aula de Michael Newton foi muito interessante, ele ainda nos informou que quem iria dar aquela aula seria Edward Cullen, no entanto houve uma emergência e não foi possível. O outro dia seguiu da mesma forma que o anterior e eu novamente não vi Edward Cullen, quer dizer eu não vi de perto, mas tive um vislumbre de seus cabelos acobreados ao longe no pátio inclusive Charlie o acompanhava. Naquela noite Liam entrou em contato comigo e marcamos a nossa "reunião" para quarta-feira à noite depois das 22h, assim ninguém notaria. Na quarta-feira Hassan entrou em contato e passou os últimos acontecimentos sobre o caso Nicolai e entendi por que não tinha visto Edward por esses dias, Nicolai estava se movimentando. A parte da manhã passou normalmente, no entanto eu vi Edward na hora do almoço enquanto eu saia e ele entrava com Victória, Michael e um rapaz franzino com traços orientais que acredito ser Eric Yorkie, eu já tinha ouvido falar dele, pois o mesmo trabalha com a parte de programação da equipe da Divisão Antiterrorismo. Nos olhamos e notei o quanto Edward parecia cansado, ele me olhou surpreso e me deu aquele sorriso que tem me atormentado durante os meus sonhos eu dei um aceno discreto com a mão e saí do local.

A parte da tarde passou rapidamente e quando chegou a noite estava me sentindo estranhamente apreensiva, depois que tomei um banho, coloquei uma calça de yoga preta e uma camiseta de manga longa também preta, calcei um chinelo, peguei minha bolsa e quando estava saindo ouvi Jane:

– Vai passear Swan? – ela estava deitada e pensei que a mesma já dormia, me virei lentamente e disse:

– Vou sim, estou sem sono e não quero atrapalhar vocês vou estudar um pouco. – mostrei minha bolsa e sai rapidamente me dirigindo para o lado sul do prédio. Lá encontrei a entrada que queria e me dirigi ao laboratório de Liam. Quando cheguei ele demorou para abrir a porta eu disse:

– Que demora para abrir uma porta!

**POV Edward**

Aquele dia estava mais estressante que os demais, depois que Eric me mostrou as conversas de Liam com Marcus então fiquei ainda mais tenso. Eu não conseguia entender por que Marcus Miller, o diretor geral do FBI estava escondendo informações da minha Divisão. E para piorar ainda mais as coisas eu estava louco para ver Bella e nesses dois dias só consegui vê-la rapidamente na segunda-feira quando ela entrou na cafeteria e eu passava em frente me dirigindo rapidamente para o meu departamento, notei o quanto ela fica linda de calça jeans e uma simples camiseta, ainda bem que tive a feliz idéia em sabotar a entrega do uniforme dela e fazer com que use alguns números a mais. Sorri lembrando o quanto ela parecia furiosa com o uniforme que estava separado para ela. Como ela fica linda irritada com o rosto corado e...balancei a cabeça, foco Edward! Fiquei confinado em meu departamento por dois dias e hoje, quarta-feira tive o prazer de vê-la mais de perto, no entanto nem ouvi sua voz linda. No momento que nossos olhos se cruzaram meu coração disparou e minha vontade foi de correr até ela e dizer algo, mas a lembrança das palavras de meu pai me vieram à mente:

–_Há momentos que temos que recuar para depois avançar foi assim que consegui conquistar sua mãe filho. _– e foi por isso que mudei minha tática com Bella e pelo visto deu resultado por que conseguimos conversar civilizadamente no domingo apesar de ser desmoralizado por minha família. Voltei minha atenção para o que Eric dizia, mas então Victória disse baixinho para que só eu ouvisse:

– É impressão minha ou você fica babando quando o bebê Swan passa? – ela me olhou divertida e eu respondi:

– Cuide de sua vida Victória. – voltei minha atenção para Eric. – Repita o que disse Eric.

– Hoje haverá a reunião com Liam e parece que o Q_uinto elemento_ estará presente. – ele disse sussurrando a ultima parte e todos ficamos apreensivos.

– Tem certeza disso Yorkie? Faz tempo que ele não participa da Convenção dos Nerds. – Victória perguntou apreensiva. Era assim que chamávamos a reunião que Liam tinha com Alec Gallagher agente da CIA, Jamal Kapoor um gênio na área de informação da CJIS*, Ensei Yoshida da NSA* e um outro membro de alguma organização que não sabíamos, pois todas as vezes que ela participava da Convenção dos Nerds a sua transmissão era criptografada para nós, tudo o que sabíamos que o Quinto elemento é assim que a chamávamos, é uma mulher, pois Alec que é um pervertido ficava fazendo gracinhas o tempo todo e até mesmo Jamal que é reservado ficava diferente quando o Quinto elemento participava. Agora eu queria entender por que Liam não me comunicou sobre essa reunião hoje, sendo que até mesmo Marcus sabia. Voltei minha atenção para Victória que dizia:

– Eu só quero entender por que Liam não nos informou sobre a Convenção dos Nerds hoje. – ela dizia intrigada.

– É o que descobriremos hoje. – eu me calei por fim disse: - Eric quero você e Victória hoje comigo na sala de dados. – Mike já ia começar a resmungar quando eu disse: - E você Mike, por favor, me represente na embaixada russa, pois o presidente me pediu para representá-lo, no entanto com essa emergência só confio em você. – ele sorriu e disse:

– Claro que sim Cullen e se você não se importar gostaria de ir agora mesmo, pois tenho algumas coisas para resolver. – eu concordei rapidamente e ele se foi. Victória deu uma risadinha e eu disse:

– Se Marcus e Liam não querem que saibamos tem algo muito estranho, quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor. – olhei para ambos e continuei: - E seja lá o que soubermos hoje é confidencial, ninguém poderá saber. – os dois concordaram e assim que almoçamos eu resolvi retornar para a minha sala quando vejo Liam ao longe, apressei o passo e o interceptei:

– E aí Liam? Alguma novidade sobre Nicolai? – ele me olhou incerto e disse:

– Tudo bem Cullen e nenhuma novidade ainda. – ele continuou andando e eu o acompanhei. – Somos uma equipe não é Sheppard? – ele parou e me olhou seriamente eu coloquei as mãos no bolso da frente da calça e ele disse:

– Claro que sim Cullen e acredito que amanhã há essa hora já teremos alguma novidade sobre esse caso. – ele disse.

– Você sabe algo que eu ainda não sei Sheppard? – eu estava desconfiado e deixei que ele percebesse a minha desconfiança.

– Amanhã Cullen, amanhã. – e saiu rapidamente. Pelo menos ele não mentiu, omitiu...ainda poderia confiar nele.

A tarde passou rapidamente, fui até meu quarto tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, quando sai de meu quarto fui em direção ao dormitório dos alunos queria ver Bella mais uma vez e quem sabe dessa vez conseguiria falar com ela. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos constando que estou totalmente obcecado pela mulher. Dei meia volta e esbarrei em uma garota.

– Me desculpe eu...- ela me interrompeu:

– Não se preocupe Senhor Cullen precisa de alguma ajuda? – ela perguntou me olhando de um jeito estranho e eu respondi rapidamente.

– Não preciso de nada obrigado. – me afastei rapidamente e quando olhei para trás ela ainda me olhava. Então disse:

– A propósito meu nome é Jéssica Stanley. – ela disse sorridente. Eu acenei e sai a achando estranhamente alegre.

Logo Victória e Eric estavam na sala, ele estava particularmente eufórico, pois gostava dessas reuniões.

– Eu nem acredito que veremos todos reunidos novamente, pois o Quinto elemento anda meio sumido ultimamente. – ele praticamente quicava em sua cadeira. Ele ajeitava os equipamentos, nossa sala de daods tinha uma ligação com o laboratório de Liam, no entanto ele havia interrompido o sinal e Eric estava tentando restabelecê-lol quando ouvimos Liam falando:

– Você tem que se comportar Alec, ela tem passado por um tempo difícil aqui. – a imagem de Alec apareceu em uma de nossas telas. Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e disse:

– Ok eu vou me comportar. – ele disse rindo e Jamal apareceu em outra tela ele estava revirando os olhos.

– Eu nem acredito como você é sortudo Liam seu carcamano. Está com ela todos os dias...- ele suspirou e continuou: - Ela está usando calcinhas? Aquela...- antes de ele terminar Liam disse:

– Eu juro que irei deixar que ela te dê uma boa surra. Agora a respeite! – ele ficou em silencio e Jamal disse:

– Desculpe, mas como você percebeu que ela não usa calcinha Alec? – ele perguntou e Liam bufou.

– Chega seus dois pervertidos! – ele estava irritado. – Eu não vou deixar...- ouviram bater na porta e Eric arregalou os olhos.

– Ela virá pessoalmente? Oh! EU não acredito! – ouvimos Liam dizendo:

– Prometam que vão se comportar! – ele cruzou os braços e os dois prometeram. Ouvi Victória dizendo:

– Que comece a grande convenção dos nerds! – ela ria abertamente, pois nos divertíamos nessas reuniões.

– Mas está faltando Ensei. – eu disse e ela deu de ombros.

– Quem liga para Ensei Yoshida quando veremos o Quinto Elemento finalmente. – Eric disse eufórico.

– Shhhi...vamos ouvir agora. – eu disse me acomodando melhor na cadeira.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois que Liam abriu a porta. Meus olhos não acreditavam no que estavam vendo.

– OH MEU DEUS! Bebê Swan! – Victória foi a primeira a dizer algo, Eric estava estático e eu não estava muito diferente dele, praticamente pregado em minha cadeira só tive certeza quando ouvi sua linda voz rouca.

– Que demora para abrir uma porta! – ela resmungou e todos riram no laboratório de Liam.

– Eu adoro a sua simpatia. – ouvimos Alec falando.

– E onde está Ensei? – ela se dirigiu a Liam.

– Tanto Marcus quanto Aro não querem a NSA envolvidas no caso de Umarov, na verdade nem mesmo a Divisão Antiterrorismo foi informada dessa reunião hoje. Só lhes passaremos as informações necessárias. Quanto menos gente envolvida com você melhor Bella. – eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar. Meu coração estava para sair pela boca Eric ainda estava catatônico, Victória estava com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Eu passei as mãos em meus cabelos e disse:

– Não é possível! Como pode? – eu me lembrei dela dizendo algo sobre não poder se envolver, que sua vida estava uma bagunça e aquilo me acertou como uma marretada. Foi Eric que me tirou de meus devaneios:

– Eu nunca poderia imaginar! Mas olha, ela irá começar. – e ela começou, tirou seu notebook de dentro daquela bolsa horrivel

– Isso foi coisa de Hassan? – ela olhou irritada para Liam e continuou: - Por que vejam, Ensei faz parte dessa equipe, ele não pode simplesmente ser descartado sendo que tenho a garantia do próprio presidente dos EUA que nada me acontecerá mesmo que Charlie descubra sobre mim. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e não pude deixar de perceber o quanto estava linda com aquela roupa. Sem querer pensei no que Alec disse sobre ela não usar calcinha e senti meu rosto esquentar, estava virando um pervertido tanto quanto ele e pensar em outro homem a olhando desse jeito meu sangue ferveu.

– Podemos conversar com eles depois. – Liam disse e gostei da atitude dela, espírito de equipe. Ouvi Victória dizendo:

– Lealdade. Gosto disso. – ela disse olhando para a tela onde aparecia Bella.

– Desculpem meninos. Boa noite! Quanto tempo! – ela disse séria já com seu notebook ligado.

– Olá Bels! Senti sua falta! – Jamal disse alegremente e Alec completou:

– _**Sentimos**_ sua falta Bella. – ele disse sorrindo e ela respondeu:

– Eu sei que vocês sentiram e não perca seu tempo Alec...eu estou usando calcinha hoje. – ela disse como se estivesse se divertindo, mas não sorria.

– Gosto dela. Tem atitude. – Eric disse babando eu o cutuquei e disse:

– Não é para você gostar ou não é para você trabalhar. – Victória riu. Eu a ouvi e seu tom mostrava que ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

– Ao trabalho agente Alec, nível dois. Liam me mostre os últimos vídeos de Nicolai. - eu e Victória rimos da expressão de desagrado de Alec quando ela o lembrou qual é o nível de sua patente.

– Pelo menos eu não sou a porra de um aluno a agente do FBI. - ele disse alfinetando Bella. Ela continuava trabalhando rapidamente em seu computador quando respondeu:

– Eu não queria falar, mas já que você tocou no assunto saiba que Aro me pediu para trabalhar com ele...e ...sabe qual o seria o meu nível? - ela ficou em silencio, ela mordia o lábio inferior e continuou: - Nível 4, mas...vocês sabem eu sempre quis ser do FBI, gosto de brincar de policia e ladrão. - ela piscou Liam e Jamal riram e Alec fez uma careta.

– Convencida. - ele disse irritado.

– Convencida não tenho certeza do que sou capaz. Fazer o que se sou incrivelmente inteligente e aprendo por osmose? -ela disse séria e ouvimos Alec resmungar:

– Não esqueça que também é modesta.

– A é verdade...uma de tantas outras de minhas virtudes. - ela se virou para Jamal e disse: - Você viu? - apontou para a tela com a imagem de Nicolai saindo de um banheiro público. Ele fez que não novamente e ela disse: - Veja entrou com três e saiu com quatro. - e ele disse:

– É verdade! Como não vimos? - ele disse eufórico. E Alec disse:

– Vocês estão loucos? Ele entrou sozinho e saiu sozinho. - era exatamente o que eu estava pensando, pois eu assisti esse vídeo umas duzentas vezes e ela respondeu:

– Por isso que você é uma merda de agente nível dois Alec. - Liam riu e Victória que estava ao meu lado também, eu me irritei por que também não via nada demais na tela. Liam quem respondeu:

– É mesmo...deixamos passar algo tão óbvio...agora veremos o vídeo de todo o dia para vermos com quem ele trocou. - Alec bufou e disse:

– Alguém pode dizer o que é tão óbvio? - ele estava irritado e eu também, Bella disse:

– Nicolai trocou de roupa...entrou com um casaco com três botões e saiu com outro casaco com quatro botões agente nível dois. - ela disse com sarcasmo.

Eu cocei minha cabeça, como eu não percebi isso? Olhei para Victória que olhava a tela com admiração e ela disse:

– Ela é boa. - Eric estava em transe praticamente, mas eu me senti incomodado e percebi que eu realmente não sei quem realmente é **Isabella Swan.**

_*Lost: Série amerciana de grande sucesso no ano de 2004 até 2010.  
>* Arquivo x: Também série americana de grande sucesso.<br>***TOC: Trsntorno Obsesseivo Compulsivo.  
>* CJIS: Serviços de Informações de Justiça Criminal.<br>* NSA: Agencia de Segurança Nacional ( acrdedito eu totalmente ficticia, pois li em Fortaleza Digital de Dan Brown, mas ivai saber).  
>Aproveitem.<br>Ah! Eu havia esquecido...o Christopher que aparece nesse capitulo em minha imaginação fértil é nada mais que Chris Evans...pois então eu gosto Homens bonitos! Risos..._


	12. Branca de Neve  Pov Edward

Eu ainda estava meio que em choque pela revelação. Como no mundo eu poderia imaginar Isabella Swan fazendo parte disso tudo? Alias eu ainda não entendo qual o seu papel nessa situação, pois Liam é do FBI, Alec é da CIA, Jamal CJIS, Ensei NSA, mas e Bella? Qual a sua ligação com tudo isso?

– Eric quero tudo sobre Isabella Swan. Levante todas as informações possíveis sobre ela desde seu nascimento até hoje. – pelo que entendi ela trabalha para uma ONG...mas qual o seu papel nisso tudo? Por que Charlie não poderia saber? Como Aro está envolvido nisso e ainda a convidando para a CIA?

– Calma chefe. Desse jeito seus neurônios vão explodir. – Victória disse notando minha apreensão sobre tudo isso.

– Cullen eu acredito que é melhor pesquisar sobre ela mais tarde, pois tenho certeza que assim que eu começar a pesquisar o nome dela todos serão alertados sobre o fato e logo chegarão a nós. – ele disse ainda olhando para a tela onde aparecia Bella e como um maestro ela designava funções para eles.

– Que porra! – eu disse exasperado e dei um soco na mesa fazendo com que eles se assustassem. – Olha como ela os conduz? Por que ela? Pra quem ela trabalha? Que merda! – eu estou tão irritado que não estava conseguindo prestar atenção na conversa deles na outra sala.

– Ouçam isso. – Victória chamou minha atenção para a e tela. – Alec está provocando o bebê Swan...bem depois dessa descoberta teremos que mudar seu apelido. – fiquei curioso com esse fato.

– Não quero nem imaginar quando ela descobrir que a chamam assim. – eu disse ela e Eric trocaram um olhar e foi Eric quem perguntou:

– Você a chama de que? – ele me olhou curioso.

– Eu a chamo de Isabella...sei lá. – dei de ombros. Não diria a eles que eu poderia chamá-la de Bella, afinal somos amigos. Então ouvi algo que me chamou atenção na outra sala.

– Me fale Bels, qual o seu tipo de homem? – Alec perguntou tentando parecer casual e ela suspirou.

– Bem tem que ter a inteligência de Steve Jobs, a perspicácia de Bill Gattes...- ouvimos alguém pigarrear, acredito que Liam e ela deu uma risadinha e continuou. – Ah espera! Estou pensando...enfim o charme do George Cloney, se vestir como Kurt Cobain, curtir musicas claro, gostar de esportes, ter senso de humor e me fazer rir, entender meu trabalho e me aceitar como sou, ou seja, ele não existe e se existir não se interessaria por alguém como eu. – ela finalizou com pesar. Victória deu uma risadinha e Eric disse:

– Acho que eu tenho alguns requisitos...talvez ela goste de mim se me conhecer melhor. – eu o olhei e ele desviou o olhar. Jamal disse:

– Como não se interessaria por você Bells? Todo homem que te conhece se encanta. – ele disse com admiração e me senti queimar, quem aquele sujeito é para falar assim com ela?

– Ih! Vocês não sabem que Bella sofre de baixa estima crônica? – Alec disse e ela bufou. – Com outro agravante...ela anda com aquele psicopata do James pra cima e pra baixo o que por si só já aterroriza qualquer um quando não tem o indiozinho, sua machadinha do mal e a tribo tentando escalpar qualquer um que se aproxime dela. – ele disse irritado e continuou: - Sem contar o gnomo irlandês e sua musica irritante. Enfim some todos esses fatores e se algum candidato passar por tudo isso me avisem.- ele disse e Bella explodiu em uma gargalhada contagiante fazendo todos rirem inclusive eu que estava com cara de idiota a olhando.

– Hey! O que você tem contra os gnomos irlandeses? – Liam disse fingindo ultraje e Bella prosseguiu:

– Vejam...ele está dizendo isso do Jacob...- ela respirou fundo tentando parar de rir e continuou: - Então ele está dizendo isso do Jacob por que alguns meses atrás eu estava em Seatle,_ para variar_, e então Alec me ligou dizendo que estava por lá e se poderíamos nos encontrar eu disse que sim e combinamos de nos encontrarmos para assistir o jogo Seatle Seahawks e eu estava com o bando de La Push inclusive Jacob que não iria jogar por que estava contundido. – ela fez uma pausa deu mais uma risada o que aumentou a curiosidade de todos. – Agora imaginem a cena...estávamos em Seatle, cidade grunge... os caras de La Push e eis que surge Alec, vestindo calça listrada, camisa xadrez, cabelo emplastado com algo estranho, com uma cerveja na mão e tentando ser engraçado com uma cantada tipo assim: Você vem sempre aqui gatinha? **N/A** (imaginem o Agostinho da Grande Família). Todos deram uma sonora gargalhada até mesmo a gente que estava em outra sala, Victória chorava de rir.- ela continuou: - Lembrem-se que estavam comigo: Jacob, Sam, Paul, Seth e Leah...isso foi constrangedor, pois eu não conseguia dizer que o conhecia, enquanto isso até Leah já havia batido nele. – e voltamos a rir.

– Um bando de selvagens, isso que eles são! – Alec disse irritado. Ele continuou: - Mas me diga Bells...você ainda se derrete quando assiste Smallville? – ele parou de fazer algo em que digitava e olhou para a tela. – Ela tem uma paixonite pelo Tom Welling...- ele disse rindo e ela ficou com o rosto vermelho eu suspirei alto, acho que ela fica muito fofa quando cora. Victória me olhou e voltou a fitar a tela. Bella respondeu toda tímida, linda como sempre:

– Não tenho uma paixonite pelo ator é pelo personagem...Clark Kent que ele interpreta na série...é meio que romântico e doce ao mesmo tempo forte e rude é...sexy. – deu de ombros e acrescentou: - E para falar mesmo a verdade meu personagem preferido é Heatcliff do livro Morro dos ventos uivantes. – ela suspirou e voltou a falar: - E chega de me deixar sem graça Alec. – ele riu e ficaram em silencio por um tempo. Eu me sentia queimar por dentro, não gostei de ouvi-la dizer que achava outro homem sexy...ela parece tão inocente falando com eles e de repente ela me sai com isso...Clark Kent sexy! Urgh! Ela passou um programa para Jamal e Alec que ficaram abismados com a precisão da imagem ela disse toda orgulhosa:

– Vocês não viram nada...o melhor Liam irá apresentar na Convenção depois que acabar as aulas. – ela disse rapidamente.

– O que é errado, pois você que desenvolveu então você deveria apresentar o programa. Me sinto um impostor... – ele disse irritado.

– E você acha que Charlie iria aceitar _eu_ apresentar um programa desses? – ela disse mostrando as funções do programa e Eric vibrava ao meu lado. – Não esqueça que ele que tem que aprovar as apresentações e todos seriam privados dessa belezinha aqui...sinto como se fosse meu filho. – ela fez uma carinha de emocionada e eles riram. Estavam em silêncio quando Alec resolve fazer outra pergunta:

– Oh Bella? – ele disse.

– Hum... – ela respondeu sem desviar sua atenção do que estava fazendo.

– Como anda sua vida amorosa? – ele insistiu e percebi que Bella ficou alerta. Ela o olhou e disse:

– Cuspa! Diga logo o que quer dizer. – ela disse olhando seriamente para a tela, ele deu uma risadinha e disse:

– Você que pediu. – e colocou um vídeo com uma imagem muito ruim, mas deu para perceber que era um vídeo com imagens nossas no pub onde nos conhecemos. Ela arfou e disse:

– Onde conseguiu isso? – ela estava surpresa e Eric aproximou a imagem. Dava para ver claramente que a mulher é Bella, mas o homem, no caso eu, estava de costas e não dava para ver, mas para um bom observador ou alguém que me conhecesse bem saberia que o homem seria eu.

– Bem, você sabe eu sei tudo sobre você...no entanto não consegui identificar o homem polvo ainda, a propósito. Quantas mãos ele tem? – ele fez uma pausa e continuou. – Vejam ele está com a mão em seus cabelos e a outra mais embaixo e aqui...- mostrou outra imagem. – Ele já está com a mão em... – eu estava lívido. Que abusado! Como ousa se intrometer em sua privacidade desse jeito?

– Quem mais viu esse vídeo? – ela perguntou sem nenhuma emoção em sua voz. Como ela poderia estar tão calma?

– Eu e Aro claro. – ela ficou calada por algum tempo. Ao meu lado Victória me olhou de relance e percebi que ela sabia que o homem na imagem sou eu. Não falei nada e Eric também não. Ouvi sua voz estranhamente doce.

– Você pensa em ter filhos um dia Alec? – ela disse ainda olhando para seu notebook.

– Sim, talvez uns três. Por que? – ele disse empolgado.

– Por que seu fosse você eu já encomendaria...- ela olhou para tela e seu olhar era totalmente ameaçador: - Por que quando eu encontrá-lo pessoalmente eu vou espremer as suas bolas até sair pelo seu nariz ou secar em minhas mãos. – ele se encolheu e eu, Eric, Liam e Jamal também, ela continuou: - Não admito que entre em minha privacidade desta maneira. Eu nunca falei de Lily para ninguém...mas você não me dá escolhas. – ela deu de ombros.

– Como você sabe dela? – Alec estava vermelho.

– Como você disse...eu sei tudo...- olhou ao redor. – De vocês e de todos que me interesso, eu sei até as suas senhas desde e-mail até de bancos... mas isso não me dá o direito em me meter onde não sou chamada, mas você foi longe demais dessa vez. – um silêncio constrangedor se fez na sala e voltaram a trabalhar. Ela mostrava detalhes para eles e eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que não fosse seus gestos graciosos, como suas mãos se moviam rápidas sob o computador, como seus cabelos caiam em seus olhos e ela tirava colocando atrás da orelha...eu suspirei alto e esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos...eu estou fodido, cheguei a essa conclusão, pois não conseguia fazer nada a não ser admirá-la. Eu bufei e vi Victória balançar a cabeça, nem imagino o que ela está pensando. Então ouvi Jamal falar:

–Bella posso falar uma coisa? – sua voz soou tão inocente que parece até um adolescente falando.

– Claro Jamal. – ela disse ainda assistindo os vídeos das imagens de Nicolai.

– Acho que você irá ficar brava. – ele disse incerto.

– Não tem como ficar brava com você Jamal. – ela disse docemente e porra ela tem que ser tão meiga assim com ele? O sonso deu um meio sorriso e Alec revirou os olhos.

– É que você não foi ao seu compromisso de domingo...- ele ainda estava inseguro. Ela o olhou curiosa.

– E qual seria esse compromisso? – ele respirou fundo e disse:

– É que de quinze e quinze dias você faz depilação brasileira e você não foi ontem e você sabe todas as suas consultas e essas coisas que você faz entra em minha agenda e...- ele deu de ombros. Várias foram as reações, Liam ignorou, Alec se sobressaltou, Victória deu uma risadinha, Eric deu um gemido e eu fiquei com o meu pau duro na hora. Que conversa louca é essa? Como eles sabem de tudo de sua vida? Graças a Alice eu sei bem o que é depilação brasileira e só de imaginá-la lisinha...céus! Eu não acredito. Ela estava apoiada na mesa, com a cabeça baixa, respirando fundo, acredito tentando não explodir. Ela levantou a cabeça e seu rosto estava vermelho ela olhou para Liam e disse:

– Eu não quero mais ser a Branca de Neve. – ele a olhou confuso e ela continuou: - É assim que me sinto, como a Branca de Neve entre os sete anões. Eu exijo outra mulher em nosso meio. – ela olhou para Jamal que estava visivelmente constrangido. Ela respirou fundo e disse: - Vocês não tem que se preocupar com minha vida privada. – Alec disse:

– Você não ficou brava quando Ensei lhe lembrou de ir ao ginecologista colocar o seu DIU. – ele disse a acusando e continuou: - Alias você retornou, pois depois que coloca você...- ela bateu na mesa e disse:

– Chega! Vocês ganham o que com isso? Vocês têm que entender que eu tenho direito à PRIVACIDADE! Céus! Isso chega a ser ridículo! – ela disse exasperada. Todos ficaram em silêncio, eu nem sei o que pensar.

– Viu? É assim que me sinto quando vocês falam as besteiras de vocês ou cuidam da minha vida. – Victória disse, mas o que os caras fazem com Victória não é nada perto do que eles fazem com Bella, Victória continuou: - Apesar que nada se compara a isso. – ela mostrou a tela onde aparecia Bella extremamente chateada. Então Liam disse:

– Eu sei que nós a constrangemos às vezes...- ele começou inseguro e ela o olhou com ódio, ele tossiu e continuou: - Mas entenda Bella, eles se preocupam com você. –ele fez uma pausa e continuou: - Veja agora eu estou muito preocupado com algo...- ela o olhou desconfiada e ele continuou: - É uma preocupação tipo de irmão mais velho...mas você retornou na ginecologista, pois... –ela rosnou e foi para cima dele o jogando na parede e ele disse: - Calma Bella! Deixa eu terminar! – ela o soltou e ele disse: - Espero que você tenha se prevenido com o homem polvo, por que pelo que eu saiba você não gosta de crianças e se você não voltou no ginecologista...- ela disse:

– Não! Eu não gosto de crianças! Elas são barulhentas, melequentas, remelentas e choronas! E não! Eu não estou grávida! Agora se eu fosse vocês eu realmente mudaria de assunto, pois isso já irritou! Eu vim aqui para ajudá-los e tudo o que fizeram até agora foi me envergonharem! Nenhum homem normal, irá se interessar por uma mulher que tem até suas consultas ginecológicas controladas por um membro da CJIS ou sua imagem analisada por alguém da CIA! Como já disse, eu quero outra mulher trabalhando conosco! – ela disse com os braços cruzados e Jamal disse:

– Mas você nem tem amigas como vai conseguir trabalhar com uma? Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas todos os seus amigos são homens. As únicas mulheres que você se relaciona bem são suas tias e sua avó...e elas estão bem distantes, sem contar com Leah que nunca está por perto e claro Sue...então eu acho isso realmente preocupante...- ela o interrompe:

– Urgh! Pois saibam que eu tenho uma amiga! – ela fez um biquinho adorável e eu me percebi com um sorriso idiota no rosto enquanto a observava. Logo refiz minha expressã continuou: - Eu tenho até segredos com ela! – ela ficou em pé de um salto e continuou: - Tenho uma colega de quarto e nós nos sentamos juntas no horário das refeições e tem ainda uma instrutora que ela é realmente uma vaca...- ela olhou para Jamal e disse: - Desculpe Jamal, pois na sua cultura a vaca é um animal sagrado e eu aqui me dirigindo a uma pessoa como uma vaca...- ele a interrompeu:

– É sério que você quer falar de minha cultura para mim? – ele disse incrédulo.

– Desculpe, mas enfim tem essa instrutora que apesar dela ser assim...eu realmente simpatizo com ela. Então vejam eu já me relaciono com algumas mulheres. – ela disse orgulhosa. Eles a olhavam com desconfiança e Liam perguntou:

– Você realmente simpatiza com Rosalie? – ele estava surpreso.

– Sim eu realmente simpatizo com ela, apesar dela me colocar em evidencia em todas as suas aulas ela não fica toda nervosinha por eu responder a altura e ela me trata como uma pessoa normal e não como a "filha do chefe Swan!" Na verdade tenho até me divertido com todas essas situações.- ela se virou para as telas e disse: - Então parem de dizer que não sei conviver com mulheres. Eu só não quero ser mais a Branca de Neve no meio de tantos homens! – ela suspirou e disse: - Agora senhores...voltemos ao trabalho. Eu preciso que Ensei quebre o sigilo telefônico, e-mails e o que mais for necessário de cada um que entrou naquele banheiro nas vinte quatro horas antes de Nicolai aparecer e nas vinte quatro horas seguintes. – Liam disse:

– Mas isso é contra a lei Bella. – ela revirou os olhos.

– Contra a lei é aquele homem ser um terrorista e matar pessoas. – ela disse impaciente. Uma coisa que eu nunca fiz foi usar a minha função para tirar o direito de quem quer que seja. Eu simplesmente não aprovo esse tipo de atitude. Ela continuou: - Se eu fosse vocês daria um jeito de matá-lo logo...nem parece que tem a CIA envolvida nisso. – ela deu um suspiro exasperado, e eu realmente acredito que ela esteja de brincadeira não é possível ela afirmar tal coisa.

– Lembre-se _Lara Croft_ que você entrará para o FBI...então a sua função será_INVESTIGAR e não EXECUTAR. _– Alec disse e ela deu de ombros.

– Se eu tivesse cuidando desse caso eu exterminaria até a quarta geração desse desgraçado. Dele não pode vir nada de bom, pelo contrário... – ela se calou e eu fiquei estático. Como ela pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Ouvi a voz de Liam:

– Não é bem assim Bella. Só por que ele é um terrorista não quer dizer que seus filhos serão. – Liam disse com um tom de voz mais duro.

– Me dê um exemplo onde os filhos deles...não o seguiram. – Bella o desafiou e minha vontade era de gritar: Eu sou um exemplo vivo que nem todos seguem os passos de seu pai. Mas não poderia me expor.- São como sementes do mal, por onde passam proliferam a maldade. Eles usam a religião, usam um deus para matarem inocentes! Por favor! Eu Sei o que estou dizendo. Eu vivo isso! – ela disse irritada.

– Não irei discutir isso com você. – Liam disse contrariado. – Ainda é muito jovem e verá coisas surpreendentes. Eu mesmo conheço um caso que o pai era um terrorista e o filho vive para combater esse tipo de coisa, mas enfim não é minha história para contar. – ele disse e sei que falava de minha situação.- Isso é preconceito Isabella, você não pode ter isso com você, pois...- ela o interrompeu:

– Veja o meu caso...meu pai é agente do FBI, minha viveu e morreu combatendo o terror...olhe para mim. – ela disse e Jamal tossiu acredito para lhes chamar atenção:

– Eu concordo com o Liam, Bella. Não é por que você seguiu por esse caminho que todos os descendentes serão iguais. – ela levantou a sobrancelha com um ar de interrogação e ele continuou: - Em algumas culturas sim como a minha, mas nem todos. Vou lhe dar um exemplo...daquelas pessoas que são resgatadas por Garret e sua equipe você realmente acredita que alguns deles se tornarão terroristas? – ele disse triunfante e ela ficou pensativa, meu coração estava pesado, sentia meu corpo pesar uns duzentos quilos e sinceramente fiquei envergonhado por sua constatação, pois eu sei que jamais me tornaria um monstro.

– Eu não sei o que dizer...nunca fui atrás dos resgatados sei que na ONG eles tem um programa para inseri-los na sociedade novamente, mas nunca acompanhei isso. Eu mesma irei verificar, pois fiquei curiosa com esse fato. Afinal não queremos sementinhas do mal espalhadas por aí. – ela disse com humor o que me devastou ainda mais. Olhei para o lado e Victória dormia encostada na mesa enquanto Eric ainda olhava os vídeos de Nicolai. Eu suspirei, isso só ficava pior com o passar do tempo, pois além de não saber quem realmente é Isabella Swan o que ela pensaria de mim quando soubesse quem era meu pai biológico? Estava perdido em pensamentos quando Liam disse:

– Bem pessoal, está tudo indo muito bem, no entanto daqui a pouco Bella terá aula. Espero os senhores sexta-feira nesse mesmo horário. – então Alec disse:

– Bells eu só queria te dizer que já apaguei aquele vídeo... – ela o interrompeu:

– Não se preocupe Alec...eu nunca volto atrás em uma promessa, ainda irei esmagar as suas bolas. – ela disse séria e ele tentou argumentar e ela continuou: - Obrigada Jamal por me lembrar de meus compromissos, mas realmente não é necessário. – ela deu um meio sorriso, voltou-se para Liam e disse: - E estão me devendo um quilo de m&ms ou jujuba. –todos sorriram e desligaram as telas. Eles suspiraram e Liam disse:

– Está tudo bem? – ele parecia preocupado com ela. Bella virou a cabeça de lado e eu como sou um idiota reparo em todos seus trejeitos. Cada gesto seu é muito fofo, ela tem uma fluidez em andar, em colocar as mãos no teclado, em olhar para o lado. Eu suspirei, estou totalmente perdido. Tudo nela me fascina.

– Eu preciso que você me leve naquele banheiro...na estação de metrô onde Nicolai esteve. – ela disse. Liam coçou a cabeça e disse:

– Eu preciso falar com Edward. Eu não posso continuar a investigação sem ele saber. – ela o olhou assustada, ficaram se olhando por um tempo por fim ela disse:

– Por mim falaríamos tudo a ele, no entanto eu não sei...iremos envolvê-lo em tudo isso? Sem contar em Aro...ele está cada vez pior...você viu ele está me espionando...não sei o que fazer. Se James descobrir...- ela fez um gesto com as mãos.- Você sabe não sabe? Das imagens que Alec...- ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ela abaixou a sua e disse: - Estou cansando disso Liam. – ela disse triste e isso me deixou extremamente preocupado, do que ela estava cansada? Por que eu não poderia saber? O que tem demais que esse tal de James não pode descobrir? E o que Aro tem com toda essa história? Eu passei os dedos entre meus cabelos e nunca me senti tão impotente em minha vida. Olhei para Eric e ele também dormia sob a mesa. Ainda bem que estava sozinho, pois isso realmente é bem comprometedor.

– Você sabe que pode fazer o que quiser, não precisa ficar nisso...- ele a olhou e ela disse:

– Sabe que não é bem assim...pessoas dependem de mim...Lála conta comigo...minha mãe morreu por isso! Mas enfim não quero falar disso agora...fale com o Cullen, mas não me envolva até falarmos com Hassan, você sabe como ele surta por tudo...só acredito que não é aconselhável falar de minha situação na ONG, pelo menos por enquanto...isso pode atrapalhar outros fatores...sei lá. Eu prefiro falar para ele em outra ocasião. – ele deu de ombros e disse:

– É sua vida e se quiser compartilhar com ele por mim tanto faz o que eu não quero é esconder fatos da investigação, pois como você mesma disse, somos uma equipe e me sinto em meio a uma conspiração assim...sem contar que o seu problema é com seu pai. – ele fez uma pausa a olhou profundamente e disse: - Está preparada para quando Charlie descobrir? – ela disse com indiferença:

– Você acha mesmo que ele se importa? Eu nem sei se estarei viva até lá...vivo um dia de cada vez Liam, não me preocupo com o amanhã e sim com que posso lidar hoje aqui e agora. – ela olhou no relógio e continuou: - Bem não poderei dormir, pois já são quatro e meia da manhã e se eu não posso dormir você também não dormirá, portanto parceiro bora jogar basquete. – ela disse sorrindo e eu sorri junto. Liam revirou os olhos e foi até a parede baixando uma cesta de basquete, pegou uma bola de dentro do armário afastou a mesa e disse:

– Faz tanto tempo que não faço isso...só você mesmo seu monstrinho. Senti falta disso. – ele disse arremessando, ela ligou o som de seu notebook e disse:

– Pois vá se acostumando por que eu voltei parceiro e a minha trilha sonora está renovada, no entanto...- ela pegou a bola que ele havia errado o arremesso, acertou o seu e fez um moonwalker (aquele passinho do Michael Jackson) fez um barulho engraçado com a mão sob sua boca e disse: - Senhoras e senhores Isabella Swan, vulgo Lady M&Ms ou simplesmente Jujuba arrasa em seu arremesso de três pontos. – ela correu na sala com a bola e Liam atrás dela. Ficaram assim até as seis horas da manhã, entre arremessos e musicas estranhas. E eu fiquei ali espionando até que seu notebook deu um aviso sonoro. Eu olhei para Eric e Victória dormindo em suas mesas e fiquei preocupado com o estado de Eric, pois ele estava em uma posição realmente estranha. Os acordei e esperei que Bella e Liam saíssem para podermos sair. Fui para meu quarto tomar um banho e me preparar para minha primeira aula para a turma de Bella.

Suspirei e pensei em tudo que havia descoberto dela até então e do que ela disse sobre os descendentes de terroristas...pensei em minha vida, em minha família e por que trabalho no FBI...ainda me lembro de acordar com os soluços de minha mãe. Já fazia alguns meses que ela e Misha estavam se desentendendo e algumas noites eu acordava com ela chorando. Lembrei dessa noite em particular que ele a segurou pelos cabelos e a arrastou para o quarto. Logo depois eu ouvi os barulhos e sabia que além de bater nela ele também estava abusando dela sexualmente, então em um acesso de raiva comecei a bater na porta e pedir para ele largar ela. Ele saiu do quarto seminu e me jogou contra a parede me deixando desacordado. Quando acordei Esme estava ao meu lado com seu rosto desfigurado e eu com um corte na cabeça onde ela comprimia com um pano para parar de sangrar. Ela tentou me acalmar e minha vontade era de matá-lo naquele instante. Um sentimento horrível se apoderou de mim e cheguei a sentir um gosto amargo em minha boca. Ali Esme tomou a decisão de fugirmos...entrou em contato com uma amiga que também era jornalista nos EUA e programamos nossa fuga, mas o monstro descobriu o nosso plano e simplesmente nos trancafiou em um porão úmido, fétido. Nos dava comida de vez em quando, água raramente e ele ainda me amarrou com cordas...não podíamos nem mesmo ir ao banheiro tudo era feito ali naquele local. Logo começaram a aparecer ratos, baratas...isso quando ele não vinha buscar minha mãe para abusar...ela nunca falava sobre isso, mas tenho certeza que além de bater muito nela ele a violentava. Ainda hoje sinto o cheiro de fezes, urina e algo podre...nunca me esquecerei. O tempo passava e não sabia dizer quando era noiteou dia.

Até que um dia eu tentei me soltar das cordas que prendiam meus pés, eu já não os sentia...de repente entrou um homem muito alto, loiro e arrastou Esme pelos cabelos depois só lembro dos olhos de um anjo...a voz suave dela dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, depois tudo ficou muito confuso e lembro de alguém gritar FBI e depois ouvi a voz de Carlisle dizendo que me salvaria. Ele nem sabe o quão verdadeiro isso seria, pois ele não só me salvou como também minha mãe...

No começo os pesadelos me assombravam eu quase não dormia, ainda hoje eu os tenho, mas é raro isso acontecer.

Stop Crying Your Heart Out (Oasis)

N/A: Ouçam...

_Faça Seu Coração Parar de chorar_

_Segure-se_

_Segure-se_

_Não tenha medo_

_Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e passou_

_Talvez seu sorriso_

_Brilhe_

_Não tenha medo_

_Seu destino pode mantê-lo aquecido_

_Porque todas as estrelas_

_Estão desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você as verá algum dia_

_Pegue o que você precisa_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

_Levante_

_Venha_

_Por que você está assustado?_

_Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e passou_

_Porque todas as estrelas_

_Estão desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você as verá algum dia_

_Pegue o que você precisa_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

_ooooooooooh.._

_Porque todas as estrelas_

_Estão desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você as verá algum dia_

_Pegue o que você precisa_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

_Porque todas as estrelas_

_Estão desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você as verá algum dia_

_Pegue o que você precisa_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

_Faça seu coração parar de chorar_

O amor incondicional de Carlisle, a sua serenidade, a persistência e a sua fé fizeram eu ser o que sou hoje, ele abriu mão de tudo para cuidar de minha mãe e eu. Ele além de fazer parte da equipe MSF, também era um líder religioso de uma sinagoga judaica cristã, uma vertente liberal do judaísmo, onde seu pai era o titular. O conselho não aceitou o casamento dele com minha mãe, pois ela era convertida ao Islã e separada do marido com um filho adolescente, Misha meu pai biológico, só faleceu um tempo depois... ele não pensou duas vezes e abriu mão de sua posição. Sua fé e dedicação não esfriaram em nada por não ser mais o "futuro" rabino e acredito que esse fator fortaleceu o nosso laço, o laço de família. Logo Carlisle e Esme descobriram que ele é estéril e não poderia ter mais filhos, no entanto um tempo depois chegaram Alice e Emmett, completando a nossa família.

Uma coisa tenho em mente: eu nunca poderei mudar o que aconteceu, o que passou, passou, ficou lá atrás e a vida se abre em um caminho onde procuro seguir fazendo o melhor que posso. O que tenho que fazer é seguir o meu caminho o trilhando dia após dia fazendo para os outros o que eu quero que façam para mim, como tia Elizabeth diz plantando o que quero colher lá na não serei uma pessoa amarga e dura pelo que fizeram comigo e com minha mãe. Não deixarei que consigam arruinar meu futuro. Uma vez meu pai disse que por trás de alguém que fere está alguém que já foi ferido e continuar nesse processo é uma escolha que eu poderia fazer diariamente e escolhi viver, plena e intensamente.

Por esse motivo resolvi seguir a carreira no FBI, pois ainda hoje lembro da sensação de alivio quando ouvi o agente gritar FBI...e sem falsa modéstia eu sou bom para caralho, parece que eu sei o que esses filhos da puta pensam e depois do que eu ouvi Bella falando talvez a descendência, o sangue... entre nesse fator, mas acredito também que a escolha entre fazer o bem ou mal está e estará sempre em minhas mãos. Ainda lembro de Misha me dizendo:

– _Você será igual mim garoto está em seu sangue e um dia ele cobrará que tem que _ser_feito. Que Alá o ilumine em sua jornada_. – essas palavras me dão calafrios, pois eu não acredito que a resposta esteja em uma ideologia seja ela qual for, quando faz mal às pessoas isso não pode estar correto.

Ainda não entendo essa questão religiosa, pois _o fundamentalismo faz uso político da religião, algo que já ocorreu com os católicos_* e usam pessoas inocentes para desempenhar um papel que muitas vezes chega ao fanatismo. Quando usam de leis islâmicas para governarem e oprimirem principalmente as mulheres... tem lugares no Oriente Médio que elas não podem sair de casa sozinha, muito menos dirigir um carro, no entanto no próprio Alcorão nada é mencionado sobre isso. Essa questão de não deixarem Carlisle exercer seu chamado por causa de um costume...os homens e suas tradições ainda me deixam frustrados.

Assim como Bella que apesar de ser tão firme às vezes até dura vejo que por trás de tudo isso o que a move é fazer algo melhor...só acredito que o caminho que ela tem trilhado não é o correto, pois ela não está realizada. O meu trabalho me realiza em todos os sentidos. Tudo fica em segundo plano...ou ficava, mas desde que eu a conheci isso se tornou irrelevante. Meu primeiro pensamento quando acordo é Bella, o ultimo...Bella. Penso nela constantemente e lembrar dela dançando naquela festa é acabar com qualquer resquício de sanidade que ainda me resta quando estou perto dela.

Hoje entendo o que Carlisle falava que ao ver minha mãe sua vida mudou, pois ele não se imaginava como não se imagina ainda hoje em um mundo sem ela...como que uma pessoa tem o poder de transformar todo seu mundo sem ao menos ter consciência de sua importância? E como dizer isso ela?

Fechei meus olhos e me transportei para a festa de aniversário de meu pai e o choque que tive ao vê-la...

_Não se preocupem a continuação ainda é POV do Edward da festa e o tempo passará também, digamos que mais rapido...  
>PS: Alguém havia me mandado um MP para ser minha beta, por favor, se você estiver lendo isso aqui mande outra MP, pois a sua simplesmente se "perdeu" no meio das outras.<br>Obrigada mais uma vez...  
>*Revista Aventuras na História.<em>


	13. Epifania  Pov Edward

POV Edward – Epifania

Já estava cansado de ficar fugindo de Lauren. Que situação ridícula! E para ajudar ainda tive a péssima noticia que Jacob também virá. Se não me engano isso seria uma reunião de família, no entanto ao que parece qualquer um poderá entrar. Eu respirei fundo, tomei mais um gole de meu whisky e vi uma movimentação estranha próximo de casa. Me dirigi até lá e foi quando vi Adilah e minha mãe se abraçando. Algo em sua conversa me chamou atenção.

– Eu finalmente a encontrarei Adilah! Estou tão feliz! E tudo foi pura coincidência! – Esme estava visivelmente emocionada então Adilah respondeu:

– Nada é por acaso Esme. Tudo está pré-estabelecido por Alá! Ele tem tudo em suas mãos e esse foi o momento certo que Ele providenciou, pois nada acontece sem a Sua permissão.- eu havia me esquecido que Adilah sempre tem uma palavra de conforto. Eu sorri e me aproximei. Ela me olhou e disse:

– Ah! Doce menino! Não muda esse olhar tão puro. – ela me estendeu a mão a qual eu peguei e beijei. Ela ficou envergonhada e disse: - Ainda não se casou? Por onde andam essas moças que não vêm um jovem tão lindo e cavalheiro? Seria o moço ideal para a minha criança, mas ela...diz que não está interessada. – ela disse com pesar e Carlilse respondeu:

– Nada que um verdadeiro amor não faça com que mudemos de idéia. – ele se aproximou de Esme e lhe deu um beijo em sua testa, fazendo com que ela sorrisse o olhando com devoção.

– Assim eu fico constrangido Adilah! E vocês falam tanto dessa criança que me sinto um pervertido, pois se ela é tão...- Esme me interrompeu sorrindo:

– Oh! Não querido! A neta de Adilah já é uma jovem mulher, mas para mães e avós vocês nunca crescem. – ela virou-se para Adilah e completou: - E Edward agora está solteiro! Não é perfeito? – ela disse com entusiasmo. Nesse momento Emmett entra na sala e diz

– Por que todo esse contentamento por Edward estar solteiro? Eu também vivo solteiro e você nunca fica feliz por isso. – ele disse rindo e se dirigiu a Adilah: - E a senhora? Hum? Tem abalado muito os jardins de Alá? – ele sempre fazia uma piadinha dessas e o pior ela sempre ria.

– Ah, garoto! Você nunca irá crescer? Já está na hora de criar algum juízo, conhecer a moça certa, estabelecer uma família para criar o menino Peter como tem que ser. – ela disse tentando parecer séria.

– Eu sofro da síndrome de Peter Pan, não quero crescer nunca. E quanto a mulher certa, para eu saber que ela é realmente a certa tenho que provar certo? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Tenho sim Adilah! Como irei saber se realmente é a certa se fizer como o Romeu aqui? Não terei como comparar. Vai por mim...**.**Julietas podem virar sapas! – e todos riram de seu comentário. Era sempre assim onde Emmett está sempre tem risadas, mesmo quando ele insiste em nos constranger. Nesse momento Alice entra esbaforida.

– Vamos gente! Ela já irá dançar! – ela disse olhando para Esme que olha para Adilah que diz:

– Esme querida vá para a festa de aniversário de seu marido prestigiar seus convidados eu só vim lhes cumprimentar, mas já estou de saída. – Adilah disse abraçando minha mãe e Emmett diz:

– É verdade esse papo de _Odalisca_? Nós vamos mesmo ver uma odalisca dançar? – ele pergunta parecendo uma criança.

– Que modos são esses rapaz? Chamar uma moça de odalisca é uma ofensa! – Adilah disse irritada, ele ficou sem jeito e disse:

– Mas a moça não irá dançar? Tipo dança do ventre? – ele fez uma expressão muito engraçada e eu tive que me segurar para não rir.

– Sabe o que significa a dança do ventre em minha cultura rapaz? – ela disse severamente e ele fez um aceno informando que não. – É uma forma de comungar com o Divino*. Você submete seu corpo a uma oração. Cada movimento tem um por que e se observar adequadamente, sem se prender ao erotismo que sua cultura implantou perceberá como a dançarina move cada parte de seu corpo como um verdadeiro sacrifício, pois leva muito tempo para conseguir fazê-los corretamente. Seu corpo transforma-se em um altar onde cada passo eleva o nome de Alá. – ela disse com reverencia. Ele estava constrangido se despediu rapidamente e saiu logo em seguida.

– Então eu vou para lá com Edward e os espero próximo ao palco tudo bem? – antes de minha mãe responder Alice se dirige a Adilah: - Foi muito bom vê-la e assim que possível quero fazer aquela campanha, claro se a senhora permitir. – Alice deu um beijo em Adilah e foi minha vez de me despedir.

– Mais uma vez obrigada por vir Adilah, fico feliz em vê-la bem e nos visitando. Se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa sabe que pode contar comigo. – eu beijei suas duas mãos e ela sorriu envergonhada.

– Pode deixar menino, cuide bem de sua mãe e de sua irmã...se precisar de algo não hesitarei em contatá-lo. – ela disse sem rodeios e essa é uma característica nessa mulher que eu realmente admiro, ela sempre vai direto ao ponto.

Cheguei no local que Alice havia indicado e ouvi a banda de Jasper ainda tocando uma musica (Kashimir) que gosto muito. Eles fizeram arranjos que a deixaram ainda mais bonita se é que isso é possível. Assim que terminou as luzes foram apagadas e pude ver algumas silhuetas no palco se movendo. Logo Emmett já estava ao meu lado assoviando e batendo palmas. Ele realmente não ouviu nada que Adilah disse.

Uma melodia suave e uma voz melodiosa começou com o meu inferno literalmente, por que de repente uma linda mulher começa a dançar suavemente e por mais que eu tentasse lembrar do que Adilah disse em relação a dança e ao Divino, meu pau não respondia a nenhuma de minhas argumentações. Ah, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado! Eu não sou como Emmett, mas sou homem! Um lenço escondia sua face, ela vestia uma calça simples de algum tecido leve, por cima do quadril havia um lenço amarrado à sua cintura com algumas pedras penduradas, ela usava somente um sutiã que também tinha algumas pedras balançando e para deixar tudo perfeito ela estava de pés descalços. Pelos céus! Pés descalços! Eu tinha algo muito forte sobre pés...na verdade eu tinha uma tara louca por pés...e os pés daquela mulher é algo para se adorar. A cada um de seus movimentos minha vontade era de subir até aquele palco e só uma coisa vinha a minha mente...foder aquela dançarina até perder as minhas forças. Eu estou me tornando um devasso, um pervertido! Meu Deus! Eu fico quase louco por causa de uma mulher a semana inteira e quando chego aqui eu quero atacar outra! Só pode ser muito tempo sem sexo! Eu puxei meus cabelos e ouvi Emmett dizer obscenidades para outra pessoa que eu nem conseguia pensar em quem poderia ser. Seus cabelos lindos estavam levemente enrolados, seus olhos tinham uma maquiagem que os deixavam misteriosos, logo as luzes se apagaram novamente e uma outra musica começou e dessa vez eu provavelmente irei cometer uma loucura. Ela apareceu com uma corda sob o pescoço, quando a percussão começa a tocar a cada batida o seu corpo realizava um movimento preciso. Uma voz gritava em minha mente: - Lembre-se Edward...altar...corpo. Mas nada mais fazia sentido somente aquele corpo e por mais absurdo que possa parecer os contornos eram muito familiares.

Ela enrolou a corda nos pulsos e eu tenho certeza que um gemido saiu alto de minha boca, pois ela levantou os braços no alto de sua cabeça e com isso os movimentos de seus quadris ficaram mais evidenciados eu tenho certeza que antes de acabar com essa dança eu já terei gozado umas três vezes. Os seios eram um espetáculo a parte, na medida certa e isso fez com que eu pensasse em Bella. Passei minhas mãos em meus cabelos me sentindo um tarado, pois aqui estou eu cobiçando uma e pensando em outra.

E quanto mais a musica avançava pior ficava o meu estado quando de repente...o lenço que cobria o rosto da moça caiu e juro que eu vi o rosto de Bella. Ou eu enlouqueci de vez ou realmente é minha Bella dançando. Como isso poderia ser possível? E a cada movimento que o corpo da dançarina fazia eu tinha certeza que poderia ser realmente Bella. Então eu ouço a voz nojenta do Jacob:

– Minha odalisca preferida! – aquilo fez meu sangue ferver e eu decidi ir ao palco tirá-la de lá. Se realmente for Bella ninguém irá cobiçá-la de forma desrespeitosa. Afinal como Adilah disse seu corpo é praticamente um altar.

Mentiroso! Eu poderia pensar em qualquer coisa menos em um altar nesse momento! Quando cheguei na parte de trás do palco a visão era bem melhor, pois não havia ninguém em minha frente fazendo com que eu me esquecesse do que eu vim fazer aqui nesse momento. Logo ouço o latido do cachorro novamente:

– Tô aqui minha odalisca! – que merda é essa? De onde estou dá para vê-lo e ele cantava junto e aquilo fez meu sangue ferver. Lembrei-me que o infeliz a conhece...isso não daria certo. Eu respirei fundo e notei que a luz aqui atrás tem um efeito diferente e consegui ver melhor através do véu e constatei que realmente a dançarina é minha Bella. A música acaba e quando estava subindo as escadas Alice passa por mim como um furacão. Ela diz algo para Bella e quando menos espero alguém me agarra e me beija. Aquilo estava parecendo um filme de terror quando você está chegando perto da saída o monstro te pega...eu fiquei sem reação e sentia a pessoa me agarrando ainda mais, foi quando me afastei e vi que quem me agarrou foi a louca da Lauren. Então eu encontrei os olhos de Bella...sim a dançarina realmente é Bella. Eu percebi que seus olhos faiscavam e algo como tristeza ou algo a mais brilharam, mas logo assumiram a frieza em que ela se escondia sempre.

– Olá Cullen. – Bella disse em um tom irônico e eu detestei isso. Então olhou para a louca da Lauren e disse: - Muito prazer em conhecer a namorada do meu chefe. – percebi que Alice estava somente observando com curiosidade enquanto que a louca da Lauren sorriu. Bella estendeu a mão e continuou: - Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas você pode me chamar de Bella. – ela nem olhava em minha direção fazendo com que eu ficasse mais apreensivo. Ela está pensando que Lauren tem alguma coisa comigo e isso iria complicar o avanço de toda uma semana...que porra! Seu corpo mostrava o quanto ela estava tensa e isso me irritou profundamente, pois ela não me dera a oportunidade de explicar o fato. Virou-se e saiu me deixando plantado com cara de idiota ali. Antes que ela se afastasse mais segurei em seu braço e disse:

– Bella! Espera! Eu posso explicar! – ela olhou para minha mão em seu braço e depois voltou seu olhar para mim e disse:

– Você não precisa me explicar nada...agora me larga e a propósito...pra você é Isabella eu já falei que só meus amigos me chamam de Bella. – e lá se vai tudo por água a baixo. Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos e as deixei em minha nuca sem poder acreditar que isso estivesse acontecendo comigo. Então a Lauren se aproxima e diz:

– Ta vendo só Eddie? Até aquela odalisca acha que somos compatíveis. Agora só falta vo...- eu nem a deixei terminar:

– Você é louca ou quê? – ela me olhou assustada e eu continuei: - Você não pode chegar em qualquer um e agarrá-lo! Tá maluca? Eu nunca te dei liberdade para isso!

– Ai como você está estressado! Vamos sair daqui que você irá relaxar rapidinho. – ela disse sem ter noção do que tinha acontecido. Eu me afastei daquela maluca procurando por Bella no meio das pessoas.

Logo a encontro com o cachorro e suas patas em Bella, eles riam e minha vontade era de matar Emmett, por causa dele aquele infeliz estava aqui. De repente ela coloca sua mão na cabeça do infeliz! Meu Deus! Isso não está acontecendo! Realmente parecia que eu estava em realidade paralela ou em filme de suspense com terror que só piorou quando Emmett se aproximou e ficou a olhando com aquele olhar de tarado. Logo já estava a abraçando, ou melhor, ele estava a molestando praticamente. Passei as mãos em meu rosto e ouvi:

– É impressão minha ou você está a ponto de ter um AVC? – Alice disse tranquilamente enquanto me olhava com curiosidade. Eu a olhei e acredito que em meu olhar estava toda a tortura que estava sendo submetido naquele momento, pois ela continuou: - É ela? – não precisávamos de muitas palavras entre nós, eu simplesmente fiz que sim com um aceno e ela suspirou: - E o que foi aquilo com Lauren? – eu respirei fundo e disse:

– Eu lá vou saber! Ela simplesmente me agarrou e me beijou...eu nem tive reação! Que patético! Eu sou um ridículo! Só para saber...quem trouxe aquele cachorro foi Emmett? – eu ainda não consegui engolir essa história de Bella e Jacob serem amigos de infância.

– Não seja difícil Edward! E o que está acontecendo ali? – ela olhou em direção ao grupo que estava se divertindo enquanto eu estava no caldeirão do diabo me queimando de raiva.

– Olha só que mundo pequeno...Bella e Jacob são amigos de infância...a vida não é repleta de surpresas? – eu disse com escárnio. Ela riu...Alice riu de mim.

– Você está com ciúmes! – e continuou rindo.

– É claro que não estou com ciúmes! Eu só estou irritado em estar no mesmo ambiente que aquele infeliz e por Bella pensar que eu realmente tenho algo com a louca da Lauren. – eu disse irritado.

– E por que você está olhando para as mãos de Jacob na cintura dela? – ela disse se divertindo.

– Sabe eu só quero lembrá-la que você é minha irmã e por isso tem que ficar do meu lado e não do lado daquele molestador de crianças! – eu estava beirando a loucura.

– Ainda essa história! Eu já tinha 17 anos Edward! Por favor! E o fato de ser sua irmã me obriga a abrir seus olhos e mostrar o quanto você está transtornado de ciúmes. Agora vamos até lá e mostre quem é o macho alfa dessa biboca e não aja como um adolescente rejeitado. – ela disse e já saiu em direção a Bella. Quando nos aproximamos vi Jacob se afastando e me senti aliviado.

Logo Emmett estava nos apresentando e como sempre me constrangendo ao máximo, mas nem isso me distraia do nosso interrogatório. Decidi que precisava falar com ela em particular por que perto do avoado do meu irmão não daria certo.

– Bella eu preciso falar com você. – eu disse tentando soar persuasivo.

– Então Cullen, hoje é dia de festa, aniversário de seu pai que eu nem conheci pessoalmente ainda então não é tempo de nos chatearmos com bobagens. – ela disse fazendo pouco caso do que eu disse. Aquilo fez com que meu sangue fervesse novamente.

– Hey estou sentindo **o clima **aqui! – Emmett disse notando só agora a tensão que nos cercava. - Espere aí você é do FBI? Ah meu caralho eu sempre sou o ultimo, a saber das coisas nessa casa! – ele disse enquanto eu e Bella estávamos praticamente em um duelo visual. Nesse momento _Jason _se aproxima com Eleazar e Bella os olha surpresa. Logo depois ele pergunta se está tudo bem e ela diz que sim! Eu já não estava mais me aguentando, então meus pais também se aproximam e Alice percebendo que estava no meu limite já os apresenta toda animada. Ela simplesmente foi muito agradável com meus pais.

Por que ela não podia ser assim comigo? Porra! Nos já até dormimos juntos! Eu não prestava atenção sobre o que conversavam, mas percebi que todos estavam encantados por ela. Meu pai me olhou de um jeito inquisitivo e eu dei ombros, o que poderia dizer naquele momento? Até mesmo Eleazar estava se derretendo, precisava beijar as duas mãos dela?

E só para piorar tudo o sarnento do Jacob volta já colocando aquelas patas novamente em Bella. Só que agora eu já havia passado do meu limite.

– Se você não reparou que essa é uma conversa entre família.- não me contive. Geralmente eu o ignorava, mas ele está abusando da sorte. O filho da puta me olhou cinicamente e antes de responder minha mãe interferiu:

– Edward! Que modos são esses? – ela estava indignada. - Me desculpe Jacob. Eu sinceramente não sei o que está se passando com meus filhos hoje. – ainda se desculpa! Ela deveria mandar expulsá-lo daqui!

– É verdade Esme, Edward está certo. Vamos Jacob eu preciso colocar minha blusa que deixei atrás do palco. – Bella disse e senti que se sentiu ofendida. Claro que ela tomaria as dores de eu amiguinho. Mas antes ela me ouviria, ah, se me ouviria.

– Espere Bella! – eu disse olhando bem dentro de seus olhos ela estava surpresa. - Eu preciso falar com você. – aquela situação já estava me irritando. Algo em seus olhos mudou e ela se aproximou cutucando meu peito com seu dedo indicador:

– Eu já lhe disse que só meus amigos me chamam de Bella seu arrogante mentiroso. – eu desisti, simplesmente desisti de tentar fazer a coisa certa, desisti de ficar correndo atrás dela como um andarilho no deserto atrás de água.

– Então vai para o quinto dos infernos sua presunçosa mimada. – todos ficaram surpresos com minha explosão e eu simplesmente sai. Eu tinha mesmo que ver como Fred estava e se eu ficasse só pioraria ainda mais as coisas.

Cheguei em meu antigo quarto e Fred ainda estava deitado indisposto. Fui até a janela que fica de frente para o lago e esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos. Que merda! Quando estava perto daquela mulher só fazia besteira! Eu sou um homem de 28 anos, centrado, maduro, responsável, com o emprego que me realiza, com mulheres praticamente se jogando em cima de mim. Eu tenho que ter mais amor próprio!

Mas tudo nela me afetava, desde sua doçura em falar, até seu olhar determinado. E ela dançando? O que foi aquilo? Nunca mais tirarei aquela imagem de minha mente. Eu não precisava ser tão rude com ela...agora já estava me arrependendo daquela burrada. Mas quer saber? Melhor assim, pois eu não precisaria mais chegar perto dela. Estava perdido em pensamentos quando ouço alguém bater na porta e já imaginando ser meu pai o mandei entrar. Eu ainda estava olhando pela janela para o lago quando o senti se aproximando. Eu estava com as mãos no bolso e ele também. Eu o olhei e ele me deu um meio sorriso que eu retribui. Estava me sentindo envergonhado, pois nunca tratei ninguém desse jeito. Eu suspirei e disse:

– Não é muito educado o aniversariante deixar a festa. – eu comentei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha no mesmo instante percebi a ironia do meu comentário sobre educação e completei: - É diferente...- eu apontei para a porta e disse: - Ela me tira do sério...ela me provoca...está sempre colocando minha palavra em duvida...- eu fiz uma pausa e disse: - Ela é a garota do pub. – ele me olhou surpreso e continuei: - Quer saber o que mais? Ela está no FBI e ela é filha de Charlie Swan. Tem como piorar? – eu fiz uma pausa; - Tem claro que tem...ela não sai do meu pensamento, mesmo quando não estou pensando nela sinto algo como que a espreita sobre ela em minha mente...como a musica que acompanha os filmes*...quando achei que estava me atraindo por outra mulher vejo que é a mesma, ou seja, eu estou me sentindo encurralado e tudo que ela faz é me esnobar. Cansei! Chega! Não quero isso pra mim! Ah! Sem contar que ela é amiga de infância do sarnento...– Carlisle me olhava com um brilho de divertimento e isso me aborreceu ainda mais se é que isso fosse possível.

– Você não está vendo? – ele perguntou calmamente. Eu cocei minha nuca e perguntei:

– O que? Pare com essa merda de parábolas! – eu disse chateado ele riu baixinho e disse:

– Você está apaixonado por ela, filho. – ele disse calmamente e aquilo foi como uma bomba em minha cabeça. Não pode ser...é somente tesão, atração física...o desafio de algo novo. Não paixão, isso é muito intenso e pelo que ouço as pessoas falarem muito difícil de controlar...e por fim foi como um clarão em minha mente, uma epifania de que é assim mesmo que me sinto em relação à Bella.

All This And Heaven Too Florence + The Machine

**Tradução**

O coração é difícil de traduzir  
>Ele tem uma linguagem própria<br>Seu arremesso e viradas e suspiros frios  
>Prejudica proclamações<br>E o chão está pesando  
>No menor dos bobos<p>

Em arfadas que tremem  
>Mas com toda minha educação<br>Eu não consigo elogiá-lo  
>E as palavras agora me escaparam<br>Voltando todas danificadas  
>E eu as colocaria de volta em poesia, se pelo menos soubesse como<br>Eu não consigo entendê-lo, e...

E eu daria tudo isso e o céu também  
>Eu vou dar tudo, por apenas um momento<br>Em que eu pudesse compreender  
>O significado do amor, você vê<br>Porque eu fiquei lutando para sempre?  
>Mas nunca fez sentido para mim, yeah<p>

E a poeira para mim na ponta dos pés?  
>E canta para mim dentro<br>E grita nas noites mais escuras  
>E quebras na luz da manhã<p>

Mas, com toda a educação a minha  
>Eu não consigo recomendá-la<br>E as palavras já me escapou  
>Voltando todos os danos<br>E eu vou colocá-los em poesia no i só sabia  
>Eu não consigo entendê-lo, e...<p>

E eu darei tudo isso e o céu também  
>Eu vou dar tudo, mesmo que apenas por um momento<br>Que eu poderia apenas entender  
>O significado do amor, você vê<br>Porque eu fiquei lutando para sempre?  
>Mas isso nunca fez sentido para mim, yeah (2x)<p>

Noooo  
>Woooah<br>A língua estrangeira  
>Ela não, ela não<br>Atingir-me, de todas as minhas fases de tropeço  
>Nunca valor para mim, nada de bom<br>Para este sentimento, oh a descoberta  
>Nunca poderia descrever tal sentimento<br>Como eu nunca fui foi um fígado *  
>Para liderar esta estrada<br>Então, eu vou gritá-lo em uma linguagem  
>Que eu nunca soube animado antes.<p>

Então Carlisle disse:

– Eu não quero deixá-lo ainda mais chocado, mas você sabe, eu acredito em amor à primeira vista, foi assim comigo em relação a sua mãe. Então esteja atento, pois a paixão costuma evoluir para amor ou morrer e se transformar em indiferença. E acredito que ela também nutre algum tipo de sentimento em relação a você. – ele disse naquele tom de sabedoria típica dele.

– Claro que ela tem sentimentos por mim...raiva, antipatia, desprezo...você viu como ela fala comigo? E como ela fala com o restante das pessoas? – eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e continuei: - Você tem razão...eu estou mesmo apaixonado por ela. Que merda! Eu nunca senti isso por nenhuma mulher. É algo que me queima por dentro, mas ao mesmo tempo me refresca me embriaga, me inebria...ah, eu estou filosofando. – nós dois rimos e ele disse:

– Filho ela sente algo por você, isso é nítido, mas você tem que aprender a lidar com os seus sentimentos, pois você esteve irreconhecível lá embaixo. Lembre-se ela é uma mulher independente e...bem não me pergunte, mas eu sei que tem uma vida bem complicada, vocês trabalharão juntos...então será muita coisa para administrarem, para_ você_ administrar. – ele me deixou intrigado.

– O que você sabe sobre ela que eu não sei? – eu perguntei desconfiado.

– Eu lhe disse para não me perguntar. – ele respondeu categórico. Ele não falaria mais nada eu já sei.

– Me desculpe por agir como um idiota. – eu disse ao meu pai.

– Não se preocupe...essa é nova...você ciumento...quem diria. – ele riu e eu acabei o acompanhando. – Quando estiver pronto fale com ela e não se preocupe você fará muitas vezes ainda papel de idiota. – eu o olhei fingindo estar zangado e ele continuou: - Agora vá até lá e faça o que tem que ser feito...conquiste-a. – ele me olhou com malicia e continuou: - Você ainda sabe conquistar uma mulher? – eu bufei e ele disse: - Eu tenho que ir...só não demore, pois sabe como é...ela é bem... – ele deu um assobio baixo e eu lhe dei um soquinho de brincadeira no ombro.

– Sim, mas ainda preciso de um tempo sozinho. – ele me deu um abraço de lado e saiu.

Eu admiro muito meu pai, sabia que ele viria atrás de mim para saber o motivo do surto, foi sempre assim toda vez que eu passava por algo complicado e me trancava em meu quarto ele vinha até aqui, conversávamos e logo já estava bem. Será que nunca deixarei de fazer besteiras?

Dei o medicamento de Fred e resolvi que já estava pronto para descer e enfrentar meus sentimentos e principalmente suportar aquele inconveniente do Jacob. Logo que cheguei já encontrei alguns primos de Carlisle e fiquei ali conversando com eles. Eu não quis procurar por Bella depois de tanta palhaçada não tinha nem clima. Essa resolução caiu por terra assim que encontrei seus olhos e percebi que ela também havia se arrependido, ela deu um sorriso tímido bem fofo e eu me vi retribuindo. Só depois que o _Jackson_ se aproximou dela que eu percebi Alice ao seu lado, as duas deram um sorriso cúmplice e Alice veio em minha direção.

– E aí já está melhor? – ela perguntou fingindo que não estava interessada.

– Sim. – eu disse sem estender o assunto e como sei que o quanto ela é curiosa logo senti seu olhar me queimando eu a olhei e perguntei: - O que? – eu fingi que não sabia que ela queria saber o que conversei com Carlisle.

– Cretino! Também não te conto que a Bella me disse que está atraída por você! – e cruzou os braços sob o peito me fazendo gargalhar. Ela percebeu o que fez e tentou se justificar.- Não exatamente assim que ela disse, mas ela disse que...que ódio! Você sempre me enrola! – ela bateu o pé no chão eu a abracei e disse:

– Eu já te disse o quanto a amo hoje? – eu lhe dei um beijo no topo da cabeça.

– Não o suficiente. – ela fez um biquinho e foi quando eu vi Lauren agarrando o Jéferson.

– Olha só quem está conversando com o Jéferson...Lauren. – ela olhou em direção ao Jéferson que estava conversando com Bella. Ela se voltou para mim e disse:

– É Jasper! O nome dele é Jasper! – e saiu tentando afastar a louca da Lauren de perto do namorado.

Decidi ir procurar por Peter desde que cheguei ainda não tive tempo de falar com ele direito. Logo o encontrei com uma expressão entediada.

– E aí cara? Tá tudo bem? – ele me olhou demoradamente e disse:

– Ô festinha chata hein? Não tem ninguém bêbado, ninguém deu vexame...nem briga teve ainda! – ele bufou e eu ri.

– Você perdeu, teve um barraco entre eu e a dançarina ali atrás. – eu disse entrando na brincadeira. Ele balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Aquilo não foi barraco, foi você com ciúmes dela...nem teve graça. Agora se você tivesse socado o Pele Vermelha e agarrado a odalisca aí sim teria ficado emocionante. – ele disse esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – Cara, você é do FBI, manda prender ele, torturar, arrancar as unhas, mas não deixe esse tipo perto da sua mulher. E por falar nisso, ela é gostosa, até que enfim por que aquela outra era sem graça e sem contar a outra com cara de biscate...- eu o interrompi:

– Isso são modos de falar das pessoas Peter? Você não pode falar assim. – eu disse tentando repreendê-lo, mas na verdade estava achando engraçado o seu ponto de vista. Então continuei: - E violência não leva ninguém a nada garoto.

– Tá bom violência não precisa, mas pelo menos poderia ter agarrado a odalisca, dado uns beijos nela e mostrar pra esse monte de babão a quem ela pertence. Você tem que ser mais agressivo tio! A mulher gosta de homem com pegada de urso não de ramister! – eu acabei gargalhando com essa, o garoto realmente é filho de Emmett.

– Você já comeu, Emmettizinho? – eu perguntei e ele fez uma careta.

– Não... vão liberar o rango só agora. E para de me comparar com o adolescente super desenvolvido do meu pai. – ele resmungou e foi para a tenda que estava sendo servido o jantar, mas antes um amigo de meu pai me cumprimentou e mandei lembranças para sua esposa que não pode vir, pois estava com a filha no hospital que acabara de ganhar bebê eu o felicitei e procure por Peter e quando eu o encontro ele está de conversa com Bella. Então eu ouvi uma parte de sua conversa com ela:

– ...sabe eu fui um erro de sua adolescência apesar que ele ainda não saiu dessa fase. – ele disse chateado.

– Nunca mais diga isso Peter. Você nunca mais repita que foi um erro de seus pais. Você nasceu por que era o momento.- eu olhei para Bella e me deu uma vontade de provocá-la:

– Vejo que já conheceu a _Isabella. – fiz questão em frisar o seu nome.- percebi que ela ficou incomodada com meu comentário, mas como sempre ela me surpreendeu, ao invés de corresponder à provocação ela simplesmente se despediu de Peter e me ignorou. Ela me ignorou! Era só o que me faltava! Ela me ignorou!_

– _Ih tio. A odalisca te esnobou. – o garoto riu e eu bufei._

– _Cala a boca garoto! – eu lhe dei um tapinha na nuca e ele riu ainda mais. Eu a vi se aproximando da mesa onde estavam Emmett e o infeliz do Jacob. Urh!_

_Quer saber? Eu não preciso passar por isso. Ela prefere a companhia deles e daí?_

– _Parece que sua cabeça irá explodir a qualquer momento Eduardo. Há algo errado? – Eleazar me perguntou, eu detesto que me chame de Eduardo, Ed, Du ou outros nomes que não seja o meu, mas eu não iria me indispor sobre isso agora._

– _Defina o que seria algo de errado? – eu perguntei em um tom mal humorado fazendo com que ele risse._

– _Vamos lá homem! Vamos curtir a festa de seu pai. – ele me puxou para um grupo do MSF* que estavam se preparando para fazerem uma viagem para a Nigéria. Eles começaram a contar alguns fatos engraçados e eu consegui finalmente me desligar de toda a tensão que me cercava desde que eu vi Bella dançando._

_Realmente essas pessoas me deixavam fascinado com todas as suas histórias de vida e como deixavam tudo para trás e se dedicavam a essa causa. Alguém me ofereceu um cigarro e eu acabei pegando, eu quase nunca fumava, no entanto hoje é um daqueles momentos que tudo é bem vindo para extravasar a tensão. Estava totalmente absorto quando sinto alguém me olhando, disfarçadamente procuro e vejo Bella ao longe me olhando e bem lembrei do que meu pai disse e talvez ela realmente sinta algo por mim, mas logo depois vejo o cretino do Jacob se aproximando, no entanto ela não desviou a atenção de onde eu estava. Eles conversaram algo e logo em seguida Alice a chamou para dançar novamente e lá se vai a minha chance para o ralo mais uma vez. Eu suspirei, passei a mão entre meus cabelos e só me restava uma coisa...passar por mais uma sessão de tortura, sim por que ver Bella dançar e somente "ver" nada mais é do que tortura._

_E assim foi e para eu manter minha sanidade resolvi ir ver como Fred estava e esquecer essa noite._

Eu tirei minha camisa e me dirigi para o meu piano...é o que me acalma em momentos como esses. Logo me perdi na melodia de Vivaldi ...nesse momento Winter dizia exatamente como me sinto , logo já estava tocando outras musicas. No entanto senti sua presença aqui, os pelos de meu corpo se arrepiaram, meu corpo esquentou, meu coração disparu em meu peito e soube que Bella estava ali me observando, ouvi um barulho e quando virei-me eu não estava preparado para a visão que eu tive. Ela estava encantadora, com os cabelos presos de qualquer jeito no alto da cabeça, com a mesma calça e uma blusinha ou sei lá o que no lugar no sutiã indecente de mais cedo e o pior de tudo...descalça. Tem coisa mais linda que uma mulher descalça? Se tem eu ainda não sei, ou melhor não tem nada mais perfeito que Bella descalça. Eu respirei fundo, além de tudo eu tô virando um frutinha todo meloso. Quando eu olhei em seus olhos fiquei receoso de começarmos a discutir novamente, mas depois que ela tentou dizer alguma e quase foi embora eu resolvi descontrair e lembrei que o Fred também é louco por ela e talvez ele melhore depois de vê-la. E foi ali vendo-a com Fred, preocupada,cuidando dele que tomei uma decisão: eu irei conquistar Isabella Swan, mas primeiro conquistarei a sua amizade.

Passamos boa parte da noite nos conhecendo e teve um certo momento que eu quase desisti de tentar ser seu amigo e agarrá-la ali mesmo, ela simplesmente soltou os cabelos e deixou com que caissem em cascatas pelo seu rosto e costas. Eu pensei que não resistiria, mas consegui e fiz algumas brincadeiras tentando deixar o clima leve. Lavamos a roupa suja, ou seja, todas situações que nos levou a toda aquela tensão e vê-la ali falando...parecia mais um sonho. Eu nunca havia reparado em como as pessoas falam ou em seus gestos, mas tudo em Bella era diferente, desde seu jeito de falar, em como ela pronuncia o r ou como se envergonha em falar algo e seu rosto cora, até a forma como gesticula quando está a vontade, ela fala com as mãos e seus olhos incrivelmente marrons e expressivos falam também, seu narizinho arrebitado lhe dá um ar de marrentinha sem contar que ela tinha umas sardinhas próximas do nairz que lhe davam um charme...ás vezes uma mecha de cabelo cai em seu rosto e ela sempre coloca atras da orelha e quando ela se empolga um pouco e gesticula mais rapido seus seios balançam e ah...! Resumindo eu estou literalmente apaixonado e fudido. Como conseguir segurar tudo isso? Pelo menos até o término do curso e ela começar efetivamente a trabalhar e sei lá eu poder ser mais que um colega de trabalho. Conversavámos como amigos de longa data e em um dado momento estavamos falando de minha familia e ela começou a fazer cafuné em mim e tão certo como o dia, eu poderia morrer ali que morreria feliz. Falamos de tudo e de nada, desde nossas familias até em nossa situação complicada para termos algum tipo de relacionamento e achei mais um motivo para odior o Black...ele deu o primeiro beijo de Bella...tá foi ela que o agarrou, mas pelo amor de Deus aquele sujeito me persegue só pode!

Por fim ela adormeceu e eu fiquei ali como o idiota que sou velando seu sono e graças a Deus como não sou o único Fred ficou ali comigo. Ela fala dormindo e algumas vezes ela disse meu nome o que significa que ela sonhou comigo. Meu peito se aqueceu e eu senti aquilo que Alice disse outro dia, foi como seu eu estivesse cheio de nuvens. Eu sorri com o pensamento e quando ela virou de costas eu forcei os pensamentos de frutinha a sairem e olhei para a bunda perfeita e redondinha dela. É esse seria um longo tempo Edward, eu pensei rindo de minha desgraça. Eu suspirei alto e ela voltou-se de frente novamente com uma sombra de sorriso em seu rosto. Logo Fred pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos e levou ao seu nariz e depois trouxe até o meu.

– Realmente ela cheira bem né amigão? – ele sorriu e ali ainda a olhando, logo ele adormeceu eu fui até o banheiro e separei sabonete, xampu e outras coisas para Bella usar quando acordar. Com esse pensamento eu sorri, ela irá tomar banho em meu banheiro e ainda terá que usar minha toalha de banho, pois não tem nenhuma outra por aqui e eu não queria sair do quarto agora.

Ugh! Eu realmente estou um ridículo com esses pensamentos. Olhei-me no espelho e me deu até desgosto em ver meus cabelos que pareciam um ninho naquele instante, a quem eu queria enganar? Não só nesse instante, mas sempre ele poderia ser considerado um ninho só que agora estava um ninho mais desorganizado. Olhei as horas no rádio-relógio sob a bancada e logo todos acordarão, escovei meus dentes foi quando me lembrei que Bella precisaria de escova de dente também. Procurei por uma e nada, dei de ombros ela poderia utilizar a minha afinal de contas já compartilhamos tantas coisas juntos...sorri novamente e um pensamento me veio...que Emmett não soubesse disso, pois eu seria alugado por um tempão, afinal de contas eu tenho um certo tipo de cuidado com minhas coisas e eles não entendem e dizem que eu sofro de TOC*, eu bufei com as palhaçadas de Emmett e até mesmo meus pais, ainda bem que Alice sempre me defende deles.

Ouvi movimentação na casa e percebi Fred impaciente para acordar Bella, deitei-me novamente e Fred ficou no meio entre eu e Bella, ele então começou a passar o dedo indicador no nariz dela, ele realmente está fascinado por Bella, nunca que ele seria assim tão "carinhoso" com alguém, ela começou a se mexer e eu deixei já está na hora de descermos ou Emmett entrará aqui para me acordar.

Ela começou a piscar e quando ela viu Fred eu não agüentei e ri de sua expressão confusa percebi que Bella não tinha noção onde estava e quando percebeu surtou, mas logo se acalmou indiquei onde estavam as coisas para sua higiene matinal e logo descemos. Assim que descemos encontramos com Chris agarrando minha mãe, coisa que particularmente me irrita e o pateta do Emmett só olhando. Logo os dois retardados encontraram motivos para me zoarem por eu ter emprestado minhas coisas para Bella e foi assim até o final do café. Até mesmo Peter entrou no joguinho ridículo deles e ficaram apostando o que aconteceria entre eu e Bella. Por fim saímos correndo atrás de Peter e quando voltamos eu vi a cena que quase fez meu coração parar, Bella abaixada conversando com Fred, detalhe a calça estava toda coladinha em seu corpo e era visível que a mesma estava sem calcinha só que o podre do Emmett estava ao meu lado e claro que ele não deixaria passar. Dei-lhe um tapa em sua nuca e um soco em seu ombro para ele aprender a respeitar mulher alheia. A nossa despedida foi algo sublime, ela tinha que ir, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguíamos nos afastar por fim eu a deixei ir.

E agora estou aqui relembrando essas coisas e tentando montar esse quebra-cabeça que é Isabella Swan. Ainda não faz sentido essa ligação dela com toda essa situação, mesmo ela conhecendo Liam desde sempre, mesmo ela crescendo na Academia, mesmo ela sendo filha de Charlie e por que Marcus Miller e Aro Volturi estão envolvidos? Que porra! Isso não faz sentido! Mas eu desvendarei esse mistério que Bella Swan...

"Mesmo quando não estou pensando em você, sinto um pensamento constante a seu respeito, como a música que acompanha os filmes."  
>– Clarice Lispector<p> 


	14. Ciúmes?

POV Bella

A situação com Nicolai Umarov estava quase sob controle, mas ainda assim Liam sentia-se mal por não poder comunicar a Divisão Antiterrorismo por pura birra de Aro...e sei muito bem por que: Edward Cullen.

Assim que eu assisti ao vídeo que Alec mostrou eu soube que Aro já sabia de meu envolvimento com Edward e tive certeza quando ele praticamente determinou que a equipe de Edward não fosse envolvida nas investigações sobre Umarov. Pelo menos consegui fazer com que Ensei estivesse conosco o que adiantava e muito nosso serviço. No entanto, algo mudou entre Edward e eu.

Apesar de me sentir terrivelmente atraída por ele começamos a criar um laço diferente, talvez um certo tipo de amizade.

Fui correr como sempre faço para tentar "arrumar" meus pensamentos geralmente é assim que consigo me entender um pouco, levando meu corpo a exaustão para a minha mente ser forçada a se concentrar em um só tema. E qual não foi minha surpresa quando eu estava a alguns quilômetros na orla próxima à academia quando vejo a minha frente ele, Edward Cullen correndo e mesmo ele tendo um bom ritmo dava para perceber que ele estava em seu limite e a forma como ele corria foi o mais engraçado olhei ao redor e não vi ninguém conhecido, apertei o meu passo.

– Hey Flippy*! Tudo bem aí? – eu disse sem conseguir me conter. Ele me olhou confuso por uns instantes e disse:

– Flippy? Está me confundindo com alguém? – ele estava lindamente cansado e eu continuei:

– Não, sei exatamente com quem estou falando. – eu disse e acelerei um pouco mais fazendo com que ele me seguisse.

– E que história é essa de Flippy? Não é aquele pingüim do filme Happy Feet? – ele disse debochando.

– Você assistiu aquele filme? – eu perguntei espantada, pois nunca poderia imaginar Edward assistindo desenho animado.

– Claro que sim! Adoro desenhos animados. – ele fez uma pausa:

– Mas que história é essa de Flippy? – ele perguntou e acelerou o passo. Amei o fato de ele assistir desenhos animados, pois sempre que posso fico horas assistindo a sessão de sábado. Eu ri da idéia de imaginar nós dois assistindo, balancei minha cabeça tentando afastar de minha mente esses pensamentos bobos e acelerei meu passo para acompanhá-lo.

– É que você parece um pingüim correndo todo estabanado e esse foi o primeiro nome de pinguim que veio em minha mente. – eu disse rindo, acelerei o passo e ele bufou:

– Ra ra ra. É para eu rir agora? – ele disse visivelmente irritado.

– O que é Flippy? Hun? Não está conseguindo acompanhar meu ritmo? – eu o desafiei. Ele estava ao meu lado me olhou longamente e disse:

– Sabe Guapa*, eu detesto apelido ou derivados de meu nome e você bem sabe disso, no entanto detesto mais ainda ser desafiado. – e acelerou o passo.

Correr é minha atividade preferida, mas devo confessar que correr na praia estava detonando minhas panturrilhas e vê-lo se distanciar depois do desafio lançado fez com que uma onda de adrenalina passasse por meu sistema sanguíneo me dando uma nova disposição. Acelerei e fiquei ao seu lado, percebi sua respiração um pouco ofegante e disse:

– Eu nunca o vi reclamando quando o chamam de Du, Dudu, Edy...- e acelerei um pouco fazendo ele ter que acelerar para me responder.

– Você acha mesmo que adianta retrucar alguma coisa com Emmett? – ele disse ao meu lado sua voz saiu com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ele acelerou um pouco ficando a minha frente, eu ri .

– É verdade. – fiz uma pausa e continuei: - Mas que você parece um pinguim correndo isso parece. – eu disse em um tom de zombaria e qual não foi minha surpresa quando ele girou e deu uns saltos imitando um piguim me fazendo desabar em uma gargalhada e automaticamente parando de correr sem folego me jogando no chão.

– Graças aos céus! Pensei que você não pararia mais! – ele se apoiou nos joelhos sem folego e continuou: - Eu não poderia parar primeiro... você sabe...sou fodão e não pegaria bem eu correr menos que uma garota muito menos você. – ele disse sorrindo e levantou sua camiseta, mostrando seu abdômen perfeito.

No mesmo instante eu parei de rir, pois vê-lo todo suado, ofegante e aquele sorriso torto me deu um calorão! Eu não conseguia mais pensar com clareza e quando olhei em seus olhos percebi que ele também me fitava com intensidade. Então eu disse:

– Pois vá se acostumando Flippy por que eu sou extremamente competitiva e geralmente eu nunca dou o braço a torcer. – percebi que o que eu disse saiu com um duplo sentido. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e disse:

– Depende do que está em jogo Guapa. Você sabe, todos tem seu limite e dependendo do estímulo tudo pode acontecer. – ele deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

– Você é um idiota Cullen. – eu disse tentando parecer zangada, mas não consegui esconder o riso em minha voz.

– Posso até ser um idiota, mas admita sou um idiota muito gostosão. – ele disse debochadamente.

– Claro, claro Flippy. Gostosão e modesto. – fiquei em pé rapidamente e continuei: - Agora sr. Gostosão quero ver você me acompanhar de volta em meu ritmo. – e saí correndo antes que eu dissesse mais besteiras e alimente ainda mais o seu ego.

– Não vale Bella! Você não esperou eu recuperar meu folego! – ele disse irritado.

– O que que há velhinho? Não consegue acompanhar uma garota? Ainda que ela seja eu? – eu gargalhei, acelerei e disse: - Até amanhã Flippy nesse mesmo horário! Ah! Antes que me esqueça...coma bananas é bom para evitar caimbras! Sabe como é...a idade! – ele estava com as mãos na cintura deu um pontapé na areia e gritou:

– Isso ainda não terminou Guapa! – ele gritou e começou a correr, mas nós sabíamos que ele não me acompanharia então continuou:

– Amanhã você me paga! – ele até correu mas, não conseguiu acompanhar meu ritmo. Eu fiz um aceno de despedida e me distanciei.

Quando cheguei à academia fui direto para meu dormitório assim que entrei Jéssica disse:

– Credo Swan! Você está nojenta! – fez cara de nojo e eu revirei meus olhos. No mesmo instante Jane que estava lendo algo em sua cama me olhou deu um meio sorriso, eu realmente estava nojenta toda suada, então ela disse:

– Problemas Swan? – eu a olhei interrogativamente e ela continuou:

– Eu já reparei que quando você está com a cabeça cheia você sai para correr. – eu dei de ombros e entrei no banheiro. Ainda ouvi a Jéssica reclamando:

– Vocês duas são tão estranhas...- fechei a porta por que sinceramente não queria estragar a lembrança dos meus momentos perfeitos com Edward na corrida com os comentários sem noção e a voz esganiçada da Jéssica.

Não consegui evitar um sorriso se fixar em meu rosto ao me lembrar do que aconteceu na praia. Como sempre ele foi perfeito mantendo as coisas leves e ao mesmo tempo flertando. Eu respirei fundo pensando na confusão que estava me envolvendo, mas eu não consigo evitar quando estou perto dele me sinto bem, me sinto livre, como se pudesse ser eu mesma sem preocupações, não preciso ficar provando nada...ouvi Jane batendo na porta e perguntando:

– Você irá comer no refeitório? – ela perguntou, mas como eu ainda iria demorar respondi:

– Vou, mas pode ir por que irei demorar ainda. – ainda iria lavar meus cabelos e isso com certeza demoraria.

Coloquei uma calça de yoga larguinha preta e somente ela...odeio calcinha, um top branco e uma camiseta mais coladinha branca deixei meus cabelos secarem ao vento e olhei no relógio pelo horário avançado percebi que o refeitório estaria mais vazio então peguei minha bolsa com todo meu material e respirei fundo essa seria uma longa noite.

Quando cheguei à cafeteria percebi que Liam estava em um canto mais afastado, peguei um sanduiche de frango, um ice tea de pêssego, um café puro, dois saquinhos de m&ms e fui até ele que se surpreendeu com minha atitude que geralmente o evitava para que as pessoas não falassem que ele me protegia. Sorri timidamente e ele piscou para mim. Ficamos em silencio por um tempo então ele disse:

– Posso falar qualquer coisa?

– Sempre. – continuei comendo meu sanduíche, quando bebi meu café ele disse:

– É sério que você tem que ficar gemendo quando toma esse negócio? – eu revirei os olhos e antes de responder alguém sentou ao meu lado. Quando olhei para ver quem seria o intruso meu coração falhou uma batida...Edward estava com aquele sorriso indecente.

– Mesmo Guapa? Você gosta tanto assim de café? – ele disse debochando. Eu revirei meus olhos novamente e respondi:

– Eu não faço isso, Liam que tem mania de implicar com meu **café**. – eu disse fazendo careta para Liam que riu.

Eu reparei que Edward ainda estava com os cabelos molhados, provavelmente acabou de tomar banho também, ele vestia roupas casuais, calça jeans escura, camiseta com decote em v branca e uma camisa xadrez de azul por cima, ou seja, perfeito. Eu suspirei e Liam me olhou interrogativamente eu fingi que não percebi e continuei:

– O que houve que você está vestido assim...- ele levantou sua sobrancelha perfeita em sinal de surpresa. Como uma pessoa tem sobrancelhas bonitas? Edward Cullen tem. Eu respirei fundo e continuei: - Assim todo a vontade. – eu fiz um sinal com a mão em sua direção. Ele deu de ombros e disse:

– Sei lá...eu geralmente me visto assim. – eu voltei a comer meu sanduíche e quando voltei a olhar para Liam ele estava som um sorriso idiota em seu rosto. Eu o fuzilei com meu olhar e ele disse:

– O que? – fez uma expressão inocente. Eu peguei a xicara de café e a levei à minha boca, assim que o liquido fumegante entrou em minha boca eu me percebi gemendo baixinho, olhei de relance para os dois que estavam ali comigo e acabamos em uma sonora gargalhada.

– Tá eu admito...eu realmente fiz isso, mas não é sempre. – Liam só balançou a cabeça desistindo de qualquer discussão , depois olhou para Edward e disse:

– E você? Está tudo bem? – ele olhou especulativamente para Edward que respondeu:

– Espero que não se importe em falar na frente de Bella, mas não eu não estou bem e por sua causa. – eu me sobressaltei e antes de falar algo ele continuou: - Sinto que você está me escondendo algo e não gosto disso Liam. – ele passou a mão em seus cabelos e ficou olhando para Liam até que este respondeu:

– Infelizmente eu não poderei ajudá-lo...ainda, mas logo terei novidades para compartilhar com você e sua equipe. – então Liam me olhou apreensivo e eu disse:

– Bem meninos eu gostoria muito de compartilhar de seus problemas, mas não acho certo continuar com esse assunto já que vocês estão discutindo a relação. – eu disse com sarcasmo e os dois sorriram. – Assim está melhor. – me voltei para Liam e disse: - Você nem sabe Liam...- olhei de soslaio para Edward e disse: - Hoje estava eu correndo pela orla quando encontro o dignissimo senhor aqui. – apontei com o dedão para Edward que bufou: - Correndo e eu não sei em que realidade paralela esse cara vive, mas achou que me venceria em uma corrida. Diz pra ele o quanto eu sou boa. – eu disse com um sorriso arrogante. Liam passou a mão em seu rosto e disse:

– Além claro de toda a modéstia que é inerente à sua personalidade ela é irritantemente teimosa Edward, então se você puder fazer o favor de humilhá-la eu serei seu escravo nessa vida. – ele disse fazendo com que Edward risse muito e olhando para mim disse:

– Vou fazer o meu possível, mas já lhe adianto Liam que hoje ela só passou a minha frente por que trapaceou...e como o orgulho é inerente à minha personalidade terei que resgatá-lo em algum lugar da orla. – estavam os dois rindo eu coloquei a mão sob o meu peito e disse em um tom falsamente triste os fazendo rir.

– Senhores assim vocês me deixam profundamente triste, pois além de modestia eu não diria teimosia, mas sim tenacidade faz parte de mim ...- olhei diretamente para Edward e completei: - E se o seu orgulho foi de alguma forma "arranhado" por minha habilidade na corrida é só se preparar e tentar me superar da próxima vez. – eu disse com um sorriso cinico.

– Depende. De repente se a recompensa for muito boa eu posso deixá-la ganhar sempre que quiser. – Edward disse com um sorriso arrogante e eu lhe dei um soquinho no ombro.

– Idiota! – eu disse e ele comentou com Liam:

– Acredito que esse é meu segundo nome, pois Bella não pára de me chamar de idiota. – ele disse rindo e eu o acompanhei.

Continuamos brincando, então me lembrei de onde estavamos e olhei ao redor, acredito que fiquei tensa por que tanto Liam como Edward também olharam então ele disse:

– Não se preocupe sempre chamaremos atenção, mas o que realmente importa não é o que as pessoas pensam e sim o que nós vivemos aqui e agora. – Edward disse de um jeito tão intenso que me arrepiou. – A minha vida não é feita por opiniões alheias, mas sim de fatos. – eu olhei para Liam e dei um assobio baixinho e disse:

– Uau! Seja lá para o que você se canditar tem o meu voto. Você fala bem cara. – ele riu e Liam disse:

– Você não viu nada. Ele te convence mesmo você tendo suas convicções. – ele bufou e eu sussurrei:

– Eu bem sei disso. – no entanto Edward ouviu e disse baixinho também:

– Sabe é? – ele perguntou com um ar provocante quando eu ia responder ouvi :

– Desculpe atrapalhar...mas Cullen é urgente. – no mesmo instante Edward enrijeceu, olhou-me por um momento e voltou-se para a pessoa que falava com ele eu nem me virei para ver quem seria, mesmo sabendo que seria Victória.

– Fale Victória. – ele disse em um tom monótono.

– Então tem que ser lá na sala. – ela disse de um jeito impaciente. Nesse momento Liam levantou-se e disse:

– Eu também tenho que ir, pois ainda tenho algo para fazer. Boa noite. – ele me olhou e eu assenti rapidamente, mas percebi que Edward percebeu e eu disse:

– E eu irei terminar o meu lanche. – dei um meio sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Então Edward voltou-se para Victória e disse:

– Pode ir até a sala que só irei terminar meu lanche também e já vou . – ela respirou fundo e disse:

– Se você diz...- saiu rapidamente sem esperar resposta. Eu me voltei para o meu lanche e voltei a comer em silêncio. Ele suspirou e disse:

– Eu sinto muito por isso. Acabei atrapalhando o seu jantar. – ele me olhou de um jeito tão carinhoso que me vi envolvida e para quebrar o clima fiz uma brincadeira.

– Eu sei que você não está realmente arrependido, pois adora me tirar do sério. Mas já aviso Flippy o desafio ainda está de pé.- eu disse com um sorriso.

– Você é maluca, mas eu irei aceitar o desafio Guapa, você não perde por esperar. – ele deu um empurrão em meu ombro e continuamos comendo em silêncio, mas era um silencio agradável. Quando terminamos ele me olhou com pesar e disse:

– Eu realmente tenho que ir, mas... - ele balançou a cabeça e continuou: - A gente se vê amanhã? – ele afirmou, mas soou como uma pergunta e eu respondi:

– E não adianta tentar se esconder Cullen. – ele se levantou e deu aquele sorriso que me esquenta dos pés à cabeça. Eu sorri de volta. – Boa noite Edward. – eu disse com pesar, pois não queria vê-lo longe.

– Boa noite Bella. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom e se foi.

Trabalhamos no caso de Umarov naquela noite,mas algo me incomodava naquela situação, como se eu tivesse deixando algo passar, algo óbvio, mas ainda assim não consegui ver o que pode ser. Cocei minha cabeça e ainda tentava pensar o que estávamos deixando passar quando ouvi:

– O que está te incomodando? – Ensei disse, pois ele percebeu que estava incomodada com algo. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

– Eu acredito que estamos deixando passar algo...não sei, mas tem algo me incomodando. Pessoal acredito que temos que rever todos os passos de Umarov, pois algo está nos escapando. – eu ainda estava incerta.

– E por que você está dizendo isso? É o seu instinto aranha Bella? – Alec disse debochando.

– Exatamente Bella. – Jamal disse: - Justamente Umarov? Ele sair da Chechênia em tempo de conflito para vir aqui em uma estação de metro trocar de terno com alguem por sabe-se lá o motivo e voltar ao seu país? Tem algo nos escapando...- ele disse pensativo.

– Eu irei passar tudo o que descobrimos até agora para a Divisão Antiterrorismo e quem sabe eles não conseguem perceber o que esta,os deixando passar? – Liam disse com otimismo.

– Até parece que aquele bando de amadores vão fazer algo que **nós **não conseguimos. – Alec disse e deu uma risadinha: - Dê um jogo de tabuleiro para eles...tipo War para eles brincarem de guerrinha. – ele ainda ria.

– Essa sua arrogancia ainda será a sua queda. Pois fique sabendo que foi o **Bando de Amadores** que conseguiram interceptar o ataque terrorista simultaneo em março. Eles só não conseguiram evitar o ataque aos trens espanhóis* por que as autoridades do país não resolveram a tempo. Mas o ataque às cidades de New York, Londres e Roma e eles conseguiram impedir . Então só por favor respeite o trabalho das pessoas. – eu disse irritada.

– Muito bem esse não é um bom momento para brigarmos então vamos aproveitar agora que Umarov já voltou para Chechênia e vamos nos concentrar no que estamos deixando passar e com isso eu passo tudo ao Cullen, não gosto de ocultar informações dele e sua equipe, pois sempre trabalhamos juntos. – Liam encerrou a reunião e ainda bem que Alec não teve tempo de fazer seus comentários ridiculos.

O sono não chegava e as imagens de minha corrida com Edward vieram em minha mente. Eu suspirei lembrando daquele sorriso, de suas mãos grandes , de seu jeito engraçado de correr, nas provocações, enfim Edward Cullen não saia de minha mente. E depois que nos reencontramos na lanchonete algo me aqueceu, um sentimento de resignação tomou conta de mim.

É isso...eu não tinha mais forças para ficar longe dele. Vou deixar as coisas acontecerem, mesmo que não tenhamos nada um com o outro podemos ser amigos assim como sou de Liam e de Sue, pelo menos por enquanto ou até terminar o curso. Eu respirei fundo e olha só eu já estou até mesmo premeditando um talvez futuro relacionamento sendo que ele já deixou bem claro que não se envolve com ninguém do seu trabalho e sem contar essa minha vida toda bagunçada. É Isabella Swan você está enrolada, esse foi meu ultimo pensamento antes do sono me dominar.

No outro dia acordei mais cedo que as meninas como sempre e fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal, quando sai do banheiro já trocada com aquela roupa ridicula de tão larga que ficava em mim, Jéssica disse:

– Eu vi você ontem na lanchonete Swan...- sua voz destilava veneno eu fiz um gesto com a mão para ela prosseguir. – Eu vi você com o Cullen e com o Sheppard, espertinha você não? – ela estava com ciumes.

– E daí que você me viu com eles? – eu perguntei . – Eu acredito que você não saiba, mas eu cresci aqui garota. Sheppard foi meu professor e já conhecia o Cullen, então não evitarei meus amigos por causa de pessoas como você. – e sai do quarto não sem antes ouvir Jane dizer:

–Quem sabe assim você aprende a cuidar de sua vida Jéssica? – eu ri e me dirigi para o refeitório.

E como sempre quando estava na fila eu senti o cheiro dele e mesmo sem me virar já soube que Edward estava atras de mim. Eu disse sem me virar:

– Se combinassemos não daria tão certo em nos encontrarmos. – ouvi o seu riso rouco e aquilo me arrepiou.

– Sabe como chamam isso? Conexão, ligação, sexto sentido, seja lá o que for, nós temos. – ele disse divertido. Eu me virei lentamente e quando o olhei parece que tudo em minha volta parou, eu não ouvi sons, as pessoas ao meu redor não existiam e ficamos nos olhando por um momento então ele deu aquele sorriso torto que fazia meu coração disparar. Eu respirei fundo e antes de dizer algo eu o ouvi. - Ué, você não falava comigo para não chamar a atenção das pessoas. O que houve mudou de idéia? – ele disse tentando parecer brincadeira, mas percebi que estava apreensivo. Eu dei de ombros.

– Quanto mais eu fujo mais eu o encontro e...- eu respirei fundo e continuei: - **Fiquei cansada de ficar longe de você. Então estou desistindo.** (N/A: eu adoro esse momento em Twilight página 72).

– **Desistindo**? – Edward perguntou confuso.

– **Sim...agora vou fazer o que eu quiser e deixar os dados rolarem**. – eu disse sombriamente. Ele riu.

– Então agora somos realmente amigos, você não irá mais me evitar? – ele perguntou e seus olhos pareciam me hipnotizar. Eu suspirei.

– Eu já disse...desisti, eu não tenho mais forças para ficar longe de você. – eu disse resignada.

– Não fique. – ele disse em um tom baixo, quase um sussurro.

Ficamos por um momento em nossa bolha quando ouço uma voz chamando por Edward.

– E aí Cullen? Bom dia Isabella. – o tal de Newton nos interrompeu e fiquei aliviada pela interrupção. – Vejo que já conheceu Isabella.

– ele disse nos olhando curiosamente e vi que Edward revirou os olhos e antes dele responder eu disse:

– Nós já nos conhecíamos...- Edward levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa, talvez achando que eu diria de onde nos conheciamos e eu continuei: - Um amigo muito querido namora a irmã do Cullen...então. – e virei para a frente sem conseguir pensar em nada para continuar o assunto.

Houve um silencio constrangedor, mas eu não me virei para tras para olhá-los nenhuma vez. Peguei meu café e meu croassaint, estava me dirigindo para a mesa que sempre ocupo com Jane quando em um impulso voltei e disse próximo ao ouvido de Edward:

– Até mais tarde Flippy. – ele me olhou surpreso e eu dei de ombros. Já que falariam de qualquer jeito então que falassem com motivos.

As aulas com Edward eram praticamente uma viagem extracorpórea... ele exalava um magnetismo surpreendente. Todos pareciam hipnotizados por sua presença imponente.

E assim passou-se o tempo...entre as aulas perturbadoras do Edward, às tardes de diversão onde ele mais parecia um adolescente e me arrastava nesse mundo descontraído de brincadeiras muitas vezes quase me enlouquecendo, pois eu sentia a nossa proximidade aumentar a cada dia mais.

Na terceira semana de corrida contínua ele começou a me superar e a primeira vez que isso me aconteceu surtei enquanto ele tinha uma crise de riso diante de minha birra, foi assim que chamou meu ataque de mau humor. Na praia éramos Flippy e Guapa, no entanto na academia Sr. Cullen e aluna Isabella.

Outra coisa que aconteceu também foi a competitividade entre eu e Rosálie que aumentou exponencialmente. Outro fator interessante foi a implicância de Victória que também era notável...enfim eu estava conseguindo fazer tudo errado. Tudo que eu pensei que não faria estava fazendo.

Todas as sextas-feiras era dia de cinema em nosso quarto e apesar de no começo não ter gostado muito de Jéssica já havia me acostumado e para piorar a situação sempre tinha gente aparecendo para assistir conosco.

Os finais de semana eram longos demais, pois eu não via Edward, no entanto procurava me distrair com Alice e Jasper, quando eu não tinha muita coisa para estudar. Havia uma sala de jogos onde tinha todos os tipos de jogos e eu acabei me enturmando com o pessoal mais estranho que alguém poderia imaginar, não eram nerds, mas também não eram os descolados, pois até mesmo em um lugar como a academia do FBI havia esse tipo de território, acabei rindo com esse pensamento, mas enfim foi com os estranhos onde eu finalmente me encontrei, onde me sentia a vontade.

Logo estávamos montando um campeonato e mal sabiam eles que eu e Jasper havíamos desenvolvido a versão **comemorativa de 25 anos do jogo Super Mario Bros para a Nintendo e com isso conquistamos uma pequena fortuna.** Ainda me lembro da loucura que foi isso em nossa vida. Éramos totalmente viciados nesse jogo, hoje admito que Jasper joga melhor que eu. Quando eu fui morar em Londres com Nana, ele ficou um tempo comigo, na verdade ele perdeu um semestre na Universidade para ficar me consolando. Nesse período chegamos a ficar dias jogando um mesmo jogo, não saíamos, não tomavamos banho, paravamos para comer rapidamente por que Kate pegava pesado avisando que iria desligar o gerador geral. Foi nesse período que ficamos sabendo que seria lançado um jogo para comemorar os 25 anos do Super Mario Bros e fariam um concurso para os fãs participarem, lógico que não pensamos duas vezes , nos jogamos de cabeça e embarcamos para Kyoto onde fica a sede da Nintendo com o nosso projeto. Qual não foi a nossa surpresa quando o nosso projeto ganhou e a edição comemorativa saiu exatamente no dia de meu aniversário que comemoramos em um karaokê lá mesmo em Kyoto e terminamos a noite bêbados eu vestida de gueixa e Jasper de samurai, como éramos ridículos. Enfim para ficar mais interessante as vezes eu deixo um ou outro ganhar, mas eu sou mimada demais para deixar alguém me ultrapassar.

A minha vida estava no seguinte esquema: aulas de segunda a sexta- feira das 09 as 15h e mesmo sem marcarmos um horário especifico a principio, eu e Edward nos encontrávamos sempre as 17 horas próximo ao deck do quartel dos fuzileiros navais. As quartas-feiras era dia de jogo na sala as 20h e sexta cinema no quarto. Com tudo isso não participei dos planos de resgate de Carmen e Charlotte, notei que James estava chateado com isso, no entanto ninguém me cobrava nada, pois o próprio Garret não me queria na equipe por estar emocionalmente envolvida com elas.

Já havia se passado quase três meses eu só vi Charlie em duas ocasiões em que ele desempenhou bem seu papel de pai preocupado. Ele está empenhando na campanha presidencial do novo candidato do partido democrata que será em agosto.

( Eleição do Obama). Outro fato interessante é a mudança dos Cullens para Virginia Beach que será esse fim de semana e ver Jasper todo empolgado com Alice é simplesmente emocionante. Vê-lo tão apaixonado é um acontecimento e nada é mais importante do que ver meu amigo feliz.

Estávamos no mês de maio e logo viria uma festa de caridade que a comunidade de Virginia Beach realizava e todos da academia participavam tanto os alunos quanto os instrutores e segundo Rosálie era a chance das mulheres frustradas da região se esbaldar vendo os agentes caindo em um tanque de água, lutando na gelatina entre outras gincanas que segundo ela era somente exibicionismo. Foi então que a mesma teve a idéia de fazermos algo para que as mulheres também participassem e eu com a minha boca grande sugeri ser vôlei de praia o que foi acatado e comemorado por todas as mulheres que estavam no vestiário feminino. Marcaram os treinos para as terças e quintas feiras e eu nem me interessei em participar, pois eu não abriria mão de minha corrida com Edward por nada nesse mundo, além de que seria em dupla e eu não jogo bem vôlei e ainda tinha um agravante...vôlei de praia é em dupla e eu não estou disposta a procurar alguém para jogar comigo eu ainda sou uma anti-social.

Estava eu voltando de uma tarde deliciosa de muita risada e claro muita corrida com meu "amigo" Edward quando encontramos Rosálie, Tânia e Victória se dirigindo para a quadra.

– O que você está fazendo aqui que ainda não está na quadra aluna? – Rosálie perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo. Victória deu uma risadinha e Tânia ficou olhando para Edward. Eu cocei meu queixo.

– Se não me engano participar desse jogo é opcional e eu optei por não participar. – eu respondi e já estava me retirando deixando todos lá quando eu ouvi:

– Você não entendeu aluna. – Victória interferiu. – Pra você não é opcional, pois foi você que deu a idéia. – ela disse e me encarou com seu olhar gélido eu a encarei de volta e ouvi Edward falando:

– Eu acredito que vocês podem resolver isso de outra forma. – no mesmo instante todas nós olhamos para ele. E o que eu mais temia estava acontecendo, alguém brigando minhas brigas por mim... ainda mais com a Vaca loira que é Rosálie e a Hera venenosa, esse é o apelido de Victória por causa de seus cabelos vermelhos e foi Jéssica quem a apelidou. Por fim eu disse:

– Vocês não podem me obrigar a fazer algo que eu não sou obrigada e ainda mais por não fazer parte da grade curricular. – eu disse diretamente para Victória. Ela deu uma risadinha e antes de responder eu ouvi Rosálie dizendo:

– Realmente Swan, não podemos obrigá-la. – ela me olhou com deboche e continuou: - Só quero saber o que a sua parceira achará de seu "espírito de corpo" já que ficará desfalcado por sua ausência. – ela estava se retirando quando eu fui até ela e disse:

– Como assim? Desfalcado por mim? Eu nem me inscrevi! – eu disse irritada.

– Você pode não ter se inscrito, mas a sua colega de quarto...aquela com voz de taquara rachada...a inscreveu. – voltou a sair e eu fui até ela novamente.

– Como assim me insvreveu? Quantas alunas têm nesse lugar?Como foi isso? – eu disse irritada.

– Sei lá Isabella! Nós fizemos um sorteio e adivinha? – ela fez uma expressão de surpresa: - Você foi uma das sorteadas! – nesse momento as três riram. Eu as olhei com ódio.

– Então será as veteranas contra as alunas. E já contamos com a vantagem de um desfalque! Chega de choro bebê Swan! Ou joga ou fica de fora. Não temos tempo a perder. – Victória disse cinicamente se aproximando e ficamos quase coladas, ouvi-la me chamando por aquele apelido idiota só me deixou mais irritada e por pouco eu não perco a razão. Nesse instante Edward segurou em meu braço e antes dele falar algo eu disse:

– Você é tão ridicula Victória. Acha mesmo que me chamando por esse apelido idiota irá me provocar? – ela riu e eu continuei falando baixo agora: - Sua falsa. Não sabe do que sou capaz. – eu disse em tom de ameaça:

– Eu sou falsa? – ela disse rindo com cinismo. – Não sou eu que tem duas caras. Que tem segredinhos por aí. Você não me engana garota! Eu sei muito bem quem...- nesse instante Edward interferiu:

– Já chega Victória. É melhor marcarem o treino para outro dia Rosálie. – ele virou-se em minha direção e disse: - E você vem comigo Bella. – eu e Victória ainda nos encarávamos quando Rosálie disse:

– Tem razão Edward. Por favor, Tânia vá até a quadra avise que a reunião será na sexta-feira as 18h na quadra mesmo. – ela fez uma pausa e nesse momento senti o toque da mão de Edward em meu braço fazendo com que eu tirasse os olhos de Victória. – Vem Victória, preciso conversar com você. – sem mais elas se afastaram e eu bufei. Olhei para a mão de Edward em meu braço e disse entre dentes:

– Dá para me largar agora? – ele me olhou surpreso e eu continuei: - Eu não preciso que ninguém compre as minhas brigas Cullen! – eu passei a mão em meus cabelos e disse: - É isso que tento evitar... - apontei para onde Rosálie e Victória saíram. – E quanto mais eu tento evitar mais acontece comigo ...e a culpa é sua! – eu o acusei. Ele arregalou os olhos e disse:

– Minha? De onde você tirou essa agora? – ele disse já se exaltando.

– Sim a culpa é sua por que a Hera Venenosa está com ciúmes de você comigo! – eu apontei para nós dois. Ele riu e disse:

– Deixe de besteiras Isabella. De onde você tirou isso? Eu mesmo irei conversar com Victória sobre essa situação, pois isso não pode se repetir e você têm que tentar manter a calma, se exalta muito rápido. Perde toda a sua razão assim. – ele disse tranquilamente fazendo com que eu me irritasse mais.

– E eu não quero que você fale nada com Victória eu sei me virar sozinha. – eu disse irritada. Eu estava tão nervosa que não conseguia ficar parada e para evitar falar besteira e me arrepender depois decidi sair de perto dele.

– Hey! Aonde você vai? Não pode me deixar aqui assim. – ele também estava ficando irritado e realmente o melhor a se fazer naquele momento é me afastar dele.

– É melhor eu ir para o meu dormitório antes que eu fale algo que me arrependa Edward. – ficamos nos olhando e lembrei das palavras venenosas de Victória me chamando de duas caras como se soubesse de algo. – Você precisa me dizer alguma coisa Edward? – ele me olhou intensamente respirou fundo e disse:

– Acredito que você deva participar desse jogo e enquanto houver treinos não irei correr mais com você para que não se distraia e venha me culpar depois. – com isso virou-se e saiu sem se despedir. Idiota!

Assim que cheguei à sala de aula no outro dia, Edward nem mesmo olhou em minha direção e aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse estranhamente nervosa. Por que ele estava irritado comigo? Eu que deveria ficar com raiva dele, pois ele se intrometeu em um assunto que eu deveria resolver. Estava com o pensamento distante quando ouço sua voz bem perto, mas ele ainda não olhava em minha direção.

– O que acontece muito é o preconceito das pessoas. Isso está gerando em nosso país e afirmo que talvez até no mundo um sentimento de xenofobia. – ele falava com dinamismo e eu bufei baixinho, no entanto ele ouviu por que olhou em minha direção pela primeira vez naquela manhã e perguntou: - Deseja acrescentar alguma coisa srta Swan? – ele me olhou friamente. O que está acontecendo com ele? Por que isso agora? Aquela frieza me irritou e eu respondi:

– Prefiro não comentar nada Sr. Cullen. – eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Eu insisto senhorita compartilhe conosco seus pensamentos. – ele me olhou com desafio e o maldito sabe que não resisto a um desafio. Eu respirei fundo e disse:

– Acredito que usou inadequadamente o uso da palavra xenofobia, pois esse sentimento seria o medo incontrolável do desconhecido e posso afirmar senhor que todos sabemos do que esses fanáticos e seus descendentes são capazes de fazer. E não estou falando somente dos mulçumanos, mas qualquer linha de extremistas que venha usar religião, laços familiares, nacionalidades e seja lá o que for de desculpas desses terroristas. – eu disse com convicção.

Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de discordância, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e prosseguiu:

– Acredito que o que a senhorita está afirmando nada mais é do que puro preconceito, pois independente de religião, laços familiares, sociais, políticos, somos primeiramente indivíduos e com isso cada um responde por si. – ele se dirigiu para a sala e eu não me contive.

– Sou obrigada a discordar novamente senhor. Pois o que vemos por tras de atos ou atentados terroristas são os lideres e seus descendentes, então temos motivos para temê-los, pois já sabemos o que esperar. – eu afirmei categoricamente.

– Por isso que pessoas inocentes têm morrido. Alguns agentes **despreparados** ficam tão nervosos diante de alguém de outra nacionalidade que atiram, prendem, humilham simplesmente com medo do diferente*(**N/ A lembram do brasileiro morto em Londres**?). Mais uma vez afirmo senhores, senhoras... nós somos agentes da lei , formadores de opinião e não somos nós que julgamos e condenamos, para isso existe um órgão especifico. Posso afirmar para vocês que conheço **vários** casos de pessoas que conseguiram seguir em frente apesar de suas origens. Existem vários programas do governo e vários trabalhos de Organizações não governamentais que trabalham com essas pessoas e lhes proporcionam uma vida melhor. Eu pessoalmente conheço uma senhora e acredito que alguns aqui já ouviram falar de Shirin Adilah Dahdal que foi prêmio Nobel da paz com seu trabalho, sua luta contra a injustiça em seu país. Ela é mulçumana, suas filhas são mulçumanas, seus netos são mulçumanos e lutam pelos direitos humanos realizando um trabalho maravilhoso com as vitimas de atos extremistas como que temos acompanhado e não somente em seu país, mas no mundo. Então eu posso lhes afirmar categoricamente que filho de peixe nem sempre peixinho é. – ele me olhou com diversão e voltou-se para o s demais e continuou: - Ainda pretendo trazer aqui uma pessoa que já ajudou a muitos nessa ONG para lhes falar mais claramente. – ele fez uma pausa olhou diretamente para mim novamente e continuou: - Por hoje é só. Até segunda-feira e um ótimo final de semana para vocês. – ele se dirigiu até sua mesa ficando de costas para mim. Que mundo pequeno ele tinha que citar logo Lala? Eu fui até ele sem nem pensar. Quando me aproximei ele nem levantou a cabeça para me olhar e eu continuei em silencio aguardando quando ele se dignaria a me perceber. Ele suspirou alto levantou a cabeça e disse aparentemente cansado:

– O que você quer Isabella? – eu fiquei surpresa com suas palavras frias e o olhei assustada.

– O que houve com você? Por que está me tratando desse jeito? – eu o olhei alarmada e por um momento vi uma emoção diferente passar por seus olhos, mas foi bem rapidamente, pois logo ele assumiu novamente seu olhar frio.

– Não sei do que você está falando. – ele disse sério. Minha vontade era fazer alguma brincadeira para vê-lo sorrindo, mas pelo seu olhar percebi que não iria adiantar.

– Olha só, não é por que não concordo com seu ponto de vista que você irá ficar todo irritadinho pra cima de mim. – eu falei irritada e ele acabou sorrindo. – Assim está melhor. Eu tenho meus motivos para acreditar no que eu disse, mas para desencargo de consciência irei pesquisar melhor sobre o tema. – eu fiz uma pausa, coloquei as mãos na cintura e disse: - Ainda somos amigos não é? - ele riu e chegou mais perto.

– Só por que eu falei que não correria com você nesse período não quer dizer que não sou mais seu amigo Bella. – ele disse e por fim deu o sorriso matador.

– Eu não sei você estava todo tenso e meio que me ignorou durante a aula toda. Sei lá, vai que você percebeu que não vale a pena ter amizade com uma pessoa como eu? – eu dei de ombros e ele disse.

– Às vezes você é tão absurda Bella. Você não se vê com clareza. – ele coçou a nuca e continuou: - Sua amizade é muito preciosa para eu "dispensá-la". E eu não te ignorei só evitei te olhar por que eu perco a concentração quando você está por perto. Será que não consegue entender que você é muito importante para mim? – ele se aproximou e de repente o ar ficou pesado eu comecei a respirar com dificuldade quando eu estava me aproximando mais eu ouço uma batida na porta, fazendo com que nos afastássemos com o susto quando olho em direção à porta quase desmaiei nada mais nada menos que Angela Weber. Meu Deus! O que ela iria querer comigo aqui? Mas antes de conseguir falar algo ouço Edward dizendo:

– Ang? O que faz aqui? – ele a olhou meio irritado. Ela ainda me olhava surpresa, ele olhou para mim e disse: - Vocês já se conhecem? – eu me obriguei a olhá-lo.

– Desculpe, mas não. E... - Edward me interrompeu.

– Entre Ângela. Isabella essa é Ângela uma amiga. – ele virou-se para Ângela e disse: - Ângela essa é Isabella uma amiga também. – ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por um tempo, então eu limpei minha garganta e disse:

– Bem eu já vou... - olhei para Ângela e continuei: - Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – olhei para Edward e ele parecia constrangido com alguma coisa e minha mania de inadequação já me fez pensar que ele estava com vergonha de mim. Eu suspirei e estava saindo quando ele disse:

– Posso te ligar mais tarde Isabella? – ele parecia nervoso e só acenei e sai. Mas ainda ouvi:

– _O que você está fazendo aqui Ângela?_

– _Nós nunca ficamos tanto tempo sem nos ver... estava com saudades._

Eu me encostei na parede, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Quais as chances de alguém ser tão azarada como eu? Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez e ainda sem acreditar eu liguei os fatos. Ângela Weber, um de nossos contatos na Casa Branca conhece e parece bem intima de Edward Cullen o meu instrutor e o homem que estou incrivelmente atraída. Céus! Senti certa tensão entre eles, mas também havia intimidade... eles tem algum envolvimento. Eu não poderia fazer nada agora, mas assim que possível perguntaria à Alice sobre eles.

Senti meu celular vibrando olhei no visor e sorri lendo a

mensagem de Alice.

_De: AC_

_Para: Belinha_

_Sua vida nunca mais será a mesma, já estamos em Virginia Beach. Venha pra cá agora._

_Bjs sua cunhadinha preferida._

Ela sempre me chamava de cunhada e acredito eu que seja por causa de Jasper... ou talvez não. Enfim não é momento para isso. Fui ao meu quarto peguei algumas roupas, minha bolsa com notebook coloquei tudo em uma mochila estava saindo quando Jéssica entra e olha para minha bolsa.

– Não ficará hoje para a sessão de cinema? – ela perguntou decepcionada e senti um peso na consciência, apesar dela às vezes ser um tanto intrometida já me acostumei com suas sandices e a noite de sexta para ela é muito importante, no entanto eu estou louca de saudades de Jasper além de estar curiosa em relação a Edward e Angela e somente Alice para esclarecer minhas duvidas.

– Infelizmente não Jéssica. Estou indo para Virginia Beach, para a casa de uma amiga e só volto segunda-feira. Sinto muito. – eu dei um sorriso sincero e ela respondeu empolgada.

– Tudo bem Bella. Claro que sair disso aqui é um alivio se eu tivesse para onde ir também iria. Bom final de semana. – e saiu novamente. Eu dei de ombros e já estava ligando para James quando vi a SUV preta parada no local de sempre. Estava me dirigindo até o carro quando vi Angela seguindo Edward até o seu volvo prata. Eles conversavam e sorriam um para o outro e aquilo foi como uma ferroada em minha pele. Como sempre Edward sendo o cavalheiro que é abriu a porta do carona para ela e quando ele estava dando a volta para entrar no lado do motorista me viu e ficou parado por um momento me encarando. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e segui até o carro que me aguardava. Nesse instante James resolve sair e abrir a porta para eu entrar eu fiquei surpresa, mas entrei mesmo assim e quando estava fechando a porta Edward passou por nós . O que aconteceu em seguida foi estranho, pois James ficou encarando o carro de Edward enquanto o mesmo passava bem devagar ao nosso lado. Logo que o carro estava longe James entrou e eu disse:

– Pronto agora que você já marcou o seu território podemos seguir ou tem algo para mim? – eu disse com ironia.

– O seu amiguinho te esnobou hoje foi? – ele perguntou rindo. Todos já sabiam de minha amizade com Edward e agüentar James era insuportável ele sempre tinha algum comentário maldoso para fazer sobre nossa amizade.

– Você não sabe quem estava com ele no carro. – resolvi mudar de assunto para ele não focar em minha amizade com Edward. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. – Pergunta senão eu não vou falar. – eu disse rindo.

– Tá bom Bella. Quem estava no carro com seu amiguinho? – ele disse fingindo indiferença.

– Nada mais nada menos que...- fiz um certo suspense. – Angela Weber. – ele deu de ombros.

– Ah, eu pensei que era outra coisa. – ele disse indiferente. – Ela foi namorada dele ou ainda é sei lá. – eu fiquei surpresa e ele deu risada. – Você sabe...eu tive que investigá-lo já que ele é seu amiguinho agora. – eu só balancei a cabeça e não continuei com o assunto isso só faria com que ele me provocasse mais.

– Então...o que temos hoje? – ele me olhou com ar de interrogação. Eu rolei os olhos e continuei: - Por que afinal de contas você veio me buscar? – eu disse impaciente.

– Ah isso! – ele coçou o queixo deu uma risadinha e disse: - Estava com saudades Cygne. – eu rolei os olhos novamente. – O que? É verdade! – eu cruzei os braços sob o peito e ele continuou: - Nós vamos segunda –feira para o Afeganistão então vim me despedir e ver se precisa de algo. – ele disse em um tom mais baixo e parecia constrangido.

Ele não gosta de demonstrar seus sentimentos e mesmo às vezes implicando com ele eu sinto um carinho especial pelo meu guardião que já até colocou sua vida em risco por minha causa. É claro que eu nunca falaria isso para ele. Eu respirei fundo não me lembro de ser tão emotiva. A convivência com o Cullen está me estragando.

– Você ficou chateado por que eu não me empenhei em ir não foi? – eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

– Fiquei sim. Se você quisesse mesmo ir teria convencido Garret, teria feito o diabo, mas iria conosco. O que houve? – ele disse e percebi que este é o momento de ser sincera.

– Eu vou parecer um monstro, mas...eu estou muito focada aqui no FBI nesse momento e eu realmente concordei com Garret...se eu fizer alguma merda não só por causa do FBI, mas com Carmem eu nunca me perdoaria. – eu o olhei de relance e ele relaxou a sua postura só então percebi o quanto ele estava tenso. – E obrigada, mas não estou precisando de nada. Estou providenciando uma casa, ou melhor, Jasper está providenciando uma casa para nós então quando você voltar já terá um lugar só seu. – eu lhe dei um soquinho e ele riu. Eu pedi para ele me deixar na nova casa dos Cullens e quando fui me despedir ele me deu um abraço o que me surpreendeu, mas retribui mesmo assim.

– Só prometa que você irá voltar James. – eu disse olhando bem em seus olhos. – Sabe eu realmente me preocupo com você e apesar de às vezes eu ser mimada como você sempre diz acredite você é muito importante para mim. – ele me olhou com carinho e disse:

– Já chega de tanto sentimentalismo barato Swan. Agora se cuide e nada de enrolar o seu guardião provisório e cuidado com o Aro. – ele respirou fundo. – Vai desce logo garota. – e piscou pra mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça e desci logo em seguida. Quando a SUV preta sumiu de minhas vistas eu me virei e fiquei impressionada com o tamanho da casa. Ela é toda branca com três andares uma parte recuada como se fosse uma garage e a parede do térreo é toda de vidro, no segundo andar havia várias janelas com sacadas que rodeava toda a casa e no terceiro andar também as paredes eram todas de vidro. Eu nunca vi algo assim. Fui entrando, pois não havia portões tanto na parte que dava acesso à rua como na parte que dá acesso ao mar. Deparei-me com uma porta imensa que mais parecia um portal e quando fui bater uma Alice pula em cima de mim e grita:

– Belinha! Você veio! Eu nem acredito! Entre! Entre! Estão todos lá atrás! Quer dizer quase todos. Você sabe me dizer por onde anda Edward? Por que eu tentei falar com ele ainda agora e...- ela foi interrompida por uma voz calma.

– Querida deixe Bella entrar e beber algo depois você faz o interrogatório completo. – Esme com toda a sua gentileza veio e me deu um abraço. – Olá Bella! Como é bom vê-la novamente. Entre meu bem. – eu sorri timidamente e entrei.

Se eu havia ficado impressionada com a casa com a vista do lado de fora pelo lado de dentro era bem melhor. A casa ficava em um nível mais alto que mar como se fosse um morro, mas não muito alto. Tudo decorado em tons claros e o efeito da parede de vidro com a luz do sol é algo que quase me deixou sem ar.

– Nossa! Que casa linda! Eu nunca vi nada igual. – eu disse deslumbrada. Esme sorriu.

– Que bom que você gostou eu mesma que acompanhei tudo desde a fundação e fiz questão em decorar todos os cômodos. – ela disse orgulhosa. – Deixe sua mochila aqui e nos acompanhe até a piscina, Peter e Emmett estão impossíveis hoje. – eu coloquei minha mochila no sofá e as acompanhei até os fundos. Estavam todos lá, Jasper, Eleazar e Carlisle conversando em um canto enquanto Emmett e Peter estavam brincando na piscina. Eu sorri assim que vi Jasper e ele sorriu de volta.

– Eita que estou tendo uma alucinação! – ouvi a voz forte de Emmett . – Olha lá Peter a odalisca gostosa. – e riu estrondosamente.

– Isso continue com essa brincadeira idiota até Adilah ouvir o que você está falando indecente. – Esme brigou com ele.

– Credo só estou brincando. Que bom que veio Belusca. – ele disse alegremente. Eu acenei e me aproximei de Jasper lhe dei um abraço, cumprimentei a todos notando Eleazar tenso, ele deve saber que o resgate começará logo.

Carlisle me olhava atentamente. Falamos um pouco sobre a casa e o quanto essa é linda. Jasper logo informou que Esme quer decorar nossa casa e eu concordei claro. Eu estava surpresa que não havia a bagunça típica de mudança e Esme me explicou que uma empresa especializada foi contratada e durante a semana tudo foi providenciado só faltando eles ocuparem a casa e que decidiram vir esse fim de semana.

Logo Eleazar se despediu e foi embora enquanto Carlisle, Jasper e Peter chutavam bola em uma parte gramada do quintal, enquanto Esme e Emmett foram providenciar algo para comermos. Eu e Alice ficamos em uma parte em que estava um sofá grande e deliciosamente macio com uma estampa floral muito aconchegante, do outro lado havia mais dois sofás menores e uma mesa no centro tudo coberto com uma espécie de tenda. Estava na hora do crepúsculo e a luz do sol reluzindo no mar dava um efeito de sonho àquele lugar. Eu respirei fundo e disse:

– Parece que estou em um sonho. Que lugar lindo! – Alice sorriu satisfeita e disse:

– Eu sei! Mamãe realmente caprichou aqui. Venha vamos nos sentar ali. – ela apontou para o sofá e assim que ela sentou eu disse:

– Você pode até querer se sentar, mas minha vontade e deitar aqui. – e apontei para o lugar. Ela se sentou e bateu a mão em seu colo e disse:

– Então se deite coloque sua cabeça em meu colo e me conte tudo! – ela disse empolgada. Eu fiz o que ela disse e assim que encostei minha cabeça em seu colo ela começou a desembaraçar meus cabelos com os dedos.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma novidade. Ou melhor, nada muito bom para contar a não ser que Angela Weber foi buscar seu irmão hoje lá na academia. – ela fez uma careta e eu completei: - Eu não sabia que eles são namorados. – ela revirou os olhos e disse:

– Mas não são. Já foram, mas já faz um tempo que terminaram. Acontece que ela é insistente. Ela é aquela namorada que Emmett falou que o Fred não gosta... eles namoraram por anos, mas Edward nunca conseguiu amá-la como ela queria então ela começou pressioná-lo para se casarem e por fim ela implicou tanto com Fred que não teve mais jeito.– então Emmett chegou, pegou meus pés colocou em seu colo e sentou-se na outra extremidade e disse:

– Aquela mexicana dos infernos me expulsou da cozinha. Como ela acha que um homem do meu tamanho sobrevive? – ele fez um biquinho e nós rimos. Ele olhou para os meus pés e começou a apertá-los como se estivesse fazendo uma massagem e nesse momento Esme chegou sentou no outro sofá e disse rindo:

– Pronto Emmett, satisfeito? Mari me expulsou também agora vamos esperar por ela aqui. Você gostou mesmo daqui né Bella? – ela disse com um sorriso amável e antes de eu responder Emmett disse:

– Claro que ela gostou. Tendo um gnomo fazendo cafuné e um deus grego aos seus pés. O que mais ela poderia desejar? – nós demos risada. Então ele parou de fazer a massagem e olhou para os meus pés e disse: - Alias você sabia que eu sei ler as linhas dos pés? – nós rimos novamente e Alice disse:

– Não seria as linhas das mãos Emmett? – ela disse debochadamente.

– Hey! A leitura é minha e eu leio aonde eu quiser! – eu acabei gargalhando e disse:

– E o que você está lendo em meus pés ó nobre deus grego? – Esme e Alice riram e logo os outros se juntaram a nós e Emmett disse:

– Ouçam as minhas previsões para a Belusca minha gente. – Carlisle sentou-se ao lado de Esme enquanto Jasper e Peter sentavam-se no chão próximo do sofá. Emmett levantou meus pés os olhou atentamente bem de perto enquanto todos riam.

– Vejo que você precisa ir urgentemente a uma podologa tirar esses calos gigantescos e...- todos riram e ele continuou: - Sinto que há um cheirinho suspeito. – e levou meu pé direito próximo ao nariz fazendo todos gargalharem nesse momento eu ouvi Esme falando:

– Querido! Venha até aqui e junte-se a nós. – eu me virei para ver com quem Esme falava e meu coração quase parou. Ali com uma expressão enigmática em seu rosto estava Edward com Fred no colo e Ângela com uma cara de quem chupou limão e não gostou. Logo Fred desceu do colo de Edward e veio em minha direção rindo enquanto isso Edward olhava para as mãos de Emmett em meus pés o que fez com que eu me sentasse tirando os pés do colo dele.

– Que surpresa Ângela! Você sumiu! – Esme disse com simpatia.

– Pois é. Apareci e resolvi passar o fim de semana com Edward. – e olhou para Edward sorrindo ele nada disse e ouvi Alice bufando ao meu lado. Fred veio para o meu colo, pegou uma mecha de meus cabelos e levou ao seu nariz. Eu sorri para ele e Emmett disse:

– Você não é bobo hein Mané? Deixa eu ver que cheiro tem o cabelo da Bella para esse rapazinho querer cheirar. – e pegou uma mecha levando ao nariz também. – Muito bom Belinha, cheira a morangos. – e sorriu para Edward. Nesse momento Mari chega trazendo uma bandeja e falando com Emmett:

– Vá até a cozinha e me ajude com o restante Em. – então ela olhou em volta e disse: - Quanta gente! Se o gafanhoto não comer muito acredito que dê para todos Esme. – ela disse sorrindo.

– Pare de implicar comigo Mari estou em fase de crescimento! – e foi se dirigindo para a cozinha. – Venha Jasper me ajudar.- e eles foram. Ficamos em um silencio incomodo, nem Alice falava nada então Carlisle disse:

– Hoje até que o Fred não fez escândalo com a Ângela não é Edward? – quem respondeu foi Angela.

– O que? Ele pirou, pensei que esse macaco me morderia! – ela bufou e ele fez careta para ela. Eu passei a mão em sua cabecinha e ela continuou: - Como vou dormir na casa de Edward ele resolveu trazê-lo para cá, vai que ele me ataca a noite. – eu senti meu estomago afundar nesse momento. Como assim ela iria dormir na casa de Edward? Então eu lembrei que sou apenas sua amiga e que talvez ele tenha feito as pazes com a ex- namorada. Só estranhei por que ele nada falava e me olhava de um jeito estranho. Então ouvi a voz de Peter:

– Que comecem as apostas. – ele riu e eu olhei para Alice que disse:

– Então vamos comer logo, por que mais tarde nós vamos em um lugar onde o Jasper irá tocar e eu quero te apresentar para um amigo gatissimo Bella. Vamos aproveitar essa noite! – ela estava animada ou estava tentando provocar Edward? Eu olhei em direção a ele que me olhou balançou a cabeça e entrou na casa sendo seguido por Carlisle.

É... esse será um longo final de semana.

__

_*Adoro ver entrevistas Robsten e em algumas Kristen diz que o Rob parece um pinguim correndo e o chama de Flippy... então trouxe pra cá.  
>* Guapa = Bela.<br>* Houve mesmo a edição comemorativa de 25 anos do jogo do Super Mario Bros, mas não foi nenhum fã do jogo que o desenvolveu.  
>* Realmente houve um atentado em Madri no dia 11 de março de 2004 e era para ser em outras capitais do mundo simultaneamente, mas conseguiram descobrir a tempo de impedir.<br>Valeu e até mais..._


	15. Rendição

Comemos o lanche com Emmett fazendo graça, ele é praticamente um comediante.

– Já pensou em fazer um stand-up comedy? Você faria sucesso. – eu disse chorando de rir com sua ultima piada.

– Eu não quero ficar mais famoso Belinha...eu já sou um astro. Esqueceu sou um astro do footbal americano! – ele disse levantando os braços.

– Você é um exibido isso sim. – eu disse implicando com ele.

– Posso até ser exibido, mas diz sou gostoso ou não sou? Olha só esses bíceps.

Ele disse levantando o braço direito. Estávamos nós dois próximos da piscina, Edward conversava mais afastado com Ângela, mas sempre pegava ele olhando em nossa direção o restante do pessoal estavam dentro de casa. Eu decidi provocar um pouco, quem sabe Edward sente um pouco de ciumes de mim. Eu o olhei de cima a baixo e disse:

– Eu preciso que você dê uma voltinha para eu poder confirmar essa sua teoria. – assim que eu disse isso senti meu rosto esquentar e me arrependi de minha ousadia.

– How! Isabella! Quem diria! Querendo secar minha bundinha hein? – ele disse falando alto chamando a atenção do casal. Meu rosto deveria ter todas as nuances de vermelho de uma aquarela. – Se você quer fazer ciumes para o Dudu eu te ajudo, mas se bolinar em mim terá que casar. – ele disse baixinho. – Mas tudo bem Belinha eu deixo você abusar de minha inocência não precisa só olhar pode dar uma pegadinha também...- ele piscou: - Sabe como é eu não sou um cara difícil. – eu dei um soquinho em seu ombro.

– Deixa de ser indecente Emmett! – eu disse tentando disfarçar e mesmo Edward não sendo tão expansivo como Emmett eles tinhas as mesmas brincadeiras, isso fez que eu desse um sorriso. Nesse momento Jasper e Alice se aproximaram.

– Vejam só isso casal. – Emmett disse com sua voz estrondosa. – Isabella, essa garota que me enganou, se dizendo inocente tá louca pra verificar meu material. – e deu um tapinha em sua bunda. Eles riram e Jasper disse:

– Vou lhes revelar um dos segredos de Isabella Swan...- ele fez suspense e eu gelei. O que será que esse louco irá dizer? – O sonho de Bella é ir a Las Vegas assistir um show dos Chippendales desde que ela assistiu aquele filme Ou tudo ou Nada enlouqueceu e combina isso com a tia dela. – ele disse rindo e senti meu rosto chegar a temperatura do sol.

– Jura Bella? Eu também tenho loucura em assistir a um show deles ! – Alice disse muito empolgada e Jasper ficou emburrado fazendo com que eu desse uma gargalhada.

– Claro que podemos combinar fazer sua despedida de solteira lá se você quiser. – eu disse provocando Jasper.

– Peraí! Despedidas de solteiro com stripper é pra homem Bella. A de mulher é uma noite de pijama com as amigas assistindo filmes românticos, tomando sorvete e falando como conheceu seu futuro marido. – Emmett disse e virou-se para Alice e disse: - Você já está pensando em se casar? – ela me olhou com raiva.

– Claro que sim Em! No dia que eu vi o Jazz pela primeira vez eu já sabia que iria me casar com ele. – ela o abraçou: - Amor, mesmo que eu vá ver aquele monte de homens lindos e gostosos dançando e tirando a roupa eu só vou pensar em você. –e deu um beijinho em seu rosto fazendo com que ele sorrisse:

– Jura que só irá pensar em mim? – ele disse sorrindo.

– Claro que vai seu boi! Deixa de ser tonto Jasper! – Emmett disse irritado. No mesmo instante Jasper ficou emburrado. Percebi que o casalzinho, diga-se Edward e Ângela prestavam atenção em nossa conversa.

– Que coisa mais ultrapassada Emmett pensar que as mulheres fazem coisas tão chatas em suas despedidas de solteiro. Se a mulher já enlouqueceu a ponto de se casar que a despedida de sua vida de solteira seja digna de ser lembrada. - eu disse séria.

– Ainda bem que você é minha melhor amiga e estamos falando da despedida de solteira da Minha namorada. - Jasper disse contrariado. Eu sorri e ele me mostrou o dedo do meio irritadinho fazendo com que Alice e Emmett rissem.

– Então vamos combinar uma coisa. – Emmett nos olhou cheio de suspense cochichou algo para Jasper que levantou o punho e trocaram um cumprimento então Alice deu um gritinho agudo e disse:

– Podem falar agora! Não gosto de suspense! –ela cruzou os braços sob o peito parecendo uma criança birrenta.

– Pra ninguém ficar com raiva e pra ninguém ir até Las Vegas...- ele fez suspense e eu revirei os olhos o que fez com que todos rissem, ele ficou em pé e deu uma dançadinha.

– Diz logo que eu já estou gostando da idéia Emmett. – Alice disse toda empolgada.

– Então como eu dizia vamos combinar assim...fazemos dois grupos e cada um faz um stripper para o outro. – eu arregalei os olhos e disse:

– Isso está fora de cogitação! Eu jamais, eu repito jamais tiraria minha roupa assim na frente de vocês! – eles riram e Alice continuou simplesmente ignorando o que eu disse:

– Então façamos assim...- e todos riram por que agora ela estava fazendo suspense. - Vocês dançam aquela musica do Joe Cocker "You can leave you hat on", vestidos de comissários de bordo* e claro fazendo um strip-tease para nós e não precisa tirar tudo claro e nós fazemos um pra vocês. O que vocês acham? – Jasper e Emmett bateram palmas.

– Cara, já vamos marcar a data do casamento de vocês por que eu já imagino a Belinha dançando aquela musica "Sweet Dreams" e dançando igual a Demi Moore naquele filme em que ela...- Jasper o interrompe:

– Ah não! Ela faz o tipo da Jamie Lee Curtis sabe naquele filme True Lies. – todos olharam para ele com os olhos arregalados e em silencio e eu senti até aquele friozinho na barriga. – O que? – ele ficou surpreso.

– E-eu p-posso explicar. – eu vou matar Jasper assim que possível. Nesse momento vi que até Edward e Ângela se aproximaram . Eu olhei com ódio para Jasper e ele deu uma risadinha.

– Não pode deixar que eu conto. – ele começou a gargalhar. Eu escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos e agora até Emmett ria.

–Isso vai ser engraçado. – Emmett disse rindo. Eu o olhei com cara feia.

–Conta logo Jazz. – Alice disse empolgada.

– Gente esse momento em nossa vida é um momento triste por incrível que ...- Emmett o interrompeu:

– Conta logo que agora eu tô lembrando do filme e tô gostando. – ele disse esfregando uma mão na outra.

– Então eu Bella levamos um pé na bunda. É literalmente...ela namorava com meu melhor amigo de uma vida inteira e eu namorava uma garota sem muita importância. Aí o meu " amigo" – ele fez aspas com as mãos e eu revirei os olhos fazendo com que ele risse. – Então o meu "amigo" trocou a Bella pela minha namorada. E como estudávamos juntos, Bella e eu também éramos amigos. E para ela foi tipo doloroso pra caramba o cara foi seu primeiro namorado e tal. – eu ri e achei estranho que lembrar esse fato não me deu aquela dor que eu sentia antes, pelo contrario me fez rir do jeito que Jasper estava contando. Ele continuou: - Aí liguei para Bella e fomos para um bar e enchemos a cara. Como se não fosse o suficiente depois que estávamos bem altos ela subiu no palco do bar e pediu para colocarem uma musica que ela iria dançar. Foi uma loucura! Colocaram aquela Sweet Dreams e a garota enlouqueceu com o microfone e o pedestal. Vocês já a viram dançando e ela bebada se empolga mais. Só que como ela é meio que descoordenada quase cai lá de cima então eu resolvi tirá-la de lá antes dela tirar toda a roupa ou causar um acidente grave. Eu quase apanhei da galera do bar. – estávamos rindo quando ouvimos Edward dizer:

– E você sendo amigo dela a deixou se expor desse jeito? – ele estava irritado. Eu ri e Jasper disse:

– Cara quando eu vi ela já estava lá em cima dançando depois eu pisquei e ela estava tirando a roupa. Uma loucura! – ele disse balançando a cabeça.

– Belinha, Belinha aquele filme é um dos nossos preferidos não é não Dudu? – ele nem esperou a resposta do irmão. – Nunca mais irei ver a Jamie Lee Curtis naquela cena e depois ainda diz: _Eu jamais tiraria minha roupa na frente de vocês. _– ele imitou minha voz e todos riram até Edward e Ângela eu mostrei a língua para ele fazendo com rissem mais.

– Bella você vai me ensinar! Sabe fazer a pole dance? - Alice perguntou toda empolgada e quem respondeu foi Jasper.

– Tá brincando! Ela...- eu o interrompi.

– Já chega Jasper. Senão vou ser obrigada a contar daquela vez em Kyoto samurai. – e todos deram risada menos Edward que disse:

– Pelo visto vocês já fizeram bastante coisas juntos. – ele disse com ironia. Eu o olhei com os olhos estreitos em sua direção e Jasper disse:

– Você nem imagina. Essa menina já me fez passar por cada situação. – ele disse com falso pesar. Se Jasper percebeu a maldade na voz de Edward fez que não entendeu e eu não lhe dei mais atenção. Ele que ficasse preocupado com a sua namoradinha. Jasper virou para Alice e disse: - Você me lembra Natalie Portman em Closer...- e começaram uma outra discussão e até Ângela entrou na discussão dessa vez. Eu simplesmente ignorei Edward. Estou sentindo tanta raiva dele por ter mentido para mim. Sim ele mentiu, pois ela se sente namorada dele e se ela se sente assim é por que ele permitiu. A conversa estava bem animada e eu sai de fininho sem que ninguém percebesse, na verdade eu só queria um tempo sozinha longe de Edward e sua presença que me impedia de pensar.

Fui até cozinha beber um copo d'água e a senhora que ajuda Esme não se encontrava por lá, procurei por um copo e estava mexendo em um armário que é bem alto quando eu ouço:

– Deixa que eu pego para você. – Edward disse suavemente. As minhas reações são sempre as mesmas quando ele se aproxima, minhas pernas tremem, meu estomago dá alguns loopings, meu coração parece que irá saltar pela boca isso quando não para. Eu dei de ombros e me afastei para ele pegar. - Você quer água gelada ou misturada? – ele disse gentilmente. Eu continuei em silêncio peguei o copo de sua mão e coloquei água da torneira mesmo. Ele suspirou alto.

– Por que está brava comigo? – ele perguntou mais uma vez e eu continuei em silencio. – Ótimo. Eu adoro falar com as paredes. Dá pra responder? – ele disse impaciente. Eu balancei a cabeça e disse:

– Onde está sua namorada? – eu não consegui me conter aquela ferroada é mais forte que eu.

– Ah! Agora ela fala comigo! – ele disse balançando a cabeça e olhando para a parede.

– Quer saber não quero porcaria de água nenhuma. – virei para sair e ele disse:

–Para de criancice e fala comigo direito Isabella. – eu parei, cocei minha cabeça e olhei para ele irritada.

– Então onde está sua namorada? – eu disse com um sorriso falso no rosto.

– Você está com ciumes! – ele disse rindo.

– Não seja convencido! Nunca!- eu disse dando um sorriso sarcástico.

– Não é o que parece. – ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

– Vai sonhando Cullen. – eu disse ainda com um sorriso.

– Eu também sonho, mas a realidade é bem mais ...- ele me olhou de alto a baixo. – Prazerosa. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, Ângela não é minha namorada e ela está fora conversando com o pessoal.

– Eu não perguntei se ela é ou não sua namorada. Eu perguntei onde ela estava, pois ela irá dormir em sua casa hoje não é verdade? – eu disse com ironia. Ele deu aquele sorriso torto e eu quase esqueci como se respirava. Eu bufei. – Você é ridículo. Então está iludindo a moça...pelo menos é o que parece. – eu disse tentando passar pouco caso.

– Antes dela ser minha namorada ela era minha amiga. E não é por que terminamos o namoro é que deixamos de sermos amigos. Ela veio me visitar e não a mandarei embora sendo que em minha casa tem vários quartos para uma amiga passar o final de semana se assim ela quiser – ele disse sério.

–Hum. Eu imagino. – eu respondi com ironia e ele bufou mais uma vez. – Você tem algum problema? Parece um touro bufando. – eu disse irritada.

– Ah, então você saí por ai fazendo strip-tease com o seu amigo e a minha amiga não pode dormir em minha casa? – ele colocou as mãos em punho na cintura.

– Acontece que ele não é meu_ Ex_ namorado. – eu imitei o seu gesto colocando as minhas mãos em minha cintura.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo de repente comecei a rir. Sim essa situação é tão absurda que só rindo mesmo e logo Edward estava rindo comigo. Ele se aproximou e ficou me olhando por um tempo depois disse:

– Bella. – ele disse suavemente e eu fechei meus olhos. – Abra os seus olhos. – apesar de sua voz ser baixa soou como uma ordem e no mesmo instante eu os abri. – Eu jamais mentiria para você. – ele se aproximou mais passou o dedo em meu queixo e continuou.

– Você sabe que logo teremos que acertar isso entre nós. – ele fez um gesto apontando para nós dois e eu respirei fundo. – Então eu jamais faria algo para magoá-la. Confie em mim. – ele me olhou com tanta intensidade que senti meu coração quase sair pela minha boca. - Será que tudo que temos vivido nesses ultimos dias não conta? - ele disse tão carinhosamente que eu suspirei fazendo ele dar um sorriso lindo.

Me senti tão vulnerável naquele momento e me dei conta de algo que até então eu vinha negando...**.eu estou incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada** por Edward Cullen. Aquela verdade me tomou com tamanha intensidade que eu soube, faria qualquer coisa por ele. Ele abaixou a cabeça e encostou sua testa na minha respirou fundo e disse:

– Vamos viver um dia de cada vez e só por hoje viva. – ele disse suavemente. Antes de responder eu ouvi :

– Edward? Onde você está? – nos afastamos e eu o olhei com ar de interrogação e ele suspirou alto.

– Bella...- antes dele continuar Ângela disse:

– Oh! Vocês estão aqui! – ela nos olhou espantada e eu sorri falsamente.

– Pois é. Eu vim beber água e Edward me acompanhou. – ela retornou o sorriso igualmente falso, então Esme chegou.

– Querido estava procurando por você. – ela disse olhando carinhosamente para Edward. – Pode me acompanhar até o escritório por um momento? - eles pediram licença e saíram deixando eu e Ângela na cozinha. Ela deu uma risadinha e disse:

– Você poderia me explicar essa palhaçada agora? – eu respirei fundo e a olhei por um momento antes de responder.

– Você poderia me explicar o que quer dizer por "palhaçada"? – eu disse irritada.

– Qual é! O que você está fazendo no FBI? Brincando de policia e ladrão? – ela disse irônica.

– Qual é digo eu! Parece que vocês têm um problema com vocabulário, por que todos me perguntam isso? – eu realmente estava impaciente.

– Por que isso é no mínimo ridículo. – ela respondeu rindo.

– Você acha realmente que eu estou preocupada com que você pensa? – eu perguntei muito irritada.

– Só quero ver quando o papai Swan descobrir sobre a filhinha dele. – é isso realmente estava tomando uma proporção maior do que previ.

– Você acha que eu estou preocupada com que ele pensa? – eu repeti a pergunta.

– E o que Edward pensa? Isso a preocupa? – eu busquei forças que nem eu sabia que tinha para manter a minha expressão neutra nesse momento.

– E por que eu estaria preocupada com que Edward pensa a meu respeito? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha dando um meio sorriso.

– Não pense que não percebi seu olharzinho pra cima dele. – ela se aproximou mais e disse baixo: - Não brinque comigo Cygne, não sabe do que sou capaz. – ela estava me ameaçando.

– Você está me ameaçando? – eu perguntei ameaçadoramente.

– Não só estou avisando. Pelo que vi você já o conhece bem como a família dele também então imagine o que ele faria se descobrisse que você é uma mercenária? Que mata pessoas? Já deve ter percebido como a justiça é importante para ele... então quando ele descobrir o que você faz...- eu a interrompi.

– Por que você não conta? Vai lá conta para ele o eu faço. Diz para ele que faço o que o governo não consegue fazer. – eu dei uma risadinha e ela me olhou desconfiada.

– Você pode destruir a vida dele, a carreira dele, tudo que ele tem construído em sua carreira. Ele precisa de alguém que o faça crescer e não alguém que possa destruir todo o sonho de uma vida. – ela disse me olhando de alto a baixo. Eu bati palmas.

– E o Oscar vai para ... Ângela Weber! Por sua atuação de melhor drama! – eu me aproximei e disse: - E essa pessoa é você? – ela sorriu e deu um sorriso irônico. – Eu acho que não. Presta atenção Ângela querida. Eu não gosto de ameaças e você sabe bem disso. Eu reajo muito mal quando sou ameaçada, pois eu não me protejo, eu ataco. – eu fiz uma pausa a olhei profundamente percebi que ela vacilou: - Você não sabe do que _EU _sou capaz para conseguir o que quero. E mais uma coisa...Edward não é um troféu, mas me deu uma vontade de ter ele pra mim. – eu ri e ela me acompanhou.

– Ora, ora,ora. Colocando as garrinhas de fora Isabella? – ela encostou no balcão e eu a acompanhei. – Então faça o que tem que ser feito. – ela fez um gesto para que eu prosseguisse.

– Você nunca me enganou. – eu balancei a cabeça. – Muito concordata, muito**boazinha, **sempre muito prestativa. – eu ri.

– Você não entende. – ela deu um suspiro cansado. – Eu o amo. Ele é minha vida. Nos conhecemos a muito tempo, sempre fui sua amiga, mas ele nunca me viu além disso até que um dia deu certo e começamos a namorar. – ela fez uma pausa e continuou: - Mas imagine ele tinha uma legião de fãs atrás dele e como era difícil manter aquelas vadias afastadas. Céus! Mas eu conseguia resolver tudo e mantê-las longe até que apareceu Heidi. Essa deu um pouco mais de trabalho...acredita que o Sr. Perfeitinho chegou a me trair com ela? Mas também dei meu jeito nela. Ele é muito correto e ficou com a consciencial pesada...e eu usei isso a meu favor. E agora vem você! - ela apontou para mim. – Você nem pode lhe oferecer nada! Olhe só para você mesma! Nem está a altura dele. Então me poupe trabalho e afaste-se. E nem adianta conquistar a irmã idiota,o primata selvagem ou mãe retardada. Isso é brincadeira de criança pra mim meu bem. Não sabe o quanto Edward é influenciável e sensível aos meus sentimentos..sabe ele foi meu primeiro homem...e homens dão tanto valor para isso. – ela disse com descaso.

– Chega! Você não irá falar assim de minha amiga e de sua mãe, sua dissimulada. E muito menos de Fred que quase parece com uma criança inocente e muito menos rir dos sentimentos de Edward. Não irei discutir nada disso com você. Só espero que ele saiba quem é você verdadeiramente, pois eu pelo menos não minto, sou o que sou e pronto. E por que mesmo estamos discutindo sobre isso? Eu nem te falei se sou afim dele ou não! – eu ri sem humor.

– Ah, quem é a dissimulada aqui hein? E ele nunca acreditará em nenhuma palavra do que você disser contra mim. – ela me olhou com superioridade. Antes de eu responder ouvimos:

– Não se preocupe Ângela, ele é sensível, mas não é ingênuo. Em um dado momento a sua mascara irá cair e nem serei eu a fazê-lo. – Carlisle disse furioso. Nós o olhamos assustadas e ele continuou: - Ainda bem que não foi ele que ouviu essa conversa bizarra entre vocês, pois não sei qual seria a sua reação. – ele nos olhou com reprovação e eu me senti como uma criança que foi pega roubando doce na geladeira de madrugada. – E é bom saber a sua opinião sobre a minha mulher a mãe dele e sobre a minha filha irmã dele . Sem contar o animal de estimação que ele chama de filho e você o chama de primata selvagem. – ele voltou-se para mim e antes de dizer algo Esme e Edward chegaram na cozinha o que me fez ficar aliviada. – Vocês chegaram! – Carlisle disse sorrindo, mas o sorriso não chegava até seus olhos. Ficamos por um momento em silencio então Edward disse:

– Está tudo bem aqui? – ele se aproximou de onde eu estava e Ângela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada o que fez que eu desse um meio sorriso. Ela que respondeu:

– Está sim, estávamos falando de sua família. O quanto Alice e Esme são adoráveis! – eu a olhei surpresa e Carlisle saiu no mesmo instante.

– Oh, querida! Você que é adorável! E é por isso que queremos você mais pertinho de nós...então todos dormirão por aqui! Não é maravilhoso? – eu ri.

– Isso era tudo o que Ângela queria não é querida? – eu sai dando risada e antes de sair percebi o olhar desconfiado de Edward em minha direção.

Encontrei com Alice na sala e ela logo me mandou subir para nos arrumarmos e irmos ao local onde Jasper iria tocar hoje sem a banda. Eu suspirei e nem quis discutir, na verdade precisava mesmo sair um pouco. Ela me levou até o segundo andar e me mostrou onde eram os quartos e percebi que eram praticamente os mesmos da outra casa.

– Deve achar estranho que essa casa se pareça tanto com a outra, mas é para que não sintamos falta de nada. Você sabe coisas de Esme. – ela deu de ombros e eu sorri pensando no cuidado dela para com a família. – E só para constar o quarto de Edward é lá em cima igual ao outro, tipo um sótão e não se preocupe Ângela dormirá naquele quarto ali. – e apontou para o final do corredor. Eu fingi indiferença.

– E por que eu iria querer saber onde fica o quarto de Ângela e de Edward? – ela riu e eu fiz uma careta.

– Bella você não me engana, mas chega de conversa e vá tomar um banho que logo voltarei aqui para deixá-la mais linda. Vamos sair nos divertir e será o máximo! – ela disse toda empolgada. Eu estava com minha mochila e assim que entrei em meu quarto tranquei a porta tirei meu notebook. Liguei meu brinquedinho favorito e logo entrei no site da Casa Branca.

– É Ângela querida cada uma usa as armas que tem. E você praticamente me obrigou a isso. – eu disse baixinho pra mim mesma. Fiz o que tinha que fazer destranquei a porta e fui tomar banho como Alice pediu. Assim que tomei meu banho me enrolei em uma toalha e sentei-me na beirada da cama aguardando as próximas "ordens". Logo Alice entrou com um vestido preto tomara que caia lindo justo em cima e rodadinho em baixo, eu gostei muito do vestido, coloquei uma sandália com meio saltinho que ela mesmo havia me emprestado mesmo dizendo que eu deveria usar uma outra com saltos altérrimos e eu não estava no pique de usar nada desconfortável. Eu só quero saber de me divertir e acredito que Edward não irá, então eu não preciso sofrer para tentar ficar maravilhosa como Alice insiste em ficar repetindo. E qual não foi minha surpresa quando desço juntamente com Alice e encontramos Edward e Ângela arrumados. Alice deu um gritinho:

– Não acredito! Você irá Edward? – ela disse o abraçando.

– Nós iremos Alicinha querida. – Ângela que respondeu. Alice a olhou como se tivesse acabado de vê-la e respondeu:

– Oh! Que bom! Quanto mais gente melhor. – ela disse dando um sorrisinho para Ângela e piscando para mim que só dei um meio sorriso, já achando que não seria uma ideia muito boa tê-los ali dançando a noite toda. Que droga!

– Faz tempo que não vejo Fred e Peter...- fui até onde estava Esme e Carlisle e perguntei: - Por onde andam os garotos? – olhei para Esme, pois ainda estava sem graça com Carlisle por causa de minha discussão com Ângela. Ela deu um sorriso doce e disse:

– Estão na casa lá atras onde Mari está com John. Eles estão ensinando Peter a plantar e Fred está com ele. Sabe como é Fred estava um pouco estressado...- e olhou discretamente para Ângela. Eu sorri e olhei para Carlisle que disse:

– Você está muito bonita Bella. Talvez arrume um namorado. – ele disse divertido.

– Ah, mas comigo perto dela o único namorado que ela irá arranjar será eu. – Emmett disse me abraçando pela cintura e colocando o queixo em meu ombro. Meu coração disparou nesse momento e eu disse:

– O que é isso Emmett? – eu estava muito surpresa com esse comportamento dele.

– Não sei talvez eu tenha te visto melhor hoje. – ele me virou de frente para ele me olhou de um jeito diferente e continuou: - Como diz uma amiga de nossa família, eu preciso sossegar...quem sabe...- eu senti meu rosto esquentar e o interrompi:

– Acredito que talvez você esteja equivocado, eu nunca seria capaz de olhar para você desse jeito. Me desculpe. – eu disse mais envergonhada ainda, mas precisava deixar claro que isso não seria uma possibilidade.

– Vamos fazer assim, você me conhece melhor. A gente fica mais tempo juntos e depois podemos ver no que isso pode dar. – ele disse piscando um olho. E eu desejei profundamente que abrisse um buraco no meio daquela sala e me tragasse para o centro da Terra. Todos me olhavam em expectativa e graças aos céus eu ouvi :

– Vamos então? Eu não posso me atrasar estou fazendo um favor para um grande amigo. – Jasper diz alheio ao clima que está na sala, pois acabou de descer, eu respirei aliviada e sem olhar para alguém especificamente me dirigi para a saída apressadamente fazendo com que Emmett risse e ainda o ouvi dizendo:

– Me espere Bella! Você irá em meu carro comigo. – eu bufei e ele ainda disse: - Eita que essa noite vou me dar bem . - eu olhei para Alice com ar de desespero e ela disse:

– Sinto muito Emmett, mas Bella irá conosco. Precisamos passar em um lugar antes. Todos estão com o endereço? – todos concordaram. – Ótimo! Então nos encontraremos lá. – ela disse me arrastando até seu carro. Jasper assumiu a direção e quando estávamos mais afastados a curiosidade me venceu.

– O que foi isso? – eu perguntei à Alice. Ela deu uma risadinha, olhou para Jasper e eu o cutuquei com o dedo indicador, ele deu de ombros . – Dá para alguém me fazer o favor de responder? – eu estava muito irritada.

– Bem...eles acham que Edward precisa de um empurrão e nada como uma boa competição para ele tomar uma atitude. Coisas de homens. – Alice respondeu e eu senti meu sangue esquentar no mesmo instante.

– Para esse carro agora! – eu praticamente gritei. – Eu disse agora Jasper! – ele parou e eu sai ficando de costas para eles. Coloquei minhas mãos em minha nuca. – Que especie de brincadeira é essa? Quem são eles? – eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Eu respirei fundo tirei a sandália de meus pés e disse: - Quer saber? Eu não vou mais. – e comecei a me afastar.

– Bella deixa de ser infantil! Vamos logo! – Jasper disse e ouvi Alice dizendo:

– Deixa ela Jazz. Ela está certa. Foi muito feio isso viu? – ela disse eu nem olhei para trás.

– Eu? Você disse eu Alice? – Jasper disse irritado.

– Não me interessa quem foi...eu não preciso que ninguém empurre ninguém pra cima de mim! – estava me sentindo aquela garota que ninguém quer sair com ela e os seus amigos empurram o garoto mais bonito para cima da pobre coitada. Que ódio! Eu não preciso disso! Ouvi a partida do carro e ele se afastando. Eu respirei fundo e continuei caminhando de volta para a casa. Assim que cheguei encontrei Esme e Carlisle namorando no sofá e fiquei sem graça em atrapalhá-los. Quando Esme me viu ficou surpresa.

– Aconteceu algo querida? - ela perguntou preocupada. Eu sorri timidamente e disse:

– Nada demais, só perdi a vontade de passar a noite na **balada**. – eu disse revirando os olhos e eles riram.

– Emmett à assustou não foi? – Carlisle disse ainda rindo.

– Eu não gosto de forçar situações. – ele me olhou ironicamente e eu me corrigi. – Não gosto que forcem esse tipo de situações, mas enfim não quero incomodá-los. – eu disse já me dirigindo ao segundo andar.

– Você não atrapalha Bella. Por favor, fique. Vamos pedir uma pizza e jogar conversa fora. – ela estendeu a mão para mim. Eu estava voltando para ir até ela quando Peter e Fred entraram correndo e Carlisle disse:

– Hey, hey! Sem correr dentro de casa meninos. – e Peter abraçou Esme pela cintura enquanto Fred vinha em minha direção. Eu o peguei no colo e ele deitou a cabeça em meu ombro cheirando meu pescoço.

– Aí odalisca. Até o Fred pira em você hein! – Peter disse rindo e todos riram com isso.

– Não deixe Bella sem graça Peter. – Esme lhe chamou atenção com carinho.

– Eu vou até o meu quarto trocar de roupa e já volto. Pode ser? – eu disse sorrindo.

– Claro querida. Tem alguma preferência? – eu a olhei confusa e ela completou: - Para a pizza.

– Eu como qualquer coisa menos Khai Khao**. – eu disse e ela me olhou com nojo fazendo com que eu desse uma gargalhada.

– E o que seria isso? – Peter perguntou curioso. Eu fiz uma careta e Carlisle respondeu.

– É basicamente um ovo de galinha fertilizado com um embrião quase desenvolvido fervido vivo dentro do ovo*. – todos nós fizemos uma careta.

– E quem no mundo poderia comer uma coisa dessas? – ele perguntou enojado.

– É uma coisa comum na Tailândia, na China e em outros lugares da Ásia. – eu respondi.

– Ou quando você precisa comer algo para sobreviver. – Carlisle disse me olhando profundamente. Eu dei de ombros, coloquei Fred no chão e subi ao quarto.

Vesti uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta baby look azul marinho e decidi ficar descalça já que não sairia mais, fiz um coque mal feito deixando alguns fios soltos.

Quando cheguei vi uma cena muito fofa e percebi o quanto aquela família é especial. Peter estava com a cabeça no colo de Esme enquanto Carlisle fazia carinho nos cabelos de Esme e Fred estava sentado no chão próximo de Peter. Eu suspirei pensando que não só Edward estava mudando os meus sentimentos, mas toda aquela família que parecia até comercial de margarina de tão doce. Assim que Esme me viu disse:

– Venha querida. Estamos aguardando as pizzas chegarem. – eu fui e me sentei no sofá de dois lugares em frente a eles. No mesmo instante Fred veio para o meu colo e eu sorri bobamente.

– Ele é tão esperto que até parece uma criança. – eu disse o olhando e como sempre ele me hipnotizava com a profundidade de seu olhar.

– Mas ele é. Você não imagina as coisas que já nos aconteceu desde que ele veio para nossa família. – Esme começou a contar algumas histórias não só de Fred, mas de toda a família. Logo as pizzas chegaram e fomos para a sala de jantar, Carlisle trouxe vinho, cervejas e refrigerante para Peter que resmungou e queria experimentar cerveja e claro que Esme negou.

Já estávamos algum tempo conversando. Peter já havia ido dormir, ou melhor, jogar no vídeo game em seu quarto, eu e Esme já estávamos um pouco "altinhas", como Carlisle disse quando ouvimos um barulho na sala de visitas. Quando olhamos na direção da porta da sala de jantar nos deparamos com Edward e seus cabelos em um estado lastimável e Esme foi a primeira a dizer algo.

– O que aconteceu com você filho? Parece...hum...preocupado? –ela deu uma risadinha e eu a acompanhei e perguntei:

– E a sua namorada por onde anda? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Carlisle.

– Elas só beberam quatro cervejas...- Carlisle disse e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição nos fazendo rir mais.

– Oh, Carlisle! Você está insinuando que estamos bêbadas? – eu disse tentando parecer séria, mas falhando miseravelmente fazendo Esme rir também.

– Eu vou fazer um café forte para vocês. – Edward disse se dirigindo até a cozinha.

– E nós Carl, vamos para nosso quarto, pois estou cheia de más intenções. – Esme disse rindo e Edward disse:.

– Por favor, mãe! Céus! Eu não acredito nisso! – ele saiu de vez da sala de jantar.

– Querida você está em boas mãos e nós vamos dormir. Boa noite. - Carlisle me disse levando Esme pelo braço. Eu sai em direção á tenda que ficamos a tarde apesar do friozinho da primavera aquele lugar é simplesmente perfeito. Eu ouvi passos e quando olhei em direção ao barulho vi Edward com uma xícara imensa em suas mãos e veio em minha direção.

– Você gostou mesmo daqui. – ele disse e me estendeu a xícara que logo a peguei sem fazer nenhum comentário. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou me olhando. – Por que você não foi? – ele me perguntou me olhando seriamente. Eu respirei fundo tomei um gole do café totalmente amargo, fiz uma careta respirei fundo mais uma vez e perguntei:

– Cadê a Ângela? – eu o olhei séria.

– Teve um imprevisto em seu trabalho e teve que ir embora. Eu a levei até um heliporto e ela partiu faz algum tempo. – ele disse olhando para o mar, apesar de não conseguir ver muito por causa da escuridão. Eu quase dei uma gargalhada. Então deu certo! Como essa gente da Diplomacia é tensa! Eu só dei um alerta, tudo bem que foi do Irã, mas eles têm que ser mais organizados. Eu respirei fundo para não rir. – Você pode me responder agora? – ele me olhou de um jeito tão...sei lá tão Edward que me deu vontade de me sentar em seu colo, passar as mãos em seus cabelos e beijá-lo com todo o sentimento que eu descobri ter por ele hoje à tarde. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, mania idiota que tenho desde sempre.

– Bem...fiquei com raiva das coisa tolas que Emmett e Jasper estavam fazendo e desisti de ir. E...- de repente eu me senti mal de ter feito Ângela ir embora. Era só o que me faltava crise de consciência quando a minha vontade é atacar esse homem. Eu bebi todo o café coloquei a xícara na mesa em frente a poltrona e fiquei em pé de repente. Edward me olhou assustado e eu continuei: - Eu não estou bêbada se é o que você está pensando. Outra coisa...-eu respirei fundo coloquei as duas mãos em minha testa. – Que merda! Eu sei que vou me arrepender depois, mas...- eu fechei meus olhos e o olhei novamente cocei minha cabeça e decidi contar, por que eu não sei mentir ainda mais para ele me olhando com tanta expectativa. – Não me pergunte como, por que não posso te contar ainda...mas foi eu que fiz a sonsa da Ângela ir embora. – eu disse rapidamente. Soltei o ar que havia prendido sem nem perceber. Ele deu aquele sorriso torto que fazia minhas pernas virarem geleia.

– Por que? – ele perguntou ficando de pé também. Eu revirei os olhos.

– Porque...por que...- eu cocei minha cabeça impaciente soltando meus cabelos que estavam presos. Como isso pode ser mais difícil? Eu simplesmente mandei a sonsa ir embora pra quê afinal? – Ah, sei lá...não gostei dela ter que ficar em sua casa e ah, Edward não complica mais ainda as coisas. – eu disse impaciente e ele riu. – Do que você está rindo? – eu perguntei nervosa.

– É tão difícil assim admitir? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto.

– Admitir o que louco? – eu perguntei irritada.

– Que você está com ciúmes de mim. – ele disse com um sorriso arrogante.

Ele bufou e eu o olhei no mesmo instante me arrependi, pois ele estava muito próximo, ficamos nos olhando por um momento então ele deu aquele sorriso torto indecente. Eu respirei fundo e ele disse:

– Eu acho que você me hipnotiza com esses seus olhos...são como chocolate ao leite derretido. – ele ainda estava sorrindo. Meu estomago estava se contorcendo e tenho certeza que ele ouvia meu coração de onde está. Eu abaixei minha cabeça e meus cabelos esconderam meu rosto que deveria estar em um tom máximo de vermelho. – Você está tão eloquente hoje. O que houve? Geralmente você não pára de falar quando estamos correndo. – ele disse sorrindo. Eu dei de ombros.

– Você sabe...eu sou muito inibida. Estou em seu território então me sinto intimidada. – eu disse tentando manter o tom leve.

– Ah, então a academia é o seu território? - ele disse divertido.

– Eu cresci ali lembra-se? Depois de minha casa em Forks lá é onde me sinto em casa...não que seja meu "lar". – eu ri e ele também.

– Me sinto um adolescente bobo perto de você Guapa. – ele deu um empurrãozinho com seu ombro no meu.

– Você se sente assim, por que fica ansioso diante de minha beleza estonteante Flippy. Mas não se preocupe todos ficam assim. Esse é o meu poder mutante. – eu disse fingindo estar séria e ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– É mesmo? Seu poder mutante seria...- ele disse esperando eu completar. Eu não me canso de admirar seu perfil perfeito. Seu nariz reto, sua boca vermelhinha, as linhas fininhas ao redor dos olhos quando ele sorri. Eu respirei fundo e nesse momento acredito que talvez com ele eu aprenda a viver de novo. Talvez eu volte a ser uma garota normal de apenas 22 anos e aprenda amar novamente. Talvez Edward possa me consertar. E com ele ali parado em minha frente me fez ter uma certeza...eu o queria pra mim. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades e toda a situação complicada de minha vida eu quero viver esse sentimento que me queima por dentro. Eu nunca senti isso nem pelo Chad! Eu respirei fundo e disse:

– É isso! – eu levantei meus braços e bati na lateral de meu corpo. – Eu estou desistindo! Lembra que eu disse que eu não conseguia mais ficar longe de você? Pois é eu não consigo! Cansei de fugir. Eu te quero tanto que as coisas que eu acreditava antes nem sei mais se continuo acreditando! Pronto falei! Eu penso em você em todo o tempo e só espero que não estejamos loucos...- eu o olhei e ele estava com um sorriso lindo nesse momento. Ele chegou bem perto sem me abraçar e disse:

– Então esse é o seu poder mutante? – ele riu e eu bufei. - Não imagina como estou feliz em ouvir isso! Eu não sabia mais o que fazer tudo nos atrapalha ao mesmo tempo em que nos junta. Eu só sei de uma coisa... eu quero você. Eu preciso viver isso com você e sei também que você me quer. Bella eu estou apaixonado por você. – ele me olhou de um jeito tão carinhoso que me senti flutuando. Segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos me olhou profundamente e continuou: - Deixa acontecer. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém...só me deixe cuidar de você. – ele disse em um sussurro.

– Só precisamos ter cuidado, pois temos muita coisa em...- ele me silenciou com um beijo que no começo foi leve e carinhoso, mas que foi nos tomando de tal maneira que parecíamos depender daquilo para viver. Ele me apertou junto ao seu corpo em um abraço que poderia nos fundir em um só corpo e ainda não estávamos perto o suficiente, pelo menos para mim. Ele me segurou com uma mão pelos cabelos de minha nuca com força e com a outra ele levantou minha camiseta e tocou as minhas costas enquanto eu o segurei pela cintura e levantava sua camisa para sentir sua pele muito quente sob minhas mãos. Eu dei um gemido baixinho quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior.

– Está tentando me seduzir Guapa? – ele disse com dificuldade por causa de sua respiração falha.

– Sabe que não preciso tentar Flippy. – eu disse com a mesma dificuldade e o senti sorrindo mesmo me beijando. E então ele rosnou, sim foi isso mesmo e esse som emitido por ele enviou uma onda de luxuria por meu corpo me fazendo agarrá-lo pelos cabelos rudemente nos fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto. Sua mão desceu até a minha bunda e começamos em uma dança estranha onde ele se esfregava em mim e eu nele.

– Céus Isabella! Não podemos continuar com isso aqui eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos. – ele beijou o lóbulo de minha orelha e nesse momento eu me senti desfalecer. – Vamos para meu quarto? – ele sussurrou em eu ouvido.

– Não... vamos para sua casa. – eu disse com convicção, pois só uma noite com ele seria muito pouco para mim. Ele me olhou surpreso e disse:

– Você tem certeza que não está bêbada? – eu ri desse comentário.

– Tenho. Só acho que uma noite será muito pouco tempo para estarmos juntos. Eu preciso de mais tempo para matar a saudade que sinto de você. – eu disse de um jeito provocante. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse:

– Uau! Essa face sua eu ainda não conhecia, mas estou adorando! Se eu não morrer antes de infarto, pois meu coração parece que irá sair pela boca. - ele pegou minha mão e colocou em seu peito e eu pude sentir o que ele disse. Fiz o mesmo com ele e quando ele tocou meu seio sob a camiseta sentindo meu coração apertou suavemente e disse: - Eu adoro os seus seios. - e voltamos a nos beijar com desespero. Me separei um pouco dele. - Só promete que não irá desistir quando sairmos daqui. – ele disse de um jeito lindinho.

– Ah, Edward! Você realmente não me conhece, mas tudo bem terá tempo para isso. Agora vamos logo antes que os outros cheguem.

Saimos correndo em direção ao carro de Edward, quando chegamos no carro demos uma gargalhada e ele disse:

– Você irá ficar a noite toda ou irá me abandonar novamente? - ele fez um biquinho tão fofo que eu nem pensei duas vezes, avancei nele e mordi sua boca linda.

– Que boca linda! - ele riu. - Eu ficarei a noite toda e o dia todo amanhã se você ainda aguentar me olhar. - eu disse rindo.

– Estou gostando disso. Tem certeza que não está bebada? - ele disse sério e eu ri.

– Você tem algum problema com baixa estima? - eu disse séria. - Fica o tempo todo me instigando, me provocando e quando eu me rendo fica aí me chamando de bebada...- antes de continuar ele parou o carro e me puxou para o seu colo e disse:

– Ok, você está certa. Agora chega de tantas palavras e me beija. - quando esse homem fala assim comigo eu perco até a vontade de respirar. Estavámos nos beijando a tanto tempo que eu já havia perdido a noção de tempo e espaço.

– Me faça sua Edward. - eu disse em um sussurro. Ele deu um gemido alto.

– Não aqui...dessa vez faremos tudo certo. - ele disse diminuindo a intensidade dos beijjos até estarmos dando selinhos e com isso um pouco mais calmos.

– Você tem razão. - eu disse e ele sorriu docemente para mim e me vi retribuindo.

– Se você continuar me seduzindo assim não chegaremos em sua casa. - eu disse provocante.

– Tudo bem, parei. Palavra de escoteiro. - ele riu.

– Algo me diz que você nunca foi um escoteiro, mas tudo bem vou acreditar em você. - dessa vez nós rimos juntos.

Logo chegamos a sua casa e sinceramente não prestei atenção em nada, pois a expectativa do que iria nos acontecer daqui por diante tomava conta de todo meu ser. Eu repirei fundo e Edward me olhou profundamente.

– Eu não quero mais brincadeiras Bella. Tem certeza disso? - ele perguntou dessa vez havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

– Tenho Edward. - eu disse baixinho. Ele abriu a porta do carro e desceu dando a volta e abrindo a outra para eu sair quando percebeu que eu estava de pés descalços. Nós olhamos para os meus pés e eu ri. -Esqueci de calçar algo. - eu coecei minha cabeça envergonhada.

– Seus pés são lindos e eu quase morri hoje quando cheguei e vi Emmett com as mãozonas cheias de dedos em seus pés. O que foi aquilo? - ele disse beijando minha mandibula e eu nem conseguia pensar em nada só desfrutando daquele momento. Como um homem pode ser perfeito em tudo o que faz? - Em que você está pensando? - ele disse mordiscando a pontinha de minha orelha.

– Estou pensando o quanto você é perfeito. - eu disse sem nem pensar o fazendo rir.

– Você é absurda às vezes Bella. - ele disse e me pegou no colo, fechando o carro com o corpo e logo eu ouvi o barulho do alarme.

Chegamos até porta e ele a abriu com um chute me assustando e ele deu de ombros. Assim que entramos percebi que a casa estava toda na penumbra, somente a luz que entrava através das janelas. Ele me colocou no chão e perguntou:

– Quer beber alguma coisa? - ele me olhou incerto. Eu respondi com um gesto de cabeça negando. Estou me sentindo uma garota virgem e que essa seria minha primeira vez. Ele se aproximou deu um sorriso e me olhou profundamente e naquele momento me senti fazendo amor com ele através do olhar e foi como se nada mais existisse. Ele segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e seus lábios colaram-se aos meus fazendo com que gemessemos de prazer.

Shakira– Underneath You Clothes

– Não sabe como eu esperei por isso Bella. - ele disse ainda me beijando.

– Eu sei...eu sei. - eu consegui responder me agarrando aos seus cabelos e sentir a maciez deles entre em meus dedos me fez ofegar. - Edward...- eu nem tenho palavras para descrever esse momento. Nos separamos por um momento e fiquei contemplando seu rosto perfeito, seus olhos profundos, suas sobrancelhas lindas seu nariz levemente arrebitado na ponta e sua boca. Ah, sua boca é algo à parte. Tracei o contorno com meu dedo indicador sentindo sua textura, sua tempertura e então Edward chupou meu dedo me olhando com luxuria. Eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem nesse momento. Esse homem quer me levar a loucura. Eu fechei meus olhos e ele me encostou na parede me segurando pela cintura me apertando de encontro ao seu corpo, suas mãos foram deslizando para minhas nádegas e eu me senti queimar. Seus lábios experientes desceram de encontro ao meu pescoço me fazendo suspirar de prazer ele deu uma leve mordida e disse:

– Eu sou louco para sentir seu gosto. Eu nunca pude provar de você toda. - aquelas palavras fez com que eu liberasse um gemido alto.

– Você quer me enlouquecer...- eu disse com dificuldade de respirar.

– Não...só quero amar você a noite toda. - eu levantei meus braços e ele me livrou da camiseta que eu vestia. Ele olhou para os meus seios e voltou a me beijar dessa vez um pouco mais selvagem e eu correspondi do mesmo jeito o livrando de sua camisa e como não estava com paciência de abrir os botões eu puxei e vi eles saltando para todos os lados deixando que um sorriso tomasse conta de meu rosto. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e ouvi um gemido vindo de Edward, naquele momento vi algo de selvagem em seus olhos e percebi que não conseguiríamos mais esperar. Ele me segurou pelas nádegas e rapidamente minhas pernas circulou sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que eu o beijava seu pescoço, mordicava de leve, lambia sua orelha.

– Bella assim não vamos conseguir chegar ao quarto...- ele disse ofegante.

– Então vamos rápido. - eu disse lambendo sua mandíbula pronunciada e que me leva a loucura. Com dificuldade chegamos até o quarto e ele me colocou na cama com delicadeza deitando-se em cima de mim. O que me fez perder o folêgo, pois sentir sua rigidez tocando meu sexo mesmo que vestida ainda me fez incendiar. E nós ainda estavamos vestidos!

– Eu preciso de você...- ele disse entre suspiros.

– Eu também...venha. - eu disse abrindo minhas pernas ele respirou fundo e desabotuou minha calça jeans e a tirou rapidamente. Eu fechei meus olhos, pois ver aquele homem me olhando desse jeito me levaria a loucura logo.

– Abra os olhos Bella. - ele disse com a voz rouca. Eu abri no mesmo instante. Ele se aproximou e lambeu meu seio esquerdo por cima do sutiã. Eu arqueei o corpo em sua direção me oferecendo à ela.

– Você é tão linda! Tão cheirosa!. - ele cheirou meus cabelos e aspirou o perfume deles. - Morangos...você cheira a morango e frésias...eu amo seu cheiro. - ele disse e voltou aos meus seios os colocando juntos e os beijando de um jeito sensual quando senti um puxão e ele tinha arrancado meu sutiã me fazendo gemer alto. Eu arqueei meu corpo em sua direção e minhas mãos escorregaram por suas costas, fazendo com que minhas unhas entrassem em suas carne e eu o ouvi gemer alto. Tentei desabotoar sua calça, mas ele foi mais rapido e a tirou rapidamente juntamente com sua boxer eu nem mesmo consegui vê-lo em toda a sua nudez, pois ele voltou com seus beijos molhados em meus seios me fazendo praticamente delirar. Como eu pude esperar tanto por isso? Ele foi descendo em direção à minha barriga com seus beijos e sua lingua atrevida circulou o meu umbigo e nesse instante eu travei ele me olhou como se pedisse permissão. Agora eu entendi o que ele quis dizer em provar o meu gosto...eu nunca havia feito isso sempre achei muito intimo e agora eu estava praticamente implorando para que Edward continuasse. Eu segurei em seus cabelos e quase o empurrei em direção à minha intimidade fazendo com que ele me desse aquele sorriso torto me fazendo esquecer até mesmo de meu nome. Quando sua lingua me tocou eu senti meu corpo praticamente explodir, sua lingua quente em contato com meu sexo encharcado o fez soltar outro rugido.

– Céus Bella! Como pude esperar tanto? - ele disse e em seus olhos eu vi a expressão mais primitiva de prazer.

– Então vem Edward! Não me faça esperar mais. - eu disse o puxando pelos cabelos.

– Bella... - ele veio deslizando sob meu corpo, então eu senti sua dureza me invandindo em um só golpe nos fazendo gemer alto. Nossos olhos não desgrudavam um do outro e a cada investida de seu corpo eu soltava um gemido alto fazendo com que ele respondesse com outro.

– Eu tenho fome de você Isabella...- e nesse momento foi como se meu corpo se separasse de minha mente. Eu senti meu prazer vir como em ondas, minha cabeça virava de um lado para o outro e meu corpo ia de encontro ao seu eu puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu e quando nossas bocas se encontraram pude sentir meu gosto ali me fazendo explodir novamente e dessa vez senti o liquido quente de Edward me invandindo.

– Ah! Bella! - ouvi Edward dizer em voz alta e ele desmoronou em cima de mim. Ele deu um beijinho entre meus seios colocou sua cabeça ali suavemente. Eu fiquei passando as mãos em seus cabelos e ele começou a ronronar.

– Hum...parece um gatinho manhoso assim. - eu disse com a voz ainda rouca. Ele ronronou mais alto e disse:

– Posso ser o que você quiser Bella. - sua voz também estava rouca e eu ri. - Viu como perdemos tempo?

– Você tem razão por isso me rendi. - eu disse e nunca uma palavra me soou tão verdadeira como essa, pois essa é a realidade, eu me rendi aos sentimentos que somente esse homem despertou em mim.

_* Essa cena eu vi no Caldeirão do Huck com o Caio Castro e amigos. Adorei e adivinha? Eles ainda farão um strep- tease para nós.  
>** Eu peguei emprestado da Fridays at Noon. Demais!<br>__Coldplay - Fix you__  
><em>_Foo Fighters - Time like these__  
><em>_Shakira - Underneath Your Clothes_


End file.
